Kid Avatar
by Kevinwon
Summary: I wouldn't really call this story a sequel. More like a prequel sort to say, it's really good. Desmond Quaid lives a normal life on a island in the Pacific that runs by the Military, little does he know, a few blue alien people visit the island and stay
1. Chapter 1

Kid Avatar

Chapter 1 – It's All Just A Game

'_It's all just a game_'. As the instructor always says before these little fights. I run down a long deep hallway checking in rooms. '_No one is the best_', as the instructor says. Yeah right. I quickly look behind me and see no one in sight. I keep running down the long hallway. '_It doesn't matter who wins, what matters is, you just have fun_'. Well, I like to win and to have fun at the same time! I quickly check my Avatar's strength signal. It's high and very clear. I make sure that I'm locked and loaded. I am and I pop in the double doors. But only to find that I'm surrounded by other Avatar controllers.

Okay, an Avatar is basically a control human body video game. And the whole basic meaning of that line explains itself. We can simply control a human body in these little games that us kids play. The Avatar I'm controlling is dressed up like a Marine soldier on the island I live on. And the other Avatar controllers are dressed up like intruders aiming guns at me. And as I said before, I'm surrounded and out gun.

"Lower your weapon!" Intruder controlled by Kid yells

When you are controlling your Avatar, they do exactly what you do. Since your walking right behind them, they do as you do. Move up, they move up, you run, they run, you shoot, they shoot. So on so fourth.

"Lower it!" Kid yells again

I sigh. I slowly put down my gun. I raise my glasses and see the neck controller is flicking on and off a bit. I think it's alright; otherwise my Avatar would have turned off. I fix my glasses. The thing about controlling the Avatar, it's like you're in their body. These glasses I'm wearing make it helpful to see what I'm seeing through them. I raise _my _hands and I see the hands of the Avatar.

"Any last words Desmond?" Kid asks ordering everyone to keep their guns aimed at him

I cross my arms, so does my Avatar.

"Ahh, let's see."

It's funny how my voice goes right through his body.

"Ahh…"

As Desmond raises his hands, he puts his hands to his back and reaches for a flash bang grenade. The others see it.

"Catch!" Desmond yells throwing the grenade in the air

The others watch it thrown in the air. Desmond runs away picking up his gun. The grenade goes off and some of the boys feel the affects of it. Screaming, 'Ah my eyes!' or 'I can't see anything!'. Desmond moves his Avatar to a corner and aims around it and shoots down two guys. The bullets aren't exactly real so no killing. They yell screaming 'No!' and 'Come on!'. Desmond laughs and runs away with his Avatar. The others scatter and try to hunt down Desmond. Desmond climbs up some wreckage of the field their playing in. He hides out and waits. Desmond reaches down at himself but actually on his Avatar he picks up his binoculars. He looks through them and sees no one. But a second later, he spots one guy alone and his controller. Desmond smiles, so does his Avatar.

"Here we go. The hunters being the hunted."

Desmond moves out of his hiding spot and runs after the alone walker. The Intruder Avatar controller walks around nervously wondering where Desmond could be. He hears something falls and aims right at it and shoots it. He soon realizes it was nothing and sighs in relief.

"Oh…that was close."

Then suddenly Desmond makes his Avatar take control of the controller.

"Very close."

"Ahh!"

Desmond laughs.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself."

I make my Avatar take the controllers hand and make himself hit himself. Oh, you got to love this.

"Stop it! I surrender! I surrender!"

I let go of him and put one round in his Avatar's back.

"Oh God…" Kid complains

But then, I add one shot to the controller.

"OW! HEY!"

I shrug my shoulders and the kid watches my Avatar.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But now…you're out!"

Desmond laughs and suddenly gets shot at.

"AH!" Desmond yells running away dodging the bullets

The Kid points in the direction where Desmond's going, telling his other teammates where he is going.

"The copter! He's heading to the helicopter!"

The final two teammates chase after Desmond. Desmond hops over some wreckage and looks back. He clears his throat and recalls something.

"Oh man. That's what I forgot. I got to many flash grenades I didn't stock up on hand grenades. I should have also bought that extra armor. Dang it!"

Desmond hits the wall and so does his Avatar.

"Think Desmond think."

Desmond thinks for a second and snaps his fingers.

"Decoy." Desmond whispers

Desmond makes himself take off his Marine jacket and places his gun in plain sight. Seconds later, the Intruder team makes it to the helicopter sight and see Desmond nowhere. One kid sees something and makes his Avatar tap his teammates Avatar. He points and the other kid sees it. A strange looking figure sits behind the brick wall. The two Intruder teammates move closer and shoot at Desmond. They finish off their clips and check.

"Winner…" One kid says

"Loser!" Other kid says

They both check behind the wall and see it was nothing but a jacket.

"Huh?" Kid wonders

And suddenly on top of the helicopter, Desmond makes his Avatar run up along the copters blade and jump in mid air. The two Intruders look up and suddenly Desmond lands right on top of them. Desmond jumps down from the copter and walks up right behind his Avatar. Desmond picks up the Intruders guns and tosses them to the side. The two kids look at each other and see that Desmond wants to play a little fist fighting. Desmond cracks his neck and knuckles. So does his Avatar. The other two get ready and…they fight! One runs up to Desmond and kicks him right back. The other throws a fist at him but Desmond grabs it and throws him right into his partner. Desmond grabs his gun he hides behind his back and aims it at the two Avatars.

"Now…as you once said, winner', Desmond points at himself, 'loser." Desmond says shooting the two

The area suddenly vanishes and the Avatars, or people wake up and see there the last ones standing. Then the announcer speaks over the loud speaker.

"_Winner, Desmond Quaid. Winner, Desmond Quaid._."

Desmond laughs and the two kids start complaining at each other how they lost the battle. Desmond rolls his eyes and walks out the arena with his Avatar or friend. He walks along side him.

"Good job Desmond." Avatar body man says

He cracks his neck.

"Thanks Henry. Not a bad team huh?"

"Nope." Henry agreeing

We walk out of the arena and head into the locker room. Henry sits down and looks at his foot. He sighs hard.

"Did you really have to jump off that helicopter?"

Desmond looks back and sees bruises on Henry's foot from that jump.

"Yeah. I had to get those idiots one way or the other."

"Look, all I'm asking is to be careful. I'm not exactly alive when you take control of me."

"Alright, alright. I won't jump off high rises no more." Desmond says nodding his head

"Hey, do you mind?" Henry asks

Desmond looks back at Henry and sees the neck bracelet is still on the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah. Sure."

Desmond grabs the neck bracelet and slides it off. He puts it in his pocket and slides his glasses in his coat pocket.

"Okay. So what is this now…fifty three wins zero losses? I lost count."

"Fifty nine." Henry comments

Desmond turns his head around.

"Huh?"

"It's fifty nine. Fifty nine wins and zero losses."

Desmond snaps his fingers.

"Right."

Desmond smiles and marks it down in his locker.

"Can't wait for next game."

Henry pretends to be excited.

"Oh yeah. Yeepee."

Desmond crosses his arms.

"What's got you down? Your looking at and being controlled by the best Avatar controller on this island, be glad."

"Oh I'm glad alright Desmond. But it's…"

"But what?"

Henry looks around and whispers to Desmond.

"Everyone knows that but you don't have to show off."

Desmond blinks and looks around. He sees the other losers kinda looking at him. Desmond sighs.

"What? I'm just having fun. What's wrong with a little fun?"

"Nothing. But you know the rules about not hitting the controllers of the Avatar's."

Desmond rolls his eyes and closes his locker.

"I've scene other people do it. What's the difference between me?" Desmond asks walking away

Henry puts on his shirt and closes his locker.

"Because you're a show off when you do it."

Desmond walks out of the Avatar Game Center and heads down the street. He looks up and sees lots of Scorpions heading to the far end of the island.

"Probably another platoon coming in from the mainland."

Desmond continues on. He looks to the side of all the stores he passes. People happy, smiling, spending time with their families. Yep, looks just like the brochure when my Dad and I came to this island. He's a Major in the military here on the island. Or…Marines I think. He's so uptight in work there's no time for him to be at home. I guess making this island secured is more important but…from what? I don't care. Somehow I pass the time by myself. Desmond stops in front of a TV store with cameras aimed on him. He looks at his reflection in the TVs and fixes his shirt. And then suddenly, a girl jumps against him and pushes.

"Hey!" Desmond yells

"Hey Desmond."

Desmond shakes his head and sees Sarah.

"Sarah, thanks for that push."

Sarah crosses her arms and looks at Desmond funny.

"Really appreciated that. Thank you."

"Stop being such a baby." Sarah says walking to Desmond

Desmond turns around.

"Hey, hey! Wait up!"

Desmond catches up to Sarah.

"So, what did you do this morning?" Sarah asks

Desmond smiles.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Sarah smiles and closes her eyes.

"Avatar Shooting?"

"Bingo."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I like going there; I'm very good at it."

"Oh I know. I know Desmond."

Desmond sorta laughs.

"Not bad for a seventeen year old huh?"

Sarah turns her head at Desmond whose just smiling trying to make Sarah agree. She laughs and looks straight ahead.

"Oh look its Dennis."

Desmond looks up ahead and sees Dennis running towards them. Desmond waves.

"Dennis!"

He runs up against us and stops. He's out of breath.

"H-Hey….hey guys."

"Why are you out of breath?" Sarah asks

"And what were you running from?" Desmond asks

Suddenly we hear whistling. Sarah and I look up ahead and Dennis turns around. We see a military police officer walking towards us. Desmond bites his tongue.

"What did you do now Dennis?" Desmond asks

"No. It's not like I crossed the fence or anything."

Sarah and Desmond look at each other and back at Dennis.

(Same time)

"You did cross the fence!"

Dennis shrugs.

"I dropped something and it went over."

"You! Don't even think about running!" Military Police Officer orders

Dennis stands perfectly still. Sarah and Desmond stay put too. He stands right up against Dennis. The Officer pulls out a hand pad.

"Place your hand on the pad please." Military Police Officer orders

Dennis gulps and puts his hand slowly on the pad. The pad flashes a green light up and down against Dennis's hand a couple of times and comes across his entire record. The officer looks at it and smiles.

"This would be your fourth time for crossing the fence Mr. Dennis Reed."

Dennis gulps.

"You get one more and your going to the barracks in the military section."

Dennis gulps even harder. Begins to sweat too.

"I swear, I dropped something and it went over. I'm fully aware I have four strikes."

"Then remind yourself of this. One more and it's the military section for you. Have a nice day." Military Police Officer says walking away

Dennis sighs in relief and looks back at the two.

"Was that a lie?" Desmond asks

"No."

"You sure?" Sarah asks

"Kinda."

Desmond throws up his hands.

"Dennis, are you an idiot or just trying to be one?"

Dennis stays quiet for a moment. Desmond snaps his fingers.

"Exactly." Desmond says walking away

Sarah and Dennis catch up to Desmond. Yep. This big island has a huge city in the center of it. And surrounding the city is a thirty foot cemented in wired fence. Keeps people from going out into the dangerous tropical rain forests. And if you get out, all there is are tropical rain forests out there and some wild life. And what's the big threat….NOTHING. From what I've heard, the Military doesn't allow any civilians to enter the forests. Only Military personnel are only aloud to go out and explore. That's a lot of garbage if you ask me. The three cross the street and head to their school. They walk around the corner and suddenly Desmond stops.

"Ah…wait guys. Hold up."

Dennis and Sarah turn around.

"What?" Sarah asks

"What's up?"

Desmond gulps and crosses his arms.

"Ah, you guys go ahead, I'll walk around."

Sarah and Dennis look at each other and back at Desmond.

"Why?" Dennis asks

Desmond gulps and looks down the street. He flinches back and the two turn around. They see someone who they recognize and smile. They look back at Desmond.

"Don't tell me it's about Greg." Sarah mentions

Desmond sighs hard. Greg Markus. A real big pain in the ass. Ever since we were little he's done nothing except torment me. Pushing me, calling me names, taking my stuff, blaming me for stuff I didn't do. So on so fourth. Every time I see him I get sick to my stomach. An empty hole forms up and…I can't think. I got nothing smart to say back and I'm…empty headed. I guess weakness grows on me when I see Greg. Dennis looks back and fourth.

"Come on Desmond. Just ignore him and he won't see you." Dennis explains

Desmond shakes his head.

"Won't work. It's like he can sniff me out in a heartbeat. I'm surprised he hasn't found me yet."

"Well, I'm going. Good luck." Dennis says walking away

Desmond watches Dennis walk away. He sighs hard and hides behind the wall.

"Some friend you are…"

Sarah looks back.

"You got me."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah."

Desmond and Sarah look at each other for a second. Desmond takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

Sarah smiles.

"Great. Come on."

Desmond walks along side Sarah. Sarah quickly thinks of something funny to say.

"Desmond."

Desmond turns his head.

"If you get scared I'll hold your hand." Sarah explains laughing at the end

Desmond looks hard at Sarah.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Desmond and Sarah actually walk past Greg and Desmond smiles.

"Well, look at that. I made it."

But as soon as Desmond thinks he's home free, Greg calls for him.

"Yo Desmond!"

Desmond and Sarah stop walking. Desmond shuts his eyes really hard and turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second." Greg orders rolling his fingers

Desmond gulps and walks over to Greg. Sarah crosses her arms and sees them just talking. Then she sees Desmond handing over five bucks to Greg. Greg laughs and walks away. Desmond sighs.

"Well, he didn't take more. Probably robbed other kids as well."

Sarah walks over to Desmond.

"Are you ever going to stand up to him?" Sarah asks crossing her arms

Desmond slowly looks at Sarah and looks like he got shot by a pistol.

"Are you nuts? Stand up to him? I'll be on the ground before he even puts a fist up. No thanks. I rather give up a few bucks then spend a hundred bucks in the E.R."

Sarah rolls her eyes and Desmond walks past her.

"You're such a drama queen."

Sarah follows Desmond inside the school and the bell of the school rings. Inside of one of Desmond's classes, he pops into history first where Dennis is. He grabs a seat right next to him and the teacher walks in.

"Okay, everyone. Class has started." Teacher explains

The kids continue to talk and the teacher presses a button on his desk which makes the tables, which the kids are sitting at to ring a bell really loud. The kids hear them and face forward. The teacher smiles.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention. Please open your books to chapter three please."

All the kids open their books from the computer screens on the tables. They flip through and bring the chapter up.

"So, can anyone tell me about the chapter were in? Anyone?"

The teacher waits and sees a boy raising his hand.

"Yes."

"Ahh, knight and kings?"

The teacher shuts his eyes hard.

"No."

A girl raises her hand.

"Yes."

"The Trojan War. 1713-1769 A.D."

"Correct. Can anyone tell me anything else about the Trojan War?" Teacher asks looking around the room

Desmond smiles and whispers something to Dennis. He laughs and catches the teacher's eye.

"Yes, what's so funny Dennis?"

Dennis clears his throat.

"Huh?"

"You were laughing just now. What's so funny?"

"Ahh…" Dennis mumbles as he turns his eyes to Desmond

The Teacher sees and looks at Desmond.

"Desmond."

Desmond looks up at the Teacher.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me anything about the Trojan War?"

Desmond thinks for a second and looks back up.

"Wasn't it that old movie with Brad Pitt in it? Troy or something?"

The students laugh and the Teacher gets a little mad.

"Stand up Mr. Quaid." Teacher orders

Desmond shrugs and stands up.

"Follow me."

Desmond nods and follows the Teacher to his desk.

"Stand here the class period. You might learn something that's not actually from a movie were talking about." Teacher explains walking away

Desmond throws up his hands.

"But it is! It's three hours long!"

The students laugh again and the Teacher presses the button. The kids stay quiet. The Teacher looks back at Desmond.

"Oh it is?"

Desmond shakes his head and smiles.

"Yeah it is."

"Okay. Then tell me some things about it then."

"Uhh, I can't exactly."

"And why's that?" Teacher asks with a funny look on his face

Desmond scratches his nose and looks back at the Teacher.

"Because the movie is three hours long and over a hundred and fifty years old."

Dennis laughs and shakes his head.

"Over a hundred and fifty years old?"

"Yeah. Check for yourself."

"Oh I don't have to. I know because before today, I watched a little bit of it myself."

"The whole thing?"

"Yes."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Wow," Desmond whistles, "I'm surprised you made it that far. I watched ten minutes of it and passed out before I could see any real action."

Kids laugh again.

"Action? You're calling the Trojan War action?"

Desmond thinks for a second.

"Well yeah. From what Kimberly over there said, that war lasted almost…fifty years."

"A little bit more then that."

"Yeah, yeah, no one's precise. But the thing is I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How can they fight with swords and knives? Weren't there anything else they could use? Like a machine gun or something?"

"Or an A.M.P Suit?" Dennis asks

Desmond points at Dennis.

"Exactly!"

Some kids laugh once again. Teacher sighs.

"Well, I'm sorry Desmond. But nothing like that far advance existed in those times."

Desmond shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Then what? They had to have something better then bows an arrows, right?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked that Desmond."

Desmond narrows his eyebrows.

"Why's that?"

"Because, you've brought up an interesting subject about the kinda weaponry they used back in their time."

"What?"

"I'll show you all."

The Teacher brings up a screen on the board and shows off an old wooden catapult.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Everyone looks at it and only one person knows.

"It's a catapult." Kimberly says

"That's correct. These first in design machined were used to throw heavy objects at walls or people." Teacher explains

"What would they throw?" Desmond asks

"Anything. Boulders, rocks, and a little later on they came up with the fire ball."

Desmond looks around and back at the Teacher.

"Fire ball?"

"They rolled up haystack or anything that would catch on fire and light them up. Creating a fire ball."

"Wow." Desmond says sounding impressed

"Here, are other designs as well." Teacher says clicking on his remote

The screen shows a Mangonel and an Onager. Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Wow. Those are cool Teach. I'll admit that."

The Teacher looks back at Desmond.

"But they had to have something better then that!"

The Teacher sighs hard.

"There wasn't much of anything else Desmond."

Desmond grows a serious face.

"Then what? All they had were swords and bows an arrows? That's it?"

"No, that's not all they just had."

"What then?"

"Their minds. They had their minds to fight with whatever they could make." Teacher explains

Desmond blinks and looks around.

"Well…then I'm glad I wasn't born in those times because I would have seriously lost my mind."

The Teacher blinks.

"Can I sit back down now?"

The Teacher thinks for a moment and nods.

"Yes, you can sit back down."

Desmond nods and sits back down in his seat. Seriously. I can't possible think of how people survived like that back in those times. Swords? Knives? Bows an arrows? You have got to be kidding me.


	2. Chapter 2  Family Values

Chapter 2 – Family Values

Desmond stays in after class with his history Teacher. He explains to him how much of a fool he was acting, but also making a fool of him in class. But Desmond comes up with a quick one by saying…

"Are you sure I wasn't making a fool out of myself. Or were you?"

"What's with this attitude Desmond? You don't ever act like this."

"Act like what? I'm just being me."

"No your not. Making remarks in my class. Standing in front and making a point to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. God, Teach. Nothing. I'm just little bored at home lately and I guess…I'm just expressing myself out this way."

"Is there something wrong at home?"

"No. It's just…"

Desmond taps his foot.

"Your Dad working more?"

Desmond smiles and looks at back at his Teacher.

"You know what? It's getting kinda weird between the two of us. If you don't mind I'm just going to leave." Desmond says pointing at the door and walking backwards

The Teacher watches Desmond to the door. He clears his throat and stands up.

"Desmond."

Desmond stops at the door and turns his head around.

"I'm sorry about…well. You know."

Desmond narrows his eyebrows.

"What are you talking?"

"It's been almost three years right?"

Desmond gulps slowly.

"I don't know. See ya later."

The Teacher stands there surprised as Desmond leaves. Desmond walks down the hallway quickly and out of the school. He looks back and sees no one following him. He walks into an alleyway and leans his back against the wall. He breathes slowly and puts his hand on his forehead. He puts his head against the brick wall and suddenly remembers something. He hears the sound a car honking and suddenly, Sarah calls out his name.

"Desmond! Desmond!"

Desmond snaps out of it and looks across the street seeing Dennis and Sarah waving at him.

"Come on!" Sarah yells

"Let's go!"

Desmond nods and rushes across the street at them.

"What's up guys? Where you going?"

Dennis turns around walking backwards.

"What? You're joking right?"

"Huh?"

Sarah turns her head around.

"You know what time it is?"

Desmond thinks for a second and realizes. He smiles.

"Oh right."

(All at once)

"Avatar Shooting Time!" Desmond, Dennis and Sarah say all at once

I prefer fighting alone in the Avatar shooting ranks. I am considered the best Avatar controller on the island. I also play co-op with Dennis and Sarah. Team death match and team survival. But it's good playing with them, they watch each others back and I watch the both of theirs. We arrive at the Avatar Shooting match. We get suited up and I decide whether I want to buy the extra armor or the upgrade on a grenade launcher.

"What do you think Dennis?"

Dennis turns around and lifts up his glasses.

"What?"

"I don't know what I should buy. The four thousand Avatar upgrade armor or the forty five hundred Avatar upgrade grenade launcher."

"Uhh…go with the grenade launcher."

Desmond turns his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Make a big boom."

Desmond realizes something.

"That reminds me. No flash grenades this time."

I check on the computer and see that I get more grenades this time. Desmond reaches for his glasses and slides them on. He checks the strength signal and sees its one hundred percent. Desmond runs up behind Henry and sees he's doing what Desmond's doing.

"Ready to win another one Henry?"

Henry doesn't exactly respond but…Desmond shakes his head.

"I hear ya."

"_Team Death match begins in one minute_." Announcer says

Desmond sighs and looks past his friends Avatars.

"Let's do this." Desmond says walking ahead of them

Sarah and Dennis follow Desmond to the doors to the area.

"_Team Death Match begins in thirty seconds_."

Desmond takes a deep breath. He grabs his Avatar's gun and cocks it.

"Lock and load team." Desmond orders

Sarah and Dennis grab their guns and cock them.

(Same time)

"Ready." Dennis and Sarah say

"_Team Death match begins in ten seconds_."

"It's just a game. It's just a game…" Desmond whispers

"_Team Death beings in five…four…three,_" Desmond and his team get ready, "_two…one. Team Death. Begin._"

The doors open and immediately, gun fire is shot at us. Desmond's team runs in the area and fight like there's no tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later…

Dennis got out. Sarah and I are left. Sarah takes a sniping a position on the tallest spot in the area.

"Sarah! What's your ten?" Desmond asks looking around a corner with his Avatar

Sarah puts her hand to her head.

"My ten?"

Desmond sighs hard.

"Do you see anyone? I can't find anyone! I know there hiding!" Desmond explains shouting

"Oh! Umm…let me look."

Sarah looks in the sunglasses she's wearing but actually she sees right through the scope of her weapon. She looks around and sees no team in sight.

"There's no where in sight."

Desmond leans against a wall.

"That's impossible. There's three left! The game's not over!"

"I know that Desmond!"

"Then where are they!"

"I don't know!"

Desmond stomps his foot. He grunts really hard and thinks.

"Okay, radio me when you spot someone."

"Okay."

"Remember there's three left."

"Got it."

Desmond runs in the middle of the arena searching for the other team. Mean while, Sarah keeps looking through her scope with her girl Avatar. But suddenly as she's looking, the other team's Avatar taps on Sarah's head. She and her Avatar's head turn around and see someone pointing a gun at them. Desmond checks inside a broken down building. Nothing. He comes out and suddenly gets shot at. He dodges the shots and runs behind cover. Desmond tosses a grenade and it goes off. Desmond runs out and shoots down the teams Avatar. Desmond hears something behind him and ducks from getting shot at. He points his gun at the other Avatar and shoots at him. The controller gets pissed and walks out of the arena. Desmond gets up and smiles.

"Two down, one to go."

Desmond turns around and sees Sarah's Avatar with the final man pointing a gun at her. Desmond gulps and moves closer.

"Don't move! Or I'll shoot." Kid yells

Desmond stops moving but aims his gun at the controller instead of the Avatar.

"You going to shoot me?"

"The thought crossed my mind. Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Oh _I _think so. I'm going to give you to the count of three."

"Yeah right."

"One."

"You're not going to do anything."

"Two."

"Uh-uh."

Desmond pauses.

"Three."

Instead of shooting the controller, Desmond shoots Sarah's Avatar instead. The kid is surprised to see what Desmond did. He aims his Avatar now at Desmond.

"I can't believe you just did that. Shooting your own teammate."

For some reason Desmond lowers his Avatar's gun and steps in front of him.

"You sure about that?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sarah turns her Avatar's body around and shoots the Avatar and the controller.

"Hey! Hey! What the!"

"_Game over. Marine's win_."

The arena vanishes and Sarah stands up. The kid wonders what just happened.

"But…but he shot you!"

Sarah shakes her head.

"He shot at my Avatar. But it doesn't mean that he shot me for real."

The kid realizes Desmond didn't really shoot her. He grows a pissed off look on his face and walks out of the area mad. Sarah and Desmond walk up to each other.

"Nice fall." Desmond comments

"Nice shot." Sarah comments

"But did you have to act it out that well?"

Sarah looks curiously at Desmond.

"What do you mean?"

Desmond smiles.

"I mean is that you jumped backwards it looked like I shot you with a shotgun."

"It had to look real right?"

"Yeah well. We won. That's what's most important."

Sarah stays quiet for a second and rolls her eyes.

"Just like you to say that Desmond." Sarah says walking past Desmond

Desmond takes off his glasses but he thinks he heard Sarah say something.

"Huh?"

Sarah turns around walking backwards.

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

Desmond thinks for a second.

"Hmm…thought you said something." Desmond whispers

Desmond tries to take off his controller sunglasses but for some reason he still sees through the eyes of his Avatar.

"What the?"

Desmond tries to turn off the glasses but for some reason they don't turn off.

"Turn off!"

He smacks the side of them hard. Then suddenly they start to fuzz out like a TV channel or something. Desmond sees through the eyes of Henry and through the sunglasses when they turn off. Desmond takes them off and suddenly, they turn off.

"There."

Desmond puts them in his pocket. Controlling an Avatar is high tech. The reason for the sunglasses is because you have to see through the eyes of the Avatar. So, that leaves how you control them…small electros from the brain of the controller send signals to the person your controlling. I don't remember what it said in the manual but basically, I send my thoughts and movements to the person I'm controlling and they do what I want them to do. Desmond walks into the locker room and Dennis hugs Desmond.

"We won man! We won!"

"Dennis let go of me!"

"We did it!"

Dennis picks up Desmond and swirls him around in circles.

"I'm serious! Put me down!"

Dennis literally does what Desmond wants and drops him on the ground. The room goes quiet and Desmond jumps right back up. Dennis just stands there like he did nothing.

"DENNIS." Desmond says hard

"Yeah?" Dennis asks with a goof look on his face

Desmond sees a pile of towels right behind Dennis. Desmond clears his throat and smiles.

"It's good."

Desmond lends out his hand and Dennis stares at it. He's surprised that he hasn't punched him in the face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Shake it."

Dennis looks at Desmond's hand and grabs it but…Desmond pushes Dennis and he falls over the towels. Desmond bends over and looks at Dennis.

"Now were good."

Dennis looks up and can't believe what Desmond did.

"See you outside."

Desmond walks past Dennis and heads outside. Desmond walks down the steps of the Avatar building and waits for Sarah and Dennis. As Desmond looks up at the night sky… Suddenly someone puts their hands around his eyes.

"Hey! What the?"

"Guess who." Sarah asks

Desmond smiles.

"AH…let me guess…Dennis?"

Sarah looks down at Desmond.

"Your voice has gotten really high dude."

"Desmond!"

Sarah actually knees Desmond's back.

"Ow!"

"God!" Sarah yells

Sarah sits down next to Desmond and Desmond slides a bit away from her. Sarah sees.

"Why did you just slide away from me?"

Desmond turns his head and tilts his head.

"I'm afraid of what else you'll do to me if I get you upset."

Sarah looks at Desmond funny. Desmond gulps.

"What?" Desmond asks nervously

"Desmond…there are so many things you do to make me get upset. I'm just surprised that I haven't killed you yet."

Desmond stares at Sarah for a moment then looks the other way.

"What have I been doing?"

Sarah blinks and suddenly Dennis comes out.

"Guys wait long?"

Desmond and Sarah turn around and see Dennis. They both get up.

"No." Desmond answers

"Not long." Sarah says

"Great. I'm ready to go home." Dennis says walking past the two

Desmond and Sarah watch Dennis walk ahead of them. They both look at each other and decide to follow him. As we walk through the lit city. I keep my hands in my pockets. I look at the TV's we pass up of the whole world from different views. America, Canada, Russia, South America, even Australia. The whole world…only two feet away from me. Without realizing it, Desmond stops dead in his tracks and stares through the windows at the TV's. Sarah looks back and sees Desmond completely stopped. She rushes back to get him.

"Desmond, what's up?"

Desmond continues to look at the TV's. He takes his hand out of his pocket and points.

"Look." Desmond orders

Sarah turns her head and sees what Desmond sees.

"What?"

"The world Sarah. The entire world is right around us." Desmond explains spinning around

Sarah watches him.

"The entire world is around us…and I can't even see it." Desmond says sitting down on a bench

Sarah sighs and sits down too.

"It's not that bad where we live Desmond. It may not be the world but it's still pretty big." Sarah explains

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Sarah, you have no idea how much I feel like…I'm a prisoner."

Sarah narrows her eyebrows.

"A prisoner?"

Desmond looks at Sarah with a serious face.

"Have you not notice the thirty foot fence that surrounds are 'big' city?"

"Yeah. It keeps things from coming in."

Desmond sighs hard.

"No. It's to keep us from going out." Desmond says getting up

Sarah gets up too and follows Desmond.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could jump that fence and see what's out there on the other side."

"And why would you want to do that?"

Desmond walks up to a rail and stares down to the lower part of the city. He sighs hard.

"I'm…loosing my mind. I am. I'm seriously loosing my mind."

Sarah leans against the rail next to Desmond.

"My Dad barely talks to me, I'm always by myself at home and when I'm not at home I'm playing that stupid Avatar Shooting game to pass the time. If this continues you're going to see a body bag being carried outside my house."

"Don't say that!" Sarah screams

Desmond flinches hard back when Sarah screamed.

"How can you talk like that to a girl? Especially to me?"

"Sarah…"

"How long have we've known each other?"

Desmond scratches his head.

"Forever."

"And name one time that you thought you were 'just passing the time'?"

Desmond thinks for a moment and sees that Sarah is upset by what he said. Desmond sighs through his nose and smiles.

"Never Sarah. Never. Sorry I said that. I take it back. I'm just going…a little stir crazy if you catch my thrift."

Sarah carefully wipes her eye.

"I know Desmond. I know."

Desmond gulps. He quickly thinks of something 'good' to say.

"Uhh…good friends?" Desmond asks with his hands out

Sarah stares at Desmond's hand for a second and suddenly she hugs him. Desmond's surprised at first with his hands completely off Sarah's body. He quickly snaps out of it and tries to blurt out some words.

"Uh-uh Sarah…umm…I like hugs from a girl like any other guy but…I'd like to told before it happens."

I feel…so awkward. Sarah realizes and backs up. She laughs nervously.

"Sorry. Just…the heat of the moment right?" Sarah asks nervously

Desmond wipes down his shirt and laughs.

"Uhhh, yeah. I guess."

The two laugh nervously. Then suddenly, Dennis the menace runs by.

"GUYS! HEY GUYS!"

Sarah and Desmond turn their heads and see Dennis running at them. They both look at each and just forget about it. Little while later, Dennis says 'Goodbye' to the two and runs in his house. Couple houses down, Desmond and Sarah come up to Sarah's house. The two walk slowly right up to the gate. Desmond stops and puts his hands in his pockets.

"So…" Desmond says

Sarah leans against the fence.

"So."

It's quiet for a moment between the two. Then Sarah breaks it up.

"I got to go in. Night Desmond."

"Night Sarah."

Sarah opens the gate and closes it. She heads towards the front door and Desmond begins to walk away. But before Desmond takes another step. He quickly runs back and shouts to Sarah.

"Sarah!"

Sarah spins around.

"What?"

"There's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah?" Sarah asks waiting for Desmond's question

Desmond thinks for a moment and Sarah waits. Desmond shakes his head and lowers it. But brings it right back up with a smile on his face.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

Sarah blinks and stands there confused.

"Night Sarah." Desmond says again

Sarah nods and heads inside. Desmond walks towards his home. His little smile on his face slowly goes away as he gets closer and closer to his house. He comes up to the driveway and sees no car there. Desmond shakes his head and heads to his front door. He places his hand on the knob reader and the door opens. He puts his jacket down on the side.

"Lights."

The lights in the house turn on. Desmond walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Desmond sighs and grabs one little slice of cold, hard pizza. He pops it in the microwave and gets it back in a second where it steams off smoke. Desmond walks over to the counter and eats his dinner alone. He looks at nothing over the counter and snaps his fingers.

"TV on." Desmond orders putting the pizza in his mouth

A screen pops up in the middle of the counter and Desmond sees its Island news as usual. He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Next channel."

The TV changes channel but nothings really on for Desmond. He sighs hard and makes the TV go away. He finishes his pizza and throws it away. He walks upstairs to his room and slides the door open. He sits down in his computer chair and brings up several computer screens around him.

"Okay…" Desmond whispers

He sniffs and starts surfing the net. Moving screens and searching deep around the net. Without knowing, a light from the drive way pulls up. Desmond's Dad parks his car and gets out. He wears a military uniform and loosens the tie a bit. He carries a briefcase with him and for some reason he looks up. He notices a light on in the house and knows that Desmond's home. He walks in and puts his briefcase to the side.

"Desmond? Hello? I'm home!"

In his room still, Desmond doesn't hear his Dad.

"Desmond!" Mr. Quaid yells again

He walks up the stairs calling his name still.

"Desmond! Hello!"

Mr. Quaid slides the door and sees Desmond on the computer.

"Desmond, I'm home."

Desmond doesn't hear him still.

"Desmond!" Mr. Quaid yells walking closer to him

Mr. Quaid gets really close to his son now.

"Desmond," Mr. Quaid yells but again no response, "Desmond!"

Desmond stops completely from what he's doing and turns his head. He sees his father standing right next to him. He stays calm and not surprised at all.

"Oh hey Dad. Didn't hear you walk in." Desmond says looking right back to his screens

"You just get home? Want to order something?"

Again Desmond stops what he's doing and looks behind him. Mr. Quaid sees.

"What are you looking for?"

Desmond stops looking behind him and looks at his father.

"Were…you talking to me?"

Mr. Quaid steps back.

"No, I was talking to the other kid in the room. Of course I was talking to you. Who else would I talk to?"

Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't know. Hasn't crossed my mind. What did you want?"

Mr. Quaid sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Do you want to order…pizza or something?"

Desmond thinks for a second and shakes his head.

"No. I ate five minutes ago. I'm not really hungry."

"Come on. Eat with your old man for once."

"Sorry, not in the mood." Desmond says looking back at the screens

"Not in the mood?"

Desmond gets a little annoyed.

"Yeah, not in the mood."

"So…would you like to tell me what kinda mood you were in at school today with your teacher?"

Desmond stops for a moment from what he's doing and continues.

"He called you?"

"Yeah, he called me."

"Well he didn't have to. I didn't do anything wrong."

"He said you were being rude to him today in class."

"No I wasn't. All I did was complaining about old machines they used during the…" Desmond tries to remember what war but doesn't remember, "Well some kinda war. I don't remember."

Mr. Quaid watches Desmond just look at the computer screens. He crosses his arms.

"Could you stop what you're doing and look at me please?"

Desmond gets more annoyed.

"Dad, I'm kinda busy here. Please leave me alone."

"No, I will not leave you alone, just talk to me for a second."

Desmond stops and looks at his dad.

"Dad, talking to you would be pointless."

Mr. Quaid narrows his eyebrows.

"How is it pointless?"

"Because with you being at the Military Post 24/7 there's really no time for us to talk. So what's the point when you don't know a single thing about what happened on my day, there is to talk about to you?"

Mr. Quaid stays quiet.

"See. Now, I'm not going to waste another second of my time with you. Just…run along and play soldier boy." Desmond says looking back at his screens

Mr. Quaid stands there watching his son ignoring him. He shakes his head and turns around.

"Fine, if this is how you're going to act. Fine by me." Mr. Quaid says turning around walking away

Desmond throws up his eyebrows in excitement. As Mr. Quaid reaches for the door. A sudden, shake hits Desmond's room. The two freeze for a moment and the two look around. Desmond slowly gets up and looks around.

"Did you feel that?" Desmond asks

Mr. Quaid turns around.

"Yeah. Did you?"

Desmond looks at his father funny.

"Why would I ask you if you felt it if I didn't?"

Mr. Quaid looks at his son and the two wait another second. But nothing happens.

"Hmm. Probably nothing." Mr. Quaid explains

Desmond looks at his father again.

"A shake isn't 'nothing' Dad."

"Well, there's no more shaking is there?" Mr. Quaid asks

Desmond stays quiet.

"So there's nothing to worry about it there's no more shaking then."

But suddenly the shaking gets worse. The two completely loose their balance and fall to the floor. The two spin around and see the entire house is shaking.

"Earthquake!" Desmond yells

"It can't be! Were on an island!"

"That doesn't matter!"

The entire island shakes rapidly. At the Military Base, people inside try to figure out where the shaking is coming from. But one man finds out that the shaking isn't coming on the island. It's coming off. Back at the Quaid's house, the shaking continues and Mr. Quaid orders his son to move.

"Stay low and follow me!"

"No way! I'm staying right here!"

"Desmond, there's no time to argue!"

"Forget it!"

Suddenly a strange light comes in front Desmond's window. The two see and try to look out but it's so bright they cover their eyes. The light vanishes and suddenly, the shaking stops. The two wait a second and breathe heavily. The two get up slowly and look around. Desmond gulps and looks at his father.

"What the hell was that?"

Mr. Quaid looks at his son.

"I don't know. I'll find out."

Mr. Quaid looks at his watch and touches his ear.

"Base, this is Major Quaid. Come in."

All he gets is static. And then suddenly, quiet.

"Do you hear that?" Desmond asks

"Hear what?"

Desmond gulps.

"Exactly. Nothing."

Then suddenly, a huge explosion from one side of the island explodes. It explodes so load that the entire city goes black. Even inside Desmond's room.

"Oh great!" Desmond yells

"Base, this is Major Quaid, come in damn it! I'm getting nothing."

Desmond walks to the window and sees the entire city is blacked out.

"Dad, check this out."

Mr. Quaid walks over to his son.

"What?"

"Look." Desmond says pointing out the window

Mr. Quaid sees too the city is blacked out.

"The entire city is blacked out." Mr. Quaid says

"What's going on? Why haven't the emergency generators turned on yet?"

Then suddenly the lights turn back on.

"They must have turned back on." Desmond mentions

"Base, this is Major Quaid, someone come in God damn it!"

"We read you Major Quaid, call in." Soldier says

"Thank God, I thought no one would answer. What the hell was that just now?"

"We don't know sure. Are systems haven't returned back online yet."

"Tell me the moment they turn back on. I want to know what the hell that shaking was."

"Yes sir."

"Major Quaid out."

Desmond picks up his chair and sits down.

"Phew, what a ride."

"Oh this is great. I probably got thousands of people scared to death wondering what the hell that shaking was and why the hell the power went out. Desmond."

"Yeah?" Desmond says like he cares

"Listen, I need to get back to base. I want you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

Mr. Quaid stands there wondering what to say next.

"You know what to do?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Of course. Just go, be…the soldier you truly are."

"Alright. I'll be back in the morning." Mr. Quaid says walking to the door

Desmond nods.

"Yeah right."

Mr. Quaid leaves but sticks his head back in the door.

"Oh and Desmond."

Desmond turns his head.

"Were not done yet with what happened today."

Desmond nods, throws up a thumbs up sign and winks at his Dad.

"You got it."

Mr. Quaid leaves and Desmond hears it. He sighs hard and falls back on his bed.

"We are so done Dad."


	3. Chapter 3  A Small Problem

Chapter 3 – A Small Problem

That shaking and that explosion of white light kept me up all night. Especially my Dad, the moment he left and never returned. Why am I not surprised? Desmond eats his breakfast in the kitchen at the contour watching TV. Desmond watches the news report of last night's accident.

"The earthquake that shook the island last night has been confirmed that the shaking came from the island." News Report Man says

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right." Desmond says throwing his bowl in the sink

Desmond walks back to the contour.

"The quake rounded up to 5.5 on the quake meter. The Military has not given us much to report. But they said they'll soon find out more."

Desmond shakes his head.

"They already gave you something which of course is a lie."

Desmond grabs his coat and leaves his home. He walks down the street and sees people outside their homes talking about the mischief of last night. Desmond stops in front of Sarah's house and he continues to look around the neighborhood. Sarah walks by the fence and yells to Desmond.

"Desmond!"

Desmond spins around and sees Sarah.

"Hey Sarah. Look at this."

Sarah looks and sees that the entire island is up looking around and seeing if any damage was done. Desmond looks back at Sarah.

"Did you feel that last night?"

"Yeah. I thought my house was falling apart. You?"

Desmond nods.

"My Dad and I fell to the floor from the shaking. But to be honest. It was kinda cool."

"Cool?"

Desmond turns his head and thinks of something else to say.

"Uhh…did you also hear the explosion?"

Sarah nods.

"Yeah. Thought a nuke went off."

"That light too."

Sarah turns her head.

"I'm sorry, light?"

Desmond looks back at Sarah.

"The light. You didn't see the light?"

"No."

Desmond flinches back.

"I'm surprised you didn't. It sure was bright."

"Huh…" Sarah says

Dennis runs down the block and up to Sarah and Desmond.

"Guys! Guys!"

Sarah and Desmond see Dennis runing right up against them.

"Hey guys. Did you hear?"

Sarah and Desmond turn their eyes at each other and back at Dennis.

"No, what Dennis?" Desmond asks

Dennis is the kinda guy who's the last person to find out about things.

"I heard on the news that the military found the source of the shaking last night."

Sarah and Desmond turn their heads at each other and back at Dennis. Okay, maybe not the last person… The three all start to walk.

"Where did they find the source? The news said that the shaking came on the island. But who believes the news anyway?" Desmond asks

"I don't know. But the word is that the military are sending in Scorpion's and Samson's to the other side of the island." Dennis explains

Sarah leans forward.

"Why would they go to the other side of the island?" Sarah asks leaning back

Dennis raises his hands.

"I don't know. That's all I've been told."

Desmond gulps and suddenly hears the sound of military copters in the air. He looks up and points.

"Look guys."

Dennis and Sarah look up and see several Scorpions and Samson's in the air heading to the East side of the island. Desmond runs to try to follow them and Sarah and Dennis follow him. Desmond runs up to a rail and sees the copters head farther in from the island. Desmond slams his hand on the rail.

"Come on!"

"What Desmond?" Dennis asks walking up behind him

Desmond turns around.

"There's something funny going on about this whole thing." Desmond says walking past Sarah and Dennis

"What do you mean Desmond?" Sarah asks following Desmond

Desmond spins around.

"Anywhere else, a quake like that would be analyzed by scientists or something. Here, the military goes and checks it out? I'm sorry, but something else is happening. Or something happened out there."

"Like what?" Dennis asks

Desmond scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know. After the shaking stopped and the power went out, an earthquake like that couldn't cause an entire city on one island to shut off like that."

Dennis and Sarah look at each other and back at Desmond.

"That shaking came from off the island."

"But what?" Dennis asks

Desmond looks at Dennis.

"What could possible be that big, to shake an entire island, cause the island to loose power, and make us wonder about it?" Dennis asks crossing his arms

Desmond sighs.

"I don't know. But just like anyone else. I'm going to find out."

"How?" Sarah asks

Desmond turns his eyes at Sarah.

"I'll ask the one who can maybe answer me."

Sarah and Dennis look at each other.

"My Dad."

At the Military Base…

Major Quaid walks down a long hallway quickly and up to a set of double doors. He pushes a button and a video screen of a man shows up.

"Who is it?" Man asks

"Major Quaid Colonel Gates."

"Come in Major Quaid." Colonel Gates orders

Colonel Gates opens the door and Major Quaid walks in. Colonel Gates looks out his large glass windows and stares down at his huge military base.

"The analyzing team finally got back the searches from last night." Major Quaid explains

"And? What did they come up with?" Colonel Gates asks turning around

"Well,", Major Quaid looks at the papers, "It's confirmed that the shake from last night didn't come from on the island. It came off the island." Major Quaid explains setting the papers down

Colonel Gates walks to his desk and checks the papers. He looks up and takes off his glasses.

"This is impossible."

Major Quaid shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't think so Sir, the analyzing team was quite positive."

Colonel Gates sighs.

"Well then, I think then it was a good idea to send out the Scorpions and Samson's."

Major Quaid clears his throat.

"Permission to speak Sir?"

"Granted. What is it Major?"

"It says on the report that there was a large amount of E.M.P force on the far side of the island. That's why the city went black last night."

"Yes, and?"

Major Quaid stutters.

"Umm, why send out the Scorpions and Samson's?"

"Incase Major. Just incase." Colonel Gates says sitting down

Major Quaid narrows his eyebrows.

"Incase for what Sir?"

Colonel Gates looks up at Major Quaid.

"For whatever caused it in the first place."

Outside in front of the Military Base…

Desmond stands in the front of the base and recalls times that he used to come down here.

"Still looks the same." Desmond whispers

Desmond heads inside and walks to the front desk. He sees a female soldier walking and talking on an ear phone. Desmond puts his hands on top of the desk and waits for her to be done. He gets annoyed really fast after waiting for a few seconds and he shouts.

"Excuse me!"

The woman turns around. Desmond pretends to smile.

"Now that I got your attention, I like to know where Major Quaid is."

"And you are?"

Oh…this is shocking. Desmond flinches back.

"I'm his son. Desmond Quaid."

"Hold on one moment sir."

Desmond rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his face. She types on her floating keyboard and brings up a record file of me. She blinks and makes the screen go away.

"Sorry about that Mr. Quaid. I had to confirm who you are."

"I could have showed you my I.D. but I didn't want to waste anymore time. Where is my Dad?"

"He's on the fifteenth floor."

Desmond snaps his fingers.

"Thank you. I'll go right up." Desmond says walking away

The woman walks out behind the desk.

"Civilians aren't aloud on upper floors." Female Soldier explains

Desmond spins around.

"I'm not a civilian and it's a surprise to him. So keep your mouth shut."

The Female Soldier just stands there not knowing what to do. Desmond rolls his eyes and suddenly bumps into a woman.

"Excuse me." Woman says

Desmond shakes his head.

"Sorry." Desmond says walking away

The woman gets a glimpse of Desmond walking away and continues her way. Desmond walks to the elevator and pushes the button. The woman looks back and realizes its Desmond.

"Desmond? Desmond Quaid?" Woman yells

Desmond turns around and recognizes the woman he bumped into.

"Dr. Helen Brown?" Desmond whispers

"Desmond?"

Desmond looks back and pushes the button for the elevator.

"Hang on a second. I want to talk to you."

Desmond pushes the button again and the elevator doors open. He quickly gets in and pushes the fifteenth floor.

"Wait Desmond!"

Dr. Helen Brown gets up against the doors and Desmond flinches back.

"Sorry, this ride is full." Desmond says leaning back

And the elevator is empty. Desmond sighs in relief and wipes his forehead.

"God. I'm running into all sorts of people lately."

Desmond arrives on the fifteenth floor. He gets out and looks both ways of the hallway. Busy people. Must working over time to figure out what's going on out there. Leaving rooms, entering rooms. Looking at pads, bringing in data pads. Its like a swinging door, it goes back and fourth. I walk up to a scientist soldier I think.

"Umm, excuse me, can you…"

But they walk away. Desmond waves.

"Thanks for the help."

Desmond looks around and walks up to a female soldier.

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction where Major Quaid is?"

The woman looks at me and points.

"You'll find him that way."

Desmond nods.

"Thanks." Desmond says walking away

Desmond walks around a corner and sees his Father's office. He sighs slowly and walks up to the door. He knocks and hears him inside.

"Come in." Mr. Quaid orders

Desmond opens the door and his Dad doesn't even look up.

"Who is it?"

Desmond sees he hasn't even looked at him. He smiles and clears his throat. He talks in a deep voice.

"Hello there Mr. Major Quaid. I'm with the island news and I have one question for ya."

Still, Mr. Quaid doesn't even raise his head.

"I don't have any comment on what happened last night mister."

Desmond smiles.

"That wasn't my question. My question is," Desmond talks in a normal voice, "Why haven't you even looked at your son who is standing two feet from you yet?"

Mr. Quaid raises his head and sees Desmond waving at him.

"Desmond? Desmond, what are you doing here?"

Desmond wipes his coat off and pretends he's not ready to rush into things.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood. Just wanted to say 'hi' to old big Dad."

"Desmond, I'm really busy right now with this whole earthquake thing. What do you want?"

Desmond's smile forms quickly away and gets serious.

"Well I'm here because of that whole earthquake thing."

"Oh you are? What for?"

"Oh I have some questions about it and such?"

"Desmond, I'm really busy. And I probably can't answer your questions."

"Oh I think you can."

"No, I think I cannot."

Desmond leans forward.

"I haven't even asked you yet and already you're dismissing me."

"Desmond, I'm really busy."

Desmond sighs.

"You said that three times already. Look, all I want to know is why'd you send out the Scorpions and the Samson's?"

Mr. Quaid sits there confused.

"If it all was just a little earthquake, why send out the military?"

Mr. Quaid leans back.

"It's just a precaution."

Desmond narrows his eyebrows.

"A precaution from what?"

Mr. Quaid sighs hard and looks back at his son.

"Look, just like you and everyone else on this island is on a need to know basis. And right now. You don't really need to know."

Desmond sorta smiles and sits down.

"Screw, THAT."

Mr. Quaid blinks. Desmond waves his hand.

"Fine then. Fine. Then answer me this, did you guys lie about that the earthquake that came FROM the island?"

Mr. Quaid gulps and leans forward.

"Well no Desmond. It did come from the island. How else do you explain an earthquake?"

Desmond looks really hard at his father.

"You know. You can lie to the people, but you can't lie to your son."

"Why would I lie?"

Desmond sighs.

"Why would you send men to one part of the island to check out? What's going on up there huh? Something…special?"

Mr. Quaid gulps and jumps up.

"You're asking the wrong questions Desmond. Now, please leave my office."

Desmond tilts his head and smiles.

"What's the matter Dad? Got something to hide?"

"No." Mr. Quaid says seriously

"Well, then just tell me. If you got nothing to hide, why are you searching only one part of the island? Come on. Tell me."

Mr. Quaid stands there and suddenly, Dr. Helen Brown enters the door.

"Excuse me Major Quaid."

Major Quaid looks at the door and sees Helen and Desmond turns around and sees Dr. Brown. He turns back around.

"Oh God…" Desmond whispers

"Dr. Brown. So good to see you." Major Quaid says

Dr. Brown sees Desmond and his father in the same room. She backs up.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Desmond sighs hard and turns around.

"Kinda!"

Mr. Quaid waves his hand.

"No Dr. Brown. Come in. What do you got for me?"

"Thank you Major." Dr. Brown says walking in

Desmond sits down hard in his seat. Dr. Brown stands right next to Desmond. Mr. Quaid looks up and down.

"Desmond, you remember Dr. Brown right?" Mr. Quaid asks standing up and leaning forward

"Hello Desmond. Long time no see."

Desmond nods without even looking at Dr. Brown.

"Too long."

"To bad I couldn't catch that elevator with you. We could have talked on our way here together."

Desmond blows out a long draft of air.

"Yeah well, I'm in kind of a hurry so. Dad, I guess I'm done here." Desmond says getting up and walking to the door

Dr. Brown watches Desmond leave but Mr. Quaid stops him.

"Desmond."

Desmond touches the knob. He grinds his teeth.

"Almost free. Darn it." Desmond whispers

Desmond turns around with a calm face.

"What Dad?"

"As soon as Dr. Brown and I are done here, maybe you and she can do some…catching up with each other. What's it been? A year, two?"

Dr. Brown thinks for a second.

"I think it's been a two years."

Desmond shuts his eyes.

"Three years!"

The two jump scared from Desmond's shout.

"Three years and nine months."

Mr. Quaid nods.

"Right. What Desmond said. So, wait out there Desmond and I'll have Dr. Brown here meet you in a minute."

Desmond pretends to smile.

"Great."

Desmond leaves and Dr. Brown looks back at Mr. Quaid.

"He hasn't changed at all."

Mr. Quaid sighs hard.

"Yeah. He hasn't changed at all after…you know."

Dr. Brown knows what Mr. Quaid is about to say but he doesn't say it.

"You think it's my fault?" Mr. Quaid asks

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"Why would it be? You explained it to him and…"

"Desmond and I don't really…talk no more. He told me last night I work more then spending time at home. And he's right."

"Then take a day off."

Mr. Quaid sorta smiles.

"With what happened last night, I'd be surprised if I can get an hour off."

Dr. Brown sits down.

"And besides it won't do much good. Desmond blows me off every time I try to talk to him."

Dr. Brown just sits there and blinks.

"It would be pointless."

Dr. Brown just nods. Mr. Quaid realizes he's slipping off the point why Dr. Brown is here.

"Why'd you come by again?"

Dr. Browns shakes her head and pulls up a pad.

"I re-analyzed that E.M.P force what caused the blackout last night."

Mr. Quaid looks.

"Really? What did you find?"

"First things first, what ever caused the earthquake last night, also made that kinda E.M.P. force."

Mr. Quaid blinks and looks at Dr. Brown in a confused way.

"That's impossible."

"Not according to this. Look."

Mr. Quaid looks at the pad.

"I used satellite imaging from last nights cruise over."

"And?"

"Well, look at this deposit of clouds forming above the island."

Mr. Quaid sees it and his eyebrows raise.

"That's a cloud?"

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"I think, but look at the next image."

She clicks on the pad and the picture shows the cloud completely gone and the island in darkness. Mr. Quaid looks around.

"Where the hell did it go?"

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"I don't know. But something like that massive just doesn't disappear without being notice."

Outside the office…

Desmond waits patiently outside his Dad's office. He taps his foot and moves his fingers up and down. He sighs hard and thinks something over for a second. He looks at the door and down the hall.

"I'm so leaving."

Desmond starts to walk away and suddenly Dr. Brown exits the room. She sees Desmond walking away.

"Desmond?"

Desmond stops and shuts his eyes really hard. He turns around slowly and sees Dr. Brown walking towards him.

"Were you about to leave?"

Desmond looks back and fourth.

"Uhh, no. I was just going to uhh…"

Dr. Brown smiles.

"You're a terrible liar."

Desmond gulps.

"Save it. Come on, let's get something to eat and talk a while." Dr. Brown says walking past Desmond

Desmond watches Dr. Brown and sighs slowly.

"But I just ate." Desmond says catching up to Dr. Brown

Down in the cafeteria…

Dr. Brown and Desmond move in line getting food. Desmond reaches over and grabs a fish. Dr. Brown grabs some pasta. They reach the register.

"Is this together or separate?" Computer asks

"It's sep…" Dr. Brown says but

"Together." Desmond says quickly walking away

Dr. Brown watches Desmond walk away and she pays for both. Desmond sits down and Dr. Brown sits across from him.

"By the way you owe me three fifty."

Desmond takes a bite of his fish and looks up.

"I'll write you a check."

Dr. Brown smiles and eats her pasta.

"Don't worry about it. It's not much."

Desmond raises his eyebrows up and down and cuts another part of the fish. Dr. Brown looks at the fish Desmond's eating.

"You like fish?"

Desmond shrugs.

"On occasion. Can't eat it all the time though."

Dr. Brown narrows her eyebrows.

"Why's that?"

Desmond looks up serious at her.

"Because the island stores don't sell fish and there's a thirty foot tall problem blocking my nearest river or lake to fish."

Dr. Brown realizes.

"Oh. The fence. I understand now."

"Yeah. The fence." Desmond says funny

Dr. Brown looks and sees Desmond in a down mood.

"You really don't want to talk to me do you Desmond?"

Desmond moves his eyes up.

"No." Desmond says shaking his head

"Why's that?"

Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"Because I have nothing to say to you. Nothing at all."

"But here we are. You can say anything that comes into mind."

Desmond sighs and gets up. Dr. Brown sees.

"Where you going?"

Desmond fixes his jacket.

"Look Doc, it's nothing personnel but…I got to go."

Dr. Brown gets up and follows Desmond.

"Where you going? I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to discuss. Please leave me alone."

"There's something wrong. Just talk to me."

Desmond stops at the door and turns his head around.

"Wrong? You want to know what's wrong with me."

Dr. Brown nods her head.

"There's nothing wrong with me Doc. I just have one small problem." Desmond explains showing his fingers really close to each other

"What's your problem?"

Desmond looks around carefully and Dr. Brown sees. He waves to her to move closer and she does.

"My problem is why is everyone lying about what really happened last night."

Dr. Brown narrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Desmond gulps and makes Dr. Brown follow him. They walk near the bathrooms and see no one is nearby.

"You and I both know that was no earthquake or some kinda shaking from the ground. And we BOTH know that it didn't come from the island. It came off."

Dr. Brown looks around.

"How do you know that?"

Desmond shrugs.

"I have my reasons. Now just tell me. Am I right?"

Dr. Brown looks around and moves closer to Desmond.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Desmond claps and smiles.

"I knew it! I fricken knew it!" Desmond shouts spinning around

"SHH! Shh! Be quiet! Keep your voice down." Dr. Brown yells trying to control Desmond

Desmond clears his throat and calms down.

"Your right. Sorry. But I knew it. Do you know what caused the blackout?"

Dr. Brown tilts her head then straightens it.

"I can't tell you that Desmond."

Desmond looks around and tilts his head.

"Come on…"

Dr. Brown gulps.

"You have any idea what information I'm about to tell you can get you into a lot of trouble?"

Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah but…what can they do to me? Make me leave the island?"

Dr. Brown rolls her eyes.

"Hey, hey. I don't care what happens to me. I'm past that. I just want to know why the hell my Dad sent out Scorpions and Samson's to the far side of the island. And not anywhere else?"

"You know about that?"

"How can anyone not? There were like twenty of them heading in one direction. Make you think why in one direction, huh?"

Dr. Brown sighs.

"We believe what caused the blackout was an E.M.P charge. Electric Magnetic…" Dr. Brown explains

"Electric Magnetic Pulse. Yeah, yeah, I know what that is but what's that got to do with the blackout?"

"That's what caused the blackout. But it came from a cloud from above the island. Here, look." Dr. Brown explains showing Desmond the pad

Dr. Brown shows the images she showed Mr. Quaid and Desmond sees it.

"So what's that? A rain cloud or something hovering over the island?"

"No, it's not a rain cloud."

"Then it's a cloud then?"

"Some kind of cloud. But here's the thing. Look."

Desmond sees the next image and sees it just gone.

"Where'd it go? How long did it take to disappear?"

"Less then a half a second."

Desmond looks at Dr. Brown.

"Half a second? Let me see."

Desmond takes the pad and switches it back and fourth. He looks at the time and sees it only by a second apart.

"Maybe that's what that light was."

"Light? What light?"

Desmond looks up at Dr. Brown.

"Me and my Dad were in my room when the shaking started. When it stopped, a sudden flash of light shot through my room. I don't know what it was but it sure blinded me for a second."

"In the images, it shows no sign of light Desmond."

Desmond sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Because it happened under the cloud Doc."

Dr. Brown realizes that.

"Oh. Right."

Desmond sighs in relief.

"Well thanks Doc. You gave me the information my Dad couldn't. Now I can relax and have a good day." Desmond says walking past Dr. Brown and out of the building

Dr. Brown follows Desmond one last time.

"Desmond, quick question."

Desmond sighs and turns around.

"Yeah?"

Dr. Brown walks up close to Desmond.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? What you heard or what you saw?"

Desmond thinks for a second and shakes his head.

"Nope. Nothing else happened."

"Well thanks for the info. Glad I could help you a bit. Not a word to anyone else about this okay?"

Desmond zips his lip and pretends to throw away a key.

"My lips are sealed. See you around Doc." Desmond says exiting the building

Dr. Brown watches Desmond through the glass leaving the base. She walks away and heads to the elevators. Desmond starts to head back to the city. He crosses a long bridge that splits like a T in the middle. He stops and looks down the long T Bridge as he sees the two sealed up doors that lead out into the island. Desmond sighs and continues on.

"Got my information. So what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New Avatar Program

Desmond starts to head home and it starts to rain a little. It starts to get a little worse so he sprints it. He makes it inside and locks the door. He tosses his coat to the side and suddenly his house phone rings. He walks over to the phone and a video screen pops up. He pushes the 'ANSWER' button.

"Hello?"

"Desmond?" Sarah asks over the screen

"Sarah?"

Sarah sees Desmond through the screen.

"What's up?"

"You ditched class today. What's up?" Sarah asks sitting down

Desmond sees that and looks upstairs. He looks back at the screen.

"Hold on a second, let me take this in my room."

Desmond slides the screen away and runs upstairs. He walks in his room and waves his hand around. The screen reappears in front of him.

"Okay, what now?"

"You ditched class today. Remember? School?"

Desmond realizes it and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I was at the Military Base today. Guess who I talked to." Desmond asks crossing his arms

"Who?"

"My Dad. I got little information out of him about the earthquake."

Sarah grows a surprised face.

"Really? What did he say?"

Desmond almost tells her but gets another call. He narrows his eyes and gets it.

"Hang on a second Sarah, I got another call."

Desmond pulls up another screen and it's Dennis.

"Dennis?"

"Dude! Where were you today?"

Desmond sighs and looks at Sarah. She sorta smiles. Dennis looks down at his screen.

"You talking to someone else? Is it Sarah?"

Sarah sighs.

"Hi Dennis. Hang on, I'll connect you too."

Sarah does and now all three of us see each other. Desmond sighs and looks at the two.

"I wasn't at school today because I was at the Military Base talking to my Dad about the quake last night."

"Did he say much?" Dennis asks

Desmond shakes his head.

"Well he neither confirmed nor denied my questions."

"Well that doesn't help." Sarah mentions

Desmond gulps.

"But I did get information from an old friend."

"Who?" Sarah asks

Desmond thinks for a second.

"You guys remember Doc Brown?"

"Doc Brown…uhh…the scientist at the Military Base?" Dennis asks

Sarah and Desmond look hard at Dennis. Desmond rubs his eyes.

"Who else Dennis?"

"Did she talk to you?" Sarah asks

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. We talked a bit and I got a couple answers out of her."

"What she say?" Dennis asks

Desmond crosses his arms and look at the two seriously.

"She told me that I can't tell anyone because it can get me into a lot of trouble."

They show me the 'disappointed' look.

"But I trust you guys."

Now they show me 'happy' looks.

"Okay…the story is…that the shake didn't come from the island. It came off."

"We know that." Dennis says

"And?" Sarah asks

"The reason for the blackout was from an E.M.P charge. From what Doc Brown told me."

"E.M.P. charge?" Dennis asks

"Electric Magnetic Pulse Dennis." Sarah explains

"Oh."

"But the thing that's got them so worried is that a cloud formed over the island last night."

"A cloud?" Sarah asks

"A cloud?" Dennis asks in a funny way

"Yeah. I know how it sounds but it's strange. The Doc showed me images and the cloud was as big as the island. And in an instant, it disappeared."

"The cloud disappeared?" Dennis asks

"In a second from the images."

"So how does a cloud that's a size of an island disappear in a second?" Sarah asks

"I don't know. But those Scorpions and Samson's are in the right place to be looking now." Desmond explains

"Really? Why's that?" Dennis asks

Desmond sighs and leans backwards.

"Because there right under where it disappeared." Desmond explains staring at the image on his pad

On the East side of the island…

Hundreds of soldiers, several just walking and several in A.M.P. Suits walk through the poured down night forest. They search in a straight line covering every square inch. One man has a direct line to Colonel Gates. Inside Colonel Gate's office, Major Quaid is there too. Quaid stands and Gates sits next to the screen where they can see what the soldier sees.

"How we looking Sergeant?" Colonel Gates asks

"All clear sir. There's not a thing out here."

"Keep looking. I want to make sure nothing at all is out there." Colonel Gates explains

"Rodger that Sir."

The Soldier switches off the line for a second.

"Keep searching men. Colonel Gates wants this place to be searched to the tree stem." Solider explains

The men copy the order. They continue to search. With their lights on, it looks like a huge party. In the distance, some strange figures move around without being scene. Couple of foot patrols stick together in a five man group. They come up to a bushy trail. One Soldier orders another Soldier to check it out. The Soldier agrees and looks in the bush. He checks and comes up with nothing. He walks away with a hand that means 'CLEARED'. The men walk away and pass the bush. But suddenly the same bush moves. The men hear it and stare at it.

"Sergeant, what's going on?" Colonel Gates asks

"We got some movement. Going to check it out."

Major Quaid and Colonel Gates sit and stand really close to the screen. They wait patiently for a response back or what's in the bush. The men move really slowly to the bush. Two A.M.P. Suits keep the foot patrols covered. One Soldier moves closer to the bush really slowly. Then suddenly the bush moves again. They all keep their guns pointed at the bush. They move really slowly. One Soldier puts his hand against it and suddenly, a bird just flies out of it. The Soldier sighs in relief and wipes the sweat off his face. The Soldier with the line to the Colonel reports back.

"It was nothing Sir. Just a bird."

The Colonel smiles.

"Good."

Then suddenly, a giant like animal jumps out and lands on one of the A.M.P Suit guys and knocks him down. The foot patrol men see this animal and shoot crazy at it. Colonel Gates and Major Quaid wonder what there shooting at.

"Sergeant! What's going on! Report!" Colonel Gates orders

The Sergeant shoots at the animals and tries to report back.

"I don't know Sir! There everywhere! We don't know what they are! AH!" Sergeant screams shooting at the animals

A bunch of Vipewolves take down the A.M.P Suit and some foot patrol men. Some Soldiers gather together and try to fight them off.

"What are these things! Lions!" Soldier asks firing

"No! It can't be! There way to big!" Soldier asks firing at nothing

Then suddenly they hear a loud scream. They turn around and suddenly a huge looking dinosaur rushes at them.

"RUN!" Soldier orders

The men move away as the big beast plows its way through the trees with its flat head trunk. But suddenly a stampede of Titanothere rush right through the Soldiers and A.M.P. Suits like they were nothing. Colonel Gates and Major Quaid look at each other and back at the screen to the runaway soldier who's running for his life.

"Sir! What the hell are those things! What's going on!"

Colonel Gates slams his hands on the desk. He grunts hard. Major Quaid looks at Colonel Gates.

"Sir, I must ask for you to sound the retreat."

"I can't Major."

"Sir, I must insist that you…"

"I can't!"

Major Quaid stays quiet.

"We don't know what were dealing with. It's to late anyway."

Major Quaid gulps and looks back at the screen. The Soldier running for his life hears some noises coming from the sky. He looks up and sees big like birds flying through the air.

"What the hell?"

The Soldier sees the Bansee flying through the air in crowds. Then suddenly sees an even bigger one. The Leonopteryx flies right behind them.

"Oh my God…"

Suddenly a bunch of Dire Horses rush right around the soldier. He gasps as he waits for the strange animals to pass him. He gets his moment and runs away.

"Sergeant! Report! What's going on?" Colonel Gates asks

The Sergeant breathes out of his mind fast. He comes up along a tree and leans against it.

"I don't…I don't know Sir. There…are strange animals out here. None of which I can tell."

Colonel Gates and Major Quaid look at each other. The Sergeant catches his breath and suddenly he hears a branch snaps. He gasps and looks up at the trees above him. He gulps as he searches each one with his gun pointed at them and his light on them.

"Oh God…what now…?"

The Sergeant breathes slowly. And then suddenly, something flies past him and he shoots. He stops firing and looks at what passed him. He sees a stick pointed out of the ground. He gets a closer look and sees it's an arrow. He grabs it and studies it. Colonel Gates sees it as well as Major Quaid.

"An arrow?" Colonel Gates asks looking at Major Quaid

The two look back at the screen. The Sergeant drops the arrow and gets up.

"Who shot an arrow at me?" Sergeant whispers

Then suddenly he hears something behind him and shoots.

"AHH!"

He shoots at nothing and suddenly gets shot with an arrow. He stops firing and turns his head. The Colonel and the Major see the Sergeant got hit with an arrow. Then suddenly the Sergeant gets knocked on the ground and dragged. He screams for his life and Colonel Gates and Major Quaid just watch. Then suddenly, the camera stops moving. Colonel Gates gulps.

"Sergeant? Sergeant. Talk to me. Answer me! Report God damn it!"

Nothing. The two just stare at the screen and see nothing. But suddenly, a foot is scene on the screen. Major Quaid turns his head.

"What is that?"

They soon realize it's a blue foot.

"Is that blue skin?"

The foot turns and suddenly jumps away. Major Quaid stands up.

"Colonel, I want to organize a rescue party. I want to see if there are any survivors."

"Granted. Get a team out there, now. RIGHT NOW!"

The Major salutes.

"Yes Sir!"

Major Quaid spins around and rushes to the door. But the Colonel stops him.

"Major!"

The Major spins around.

"Sir?"

The Colonel wipes his head.

"Be fast Major. I don't want another disaster."

The Major nods.

"Yes Sir."

The Major spins around and rushes out. The Colonel looks back at the screen and rewinds the video. He pauses it at the foot part. He looks down closely and shakes his head.

"What the hell are you?"

The next morning…

Near Desmond's bed, a clock lights up from the stroke of twelve becoming noon. Desmond, still dead asleep lies in bed with books, papers and pads of all the information about the earthquake. Desmond's phone starts to ring and he moans. He throws his arms over his face. The phone rings and rings and Desmond throws his hand on the alarm clock near his bed. He pushes it but he still hears the ringing. Desmond takes his arms off his head and looks at his clock.

"What the…?"

Then Desmond realizes it's not the clock, it's his phone.

"Oh!"

He sighs hard and pushes the phone on. He falls back down and covers his eyes.

"Hello?" Desmond asks not even looking at the screen

It's Sarah.

"Hello? Desmond?" Sarah asks

Desmond takes a quick peek and waves.

"Hi Sarah. What do you want?"

Sarah looks closer into the screen.

"Are you still sleeping?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah…trying to."

"Desmond." Sarah asks for

Desmond rolls over.

"What? I'm trying to sleep…"

Sarah nods.

"Have any idea what time it is?"

Desmond shakes his head with his eyes closed.

"No. And I don't want to know."

"It's twelve 'o' clock."

Desmond pretends to smile.

"That's nice. In the night?"

"No. In the afternoon."

Desmond opens his eyes and spins around.

"In the what?"

"Afternoon. It's twelve 'o' clock in the afternoon."

Desmond tilts his head.

"No way." Desmond says searching for his clock to pop up

"Way." Sarah says crossing her arms

Desmond sees the screen pop up and sees the p.m. He throws his head down and sighs softly.

"Oh boy…did I sleep in."

"Why are you sleeping in so late?"

Desmond turns around and brushes his hair crazy with his hands.

"I was up all night looking into that quake that happened."

Sarah grows a surprised look on her face.

"The whole night?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah…I went to sleep around five…"

Sarah flinches. Desmond thinks.

"Maybe six. I don't know."

"I think your taking this thing to your head a little bit."

Desmond shakes his head.

"I'm not Sarah. Nothing at all adds up."

Desmond sniffs and walks around the room. Sarah follows him with the screen. Desmond picks his ear then realizes something.

"Did you hear anything last night at all?"

Sarah shakes her head.

"No. I was asleep."

Desmond grows a 'duh' look. He sighs softly.

"I think I heard more Scorpion's and Samson's heading out last night."

Sarah gets up and walks across her room.

"Are you sure? How?"

Desmond sits down.

"I know the sound of those engines. More went out last night."

"Did they come back?"

Desmond thinks and blows air through his nose.

"I think. I don't know. But it sounded like they went in. Couple minutes later they returned. I don't get it."

Sarah stays quiet on the other end.

"They went in and came back. Why would they do that?"

Back at the Military Base…

Colonel Gates and Major Quaid walk through the infirmary ward where countless soldiers are wounded or dead.

"What's the count Major?" Colonel Gates asks looking through the glass walls

Major Quaid looks at a pad near him.

"Seven dead. Eighty five severely wounded. And ten scared the hell out of their minds."

"This is just great. What the hell happened out there last night?"

"I don't know Colonel." Major Quaid says looking into the rooms

Colonel Gates stops walking and so does Major.

"What room is the Sergeant in? Maybe he can tell us."

"He's still in surgery Colonel. He won't be out for another forty five minutes."

Colonel Gates sighs hard.

"More good news. Well…someone had to see something. Find someone who did Major. Find them!" Colonel Gates yells and orders

Major Quaid nods.

"Yes Sir."

Colonel Gates walks away and Major Quaid turns around. He sees Dr. Brown and walks towards her.

"Dr. Brown." Major Quaid calls for

Dr. Brown hears him and walks towards him.

"Quaid, I need to have a word with you."

"Me too."

The two walk up right next to each other.

"I got to tell you Major, I've never scene these kind of animals before from the video you showed me this morning."

"No one has."

Major Quaid wipes his head.

"Is there anyone who can tell me what they saw last night? Anything at all?" Major Quaid asks

"No. No one can tell what happened. It happened all to fast for them to tell."

"What about the Sergeant?"

"He's still in surgery."

Major Quaid stomps his foot.

"Damn it. What the hell happened last night? All things were going smooth until…bam! All hell breaks lose."

Dr. Brown looks into a pad she's holding and comes across something in an image she freezes.

"Quaid, I think you might want to take a look at this."

Major Quaid turns around and walks towards her.

"What?"

"Look."

Major Quaid looks into the pad and sees that same still footage of the blue foot they saw.

"Yeah? I've scene this already."

"But you haven't scene this."

Major Quaid watches as Dr. Brown enhances the image.

"If I pull the back drop open…add some color and…there. Look, see that?"

Major Quaid looks closer and sees some strange figures in the distant.

"What is that? Are those...?"

"People. Looks like…people."

Dr. Brown and Major Quaid turn their heads at each other.

"Show this to Colonel Gates. We might have something here."

"Ok."

The two go their separate ways.

Later that day…

Major Quaid grabs what he downloads into his notepad and heads to Colonel Gate's office. He heads there but sees Colonel Gates walking down the hallway.

"Colonel Gates!"

Colonel Gates turns around but continues on. Major Quaid runs up to him and catches him.

"Colonel, I think Dr. Brown and I found something here. If you look…"

"Yes, I want this time five Scorpion's in the air this time. Not just two. Yes, fully equipped A.M.P. Suits. Damn right. Fully armed to the bone. E.T.A ten minutes."

"What are you doing Sir?"

Colonel Gates turns his head and looks straight ahead.

"Were going back in."

Major Quaid flinches back.

"Are you nuts Colonel? You want another disaster? Were still treating are wounded! You can't invite more men out there! That's insane!"

"Major!"

Major Quaid stays quiet.

"We need to know what is out there. And this time were going in fully loaded. If anything, I mean anything happens, will be ready this time."

"Sir, I must ask you to reconsider on that plan."

"The men are ready to go out. And this time will have more eyes on to watch at home. Go to the screens and watch with everyone else."

Major Quaid gulps and gives the look he doesn't like the Colonel's plan.

"Major!"

Major Quaid blinks and nods.

"Yes Sir." Major Quaid says walking away

Colonel Gates looks back at Major Quaid.

"And bring Dr. Brown with you to analyze what's going on out there."

Major Quaid stops and nods. He continues on.

Later that day…

Soldiers on computers look through all the live video cams of the soldiers walking through the forests. Major Quaid and Dr. Brown watch staring at different screens. Major Quaid starts biting his thumb nail.

"This is not a good idea. Not at all." Major Quaid whispers

Dr. Brown walks up to the worried Major Quaid.

"You okay?"

Major Quaid shakes his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Dr. Brown asks with a tilted head

"No. Not at all. Something about this whole thing is not right." Major Quaid explains

"I agree with you." Dr. Brown says looking at the screens

"But there's nothing I can do though. Not if Colonel resigns."

Dr. Brown turns her head.

"What would you do?"

Major Quaid gulps.

"Well for one thing, I wouldn't send out another army. They don't know what there going up against. We don't even know what were up against. Were not trained for this kinda…thing."

Dr. Brown narrows here eyebrows.

"What thing?"

Major Quaid turns his head.

"Surprises."

Suddenly one of the Soldiers on the TV's reports something moving in the distant. Everyone comes in closer and they move the screen to a bigger one. Major Quaid radios in to him.

"Take it easy. And don't rush into things." Major Quaid orders

"Yes Sir."

The Soldier waves his hand around to get at least fifteen men around him to check out what's moving. They move in closer and suddenly a Viperwolve jumps out right behind them and attacks. Gun fire is exchanged throughout all the soldiers. Major Quaid grabs the radio.

"Hold fire! Stop shooting! STOP SHOOTING!" Major Quaid orders

Everyone watches the screens as they get clear images of the animals. Dr. Brown is fascinated to see the animals running around and moving to places.

"This is fascinating. This is surprising. I don't even know what kinda animals these are but they run around like they know the place."

Major Quaid turns his head at Dr. Brown watching the screens carefully and looks back at the screens. The fight continues on as the Soldiers try to take down the animals. One Soldier looks up against a tree and shoots at a Banshee.

"AHH!" Soldier screams

He shoots at the Banshee but it flies away without a scratch on it. He breathes heavily as he watches it fly away. He looks back at where the Banshee was sitting at and suddenly sees another figure standing there. He aims his gun with the flashlight on it. He sees a blue standing figure on the branch and shoots at it.

"AHHH!"

Dr. Brown points at that screen.

"Move that screen. I think we got a clear image of that animal."

The computer Soldier moves the screen to the bigger one and everyone stares at it and watches the Soldier trying to shoot at it. He tries to follow it but suddenly arrows get shot at him. He runs away and hides behind a tree.

"Sir! Sir! Major Quaid! Were getting killed out here! What are these things!"

Major Quaid bites his lip and continues to watch the screen. The fight continues on between the unknown enemy and the Soldiers. The Soldiers decide to shoot up in the trees where they think the things are at. Major Quaid watches at he sees several computer cams go down and up shooting in the trees. But one by one, Soldiers fall down to the ground getting hit by arrows. The fight suddenly comes to a quiet halt. Everyone in the room watches. But nothing happens. Then suddenly they see one camera get picked up by the unknown enemy. The Soldier gets picked up like he is nothing and the camera shows the face of the creature. Everyone stays quiet as Dr. Brown orders something.

"Freeze that!"

The Soldier hits the keyboard and an image is stopped. The camera moves on as they stare at the blue man. The man tosses the soldier to the side and walks away. The camera still rolls as it shows several of those blue people moving in the distant. Then suddenly, the camera dies. Everyone in the room stays quiet and Major Quaid leaves. Dr. Brown quickly follows him out.

"Major Quaid."

Major Quaid continues on walking. Dr. Brown steps it up.

"Major Quaid!"

Major Quaid stops and turns around. Dr. Brown gulps and sees Major Quaid serious.

"Were onto something big here."

Major Quaid nods.

"I know."

"I think we've discovered some kinda. Alien race."

"Really? Well that's great."

Dr. Brown blinks in a confused way.

"Quaid?"

"Tell that to the other men when they want to go out there."

Major Quaid walks away. He realizes this fight between them and those things are not over. Not by a long shot.

2 weeks and 4 days later….

After the discovery of the alien race that appeared on the island. The Military is keeping it a secret from the people. Using the word 'cover up' really well. Saying that there sending men out into the wilderness checking out landscapes for a more, bigger city. The people don't mind. But every single day, Colonel Gates sends in a army into the forests, day or night, to try and get rid of the creatures who are living on the island. But every single time, he gets more and more causalities. More men wounded severely. And more drop outs who don't want to volunteer to go out there and fight them off. But for Dr. Brown, she's beginning to discover what these creatures are and the, 'animals' that they brought with them. Or suppose she thinks. Inside Colonel Gate's office, Major Quaid and Dr. Brown sit in the seats across the mad, insane Colonel.

"This is insane! This is just insane!"

Major Quaid just blinks while Dr. Brown types on her notepad.

"Colonel, if you could just listen to me for a second." Major Quaid suggests but

"Nearly four hundred men dead! More then one thousand wounded! This is not working out well people!"

Major Quaid gulps and Dr. Brown moves her eyes up and down.

"Major. We need some kinda solution here."

Major Quaid stands up.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Then speak up! I'm all ears."

"Okay then."

Major Quaid talks about a solution he thinks could work. Then Dr. Brown stands up and finishes what she's doing.

"If you two are done arguing. _I_ think I came up with a perfect solution to the problem at hand."

Colonel Gates and Major Quaid look at what Dr. Brown's been working on.

"Couple days ago you've somehow managed to kill a few of the Na'vi."

Colonel Gates blinks.

"I'm sorry. The 'Na'vi'?"

"Yes. Videos show that they call themselves that. I know that by a fact Gates."

Colonel Gates rolls his eyes and spins around.

"Oh great. These things now have a name for themselves."

Major Quaid looks at Colonel Gates for a second and back at Dr. Brown.

"What kinda solution are you talking about Helen?"

Dr. Brown looks at Major Quaid and back at the computer she's using.

"Thank you Major. As I was saying. You've managed to capture a few of them."

Colonel Gates spins around.

"Oh yeah. A few of them compared to a hundred dead to us. Is this going somewhere Dr.?"

Dr. Brown tilts her head and brings up body pictures of the Na'vi on the screen.

"Yes it is Colonel. My idea is this. On the island, it's normal for any civilian to take control of a human being. Called an Avatar."

Colonel Gates narrows his eyes.

"What are you saying? You want these bodies right here to be Avatar's?"

"Yes. If we can pick three people who would want to take part in this, we can control these bodies and…"

"Infiltrate the clan without even starting anything." Colonel Gates asks with a smile at the end

"Exactly. But these bodies were wounded in battle. They need to fully recover and get placed in the Avatar program."

"Okay. Major Quaid."

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you to find the three best Avatar controllers on the island. Military or civilian."

Major Quaid nods.

"Yes Sir." Major Quaid agrees walking away

But Major Quaid stops and turns around.

"Uhh, Sir? Civilian?"

Dr. Brown looks at Major Quaid and back at Colonel Gates.

"Yes. I need the best. Desperate times call in for desperate measures."

Major Quaid blinks and nods his head slowly.

"Okay Sir. I'll get right on that."

"Okay Major. In the mean time, Dr. Brown. Tell me more about this program."

"Yes Sir."

Back inside the city…

The three, Desmond, Dennis and Sarah all walk down the street together. They laugh and discuss some old things and suddenly a Military vehicle pulls up along side them. A man gets out and the three see him.

"Desmond Quaid?" Soldier asks

Desmond looks at Dennis and Sarah and back at the Soldier.

"Uhh, he's right here." Desmond says pointing at Dennis

"Shut up Desmond." Dennis says with a hard look

Sarah laughs. Desmond sighs.

"Yeah?"

"Sarah Jenkins?"

"That's me." Sarah says

"Dennis Reed?"

"Yeah?"

"I have orders from Colonel Gates to bring you three to the Military Base right this minute."

Sarah and Dennis look at each other and Desmond puts up his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit. Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know Mr. Quaid. But please come with me."

Desmond pushes his friends back and steps back himself.

"I don't think so pal."

The Soldier pulls out cuffs.

"He said I can either bring you in by your free will or my own way."

Desmond gulps and the Soldier swings the cuffs around. Desmond turns his head back.

"Come on guys."

Desmond and his friends get inside the vehicle. The Military truck drives them to the Military Base where they are escorted to the top floor of the base. The gang gets in the elevator and the Soldier pushes the button for the top floor. The three get together and huddle up.

"What's going on Desmond?" Sarah asks

"I don't know."

"You have to know something." Dennis suggests

"I don't know guys," Desmond realizes something, "And why do you guys think I know what's going on? What do you guys know?" Desmond asks looking at the two

Sarah and Dennis look at each other and put their hands up. Desmond rolls his eyes.

"You two are unbelievable."

The elevator stops on the top floor and the Soldier guides the three through a small room. With one single light on, Colonel Gates, Major Quaid and Dr. Brown stand ahead of the three. Desmond blinks as he sees his Dad.

"Dad?" Desmond whispers

I haven't scene him once this entire past two weeks. Colonel Gates puts his hands together and stares at the three kids. He turns his head at Major Quaid.

"These are the best three?"

Major Quaid nods.

"Including your son?"

Major Quaid nods again. Colonel Gates shakes his head.

"Okay then," Colonel Gates looks back at the kids, "Have a seat you three."

The three look at each other and sit down in the three seats in front of them. Desmond sits in the middle. Colonel Gates takes a deep breath.

"Okay. The reason I have asked you three specifically here today is because the Military needs your help."

The three turn their heads at each other and back at the Colonel. Only Desmond talks.

"What can we do to help you…Colonel what was it?"

"Gates. Colonel Benjamin Gates."

Desmond gulps.

"What do you want from us?" Desmond asks

Colonel Gates raises his hand.

"Not so fast. We first have to fill you in on the matter at hand."

The three kids narrow their eyes and look back at the Colonel.

"Dr., lights please?" Colonel Gates asks

The Dr. turns off the light in the room. A giant screen pops up in front of them.

"You three may be aware of that night when the earthquake happened yes?" Dr. Brown asks

Each kid nods.

"Yeah. And I believe the shaking came off the island, right?" Desmond asks

Colonel Gates looks at Major Quaid and Dr. Brown.

"You're aware of that Mr. Quaid?" Colonel Gates asks

Desmond shrugs his shoulder and puts his foot on his leg.

"I'm not stupid like everyone else on the island ready to believe whatever story you guys give to the island news."

Colonel Gates smiles and continues.

"Anyway, like Mr. Quaid said, he in which is correct. The shaking came off the island from this cloud." Colonel Gates explain showing an image

I saw that image before. Desmond looks at Dr. Brown and back at the screen. Dr. Brown thinks she saw Desmond look at her but looks back at the screen too.

"That night as I sent men to check out that side of the island. That's where the cloud suddenly disappeared. Some strange things appeared on as well."

"What things?" Sarah asks

Colonel Gates looks at Major Quaid and Dr. Brown and back at the kids.

"Some…strange animals." Colonel Gates says pushing a button showing a video clip

The camera is right in front of a Viperwolve who roars at the screen. Sarah jumps, Desmond flinches and Dennis screams. Sarah and Desmond look at Dennis who they see on top of the seat. He looks around and sees everyone's staring at him.

"Uhh…reflex." Dennis says sitting back down

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Sissy reflex you might say." Desmond says

"Shut up."

Desmond gets comfortable again.

"Whatever you big baby."

"Back to the subject here!" Colonel Gates says

He shows them clips and videos of the animals that have arrived on the island. Dr. Brown takes over.

"This animal right here. The big black one…" Dr. Brown starts to explains

Desmond smiles.

"The one that scared the crap out of Dennis here?"

Sarah and Desmond laugh. Dennis looks the other way.

"Desmond. Be quiet. This is important." Major Quaid says

Desmond puts his hand up.

"Sorry. Sorry Dad. But it's true."

Major Quaid sighs and looks back at Dr. Brown to continue.

"This animal right here is called the Viperwolf."

Sarah raises her hand.

"Yes?"

She puts her hand down.

"How do you know what it's called? Have you ever scene this…thing before?"

"No. But from short studies, we've been able to identity the animal." Dr. Brown explains

"And how long did that take you?" Desmond asks

"About…two weeks."

Desmond nods.

"Only two weeks?"

Dr. Brown looks at Mr. Quaid.

"The next images are the other kinds of animals that have inhabited themselves to the island already."

Dr. Brown clicks the remote and shows the other animals. The Banshee, the Dire Horse, the big Titanothere and the brutal Thanator. Desmond raises his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is that thing?"

"That's the Thanator. That's the number one animal you want to stay away from out there." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond clears his throat. Dr. Brown holds the remote in her hand very carefully.

"The next images I'm about to show you are…very surprising. So please, hold your questions."

The three look at one another and back at the screen. Dr. Brown clicks the remote and the three see the blue tall people moving around on the forest floor. Their mouths drop open as they see these…people who are tall beyond a tree itself run around in a pack, climbing trees and running away. Desmond slowly gets up and walks closer to the screen. He sees these blue people from far away glimpses running away from the camera and hiding in the trees. Desmond covers his mouth and looks at Dr. Brown.

"What…are those things? Are those…people?" Desmond asks with his hand over his mouth

Dr. Brown almost answers but Colonel Gates interrupts her.

"There not people Mr. Quaid."

Desmond turns his eyes away from Dr. Brown.

"Then what are they?"

"There intruders Mr. Quaid. Intruders that brought their kind to the wrong island. And right now they think they can stay here and make a nice home here or something."

"Well," Desmond looks at the screen at more vids, "Why can't they? I mean, they don't look hostile or anything."

"Hostile? They put more then enough bodies in our laps to make Pearl Harbor look like nothing happened."

"They killed our soldiers?" Sarah asks

"That's right. Shot with nothing more then a bow an arrow."

Sarah gulps. Desmond shakes his head.

"Why are you even telling us? You said you wanted our help? How can we help?"

"That's where you and your friends come in Desmond." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond looks back at Dr. Brown.

"Couple days ago we managed to capture some of the Na'vi."

Dennis narrows his eyebrows.

"The what?"

Dr. Brown looks at Dennis.

"They call themselves the Na'vi. Some kinda tribe like people." Dr. Brown explains

"It took you guys two weeks to find out what their called?" Desmond asks

Dr. Brown looks funny at Desmond.

"That's kinda…long don't you think?" Desmond asks crossing his arms

Dr. Brown points at Desmond.

"Don't start Desmond."

Desmond puts up his hands and walks back to his seat.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"We've managed to capture some of them. Three children like Na'vi and one adult. We think we can send you in and pretend to be one of them." Dr. Brown explains

The three kids blink and Desmond puts his hand up.

"Hold on a second. Pretend to be one of them? How are we going to do that?" Desmond asks

"You three are familiar with the Avatar system right?" Dr. Brown asks

"Yeah but…" Desmond begins

"But what?"

"The strength system to control an Avatar is like two to three feet long. Don't you think that walking behind one of these things is going to cause a little stir once we get ten feet of these people?"

"That's not going to be a problem." Colonel Gates explains

Desmond looks at Colonel Gates.

"And how's that?"

"We've just built a new system for the Avatar. Show them Doc."

Dr. Brown clicks again and shows like a chair like system.

"Now this is different from the usual system you guys are used to. In this system you won't just be able to see through the eyes of the Avatar. You'll be actually inside their bodies."

The three look at one another and Desmond speaks again first.

"Wait, 'actually be inside the Avatar'? Would do you mean?"

"This chair is specially designed to allow us to transfer your minds into the Avatar. You sit in this chair and you'll fall asleep. In a second you'll wake up and you're in the Avatar's body."

Desmond nods.

"Okay. I get the new system. I get the whole thing about being inside the Avatar. But the thing I don't get is," the three adults wait for his question, "What do you guys want us to do when were one of them? Make friends with them and invite them over for a barbecue?"

Colonel Gates steps forward.

"I want you three to learn about them. Learn how they think, learn what drives them. When we got what we want we can attack with full surprise." Colonel Gates explains

Desmond thinks for a moment and laughs. Everyone in the room looks at him.

"You mind telling what's so funny Mr. Quaid?" Colonel Gates asks

Desmond lifts his head up with a smiling face.

"If you don't mind guys, I'm going to speak for the three of us."

Dennis and Sarah lift up their hands and give the ok. Desmond stands up and takes a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to become the Avatar's you're giving out? Then you want us to make friends with these, Na'vi people and act like them. Then, you want us to tell you what we learn about them so you can go out and attack them?" Desmond asks

"Yes." Colonel Gates says

Desmond looks at Colonel Gates.

"Yes." Dr. Brown says

Desmond looks at Dr. Brown.

"Yes." Major Quaid says

Desmond looks at his father and leans back against the seat. Desmond takes a deep breath and looks up.

"Okay. I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The New You

Dr. Brown, Major Quaid and Colonel Gates guide the kids to the room where the specialized chairs are. Sarah taps Desmond's shoulder and Desmond turns his head.

"What?"

"You sure about this Desmond?"

"About what?"

"Doing this whole Avatar in the body thing?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Don't you find this a little odd?"

"Not at all. Why, something got you spooked?"

"No, it's just…"

Desmond smiles.

"What? Don't want to become blue?"

Sarah looks at Desmond funny.

"What? Apparently that's their skin color."

"You seem to be happy about this."

"Well, who wouldn't?"

"Why's that?"

Colonel Gates unlocks the door and everyone walks in. Desmond whispers into Sarah's ear.

"Because we get to leave the city and go out into the real world." Desmond whispers and walks away

Sarah realizes why Desmond wants to do this so badly. Desmond walks to the chair where Dr. Brown is at. He claps his hands and Dr. Brown turns around.

"So, what do I do? Just sit in the chair?"

"Yep. That's what you do first. So," Dr. Brown explains turning her head at Desmond, "get in."

Desmond nods and sits in the chair. He gets comfortable and breathes slowly.

"So let me get this straight Desmond." Dr. Brown says typing on the computer for the chair

"Hmm?"

"Without no questions asked almost, you just say 'yes' to Colonel Gates to do this program and jump into what we believe is a dangerous thing your all about to do?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Desmond sniffs.

"Why because I like it when someone presents me with a challenge and a know it all Doctor who thinks it a horrible idea when it isn't."

Dr. Brown turns her head at Desmond and he looks straight ahead. Dr. Brown sorta smiles and pushes the 'activate' button. She gets in front of Desmond.

"Okay Desmond. With your usual brain wave patterns, it might take a second or two for you to become connected to your Avatar."

Desmond takes a deep breath.

"Okay."

Dr. Brown slides a helmet like thing around Desmond's head.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Just relax. You'll fall asleep in a few seconds. It will feel odd at first, okay?"

Desmond tries to nod.

"Alright."

Desmond blows out air and Dr. Brown hears it.

"Just relax and let your mind connect to the Avatar. Shouldn't be that hard for you right?"

Desmond sorta smiles. He takes another deep breath and hears a soft thud.

"Am I still here?" Desmond asks

"Yep. Just give it a second."

Desmond thinks for a moment and smiles.

"Always wanted to be the color blue."

Dr. Brown smiles.

"Well, here's your chance."

Desmond begins to blink rapidly. He starts to close his eyes really slowly and falls asleep. Dr. Brown sees it and pushes the 'connect' button on the screen. Desmond's eyelids open by themselves and they stare into two small screens near his eyes. Inside Desmond's mind, he sees nothing at first. But sees blinks of light in different colors. Distorted voices. Some colors flash before his eyes and suddenly he sees a blinding white light. He opens his eyes slowly and sees two doctors standing above him with little lights in his face.

"Mr. Quaid. Can you hear me?" Doctor asks

His voice is a little rough. I can barely hear it. Yeah, I can hear you. Am I even speaking?

"Can you hear me?"

Yes I can hear you!

"Try to blink if you understand me."

Blink? Okay. Desmond blinks really slowly. Why is it hard for me to blink? Wait a minute. Wasn't I in that pod thing with that helmet around my head? How did I get in here if I fell asleep?

"Can you move your body?" Doctor asks

Move my body? Okay. That's easy. Desmond slowly moves his body up. My body feels heavy for some reason.

"My body feels heavy for some reason…" Desmond says

"Doctor he just spoke."

Desmond shakes his head slowly.

"Man…my head is spinning."

Desmond moves his hand and he sees it that it's blue. He turns it around and the other way.

"My hand's blue. My hands blue! My arm's blue!"

Desmond looks around.

"A mirror! Give me a mirror please!"

The Doctor pushes a button and a mirror appears in front of Desmond. He…sees himself in the mirror, the Na'vi boy body. He touches the glass and stares at himself.

"I'm…inside the Avatar."

He looks down and back up. He smiles happily.

"I'm inside the Avatar!"

The mirror suddenly goes away.

"Try standing up." Doctor orders

Desmond looks down and sees he's very tall. He moves his feet.

"Wow…"

"Try standing up please." Doctor orders again

Desmond nods and moves his legs off the bed. He stands up but looses balance a bit.

"Whoa…," Desmond looks and sees he's like a foot taller then the doctor, "I'm taller then you. This just keeps getting better and better by the minute."

The female Doctor turns around and sees that the Avatar Dennis is coming into is waking up.

"Doctor, the other Avatar."

Desmond and the Doctor turn around. The Doctor rushes over to the over boy.

"Is that…Dennis?"

Desmond tries walking around in his new body.

"Oh this is cool."

Desmond gets the hang of his new body and height and walks over to Dennis. He pushes the doctor out of the way.

"Let me wake him up if you don't mind."

Dennis slowly starts to wake up in the body.

"Dennis. Dennis!"

"Hmm…"

Desmond smiles.

"Try to open your eyes. You're going to like what you see."

"Uhh…" Dennis says trying to open them

"Come on. Open them!"

Dennis opens his eyes and Desmond clears his throat. Dennis shuts them really hard and gets a clear view of what he thinks is Desmond. Desmond smiles and waves.

"Hey Dennis."

All of sudden, Dennis screams.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Desmond screams too

Desmond grabs hold of Dennis.

"Dennis, it's me you idiot! Look!"

Desmond looks at the Doctor.

"Can I get a mirror? PLEASE!"

The Doctor jumps and quickly rushes over to push the button. He pushes it and a mirror comes into view. I push Dennis towards it.

"Look Dennis! Look!"

Dennis looks in the mirror and studies the two figures in it. He soon realizes it Desmond and himself. He looks up at Desmond.

"Is that you Desmond?"

Desmond looks down and let's go.

"It's me. And that's you."

Dennis looks again in the mirror and back at me. He smiles and screams.

"AHHHH!"

I laugh and we hug each other. He jumps off the bed and I carry him around and spin him in circles. The doctors back up from the crazy two kids. I set Dennis down.

"I can't believe it worked!" Dennis says

Desmond laughs and looks at the doctors.

"Oh and it comes with a bonus."

"What?"

Desmond points and Dennis sees that the doctors are shorter then him.

"Were taller then the adults," Dennis then looks back at Desmond, "Were taller the adults!"

The two boys laugh. Dennis turns around looking at himself in the mirror. Desmond notices that there's a tail coming out of Dennis's back.

"Dennis."

Dennis turns around.

"What?"

Desmond points.

"You got a tail."

Dennis reaches around and sees that he's got a tail.

"I do," Dennis looks at Desmond and sees he's got one too, "So do you!"

Desmond reaches around and grabs his.

"I feel like a dog."

Dennis laughs and points at Desmond.

"Desmond, ha, ha, ha. Look."

Desmond sees.

"What?"

"Look at your ears."

Desmond turns around and looks in a mirror. He stares at his ears and see their kinda pointy like a dog. Desmond sorta laughs and turns around.

"This is so cool."

I'm seven feet tall, I'm blue, I have a tail, pointy ears and…yellow eyes. My nose is flat and I have long black hair. Desmond feels around.

"Oh man, I need a date with a clipper."

"Same here." Dennis says

Suddenly the door opens to the room and Sarah walks in with her Avatar.

"Hey boys." Sarah says

Dennis and Desmond turn around and see Sarah in her blue body Avatar. Desmond laughs and rushes over to her.

"Sarah! Oh my God!" Desmond yells sliding right in front of her

Sarah looks at Desmond's Avatar up and down.

"Not bad."

Desmond laughs. And he too also looks up and down.

"Not bad yourself."

Sarah chuckles.

"Guess who else is coming with us."

Desmond puts his hands to his side.

"Who?"

Sarah moves and Dr. Brown in her Avatar body ducks from the doorway and stands in front of Desmond.

"Hello Desmond." Dr. Brown says

Desmond backs up and recognizes the voice coming out of the Avatar.

"Wait, Doc Brown?"

"In the," Dr. Brown looks down at her body, "flesh sorta say."

Desmond laughs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you of course. Someone's got to watch over you three."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

Desmond thinks for a second and shakes his head.

"No. No problem at all Doc."

"Good. Now, have the three of you gotten used to moving around in your new bodies?"

Each of us looks at each other and shake our heads. Dr. Brown sees.

"Good. Now that's done. Let's get dressed up to leave." Dr. Brown explains turning around

"Wait a second." Sarah says

Dr. Brown stops and turns back around.

"Were actually leaving outside the city?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong Sarah?"

"No. It's just…a little surprising still. After all, right?"

"It is. Come on. Let's get dressed." Dr. Brown orders

Dr. Brown leaves and the three kid's huddle up.

"Okay guys, as we see, were these Na'vi people." Desmond explains

"Yeah, I can see that." Dennis says looking at his hands and body

"I can't believe there like this." Sarah says looking at her body

Desmond looks at Sarah's body and shakes his head.

"Okay, let's do this guys. Let's show these Na'vi people how we do things on this island, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Dennis says

"Let's do it!" Sarah shouts

We put our hands in the middle and throw them up. We exit through the door and Dennis hits his head on the top. Sarah laughs and Desmond smiles.

"Watch your head Dennis."

"Shut up Desmond."

Inside the changing room…

Desmond throws on a shirt that fits perfectly on his new body. He looks down at it.

"Huh, that's weird."

Dennis and Sarah look over at Desmond.

"The clothes fit perfectly on our bodies."

Dr. Brown enters the room dressed up in her little get up.

"The clothes were specially designed to fit our bodies. Be glad of what you get." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond nods. He puts a coat on and turns his head at Dr. Brown.

"Hey Doc, quick question."

"Yes?"

"How tall are we?"

Dennis and Sarah look at Desmond and back at Dr. Brown for her answer. Dr. Brown puts her hand under her face.

"Well, the average adult Na'vi is about nine to ten feet tall."

The kids are surprised to hear this.

"And the average child Na'vi rounds from six to eight feet tall."

Desmond laughs.

"Wow. I'm surprised that were taller then any adult here in this building. Now I can ask how good it feels to be short today." Desmond says laughing

Dr. Brown rolls her eyes.

"Were not here to clown around Desmond."

Desmond takes a deep breath.

"I know Doc, I know. I'm just having a little fun."

Dr. Brown walks over to us and bends over a bit.

"Now listen to me you guys. You especially Desmond."

Desmond crosses his arms and Sarah and Dennis listen in.

"Were on a very important assignment. These people are very hostile. We have to come up with a story that will make us come into their place of stay."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, your right Doc. I mean look at us."

Everyone looks at Desmond.

"We look like the new people in town. Will be the new blood in town sorta say." Desmond explains

"You leave that to me Desmond." Dr. Brown says

We all look at her.

"When we get there, leave all the talking to me."

"What are you going to say?" Sarah asks

Dr. Brown leans back up.

"They understand very little."

"Like speech?" Dennis asks

"No, videos showed some of them talking. In English."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"They speak English?"

"I don't know how they know it either Desmond. But they do speak in some kinda language of their own."

"Well…that's not a surprise." Desmond says

Dr. Brown walks towards the door.

"Come on kids, the Samson is preparing to leave." Dr. Brown explains leaving

"Right Doc." Desmond says

Desmond watches Dr. Brown leave and he looks inside his locker. He shakes his head and looks in a mirror. He grabs his hair.

"I cannot have this much hair."

Dennis and Sarah look at Desmond.

"I don't know Desmond. It kinda suits you." Sarah says

Desmond looks at Sarah.

"Yeah, but I like having short hair and this time I can do whatever I want to this Avatar."

Desmond grabs the clippers inside the locker. He sighs slowly and grabs some hair. Dennis and Sarah watch Desmond cut off some of his hair. Snip by snip he loads of chucks of his hair. He cuts one more section and finishes. He looks in the mirror and smiles.

"There we go."

Dennis smiles and Sarah covers her mouth.

"Oh my God…" Sarah says

Desmond turns around.

"What? I got it the same way I have it on _my_ body."

Dennis grabs his bag and leaves the room. Desmond watches him and Sarah notices that Desmond's ear go flat.

"Aw, that's so cute."

Desmond turns back around.

"What?"

Sarah grabs Desmond's ear by the tip and smiles.

"You got such cute ears." Sarah says letting go walking away

Desmond watches Sarah leave and looks at her tail that's swinging back and fourth.

"And you got a cute tail too."

Sarah turns around at the door and winks at Desmond. Desmond smiles and laughs looking in the mirror last time. He smiles and looks at his teeth. He notices that there sharp on some. He closes his mouth and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Sharp teeth too. Hmm."

He closes his locker and catches up to everyone else. Outside the Base, Dr. Brown helps Dennis into the Samson and Sarah as well. She looks around and doesn't see Desmond.

"Where's Desmond?"

Dennis looks and points at Desmond.

"Jarhead is coming right there."

Dr. Brown turns around and sees Desmond rubbing his hair back and noticing he took off a lot of his hair. Desmond walks past her and Dr. Brown grabs him.

"Oh, hey Doc. Didn't recognize you there for a second."

"What did you do?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"It was too long. I had to cut it."

"You weren't supposed to do that."

"Why, it's not like there going to shoot an arrow at me right?"

Dr. Brown shakes her head and gets on the Samson.

"I don't know Desmond."

Desmond laughs and then stops.

"You know I'm kidding right?" Desmond asks getting on

The pilot tells everyone to buckle their seatbelts and it's going to be a bumpy ride. Everyone buckles in except for Desmond.

"Let's take off already! Come on!" Desmond screams

Dr. Brown pulls in Desmond to sit down.

"Just sit still for the next fifteen minutes please."

Desmond sighs and looks at her hard.

"You're not my Mom."

Dr. Brown looks back at Desmond.

"And if I was I strap you in myself."

Sarah turns her head at Desmond who's still looking at Dr. Brown.

"I like to see you try."

Dr. Brown tilts her head and reaches over and buckle Desmond in. He rolls his eyes and Sarah laughs under her breath. Dr. Brown reaches back and smiles.

"There you go. Now stay."

"Here we go Blue People!" Pilot yells

They all look up ahead at the pilot and the Samson takes off. Desmond looks down at the height they've gone. He laughs and Sarah looks too. The Samson starts to head out straight East. Desmond looks back and sees other Samson's following them. Desmond looks back at Dr. Brown.

"Why are they following us?"

"Just to be sure we get a safe landing." Dr. Brown answers

"Where are we landing?" Desmond asks looking down over the edge

"There going to drop us about ten miles away from where we think their hiding at."

"Were going to walk ten miles?" Dennis complains

Dr. Brown looks at Dennis.

"That's not going to be that rough Dennis."

Desmond laughs.

"Yeah right. One time Dennis couldn't make a full lap running without asking for water." Desmond explains

Dennis leans forward and looks at Desmond.

"I made that lap!"

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"You weren't even five feet and you blacked out."

Sarah laughs. Dr. Brown just leans back and watches the two boys argue. Desmond puts up his hand.

"Enough, your not going to win this conversation."

"Yeah but…"

"ZIP!" Desmond says with his hands closed

He tries to talk again but Desmond 'zips!' him. Desmond looks out the door and the ground below. He shows amazement as he sees the city disappear behind him.

"I'm finally out…" Desmond whispers

Dr. Brown turns her eyes at Desmond who's staring happily out the door. Desmond looks down and sees some of the animals moving around below. He laughs as the Samson takes a sharp turn under a rocky ridge. Desmond screams out really loud as the Samson curves.

"YEEAH! This is what I'm talking about! WHOOHOO!"

His screams echo through the valley. The pilot speaks over the loudspeaker.

"Were almost to our destination people. Brace for landing."

Desmond gets back inside the Samson and sits still. The Samson's around start to lower their descent. We start to pass up the tree line from above as we land. I unbuckle my belt before the Samson actually lands. Desmond looks around and is amazed at all the stuff around.

"This, this is what I'm talking about!" Desmond yells

The others get off as well and some Soldiers check the area to make sure it's clear.

"Stay here and will check the area." Soldier explains

"Alright." Dr. Brown says

The Soldiers scatter around and check the area. Desmond waits impatiently for them to come back. He stomps his foot.

"What's taking so long?"

Dr. Brown looks away and at Desmond.

"Be patient Desmond. There checking ahead for any danger."

Desmond spins around.

"What's the point? The moment they leave were on our own."

Dr. Brown sighs.

"Desmond, if you want the time to pass, please go and get my bag. I left it on the Samson."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Why me? Get Dennis to do it."

"Because you're bugging me. Please go get it."

Desmond grunts and goes and gets it. He looks inside and grabs the bag. He grabs it and notices a handgun on the seat. He looks back and fourth to see if no one is looking and grabs it. He puts it behind him and grabs a spare magazine. He walks back to Dr. Brown.

"Here."

Dr. Brown turns around and gets the bag thrown at her. Desmond walks past her.

"Thanks." Dr. Brown says watching Desmond

Dr. Brown takes her eyes away from Desmond and looks at Dennis and Sarah. She walks towards them.

"This is neat isn't it?"

They both nod and agree. Dennis looks down and sees he's stepped in a mud pile.

"Okay, I take it back."

Sarah rolls her eyes and walks away. The Soldiers come back and tell Dr. Brown the area near is clear.

"Thank you."

The Soldiers board the Samson's and they take off. Desmond watches them and waves.

"Goodbye and go back to prison baby! YES! I'M FREE!"

Everyone walks to Desmond who's having himself a little dance.

"Desmond, are you alright?" Sarah asks

Desmond looks at Sarah.

"Am I alright? I'm better then alright! I'm happy!"

"And why's that?" Dr. Brown asks

"Because I'm finally out of that prison! Look at this. Free air! No one else around! This place is freedom! And to top it off, were in these Avatar bodies. Were tall, blue skin and nothing can stand in are way! YES!" Desmond shouts

Dr. Brown sighs and cuts off Desmond's little party.

"Hate to break the news to you Desmond but…technically your not really here."

Desmond stops and still has his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not really here. Remember? Your real body is back at the Military Base. We have you strapped to an Avatar chair system, remember?"

Desmond realizes and his smile goes away. He lowers his arms.

"Ah man! No! Did you really have to spoil the moment?"

Dr. Brown sighs.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is. Let's get moving."

Dr. Brown starts heading out. Dennis and Sarah follow and Desmond stays put.

"Unbelievable…" Desmond whispers

"Hey Doc I have a question." Dennis asks

"Yes? What is it Dennis?"

"Those animals, can they still attack at us, even though were in these bodies?" Dennis asks looking at himself

Dr. Brown stops and turns around.

"Ah…," Dr. Brown says and sees the kids looking at her, "I don't exactly know. I never saw any video footage of the animals attacking the Na'vi. But I think we should be safe."

"Oh great." Dennis says

Dr. Brown puts her hands up.

"Don't worry. I know how they act. Were safe."

"Oh were safe alright." Desmond says walking into the group

Dennis and Sarah turn around.

"How?" Sarah asks

Desmond pulls out the gun he took and everyone flinches.

"Where did you get that?" Dr. Brown shouts

Desmond turns around.

"Off the Samson. It's a good thing I took it. Might come in handy."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Dr. Brown asks walking towards Desmond

"Of course! I've played Avatar Shooting, remember?"

"Oh, were safe. Thanks a lot Desmond." Dennis says

"Your welcome."

"Give me that gun." Dr. Brown orders

Desmond turns around.

"What?"

Dr. Brown snatches the gun out of Desmond's hand and he tries to get it back by jumping.

"Come on! Give me that back."

"No. You are totally not holding a real gun in your hand."

She pops out the magazine and puts it in her bag.

"Come on, give me that gun back."

Dr. Brown looks back at Desmond.

"Oh you want it back? Here."

She tosses the gun right back at Desmond and he catches it.

"Now _we're _safe." Dr. Brown says walking away

Desmond looks down at the gun.

"I can't believe this. She destroys my dream and now she takes away my bullets. Why don't you kill me while you're at it?"

"Maybe the things out here will do that for you Desmond. Come on." Dr. Brown orders

Sarah and Dennis walk past Desmond. Desmond sighs hard and realizes he's got the other clip. He smiles and slides the other one in. He puts it back behind him and catches up to the group. About ten minutes later, through the hike, the team seems to be doing quite well, until Dennis starts complaining.

"Water! I need water!"

Desmond shuts his eyes and sighs hard.

"Dennis…shut up and keep walking. We've only been out here for like ten minutes."

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Shut up! God…maybe you should have gotten a baby Na'vi person. Right Sarah?"

"Yes. You really are starting to sound like a baby out here Dennis."

"Oh man. No respect. No respect at all."

Desmond and Sarah smile and Dr. Brown looks back.

"Keep up guys. Don't want to get separated."

Desmond throws his hand up.

"Well, its okay if we loose Dennis. Well end up finding him later tonight screaming his heart out. 'Oh help me, help me! I'm so lost! Will somebody please help me!'." Desmond sounding like a little girl

Sarah and Dr. Brown both smile. Dennis gets a really annoyed, pissed off look on his face. They jump down from a steep log and to them it felt like a simple drop.

"Wow, it's amazing how tall we are, right guys?" Sarah asks

"Yeah it is." Dennis says

Desmond nods.

"I wouldn't mind being like this for a while. God knows that."

"Yeah? Why's that Desmond?" Dr. Brown asks

Desmond smiles.

"Look, to be honest with you. I really don't care about these Na'vi people."

Everyone listens in on Desmond's explanation.

"I mean. I don't know who these people are. And why they are out here. All I know is that they have the one thing I want most."

"What's that Desmond?" Sarah asks

"The freedom to be out here."

Dr. Brown gulps.

"I mean. Look at this place. Isn't it cool?"

Dennis looks around.

"I'd like this place better if there was a water fountain."

Desmond shakes his head. He turns his head and sees a small river. Desmond points.

"There. There's your water fountain Dennis." Desmond explains pointing

Dennis sees the river and almost gags.

"You'd expect me to drink out of that water?"

"Yeah. It's clean. It's not like its toxic." Desmond explains

"No thanks."

Sarah spins around.

"Where do you think our water comes from Dennis? Think about it."

"Oh don't ask him that Sarah. You might make him pass out." Desmond says smiling

Dennis looks up ahead behind Desmond.

"Desmond, you can say so much to me and believe me when I say this, your not going to get a rise out of me."

Desmond raises his eyebrows.

"Oh will see."

"Oh yeah, will see Desmond."

Desmond smiles and looks off to the side. He sniffs the fresh air and suddenly smells something. Desmond stops.

"Hey guys."

Everyone stops and Dr. Brown turns around.

"What Desmond?" Dr. Brown asks

"Do you smell that?"

Everyone starts to sniff. I sniff really hard. I don't know if it's the body I'm in. But something out here sure smells really good.

"I think it's this way." Desmond following the smell

Dr. Brown follows Desmond.

"Desmond, let's stay on the trail please."

"Hang on a second. I just want to know what smells so damn good."

Desmond rushes off and sniffs out what he smells. The others follow him and Desmond climbs around a large tree. He sniffs really hard and stops.

"It's right here…but where is it?"

Desmond looks up and side to side then looks down. He looks down at the flowers he's standing on which are for some reason glowing. He smiles and looks back at the group.

"Hey Doc! Check this out!"

Dr. Brown and the kids climb around the tree and see Desmond standing over some glowing flowers.

"Look at these flowers. There…glowing or something." Desmond explains picking one of them up

Desmond sniffs the flower again and smiles.

"Now that's a smell alright."

He blows the pedals off but suddenly the flower comes alive and flies away. Desmond gasps and watches the pedals become like wings of the flower. Everyone looks at the small flying creature flying away. Desmond looks down and blows really hard. Suddenly all the pedals fly straight up and all Desmond does is laugh.

"Now that's awesome."

"Another breed of wild life out here. I never noticed that before." Dr. Brown says

Desmond looks at Dr. Brown.

"Well I'm done. Let's continue." Desmond says walking towards Dr. Brown

But suddenly a huge screech of an animal in the distance yells really loud. Desmond turns his head and sees a Dire Horse in the distance looking at Desmond.

"Okay…uhh…Doc? Little help here?" Desmond asks nervously

Dr. Brown looks around the tree and sees the Dire Horse.

"Desmond, listen to me very carefully."

"I'm listening, I'm listening! What do you want me to do?"

"Stand perfectly still."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"That's what you want me to do? You just want me to stand here and stare at it?"

She turns her head back at Desmond.

"It won't attack you if you don't move."

Desmond gulps.

"Move?"

Sarah and Dennis look.

"Whoa!" Dennis yells

"Oh my God!" Sarah yells

Dr. Brown holds the two back.

"Don't move guys. It's paying mostly attention to Desmond. Let's not attract it."

Dennis smiles.

"It likes you Desmond!"

Desmond stomps his foot.

"Shut up Dennis!"

Suddenly the Dire Horse screams and charges at Desmond. Dr. Brown sees.

"Desmond, don't move!"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Uh, uh…sorry Doc. But I can't stand still no more!"

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"Desmond, don't!"

Desmond runs ahead and waves his arms in the air screaming.

"AHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Dire Horse screeches and stops dead in its tracks. Behind Desmond, a Viperwolf appears. Desmond continues to scream and the Dire Horse turns around and runs away. Desmond nods his head and looks serious.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away you big baby! Ha!"

Dr. Brown, Sarah and Dennis look behind Desmond and see the Viperwolf. Desmond turns around.

"Learn that Doc. It seemed my plan worked."

Desmond sees them all scared looking at something behind Desmond.

"What?"

Dennis points and Desmond turns around slowly.

"Huh?"

Desmond turns around and looks up. He sees the Viperwolf and his ears slowly form down.

"OH, MY, GOD." Desmond says

The Viperwolf jumps out behind Desmond and lands right in front of him. He lowers itself to the ground ready to attack. Desmond gulps and looks at Dr. Brown.

"Doc, what the hell do I do! Stand here and don't move!"

Dr. Brown looks at Desmond.

"Run Desmond! RUN!"

Desmond gulps and runs for it. The Viperwolf roars and chases after Desmond. Desmond runs through tight corridor trees and the Viperwolf just pushes them out of the way like there nothing. Desmond jumps over logs and broken down trees and tries to get away from the Viperwolf but it keeps on chasing him. Desmond jumps from a high ridge and lands hard on the ground. He ignores the pain and continues on running. The Viperwolf jumps and continues to chase after Desmond. Desmond looks up ahead and sees a bunch of broken down trees with a hole in the middle for Desmond to jump through. Desmond jumps through it and lands on the ground at the bottom. He shakes his head and looks around. He looks back up through the hole and sees the Viperwolf sticking his head through the hole trying to get through. Desmond grabs the gun and points it at it. The Viperwolf roars and tries to break the trees with its weight. Desmond cocks the gun and shoots at it. He screams as he shoots it and the Viperwolf changes spots. Desmond looks and shoots at him there. Desmond quickly gets up and starts running again. The Viperwolf chases. Desmond jumps off a log and suddenly the Viperwolf grabs hold of Desmond's jacket.

"AHH!"

They both land on the ground with the Viperwolf still holding onto Desmond. The Viperwolf shakes Desmond like a chew toy and Desmond looses the gun. The Viperwolf continues to shake Desmond to death and Desmond throws his arms back making him slide out of the jacket. He slips on the ground and grabs the gun. He runs away again. The Viperwolf tosses the jacket off and chases after Desmond again. Desmond continues to run away at a fast pace. His tail suddenly grabs hold of a tree and swings Desmond another direction.

"Whoa!"

The Viperwolf slides and goes after Desmond. The Viperwolf then suddenly goes in another direction and away from Desmond. Desmond looks around and sees he's not being chased no more. He turns around, gun pointing in the direction he was running away from. He breathes heavily looking around seeing where the Viperwolf went.

"Where did you go?" Desmond whispers

Desmond hears the sound of silence. Nothing moving. Just animals being heard in the distance. His breathing beings to slow down. He slowly lowers the gun and sighs in relief. Behind Desmond the Viperwolf runs in a quiet stance. Desmond isn't aware but suddenly his ears twitch. Desmond turns around and sees the Viperwolf lunge in the air at him. Desmond ducks and runs again. The Viperwolf spins around and chases after Desmond once again. Desmond looks back and looks forward. He sees a river up ahead and stops. He looks back and dives in the water. He swims across the channel and onto the other side. He turns around and sees the Viperwolf. He points the gun with both hands and suddenly the Viperwolf stops. It roars and Desmond keeps the gun pointed at it. It roars and looks down into the water. Desmond narrows his eyebrows and sees the whole side of the Viperwolf. It looks like it's giving up. Desmond looks down and slowly lowers the gun.

"It's afraid of water?"

The Viperwolf roars one last time and runs off back into the jungle. Desmond sighs in relief and falls to the ground. He breathes slowly and falls back on his back. He looks up at the sky.

"Unbelievable…what a scared cat."

Back with Dr. Brown…

The three continue in the direction where they think Desmond would be. Sarah brings up a question.

"Dr. Brown?"

"Yes Sarah?'

"Can that animal harm the Na'vi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the animals here came with the Na'vi too, right?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well, it was chasing Desmond, in the Na'vi body. Can it hunt the Na'vi as well?"

Dr. Brown thinks for a moment.

"I guess so. I mean. I haven't scene videos of them going after the Na'vi."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry. Will find Desmond."

Dennis chuckles.

"Yeah right. Will find pieces of him."

"Shut up Dennis!" Sarah yells

Dennis gulps.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond walks in an open field. He catches his breath and leans against a broken down tree. He looks around to make sure it's safe. It looks safe and he relaxes a bit. He wipes his forehead and stares at the ground.

"Don't need anymore surprises."

Desmond closes his eyes and suddenly something snaps in the trees above. Desmond hears it and turns around. He looks at the ground first and remembers that the Na'vi use the trees. He looks up at all the trees around him. Desmond jumps off the log and away from the noise he heard. He carefully walks away and again, he hears a snapping sound. He pulls out his gun and aims it up at the trees. His hands shake slowly as he looks around in the trees above. He sniffs slowly and lowers his gun.

"I don't seriously need anymore surprises." Desmond says walking away putting the gun away

As Desmond walks away, in the trees above, a blue figure watches Desmond walking away. She jumps from another tree and goes in another direction. Back with Dr. Brown's group. The three still haven't found Desmond yet…Dennis sighs hard.

"I think we've been through here already."

"No we haven't Dennis. Keep moving." Dr. Brown orders

Dennis sighs hard.

"He can be anywhere! This jungle goes on for miles!"

"Dennis, please be quiet." Sarah says

"Desmond's smart. Sort of…He can probably find his way to these people."

"No he can't." Dr. Brown explains

"Why's that?" Dennis asks

Dr. Brown stops and turns around.

"Look, right now. We have to find out where Desmond is. Because I'm responsible for all of you."

Sarah and Dennis look at each other.

"Now, the one thing we have to do now is find Desmond!"

Desmond suddenly pops out behind a tree.

"Stop your searching. I'm right here." Desmond says walking out behind the tree

The three turn around and see Desmond walking towards them.

"Desmond!" Sarah yells running towards him

Desmond waves and Sarah jumps right at him.

"Are you okay?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah…I think. I'm still having a flashback here." Desmond says rubbing his head

Dr. Brown walks up to Desmond.

"How did you manage to escape that beast?"

Desmond nods.

"Simple. I ran…I jumped…I swam in a river…"

"In a river?" Dr. Brown asks

"Yeah. Apparently they don't like water. And my most favorite part of the escape…" Desmond explains reaching for the gun

Desmond pulls out the gun and Dr. Brown flinches.

"I shot at him like forty times."

"How could you shoot him, I took away the magazine."

"I had another one."

Dr. Brown sighs.

"Well you're not getting the other one." Dr. Brown says walking past them

They all watch her move ahead.

"Now that we have you back Desmond, we can continue on." Dr. Brown explains walking ahead

"You worried about me?" Desmond asks

"Yes. I'm worried about all of you. Especially you Desmond."

Desmond smiles.

"Well if you so worried about me Doc," Desmond holds up the gun, "How about you give me the other clip back?" Desmond asks with a smiling face

"You're not getting it back. Now come on."

Desmond lowers his hands. He looks at the pistol.

"What's the point?"

He tosses it to the side and follows everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Just Like Them

After about a twenty minute and only six miles down hike…the three kids continue to follow Dr. Brown. It's getting close to sunset. Dennis yawns and leans against a tree.

"Can we stop for a minute please?"

The others turn around and see Dennis has stopped. Desmond rolls his eyes.

"No Dennis. Come on. Were not getting anywhere with you stopping every three minutes."

"I'm tired alright? And look. It's getting dark out here. Are we almost there yet Doc?"

"Almost."

Desmond nods.

"I think." Dr. Brown says

The kids open their eyes and turn their heads at Dr. Brown.

"What do you mean, 'I think'?" Desmond asks

"Were right under the spot of the cloud. They should be around here somewhere."

"Around here somewhere? I thought you knew where we were going?"

"I was pinpointing it."

Desmond rolls his eyes and begins to laugh.

"Oh God…that is just great. Were lost."

"Were not lost. I just don't know were we are."

"That's being lost!" Desmond shouts

Desmond shouts and jumps down.

"Oh God. Why follow a Doctor who doesn't know where she's going? That's it. I want to get out of here."

"You can't leave yet Desmond." Dr. Brown orders

"I'm not going to leave, I want to leave…me. This. I want to get out, now!"

"Well I'm sorry Desmond. Until we get into the Na'vi camp they won't punch us out of our bodies until then."

"What do you mean 'punch out'?" Dennis asks

"On the chairs, there's a red button that knocks us out immediately out of our bodies. Will wake up in our original bodies in a second."

"Oh I see. Get in and get out kinda thing, right?" Desmond asks

"Yeah, something like that. But until then, we have to find the Na'vi camp. Come on."

Desmond rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Lead the way Doc."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Dr. Brown starts moving again. The kids follow right behind her. As they start to walk on a trail like ground. Something ahead moves. Dr. Brown stops and puts up her hand.

"Quiet. I just heard something." Dr. Brown says

Sarah and Dennis gulp. Desmond moves to the right side of Dr. Brown. They both look in closer and suddenly they see Na'vi people walking out behind the trees.

"There they are." Dr. Brown says smiling

Desmond gulps. There holding bows an arrows. Some of them also have sharp objects. Like knives…Desmond nods.

"Yeah, here they are but they don't exactly look happy to see us."

Some more Na'vi people come up behind them. Dennis and Sarah look behind.

"There behind us too." Sarah says nervously

Dr. Brown looks behind and sees one Na'vi man walking towards her.

"We're not here to fight. We are friends." Dr. Brown explains

The Na'vi man stops walking. He looks at Dr. Brown and at the three Na'vi children. He raises his hand up and the other Na'vi people lower their weapons.

"Come. Chief would want to see you." Na'vi Warrior explains

Desmond blinks.

"Chief?"

Dr. Brown looks down.

"Their leader."

Desmond nods.

"Oh. I should have guessed that."

The group follows the man. The kids peer over their shoulders and see the tall Na'vi people keeping close eyes on them. Dr. Brown and Desmond start to see some lights up ahead. Perhaps the camp. Which it is. Several campfires are lit around the area. The group sees into the camp. Hundreds of the Na'vi people around. Some look up and see new people being escorted by the Warriors. We get settled down into a small canyon below. That's why no one could find them. There deep beneath the ground with the trees covering them. There pretty smart. We get leaded down below. Every Na'vi person leaves their fires and checks out the new arrivals. Desmond moves closer to Sarah.

"Feels like high school, doesn't it?"

Sarah turns her head and sees Desmond sorta smiling.

"Right?"

Sarah just shakes her head. Desmond looks the other way.

"Never mind."

The Warrior's around the group stop and so does the group. Dr. Brown looks up ahead and sees the Chief of the Na'vi walking towards them with his wooden pole at hand. Dr. Brown also notices, which she thinks is the wife of the Chief. They walk near them and stand their distance. The Chief looks at the Warrior to his side and talks to him in their language. Desmond moves closer to Dr. Brown.

"What are they saying?" Desmond whispers

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"I don't know. But they do speak a little English."

Desmond nods.

"Right. Forgot that part."

The Chief finishes talking with the Warrior. He turns his head and looks at us.

"I am Chief Tan Jala," Chief Tan Jala looks at the group and narrows his eyes, "I have not scene your faces before. Who are you?"

Dr. Brown gulps. She stutters to think of what to say. Her plan was to say that we got separated from the clan and to walk up like we finally found you sorta way. Desmond looks back and fourth and steps forward.

"I'm Desmond Quaid. Those three right there are, Sarah, Dennis and Helen Brown." Desmond explains introducing his friends

The Chief looks down at me.

"Young one is called Desmond. I never heard of you."

Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"Well the same thing goes for you too pal."

The Chief blinks and looks at his wife. The wife talks to me.

"I am Marali. And Tan Jala is correct. We have not scene you with us before."

Desmond gulps.

"Well, that explains why we haven't scene you guys for a very long time."

Marali and Tan Jala look at one another. The Chief looks back at me.

"I do not understand."

"We were here before you." Desmond explains

Desmond gulps and turns his head around. Dr. Brown blinks and Desmond shrugs his shoulder. He looks back at the Chief.

"We got separated from you a long time ago. I don't remember much but the last thing I remember is waking up in this place." Desmond explains looking around

"And you are aware of the others that live in this place?" Marali asks

Desmond gulps. He shakes his head.

"Yes. That's where we just came from. We escaped when we found out that all of you came here."

Chief Tan Jala and Marali look at each other. Desmond sees.

"Were really glad that you found your way here."

Desmond turns around and sees the group just staring at him and his explanation. Desmond gulps and turns back around. The two speak in their language for a second. Desmond watches and his ears lower.

"Oh boy…" Desmond whispers

They finish talking and the Chief raises his wooden pole. He shouts out something in their language and everyone around shouts. Desmond flinches at all the commotion.

"Oh God. What did I do?"

The Chief lowers his pole and looks at all of us.

"We are glad that we found you. You are welcome to be one of us again. We will help you to get you back with us."

Desmond nods and shakes his head.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

The Warriors lower their weapons as they get the orders that we are friends. They separate and some of the Na'vi women and children come near us to welcome us in. Dr. Brown kneels down meeting some of the children. The adults come near us patting both are shoulders. That must be a handshake I guess. The kids meet some of the Na'vi kids. These…people really are happy to see us. One Na'vi woman guides us to a small hole where we can stay. A fireplace is already lit for us and we settle around.

"This is where you will stay." Na'vi woman explains

"Thank you." Dr. Brown says

"We are glad to have you back with us." Na'vi woman says walking away

Dr. Brown blinks and nods.

"Yeah. Us too."

The kids circle around the fire and Dr. Brown sits down. Desmond picks at the fire and Dr. Brown stares at Desmond. Desmond turns his eyes and sees Dr. Brown staring at him.

"What?"

"Nice little story you came up with."

Desmond nods.

"Well, since your little plan failed horrible I thought of one really quick."

"It was all a lie anyway, right?" Dennis asks

Desmond looks across the fire.

"It wasn't all a lie."

Sarah narrows her eyebrows.

"How so?"

Desmond turns his head.

"Technically…we were here first. Technically…these bodies got separated from their kind. And technically…we left our people behind. Right?"

They all think about it for a second.

"Good one Des." Dennis says

Desmond nods.

"Thank you."

Suddenly that same Na'vi woman comes back. She carries four leaves in her hand with food on them.

"Food for your little ones." Na'vi woman explains

Dr. Brown grabs a leaf.

"Thank you."

The Na'vi woman smiles and hands them out to the rest of the kids.

"Thank you." Desmond says

"Thanks." Sarah says

"Thanks a lot. I'm starving." Dennis says

The Na'vi woman nods and walks away. We all stare at our food and Dennis grows a disgusted look on his face.

"What…is this?"

Sarah picks up a piece of meat, or so she thinks.

"Is this even edible?" Sarah asks

Desmond grabs a piece and sniffs it. Everyone looks at him and Desmond puts it in his mouth. Dennis almost gags. Desmond swallows and…smiles.

"It's fish!"

They look at theirs and slowly take bites. Desmond eats his really fast. Sarah bites hers and nods.

"It's good."

Dr. Brown nods.

"Fish is really good for you." Dr. Brown explains

Dennis bites his and forces it down.

"It's…alright. I wish they would have given me something else…"

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Well Dennis. If you're not going to eat it, I'll take it. Because I love fish."

Dennis looks at Desmond and looks at his food.

"Whatever I don't eat, you can have."

Desmond nods.

"Great. I'm having seconds." Desmond says with a smile

Dennis eats his fish really slowly and the four start to get comfortable…

About an hour later…

Desmond sighs as he stares at the fire. He looks over his shoulder and sees into other piles of Na'vi with their families. The little children Na'vi showing stuff to their Na'vi parents. Some of the Warrior Na'vi men are fathers. Desmond sighs and jumps up.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore."

Dr. Brown looks up.

"And where are you going?"

Desmond grabs a long stick from out of the fire and uses it as a torch.

"I'm going to go look around. I'm going insane here not doing anything."

Dr. Brown gets up.

"You can't leave this place Desmond. Those animals are probably all around." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond turns around.

"I'm not going to go far; I just want to check out the things near this place. And hey, guess what?"

Dr. Brown waits for Desmond's sentence.

"I might actually like this place." Desmond says turning around and walking into the jungle

Dr. Brown blinks and goes back to her pile. Back with Desmond, he walks through the jungle using the torch as his only light. Desmond tries to look farther ahead but can't really see far. He looks up at his torch.

"Man…this thing isn't really that helpful. Can't even see past five feet."

Desmond walks down a steep hill and jumps down. He gets back up and looks around.

"Okay…which way do I want to go?"

Desmond looks left, then right.

"To the dark and spooky path…or to the other dark and spooky path?"

Desmond looks left and right, but decides to go straight. Desmond looks up and sees the night stars. He gets a clear view of the full moon. He whistles and nods his head.

"You really can't get that in the city."

He laughs and continues on.

"You really can't."

Desmond continues on staring up into space. Behind him a dark figure appears. Desmond sniffs and suddenly he hears something. His ears point up and he spins around. He gasps and points his torch that way.

"What now?"

Desmond gulps and suddenly hears a light roar. Desmond, slowly turns around and sees two eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The roar gets deeper and suddenly the same Viperwolf pops out and Desmond ducks.

"AHH!"

The Viperwolf spins around and lures really closely. Desmond turns around pointing his torch at the Viperwolf.

"You again! Man, I am getting sick and tired of this!"

It roars softly.

"Well this time I won't just shoot you. I'll burn you alive!"

It roars a little bit harder. Desmond spins the torch in his hand around in circles. In the trees above, a blue Na'vi woman watches below of Desmond's action. Desmond points the torch at the Viperwolf.

"Come on! Come on and get me!"

The Viperwolf roars really loud and lunges at Desmond who takes the torch and swings it like a bat. The Viperwolf falls to the side and Desmond smiles.

"Yeah! Like that!"

The Viperwolf roars really loud this time. Desmond's smile goes away.

"Okay…I think I pissed it off."

It roars and lunges at Desmond again and Desmond does the same thing but this time the Viperwolf knocks the torch out of Desmond's hand and pushes him on the ground. Desmond quickly gets back up on his feet and watches the Viperwolf standing near his only weapon.

"Oh great."

Desmond looks down and picks up a large rock.

"Come on…come on!"

It roars again and but suddenly something in the trees hits the Viperwolf and it lands on its side. Desmond looks.

"Huh?"

Suddenly a Na'vi woman jumps from the trees above and pushes Desmond out of the way. She pulls out her bow an arrow and shoots at the Viperwolf. Desmond shakes his head and watches the woman kill the Viperwolf with her weapons. She jumps on it and puts a knife through its neck. She breathes slowly and Desmond stands up. The torch suddenly burns out. Desmond coughs and walks to the Na'vi woman. She stands up and puts her knife away.

"Nice timing. Second later I would have been wolf chow."

She looks at me hard and points back to where the camp is.

"Go back. Now." Woman Na'vi orders

Desmond blinks and watches her leave him and walking more into the jungle. He looks back and fourth and catches up to her.

"Hey, wait. Wait a second! I want to talk to you."

She stops and turns around. She pushes me back.

"Go back! A young one doesn't belong out here."

"I understand that but I just want to know something first."

She blinks.

"Why'd you just save me? I've could've handled that thing on my own." Desmond explains pointing at himself

She steps back.

"Must you have a reason to save someone?"

Desmond gulps and blinks.

"Well you got me there."

"Go back. Be safe from this place."

Desmond shakes his head.

"This place? Are you kidding me…" Desmond says but stops

He narrows his eyes and notices something behind the woman Na'vi, something glowing.

"What's that?" Desmond asks walking past her

The woman watches Desmond move up ahead. She follows him.

"Young one!"

Desmond moves some leaves out of his way and sees the coolest thing he's ever saw before.

"Whoa…" Desmond says turning around

This entire area…is…it's a like neon city. The trees, the leaves, the grass…it's like a neon city. All glowing in the dark at night. Desmond puts his hands over his mouth.

"This is so cool." Desmond staring around in circles

The woman Na'vi sees it too. Desmond looks straight up and sees colorful glowing leaves falling towards him. He jumps up and grabs one and several more fall to him.

"There glowing like a light." Desmond whispers

The woman Na'vi stares at Desmond who's amazed to see this. Desmond looks up and sees little birds flying towards him. Several fly and land on his arms and shoulders. He laughs as he sees them wanting the leaves he's holding.

"What are these things?" Desmond says

The Woman Na'vi moves closer.

"Young ikran. Beautiful creatures. They may be small now, but as time passes. There beautiful creatures."

Desmond raises his hands and watches the young ikran fly away. The woman Na'vi smiles at Desmond. Desmond lowers his head. He throws his head up and smiles.

"Wow. That…that has amazing."

From the smallest things like that. That can me so happy. Desmond looks at the Na'vi woman.

"I'm, I'm sorry. This place is…amazing. I've never...," Desmond thinks about all the times that he's wonder what could be out here, what could be living out here, how better then the city this place is, "thought how…beautiful this place is."

The woman Na'vi blinks. Desmond blinks and shakes his head.

"I'm going back right now. Sorry to have troubled you."

The Woman Na'vi blinks and walks a few steps.

"Young one."

Desmond turns around.

"Hmm?"

"What is your name?"

Desmond blinks.

"Desmond."

"You have a brave heart Desmond. I've never scene a young one stand up to a nantang like that before."

Desmond nods and smiles.

"I'm not that young."

"You have no fear in you."

Desmond agrees.

"I don't like to brag but…I'm not scared of anything. Not even those people who live here."

The woman Na'vi blinks.

"Goodbye." Desmond says

Desmond walks away again.

"Tali."

Desmond stops and turns around.

"What?"

"I am Tali."

Desmond blinks and nods slowly.

"Be safe out here Tali."

Desmond nods again and walks away. Tali walks her path and the two go in their own directions.

Back at the camp…

Dr. Brown and Dennis are the first ones to fall asleep. Sarah picks at the fire and suddenly hears someone nearby. She jumps up.

"Who's there?"

Desmond pops out behind a tree and waves.

"It's just me."

Sarah sits back down.

"Oh."

Desmond passes up sleeping Dr. Brown and Dennis. He smiles and shakes his.

"Look at the two sleepy heads."

Sarah looks and nods.

"Yeah, they fell asleep a little while after you left."

Desmond sits down next to Sarah.

"I see."

Desmond yawns.

"Oh boy! I've had one hell of a day."

Sarah turns her head.

"How's that?"

Desmond thinks.

"Uhh…woke up, talked with you guys, got accepted into a new Avatar program witch allows us to be who we are right now. Got to meet an alien colony. Got to join that alien colony. And right now…for some reason…I can't fall asleep just yet."

Sarah narrows her eyebrows.

"Why's that?"

"Look around Sarah."

Sarah looks at the other piles of the Na'vi.

"We're sitting…we are actually sitting in an alien race. And actually pretending to be one of them. How cool is that?"

Sarah nods.

"Very."

"Yes. Very cool."

Desmond sighs.

"These people…there's so many things about them that I want to learn," Desmond gulps but realizes that, "But Gates wants them out of here."

Sarah lowers her eyes.

"Yeah. That he do…"

Suddenly Sarah falls down. Desmond catches her and shakes her.

"Sarah? Sarah!"

He moves her face up and lifts her eyes.

"Uhh…did you 'disconnect' or something?"

Suddenly the same thing happens to Desmond but it forces him to switch back and fourth.

"Ah, ah!"

He sees the fireplace and inside the chair at the same time.

"Ah, God…stop it!" Desmond yells grabbing his head

They crank up the control and Desmond gets knocked out of his Avatar. Desmond wakes up to see the two screens again and Dr. Brown takes off the helmet.

"Desmond? Desmond, can you hear me?"

Desmond puts a thumbs up.

"Hang on."

Desmond lowers his hand and Dr. Brown takes off the helmet. Desmond rubs his eyes really hard and shakes his head. He looks at his skin and looks around.

"I'm back?"

Dr. Brown nods.

"Your back."

Desmond takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"What a ride." Desmond says getting up

But he looses his balance. Dr. Brown catches him.

"Whoa…" Desmond says

"Whoa!" Dr. Brown says

Desmond smiles.

"Got to get used to walking on my _own _two feet again." Desmond says walking on his own

He walks up to another Doctor and sees he's not taller then him.

"Oh man!"

Desmond walks away and up to Sarah and Dennis.

"Welcome back guys."

Dennis nods.

"Nice to see that ugly face again."

Desmond fakes smiles. Then he looks funny at Dennis.

"I've really missed your face as well Dennis."

Desmond moves closer and tries to kiss Dennis. Sarah laughs and Dennis pushes him away.

"Get out of here!"

Desmond laughs.

"What?"

Suddenly Colonel Gates and Major Quaid walk in.

"Quaid, Reed, Jenkins, report in!" Colonel Gates yells

The three of us turn around and see Gates. Desmond crosses his arms.

"Report what?"

Colonel Gates and Major Quaid stop in front of the kids.

"Anything Quaid."

Desmond looks at Sarah and Dennis.

"Well, there's nothing to report Gates," Desmond then looks back at Colonel Gates, "We just got accepted to be in their kind. There's nothing really more to tell."

"That's all you have?"

The kids shake their heads. Colonel Gates looks at Dr. Brown.

"Dr. Brown. Do you have anything?"

"No Sir. We just arrived at their camp site an hour ago. Nothing's really happened yet."

Colonel Gates sighs hard.

"Perfect. Well then, tell me this. Where are they at? Which sector of the island?"

"I can help you with that." Dr. Brown explains

Dr. Brown guides the two men to a map of the island.

"There mostly in this sector right here."

"Here?" Major Quaid asks

"Yes."

"That's completely on the other side of the island." Major Quaid explains

"Yes it is. But they've picked a section where the ground is pushed in far. That's why you couldn't find them before."

"Okay. This is good news." Colonel Gates says

He turns around and sees the kids talking and laughing.

"Major."

"Yes Sir?"

"Talk to the brats. Tell them they get an hour before they go back in."

"Yes Sir."

Major Quaid walks over to the kids and Desmond turns around.

"Oh, hey Dad. What do you want?"

"The Colonel is giving you guys one hour before you go back into your Avatars."

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at Sarah and Dennis.

"Why? We just got out." Desmond explains

Major Quaid gulps.

"He said you have one hour. Do what you want to do now before you go back in."

Desmond blinks.

"Remember, one hour." Major Quaid explains walking back to the Colonel

Desmond salutes off his father.

"Yes Sir." Desmond says funny

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Alright. One hour huh?" Desmond asks looking at his friends

A few seconds past and Desmond walks.

"Let's do something then…"

"Like what?" Dennis asks

Desmond throws up his hands.

"Something!"

I just want to get the hell out of here. A few floors below, the gang sits at a table. Sarah looks on a computer, Dennis finally eats something he likes. And Desmond leans back in a chair with his feet on the table. He thinks about that encounter with Tali. Desmond crosses his arms. She saved my life…or, I think she did. I would have had that…what's it called? Wolf? Viperwolf. She called it a Nantang. That's it. She really wanted me to go back. I guess I'm not used to someone looking out for me. Oh well. Dennis turns his eyes up and sees Desmond thinking really hard.

"Desmond?"

Desmond moves his feet left and right to see Dennis.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sarah turns her head. Desmond shakes his head and takes his feet off the table.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what I saw when I went out exploring."

Dennis and Sarah look at each other and Dennis looks back.

"And?"

"And?," Desmond smiles, "I saw a lot. And it was amazing."

"Really? Anything else?" Sarah asks

Desmond blows air out of himself.

"I…also met a girl."

Dennis and Sarah completely stop what there doing.

"A girl?" Sarah asks

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. Not a girl, girl. A woman. Like one of those Warrior's we met."

"A woman Warrior?" Dennis asks with a look on his face

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. And I'm not kidding. She took out this Viperwolf like it was nothing."

"Wait. Another Viperwolf went after you?" Dennis asks

"No. I think it was the same one."

"How can you tell?" Sarah asks

Desmond turns his head.

"Because it wanted to kill me. That's why. But this Na'vi woman. There's something about her that caught my eye. I don't know what it is but…"

"What?" Sarah asks

Desmond shakes his head slowly.

"I have a feeling she just didn't want to save me because I was in danger…or was a young Na'vi kid."

"Then what?" Sarah asks

Desmond shrugs.

"I don't know. I couldn't read her eyes."

An hour later…

The kids head back to the system room and sit in the chairs. Desmond takes a deep breath.

"Here we go again."

Desmond watches at they place the helmet on his head. He takes a deep breath as he soon realizes that he's starting to fall asleep. He falls asleep and wakes up in his Avatar.

The following morning…

Desmond watches from a distance a group of Warriors who are about to go out and search the area. Desmond crosses his arms and leans against a tree. They look so…powerful. Strong, smart. There lucky their able to leave this place and search the following areas. They carry bows an arrows, knifes, sharp long sticks and such. Makes me think about the time in history class. As teach said, 'Well that's all they had.' NO kidding. Desmond walks back to his camp site and kneels down.

"Those Warriors are lucky."

Dennis and Sarah turn their heads.

"How's that?" Dennis asks

"Because just like here I feel like I'm in the city. And their able to go out and look around this place."

"Why don't you become one then?" Sarah asks

Desmond turns his head.

"Become one? You mean a Warrior?"

"Yeah."

Desmond shakes his head with a smile.

"I don't think I can."

"Why's that?" Sarah says getting up

"Dr. Brown told me that only the adult Na'vi women and men can become Warriors. I'd be just lucky if I could just follow them."

"That sucks man." Dennis says

Desmond nods.

"Yeah."

Desmond looks off into the distance and looks in the same direction as he went through last night.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. See ya guys."

They each say their goodbyes. Desmond stops and turns around.

"Behave."

Dennis and Sarah look at each other and back at Desmond.

"What can we possible do?" Dennis asks getting up

Desmond tilts his head.

"That's exactly what I mean. Behave Dennis." Desmond orders walking away with a smile

Dennis rolls his eyes and sits back down. Back with Desmond, he walks in the same direction where he walked last night. He sighs and pushes some leaves out of his way. He sniffs the air and looks around.

"Maybe she's around…" Desmond whispers

Desmond shrugs.

"Probably not."

Desmond continues walking and comes to an open field. He looks around and sees the grass being blown by the wind. He looks to the side and sees a broken tree branch. He walks over and picks it up. He stares at it and pretends it's a Warrior's weapon. He points it at nothing.

"Hi-ya."

Desmond starts swinging it around like he's fighting off an enemy. He spins it, slides it, and even tosses it up in the air catching it.

"Don't let me kick your ass now! Desmond yells at a fake enemy

Up in the trees, Tali hangs from a high branch looking down at Desmond who's swinging a stick around like crazy. She blinks a couple times and jumps down without even making a noise. Desmond continues to swing the stick around. He throws it up in the air and watches it spin.

"Here it comes…" Desmond whispers

Tali looks up and watches. Desmond catches it and spins around.

"TAKE THAT!"

He completely stops and notices that he almost hit Tali with the stick only an inch away from her face. He breathes slowly and moves the stick back. He gulps and looks at Tali.

"I…I was…I was just…" Desmond stutters pointing at the stick

Tali crosses her arms. Desmond looks at the stick and drops it. He looks at Tali with his eyes narrowed.

"How long were you watching?"

"I've never scene fighting like that before."

Desmond lowers his head.

"Oh God…" Desmond whispers

Tali sorta smiles and Desmond raises his head.

"You have no idea how embarrassed I feel right now."

Tali sighs.

"I want you to return back. It's not safe out here." Tali explains walking away

Desmond nods and looks back at Tali.

"Uhh, wait a second Tali!"

Tali turns around. Desmond catches up to her.

"Uhh, just wondering. Is it possible, that sometime…can I come out here with you exploring the island?"

Tali blinks and looks around. Desmond sees and gulps.

"No."

Tali turns around and Desmond chases after her.

"Wait! Why?"

Tali turns back around.

"I can't watch over."

Desmond watches Tali walk away and Desmond points at her.

"Fine then, I'll train as a Warrior like you guys then."

Tali stops walking and turns around. She stares at Desmond in a funny way.

"You want to train as a Warrior."

Desmond nods with a small smile.

"You cannot."

Desmond blinks and his smile goes away.

"Well why not?"

"My father would never like the thought."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Who's your father?"

"Our leader. Our Chief."

Desmond blinks and grows a surprised look.

"_That's _your father?"

Tali nods. Desmond blinks. He also whistles.

"What a family."

"Now that you know, I must ask why?"

Desmond turns his face.

"Why you ask," Desmond laughs, "I'll tell you why," Desmond walks closer to Tali, "Because I believe I could be one."

"It's not like how you see."

Desmond chuckles.

"From what I see, it doesn't look that hard."

Really, running in trees and shooting bows and arrows. What's the complication here?

"My father would never allow it."

Desmond sighs.

"Alright. Fine. I tried at least."

Desmond nods and walks past Tali. Tali turns around and orders Desmond to go back but Desmond puts his hand up.

"I know, I know. I'm going back."

Tali closes her mouth. She turns around and walks back to the stick Desmond was playing with. She examines it and looks back.

"Something's very odd about you…"

Desmond makes it back to the camp site.

Back at the Military Base…

Colonel Gates waits impatiently as he thinks of any possible way to get in the Na'vi camp without many soldiers dying. Major Quaid enters the room.

"Colonel?"

Colonel Gates continues to look out the window.

"What is it Major?"

"Well, I just got back from the Avatar room. It seems the four have gotten themselves settled in quite nicely among the Na'vi."

Colonel Gates sighs.

"Well that's good but it still doesn't solve my problem."

"What's your problem Sir?"

Colonel Gates spins around.

"Attacking them Major. Every time we go in, we get more bodies being carried out. I need results, not good news knowing those four idiots have made friends with them!"

Major Quaid gulps. Colonel Gates looks back out the window.

"I need someway to…" Colonel Gates says but stops

Major Quaid narrows his eyes.

"Sir?"

Colonel Gates blinks and Major Quaid walks beside him.

"Sir?"

"Major, what are those?"

Colonel Gates points and Major Quaid sees.

"The Military pushers?"

"Yeah. What are those?"

"There basically large bulldozers. We use them to push out larges rocks that are blocking are paths. Why are you looking at them Sir?"

Colonel Gates slowly begins to form a smile.

"I want those. Now." Colonel Gates whispers

Back out in the forest…

Desmond sighs as he looks around. He stomps his foot and walks around.

"I'm getting _really _bored."

Dr. Brown looks up from her meal.

"Then find something to do Desmond."

Desmond turns around.

"Like what? I don't exactly see anyone playing basketball around here."

Dennis laughs. Desmond smiles.

"Even though that would be a great sport to play as how tall we are." Desmond says with a smile

Dr. Brown tilts her head.

"Find some creative ways to show the other Na'vi children."

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah all look at Dr. Brown.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asks

"I mean is. Show them how…we have fun for a living. They might like it. Play some…soccer with them."

Desmond blinks and looks down at Sarah and Dennis.

(Same time)

"Soccer?" They all ask at the same time

"Yes. Do that. Have some fun while were out here."

Desmond bites his lip and nods.

"Alright. Beats better then staying here doing nothing." Desmond says walking away

Dennis and Sarah follow.

"Uh, Desmond. Question." Dennis asks

"What?" Desmond turning his head at Dennis

"How are we going to play soccer? We didn't exactly bring one."

"I actually brought one you two." Sarah explains

Desmond and Dennis turn their heads.

"Look, got one right here."

"You actually brought one?" Dennis asks

"Yeah. For some reason, I found one and grabbed it."

Desmond and Dennis blink. Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"Unlike you Dennis, Sarah is always prepared."

Dennis flinches and looks at me funny. Desmond smiles and Sarah tosses the ball at him.

Desmond blinks and walks off.

"Alright. Let's see if any Na'vi children would like to learn to play a good old American fashion," Desmond looks at the ball, "game of soccer."

About fifteen minutes later…

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah ask around to see if any children wanted to play a game of soccer. They didn't understand at first but when you add the word 'fun' in there, it makes them want to play. In a big open field like plain, some trees are in the field but that's alright. A lot of children, including us, sit in a circle and I explain the game of soccer. Off in the distance, the mothers and some Warriors watch over us.

"Okay. The game is simple. You see this ball right here?," Desmond shows the ball and they all look at it, "Wherever you see this ball go, you try and go after it. Understand?"

Not exactly a nod from one of them but it looks like they get it.

"And also, you don't touch the ball with your hands. You only use your feet. Got it?"

Some of them look at each other. Desmond looks at Sarah and Dennis.

"Alright then. Let's play a game of soccer."

The kids jump up and get ready. Desmond looks at Dennis.

"Dennis, here."

Dennis receives the ball and lightly kicks it to one of the children. They stare at it and he looks at one of us.

"Go on, just kick it to another person with your feet." Desmond explains

He looks at it and kicks it to another person. Desmond claps.

"Yeah, that's right."

The ball gets passed to a girl and she does the same thing. We begin to move around and have a game going.

"That's right! That's right! Keep it going!" Desmond yells

Sarah and Dennis yell out how well there all doing. Some of the kids start getting the hang of it laughing and playing. Some of the Na'vi adults see how happy their children look playing around and playing this game. One of the kids kick it to Desmond and he catches it with his tail. Dennis and Sarah look. Desmond laughs.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Dennis yells

Desmond looks at Dennis.

"I'm not touching the ball. See?" Desmond showing his tail off

"Technically you're holding it." Sarah explains

Desmond tilts his head and tosses it up in the air with his tail.

"Catch!" Desmond yells kicking the ball high

The kids watch it in the air and go after it. Desmond laughs as he sees the kids playing around with it greatly. Few of the adults smile as they see their children happy. Even Tali is there watching everyone. But all fun and games suddenly come to an end. At the other end of the plain, a giant Pusher comes driving in. A few of them. As everyone is watching the game, the Pushers get in closer. Desmond stops running and his ear twitches. He turns around slowly as he looks into the distance at a giant Pusher coming. Sarah kicks the ball and hits it right at Desmond.

"Desmond! Look out!"

Desmond jumps out of the way and looks back and fourth. Everyone starts to see the machines coming right at them. Desmond looks back. All the Na'vi just stare at the machines roaring towards them. Desmond turns around and sees everyone completely still. He lifts his hands in the air and yells.

"Go! Run back! RUN!"

Everyone snaps out of it. The children scatter and the Mother Na'vi try to grab their children. The Warriors rush up ahead with their bows an arrows shooting at the big machine. But their arrows just deflect. The Head Warrior tells everyone to get back behind the tree line. All the Na'vi rush back into the jungle. Desmond hops over a bush and kneels down next to Sarah and Dennis. They watch as the Warrior Na'vi try to defend off the Military. Desmond shakes his head.

"There not going to do much doing that!"

Dennis nods.

"You said it."

Suddenly a Woman Na'vi right behind them screams and they turn around.

"My little ones! My little ones are not here!"

Desmond blinks and looks at Sarah. Desmond gets up and walks towards her.

"What's wrong? What are you talking about?"

The Woman Na'vi looks at me.

"My little ones are not here! I can't find them."

The Woman Na'vi looks up and gasps.

"There they are!" Woman Na'vi points

Desmond turns around and sees two Na'vi children hiding behind a tree with the Pusher only fifty yards away from them.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone save my young ones!" Woman Na'vi screams

Desmond runs behind the Warriors for a clear shot to run to them. Sarah catches up to Desmond.

"Desmond! What do you think your doing!"

Desmond spins around.

"I can't just stand here and watch them do that! I just can't!"

Sarah blinks and Desmond runs on ahead. He jumps over a bush and towards the kids. Tali fires a bow and notices that Desmond is running out in the field.

"What is he doing?"

Desmond slides near the tree and sees two scared Na'vi children. He puts his hands up.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get you guys out of here, alright? I'm going to get you back to your mom."

"I can't move." Boy Na'vi child says

"I'm scared!" Girl Na'vi child yells

"I'm going to carry you guys, alright? You, get on my back." Desmond orders

The boy walks behind me and puts himself on my back. I gently pick up the girl.

"Okay, you guys ready?"

Desmond looks at the two and see their scared to death. He sorta smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm scared too."

Not! Desmond runs back to the tree line running in zig zags from falling debris from the Pusher. It's knocking down everything in its path. What is Colonel Gates doing? Desmond makes it back to the tree line. He sets down the two children and they run back to their Mother. The Mother hugs them and looks back at me.

"Thank you."

Desmond nods. He looks back at the Pusher and see its' still coming straight at us.

"Uh-oh."

It's still coming straight at us. I have to stop it. Desmond runs out again but Tali grabs hold of him.

"Whoa! What the?"

"You cannot go out there."

Desmond shakes his head.

"I can stop that thing! I really can!"

"Leave it to us."

Desmond blinks and slowly nods.

"Okay, it's your job."

She lets go of me.

"Now stay."

She walks in front of me and I zip right past her.

"Hey!"

Desmond runs towards the Pusher. He stops and jumps in front of it waving his hands.

"HEY! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT!"

The driver inside the Pusher looks down and sees a Na'vi jumping in front of it. He gets on his radio.

"Umm, control. I have a small problem here. Over."

Colonel Gates gets the call.

"What is it?"

"I got one of those things in front of me. It looks like he's not moving."

"Then keep going. It'll move eventually."

"But Sir, I."

"I gave you an order. Keep going."

The driver gulps.

"Y-Yes Sir."

The driver hits the throttle and keeps going. Desmond sees and notices it's not stopping.

"Oh great."

Desmond thinks and runs to the side of it and climbs on the roof. Desmond looks around and sees the camera where the driver can see. He runs to it and throws his face in front of it.

"Do you hear me! STOP THIS THING! NOW!"

At Base, a Woman Soldier sees on one of the cameras a Na'vi yelling in the camera.

"Umm, excuse me Colonel Gates?"

Colonel Gates walks over to the woman.

"What?"

"Look."

Desmond looks around and sees a broken tree branch. He grabs it and starts hitting and breaking the camera.

"AHHH!"

Colonel Gates sees and shakes his head.

"These things are unbelievable."

He almost walks away but…

"Wait a minute…is that?"

"Sir?" Woman asks

"Freeze that camera." Colonel Gates orders

The camera freezes and Colonel Gates recognizes the body.

"Desmond."

Desmond breaks off the camera and runs to the front of the Pusher. He looks down and sees the Driver behind some glass. Desmond grabs a pole off the side of the edge and swings down. Desmond lands right in front of the grass and the Driver gasps. Desmond looks at the driver.

"STOP THIS THING, RIGHT NOW!"

The Driver just stares at Desmond. Desmond forms a fist in his hand and hits the glass really hard screaming. It cracks and cracks and finally breaks. Desmond jumps inside and looks at the scared to death man.

"Get out, NOW!"

Desmond roars at the man showing off his teeth. The Driver screams and leaves the cockpit. Desmond smiles and looks at the controls.

"These teeth do have an advantage."

Desmond looks ahead and sees he's about to hit the tree line. He pulls the throttle back and the Pusher stops. The Na'vi look and see the Pusher only a couple feet away from them. Desmond pulls the throttle back and makes it go backwards. He turns it and aims it at the other Pushers mowing down the trees. He rips off a piece of his shirt and forces the throttle to go top speed. Desmond quickly runs out of the cockpit and jumps off the Pusher. He watches it go the other way and into the other Pushers. He laughs as he sees the destruction. He jumps in the air.

"YEAH!"

Desmond laughs. The Na'vi watch as the Pusher collides into the other Pushers. Desmond turns around and suddenly he's surrounded by soldiers.

"Freeze! Don't move!" Soldier orders

Desmond looks down and at the other five soldiers around him. Desmond crosses his arms.

"Did you not hear what I said? Put your hands up!"

Desmond looks down at the man.

"Sorry boys…but this is going to hurt."

The soldier blinks and suddenly Desmond grabs hold of him and swings him into the other soldiers in a circle. He knocks them all down and tosses the guys gun to the side. One soldier points his gun at Desmond and Desmond runs over and kicks it out of his hand. The other soldier runs up behind Desmond and his ears twitch. Desmond uses his tail to flip the soldier upside down. Desmond picks up one soldier and waits for the other to get up. Desmond smiles.

"I've always wanted to play human bowling. Here's my chance."

Desmond picks up the man higher and tosses him into the other. Desmond throws up his hands.

"YES!" Desmond yells grinding his teeth

The soldiers get up barely and Desmond walks to them.

"Get out of here! Go on, GO!"

They run off and Desmond catches his breath. He shakes his head and walks back to the tree line. As he walks back some of the Na'vi Warriors look at Desmond. Desmond gulps and notices all of them looking at him.

"What?" Desmond asks with his hands up

Tali walks up to Desmond and Desmond flinches.

"What did I do now?"

She looks at the other Warriors and they nod their heads. She nods to.

"Come. Follow me." Tali says

Desmond blinks and shakes his head.

"Okay…"

Tali runs back to the camp and Desmond follows. She runs up to her Mother and Father as they get up to see her. They talk in their language for a bit. Desmond breathes slowly as he moves his eyes back and fourth from the Chief to Tali. Desmond gulps as the Chief looks at him and back at Tali. Tali explains to them about Desmond's actions at the fight just now. Desmond steps back and the Chief looks at me.

"Is it true what you did?"

Desmond gulps.

"What did I do?"

"What you did to save us? You put yourself in danger to save many of us. Is it true?"

Desmond gulps and nods his head.

"Yeah. I…couldn't just stand by and watch bad things happen."

The Chief blinks and looks back at his daughter. She tells him in their language that I want to be a Warrior. He looks back at me.

"You want to become a Warrior?"

Desmond breathes slowly and turns his eyes at Tali. And back at the Chief.

"I thought I can't. Or couldn't."

"No young one has ever train to become a Warrior. Certainly not at your time."

Desmond gulps.

"But what you have done. Has shown us the side of the Warrior inside. Courage, bravery, the hunter inside you."

Desmond gulps again.

"If you want to unleash it. I give you the chance to train as one."

Desmond opens his eyes.

"Really? You're giving me the permission to train as a Warrior?"

He nods slowly. Desmond smiles and holds his excitement inside.

"Umm, thank you! I'm…I'm honored. I will try my hardest."

"Yes, you will have to." Marali says

Desmond turns his eyes at Marali.

"Our daughter will teach you the ways of the Warrior."

"Your…?" Desmond asks looking at Tali

"So I suggest, you learn quickly Desmond Quaid."

Desmond looks back at Marali.

"Because you have a lot to learn."

Desmond nods.

"Okay. Thank you again."

Marali sorta bows and heads back. Desmond turns around and Tali grabs his shoulder.

"We start before the sun."

Desmond nods.

"Okay."

"I will teach you the same way I was taught."

"Alright." Desmond says shaking his head

"But I will not go that easy on you because you're a young one." Tali explains walking away

Desmond blinks and watches her walk away.

"Thanks again."

This is a good thing? Or a bad thing?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Learning To Be Them

Later that night…

Desmond picks at the fire and wonders what he's going to learn tomorrow. He looks up and sees Sarah and Dennis staring at him. He moves his eyes and sees Dr. Brown staring too. Desmond gulps.

"What?"

They all blink and snap out of it. Helen speaks first.

"What happened today Desmond?"

Desmond swallows his food.

"Nothing much." Desmond says clearing his throat

Sarah and Dennis look at Dr. Brown and they shake their heads.

"What did you do?" Dr. Brown asks

Desmond shrugs.

"Nothing. I just saved two children today from a Pusher. And I kicked the crap out of armed soldiers too." Desmond says with a smile

"Desmond, I'm talking about the training you're going to do starting tomorrow." Dr. Brown says leaning forward

Desmond leans back.

"What do you want to know?"

"You can't train as a Warrior."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because we're here to learn about them. Not take hunting lessons."

Desmond sighs.

"I can't help it. My heroics are responsible. Not me."

"I think both."

"Well, not much you can do now Doc. I can't say 'no' now."

"Desmond. This is serious."

Desmond, Sarah and Dennis look at Dr. Brown.

"Right before we went back in, Colonel Gates wants us to only be out here for another two days. Tops."

Desmond jumps up.

"Two days? Is he nuts?"

They all look at Desmond whose shouting.

"Who stepped on your tail?" Dennis asks

"Shut up Dennis! He's not just giving us two more days. We need more time. Maybe five, six the most."

"Why are you acting like this Desmond?" Dr. Brown asks

Desmond rubs his head.

"He can't just give us two days. We need a little bit more time."

"I don't know Desmond. I don't think that will wo…"

Dr. Brown suddenly falls down. Desmond, Sarah and Dennis look at her.

"Did she just get disconnected?" Dennis asks

"Why'd they only pop her out?" Sarah asks

Desmond gulps and suddenly the same thing happens to him. But Desmond sees the sight of the helmet on his head and the fire in front of him. He sits back down.

"AH! Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to pop out?" Desmond asks rubbing his head

Sarah sits next to him.

"What's wrong Desmond?"

"I don't know. Every time I pop out this happens."

"What's up?" Dennis asks

"I'm seeing both. The inside the helmet and here. Ah, God!"

They crank up the signal and Desmond pops out. Dr. Brown takes off Desmond's helmet and Desmond rubs his eyes.

"Why is it so hard for you guys to pop me out?" Desmond looking around aimlessly

"I don't know Desmond. Your brain waves have a stronger signal then the machine." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Smarter then the machine. I like that." Desmond says with a smile

Desmond touches his right hand and suddenly…

"Ow!"

Dr. Brown turns around. Desmond looks at his right hand and stares at it. It's bruised and really red.

"What the?"

"What did you do to your hand?" Dr. Brown asks

Desmond shakes his head.

"Nothing."

"Your hand is badly bruised. Hold still." Dr. Brown orders

Desmond gulps. He suddenly remembers hitting the glass window of the Pusher.

"I punched the window of the Pusher. With my bare hand."

Dr. Brown looks at Desmond.

"You punched a window with your bare hand?"

"No. My Avatar did, I mean I did. I mean," Desmond's lost of words, "I mean I did in my Avatar."

Dr. Brown realizes and shakes her head.

"I see. The side effect."

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at the bandages on his hand. He gets out of the chair.

"What side effect?"

Dr. Brown turns around.

"Whatever you do in the Avatar. You ended up doing in your real body."

Desmond grows a confused look.

"What?"

Dr. Brown sighs.

"If you bruise yourself in your Avatar. You bruise yourself in your real body. Because we transfer your mind to the Avatar. So…"

Desmond looks at his.

"I punch a window out with my Avatar."

"You punch out with your real hand."

Desmond gulps staring at his hand.

"Just curious…if you get killed in the Avatar. Do I die here?"

Dr. Brown thinks for a second.

"I don't know Desmond. I just don't know about that."

Suddenly Colonel Gates and Major Quaid walk into the room.

"Desmond Quaid! Come here at once!" Colonel Gates yells

Desmond rubs his ear.

"Present!"

"Over here, NOW!"

Desmond shrugs his shoulder and walks over to Colonel Gates.

"Yes Colonel?"

"What the hell did you do today?"

Desmond thinks for a second and looks up.

"Uhh, I played soccer, I ate some fish and I saved two Na'vi children. Other then that I did nothing else."

"You want to explain to me why the hell you made a Pusher go off course and crash into the other Pushers?"

Desmond rubs the back of his head.

"Uhhh, just to see some action."

Colonel Gates tries to remain calm.

"In my office, NOW!"

Desmond puts his hands up and nods.

"Whatever you say Sir."

Desmond follows Colonel Gates and his father. Inside Colonel Gate's office.

"Well?" Colonel Gates asks sitting in his chair

Desmond shrugs.

"Well what? I don't even know what you're talking about."

Colonel Gates sighs hard.

"Major."

My Dad grabs a remote and pushes a button. Desmond suddenly sees a camera clip of when he was breaking the camera with the tree branch. Desmond lowers his head and looks back up.

"Well?" Colonel Gates asks looking back

Desmond thinks for a second.

"Ah…that's not me."

Colonel Gates looks really hard at me.

"We know it's you Desmond. We all had the Avatars you guys use low jacked. We can track you anywhere on the island."

Desmond blinks and suddenly laughs.

"Well that shows me that you have a lot of trust in me."

"It's a precaution Desmond." Mr. Quaid explains

Desmond turns his eyes at his Dad.

"A precaution?"

"It's a long story. Don't ask." Mr. Quaid explains

Desmond laughs.

"Whatever. Now you know where I am when I'm in my Avatar. Perfect."

"Getting back to the subject. Would you like to tell me why you destroyed three Pushers?"

Desmond sighs.

"The reason I destroyed three Pushers today because I think your actions were a little…overboard I might say."

Colonel Gates blinks funny.

"Overboard? Me?"

Desmond walks forward and puts his hands on his desk. He leans forward.

"Those were kids today. Boys and girls having fun for the first time they arrived here. I don't think your plan on bulldozing them was a great plan. Excuse me but…I thought it was wrong."

"Having fun?" Colonel Gates asks

"Yes. They were having fun. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Desmond narrows his eyes and Colonel Gates stands up. Desmond follows him with his eyes.

"Were not trying to make them feel welcome here Desmond. Were trying to show whose island this is. It's ours. Not there's. You got it?"

Desmond narrows his eyes and backs up.

"I guess. But you shouldn't be that pissed at me about what I did."

"And why's that?"

Desmond takes a deep breath.

"For what I did they've given me the chance to train me as a Warrior."

Colonel Gates blinks and Major Quaid just stands there stunned.

"Train you as a Warrior?" Colonel Gates asks

Desmond nods.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is that?" Colonel Gates asks

"It's the men who take down your soldiers. Remember in the videos?"

Colonel Gates thinks for a second.

"With what I did, it will get me to make them trust me even more. Learning more about them. Ever think of that?"

Colonel Gates thinks for a second. Desmond sighs.

"Plus. I heard what you told Dr. Brown. I need more then two days Colonel. I don't know how long this training is but I'm sure as hell its going to be longer then two days."

Colonel Gates thinks for a second and crosses his hands.

"Then how long do you need then?"

Desmond sorta smiles.

"When I'm done with my training. I'll tell you."

Colonel Gate's eye twitches. Desmond looks out the window and back at the two.

"I got to get back. It's going look odd that I'm hunched over in my Avatar." Desmond explains walking out

As soon as Desmond leaves, Colonel Gates slams his hands onto his desk.

"God Damn KID!" Colonel Gates screams

Colonel Gates walks around his desk, mad as hell. Major Quaid looks at his watch.

"I better go Colonel. I got to check with Dr. Brown about something." Major Quaid explains walking to the door

Colonel Gates turns around and yells across the room.

"Major Quaid!"

Major Quaid turns around. Colonel Gates points at him.

"You better tell your son he'd better start getting his act straight."

Major Quaid stands there then nods.

"Yes Sir. I will speak to him."

"Major!"

Major Quaid turns around again.

"You better. Because if he doesn't. Next time if I go out there, I might confuse him with another one of those monsters and shoot him myself."

Major Quaid gulps.

"Yes Sir." Major Quaid whispers

Major Quaid leaves and Colonel Gates sighs. He walks to his seat and sits down.

"Because if you don't Desmond…you'll see your Mother really soon."

Back in the Avatar room…

Desmond sits down in the seat and Dr. Brown puts the helmet down.

"I got a few more days."

Dr. Brown stops. Desmond looks up.

"What?"

"I got a few more days out there Doc. I think we better use our time wisely."

Dr. Brown blinks and doesn't say anything. Desmond looks forward and takes a deep breath.

"Plug me in Doc."

Dr. Brown lowers the helmet on Desmond and he soon wakes up in his Avatar. Sarah and Dennis see that he's back.

"Welcome back man." Dennis says

"What took so long? You were gone for a while."

Desmond gulps and stands up.

"Colonel Gates wanted to know the reasons for my actions today."

Desmond looks down and looks at the two.

"The reason for why I crashed a Pusher into another Pusher." Desmond explains with a smile

Desmond walks past the two and lies down. Dennis and Sarah look at each other and back at Desmond.

"And?" Dennis asks

Desmond turns his head and looks at the two.

"We got a few more days out here. So…let's enjoy it while we can."

Desmond turns around and goes to sleep.

"Good night guys."

Desmond sighs and gets comfortable. He tries to fall asleep as soon as he can so he's wide awake in the morning…

The next morning…

Tali moves quietly through the camp and to the site where Desmond is. She sneaks in and sees everyone sleeping, including Desmond. She kneels down near him and shakes him.

"Desmond. DESMOND."

Desmond wakes up.

"Yeah, what? What's going on?"

"Come on. Your training starts right now." Tali explains

Desmond opens his eyes widely and closes them. He looks around and sees it pitched black.

"Where the hell is the sun?"

Tali turns around.

"Oh God," Desmond puts his head back down, "I feel like I just went to sleep."

"Come! Were wasting time." Tali explains

"What time? It's not even day time yet."

"Now." Tali says strictly

Desmond sighs and gets up.

"I'm up. I'm up."

Tali starts to walk away.

"Follow me."

Desmond nods and wipes his eyes. Tali runs out of the camp and Desmond tries to keep up with her.

"Could you slow down, I just woke up. Remember?"

Tali stops running and turns around. Desmond stops.

"Be quiet."

Desmond gulps and tries to keep his eyes open.

"We move silently. And you are not silent. Now, follow and be silent."

Desmond salutes and Tali runs away. Desmond blows out air and keeps up with her. Did I die? And this is hell? IS this what she meant by 'I'm not going to go easy on you'? I don't know. I think I'm going to start to regret this. The two Na'vi's run through the jungle as silently as possible, with Desmond in tow. He sniffs hard as he tries to keep up with Tali. I doubt she's doing this for my training. I don't think she had to do this. I think she's just making this hard for me so I'll quit. Well, if she is. I can't. I got to keep up. Desmond runs faster keeping up with Tali. The sun starts to come out and Desmond sees it.

"Oh…there's the sun."

They run for about another fifteen minutes or so. Tali finally stops without even taking a breath. Desmond behind breathes heavily and you can see on his T-shirt covered in a drip of his sweat. Tali looks and sees Desmond.

"Good. Now that we finally got your body awake. Now we can begin."

Desmond throws his head up with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean 'begin'? I thought we started."

Tali takes off her weapons and turns around.

"No. Your body must be awake before we start. Now it is. We can start."

Desmond puts up his hands.

"Hang on a second. For some reason it's hot. I can barely breathe."

Tali narrows her eyes and sees Desmond clothes.

"Take off your top."

Desmond raises his head.

"Excuse me?"

"We move in silent without wearing too much."

Desmond continues to breathe heavily.

"You should take off your top."

Desmond looks down and stares at his shirt.

"Alright."

Desmond grabs the top and rips the shirt in half. He rolls it up and tosses it to the side. Desmond looks down at his blue chest.

"I feel a bit better."

Tali nods. Desmond looks back down at his pants and shoes.

"But I'm keeping the pants and shoes."

Desmond looks down again and realizes something.

"Wait a second."

Desmond kneels down and rips up the pants near the knees. He slides them off and feels the heat coming off his legs.

"Now I feel better."

"Good. Now climb with me."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Climb where?"

"Up there. Follow me and try to keep up."

Desmond takes a deep breath and watches Tali climb the tree like a monkey. Desmond throws up his hands.

"Alright."

Desmond tries to climb the same way as Tali did. He makes it to the top and Tali sits down on a wide branch. Desmond stares.

"Have a seat."

Desmond looks down and smiles.

"That's what I like to hear."

Desmond sits down and crosses his legs. He takes a deep breath and looks at Tali.

"Now what?"

"We practice your awareness."

"My awareness?"

"Yes. Now close your eyes. Empty your mind."

Desmond whispers the same thing and closes his eyes.

"Okay."

"Shh."

Desmond tilts his head. He starts to relax and suddenly Tali hits him. Desmond opens his eyes and wonders what just happened.

"What the?"

Tali opens her eyes.

"Why'd you just hit me?"

"We must do it again. Close your eyes."

Desmond blinks and closes his eyes. And a second later, Tali hits Desmond again and he waves his hands around.

"Would you stop that!"

Tali opens her eyes.

"Why are you hitting me?"

"You must empty your mind."

"How can I empty my mind when you hit me?" Desmond says making an example

"When you empty you're mind you'll be able to avoid my attacks."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Tali takes a deep breath.

"Empty your mind. Forget everything you know. Hear the noises around you. Hear everything."

Desmond blinks.

"Now, close your eyes."

Desmond gulps and closes his eyes. He puts his hands up.

"Give me a second, okay. Give me one second."

Desmond relaxes and Tali gives him a second. Desmond sighs softly and tries to clear his mind. Clear my mind. Empty my mind. Forget everything else. When I forget everything else. I hear the noises around me. I can actually picture the noises in my mind. The birds chirping in the distance. I think I can hear a river moving. I can picture it. It's going…in the opposite direction. Is this what Tali meant? I can hear almost everything. I can even hear the wind. Tali raises her hand and goes for another hit. Desmond narrows his eyes. That's weird. The wind is changing. I feel a slight breeze. Not the kinda breeze you feel right after a, odd one but…Desmond realizes and suddenly Desmond throws his hand up. I blocked her hit! Desmond keeps his eyes closed still. Tali moves her other hand and Desmond blocks it. Then Tali goes straight for the center of Desmond's face and Desmond grabs it. They both open their eyes. Tali nods and Desmond is surprised to see what he has done.

"Wow…"

Tali nods again.

"You are aware." Tali whispers

Tali moves her hand back and Desmond lowers his. He looks up at Tali and blinks. If this is the start. I wonder what I'll do next.

Back at Base…

Major Quaid looks at some screens seeing exactly where everyone is at. He notices three different color dots in one area. And the fourth one really far away from the others. He taps one of the soldiers shoulder.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me which kid is this dot right here?"

The man looks and leans back.

"That's your son Major Quaid." Soldier explains walking back

Major Quaid crosses his arms and looks at the screen.

"What are you doing all the way out there Desmond?"

Back with Desmond…

Next on my learning is…

"You've never shot an arrow in your time?" Tali asks holding a bow an arrow

Desmond shakes his head.

"No."

"Not even for practice or fun?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No and no."

Tali takes a deep breath.

"Everyone starts somewhere…let's see where you start. Take it."

Desmond grabs the bow an arrow and stares at it.

"Pull the arrow back and stay." Tali orders

Desmond nods and pulls back the arrow along the string. Tali shakes her head.

"Not right."

Desmond blinks and turns his head.

"What?"

"Let me show you."

Desmond gulps and Tali makes Desmond stand the way he's suppose to.

"Back straight…stomach in…legs crossed."

Desmond sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Anything else?"

Tali looks and bumps up Desmond's back arm.

"Shoulder up!"

Desmond closes his eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Now…aim along the bow. And hit your prey."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Prey? What prey? What do you want me to hit?"

Tali looks ahead of Desmond and points.

"Hit that tree."

I would ask what tree but I clearly see which one she picks.

"Out of all the trees here you pick the tinniest one?"

Tali turns her head.

"Do you want something that's less difficult for you?"

Desmond turns his eyes with the bow still drown. Desmond sees that Tali is trying to get to him. Desmond moves his eyes back.

"That's fine."

Tali nods.

"When you have it, release the arrow."

Desmond gulps. His hands shake a bit. This sorta reminds me of Avatar Shooting. I sometimes took the roll of a sniper. This ain't no different. Look through the scope, get your target and fire. Desmond closes one eye. He aims and lets go of the arrow. Tali watches and sees it fly right into the tree. She looks again and can't believe that Desmond hit it. Desmond smiles and lowers the bow.

"Got anything harder?" Desmond asks turning his head

Tali turns her head as well and they both meet eyes. Tali nods.

"That was…good."

Desmond nods with a smile.

"Thank you."

"But never back done from your bow until you know it's not moving." Tali explains

Desmond narrows his eyes and points.

"It's a tree…"

Tali looks at Desmond who's pointing. She grabs another arrow.

"Again." Tali says handing Desmond the arrow

Desmond tilts his head and grabs the arrow.

"Whatever you say."

Desmond pulls back and Tali again sees something wrong with Desmond's stance.

"Shoulder up."

Desmond moves his shoulder up. Tali, yet again sees Desmond not doing it right.

"Let me help you."

Desmond rolls his eyes. Tali moves along side him and helps him turn the bow straight with his hand that's holding it.

"Keep the bow straight."

Desmond nods and sees that Tali is still helping him. He moves his eyes up at her and she looks down. The two look at each other for a second and Desmond looks straight ahead.

"Your right. Holding it like this is easier."

Tali nods.

"Yes."

Desmond lets go and the arrow slams right next to the other arrow. Tali just blinks. Desmond smiles and lowers down the arrow.

"What's next?"

Tali looks down at Desmond who's ready to learn something next. She takes the bow and walks away.

"Follow me."

Desmond nods.

"Lead the way."

About a mile walk later, we come to a dirt plain field. Some Dire Horses roam the area. Desmond sees and gulps.

"Oh no…"

These animals again? Last time I met one of these things, it wanted to turn me into road kill. Tali calls out to one and a Na'vi Warrior man comes riding by. Desmond walks over to Tali who's talking to the Warrior. He looks down at Desmond and Desmond sees. He gulps and the Warrior looks back at Tali. Desmond rolls his eyes.

"You, young one." Warrior says

Desmond turns his head.

"What?"

He walks up to me and I tilt my head. He's…really tall.

"So you are the young one who's training to be one of us?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?"

"Little ones like you should stay out of our way. We know what were doing."

Desmond blink and smiles.

"Well that's good that you know what you are doing. If you didn't, this would be another reason why I'm out here learning this stuff."

Tali smiles and snickers the other way. The Warrior turns his head around and sees Tali smiling. He looks back at Desmond.

"Will see if you make it. I doubt it." Warrior says walking past Desmond

Desmond watches him walk away. He rolls his eyes. Tali shakes her head.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Desmond looks at Tali.

"Why? Who is that?"

"Beyda'amo."

Desmond opens his eyes widely and tries to say his name.

"That's a mouth full. Who's…Be…dominos?"

"He's our best."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Best at what?"

Tali walks over to the Dire Horse and turns around.

"A Warrior."

Desmond gulps and for some reason, smiles.

"Well I think he's about to loose that status." Desmond whispers walking over to Tali

Tali taps the top of the Dire Horse and looks at Desmond.

"Hop on."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Hop on? You mean this?" Desmond asks backing up

Tali nods. Desmond looks at the Horse and back at Tali.

"No way."

Tali narrows her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Last time I met one of these things, it wanted to run me over." Desmond explains nervously

Tali shakes her head.

"I think you are wrong. These creatures never intend to hurt anyone of us."

Desmond smiles and brushes back his hair.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"It probably wanted to become friends with you. They intend to get a little…happy."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Ha, happy."

Desmond sighs and Tali watches.

"Okay…so. What do you want me to do on this thing?"

"I want to see you ride it. Hop on."

Desmond sighs.

"Alright. Can't hurt now…right?"

Tali shrugs her shoulder. Desmond sees and shakes his head.

"Thanks for the confidence." Desmond says trying to get up

Desmond tries to pull him self up. Well, for one thing. These kinda horses don't actually look like a real horse. There bigger and…they got six legs. Tali rubs her head and watches Desmond.

"Would you like some help?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No, I got it."

Desmond struggles for another second and stops. He turns his head around.

"Okay. Help me…please."

Tali nods and lifts Desmond up with his foot. Desmond swings around and sits on the Horse. He looks around and gets comfortable.

"Hmm. Okay. Maybe there not all that bad. Because…I was thinking the moment I sit on it, it'll just scream and drag me around the area here." Desmond explains almost laughing

Tali walks to the side and crosses her arms.

"The easier part just passed. Get ready for the hard part."

Desmond looks down and waits.

"What hard part?"

Tali raises her hand and slaps the side of the Dire Horse.

"That part!"

"WHOA!" Desmond screams

The Dire Horse runs off screeching and Desmond grabs hold of it.

"SLOW DOWN!"

Desmond and the Dire Horse sorta run around in circles. Desmond pulls his body up and tries to gain control of the animal.

"Okay, time to take control here!"

Desmond pulls back the strings and turns the Dire Horse left. They start to run past a group of trees. Desmond sees.

"Oh shit!"

The Dire Horse and Desmond duck from the braches almost hitting their faces.

"Whoa! Ah! WHOA! DUCK!"

Desmond pulls the strings right and they run out of the trees. Tali crosses her arms and watches Desmond take complete control of the animal.

"Hmm…not bad."

Desmond laughs and turns it around. He starts to come up along Tali and pulls back the strings.

"WHOA!"

He hovers back and Desmond jumps off. Desmond throws up his hands like he just performed an act.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience."

Tali watches as Desmond goofs off. She sighs and claps hard.

"Focus!"

Desmond snaps out of it.

"Don't get yourself distracted like that. It will get you killed really easily."

Desmond gulps and puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

Tali nods.

"Good. Now follow me."

Tali runs off. Desmond rolls his eyes and chases after her.

"Can't a blue boy get a little excited?"

Up in the trees, Tali jumps, slides, swings and jumps across large gaps. Desmond tries to keep up from the obstacle course. Desmond shakes his head and tries to keep up.

"Where! ARE! WE! GOING?"

Tali jumps down onto another tree.

"Keep up Desmond!"

Desmond sighs hard. Tali jumps in mid air and swings on a branch in a middle of a huge gap and lands on the other side. Desmond stops dead in his tracks and looks ahead. He looks at the huge gap between him and Tali. Tali looks back.

"Come on!"

Desmond gulps.

"Can't you give a guy a break?" Desmond asks walking back

Desmond moves back to gain some speed. Tali watches as Desmond gets ready to leap for his faith. Desmond takes a deep breath and gets pumped. He takes a few more deep breaths and runs for it.

"AHHH!"

Desmond jumps and grabs hold of the branch that Tali used. He swings but looses balance on the edge of the tree.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Desmond yells rolling his hands around

Tali sees.

"Desmond!"

Desmond falls and grabs the ledge. He looks down at the _long_ way down.

"AHH!"

Tali looks over the edge.

"Desmond!"

Desmond looks up.

"Help, PLEASE!"

Tali throws down her hand and Desmond throws up his. They both grab each other and Tali pulls Desmond up. He spins around and Desmond leans against Tali. They both breathe heavily. Desmond wipes the sweat off his forehead. Tali gulps. Desmond slowly turns his head around.

"So…,' Desmond looks up and Tali looks down, 'How was that?" Desmond asks breathlessly

Tali looks down and sorta smiles. She shakes her head.

"That'll be enough for today."

The two get up and move on. On the ground below, Desmond follows Tali. He sniffs hard and looks ahead of her as she stops. She looks up against a very tall tree and nods.

"This will do. Will spend the night here."

Desmond walks past her and continues on. He waves his hand.

"Well, have a fun cookout; I'm going back to camp."

Tali throws her eyes at Desmond who's walking away.

"No your not."

Desmond stops walking and turns around.

"Why's that? Afraid the big bad trees will get me?" Desmond asks waving his hands scared looking

Tali shakes her head.

"No. But the fear of the creatures that are knocking down the trees will get you."

Desmond gulps and looks around.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better…"

"You don't know where camp exactly is at do you?"

Desmond looks at Tali for a second and laughs.

"I know where it is."

Tali crosses her arms.

"Where?"

Desmond, with a smile on his face, turns around and points.

"It's…,' Desmond points and his smile forms away, 'Uhh it's…,' Desmond looks in another direction and Tali sees, 'It's…"

"You don't know, do you?"

Desmond sighs and puts his hand down.

"No. I don't."

Tali walks towards Desmond.

"It's not a good idea to travel through the night. Especially with those…others in this place."

Desmond turns around and looks up.

"What? You mean the military?"

Tali looks down at me.

"Mi, Military?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. That's what their called. The 'Military', are the other people that inhabit this little rock."

"Rock?"

Desmond rubs his lips.

"Okay, Island."

I can't use any words around her….

"Where on an island Tali. In case you didn't notice."

"I know that Desmond."

Desmond blinks and flinches back.

"Surrounded by water. A…wonderful place. Better then the other worlds we've been too." Tali explains walking to the tree

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Other worlds?" Desmond whispers watching Tali climbing the tree

Desmond follows her up the tree.

"How do they go to other worlds?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Crossed the Line

Later that night, Tali and Desmond camp out on top of a very large tree branch. Tali got a fire going with some fish cooking over it. Desmond watches them being cooked. He can't wait until there done. He bites his lip.

"I think their done." Desmond says reaching over for one

Tali slaps Desmond's hand. He throws his hand back.

"No they are not."

Desmond gulps and looks at Tali.

"Just wait."

Desmond gulps. Between the two, it stays really quiet. Then suddenly Tali sniffs the meat.

"There done."

Desmond smiles.

"Great! I'll take that one please."

Tali hands the fish stick Desmond wanted over to him. Desmond stares at it and licks his lips.

"Alright." Desmond says biting into it

Desmond smiles even bigger and swallows the fish.

"Oh yeah. Now this is fantastic."

Tali bites hers and watches Desmond eat his. Desmond suddenly laughs.

"I wonder if this is how they created the 'fish stick'." Desmond asks laughing taking another bite

Tali swallows hers.

"You really like it?"

Desmond looks up and nods.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea how much I like fish. It's like…my number one food choice." Desmond explains taking another bite

Tali puts hers back over the fire.

"They never gave you the food you wanted?"

Desmond wipes his lips and narrows eyebrows.

"Who didn't give me food I wanted?"

Tali throws her head in the direction of where my people are.

"Them."

Desmond suddenly remembers the story. He gulps and nods.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"What are these…things?"

"Things?"

Tali nods. Desmond gulps.

"There…,' Desmond thinks of how to explain this, 'almost just like us. But…a little more,' Desmond sighs, 'Strict."

Tali blinks and thinks of Desmond's explanation.

"But to a fact, there a lot more shorter." Desmond explains taking a bite of his fish

"I see,' Tali says looking down, 'You say there just like us, 'Tali looks back up, 'But I find that, unbelievable."

Desmond looks across the fire at Tali. Desmond tilts his head a little and shakes it.

"Yeah, there unbelievable. Especially Colonel Gates." Desmond whispers

Tali looks up and across at Desmond. She wonders what he just said but she looks back down. Desmond stares at his fish and just…stares at it.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tali looks across the fire and Desmond looks up.

"How did you get here?"

Tali tilts her head.

"How did you all get here? I mean,' Desmond tries to figure out a way to lie and get an easy answer out of it, 'How did you all and…everything else get here?"

Tali just blinks. Desmond sees.

"I've been on this island my whole life. I don't really remember how we,' Desmond is surprised to say this, 'travel from world to world but, how'd you all get here?"

Tali blinks and nods her head.

"Oh. You were probably to young to know, yes?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah…" Desmond says gulping

"Many worlds are connected to us Desmond." Tali explains moving her hands around

Desmond watches Tali move her hands around.

"We try to find a place where we can survive. But world after world. The next one is as worse as the last one."

Desmond gulps.

"And…everything else? Like the creatures?"

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"We must bring whatever we need to survive."

Desmond nods.

"Wow. This just keeps getting better and better by the minute."

"How is it better?"

Desmond explains but gets cut off…

"The time that we arrived here those…Military people were trying to kill us."

Desmond gulps.

"We did nothing to them. _Nothing_. And they shoot at us with those…things."

Desmond just blinks.

"How can they do such things when we want nothing more then a place to live?"

Desmond bites his lip.

"So, why fight back?"

Tali looks at me real hard.

"What would you do if you were being shot at?"

Desmond just blinks.

"We protect ourselves and others because everyone of those people are killing us."

"So, if they weren't shooting at you…what would you do then?"

Tali tilts her head at me.

"We would leave them alone."

Desmond gulps. She makes sense. I mean, Gates told me they went in, heard some noise and shot at anything that was moving. Basically self-defense hits my head. Gates doesn't know what he's doing. But another question comes into mind…

"You like this place?" Desmond asks

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"This place?" Tali asks

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. I mean it's…perfect for you all. The Island is huge, the military, where they live, its like in the center of the island. I'll show ya." Desmond explains getting up

Desmond draws a circle in the dirt on the tree branch. Tali watches. He puts a smaller circle in the middle.

"This is where they all live practically. They never go out and nothing ever goes in."

Tali looks at Desmond.

"You can say that, everything outside this circle, 'Desmond looks at Tali, 'Is practically yours." Desmond explains sitting back across the fire

Tali watches Desmond sit down.

"You know much about these…people?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. You can say I can tell you most of everything about this place. And those people."

"Do you like this place?" Tali asks

Desmond shakes his head.

"No."

Tali just blinks.

"Why's that?"

Desmond sorta looks down and stares at his hands that are folded out. Tali looks down.

"Desmond?"

Desmond slowly raises his head.

"I'm a prisoner here Tali."

Tali blinks.

"You know what 'prisoner' is Tali?"

She doesn't respond. Desmond sorta smiles.

"A prisoner is a person who can't leave a certain place. Like the place where all those people in the city live."

Tali just listens to Desmond's story.

"I don't…like this place. There's a whole world out there and I'm stuck here. I don't like this place, I really don't Tali. Everyday I keep on thinking of ways how I can leave. How I can escape. But…there is no way. I've been stuck here…all my life."

Tali finally gets to speak.

"It's not like your alone,' Tali explains and Desmond looks back at her, 'You have others with you…you mother as well."

Desmond narrows his eyes and puts up his hand.

"Wait, 'Mother'? What mother?"

Tali blinks.

"That woman who came in with you. I thought she was your mother."

Desmond smiles and shakes his head.

"No. No she's not."

"What happened to her?"

Desmond bows his head down and sorta smiles. He looks back up with a smile.

"I…don't really want to talk about it." Desmond says looking off into the distance

Tali narrows her eyes and sees Desmond trying to avoid the subject.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Desmond keeps looking off into the distance.

"Because I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

Desmond turns his head.

"Because I don't want to. Please can we drop it?"

"Not until you tell me."

"I don't want to tell you ok?"

"Why not?"

Desmond gets really annoyed.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I'm curious."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"No mother would let her child train as a Warrior. I've scene all the children here and they don't act like you at all."

Desmond blinks hard.

"Because I've been here all my life, remember? Away from you people. My people. I kinda have grown up the way the people do on this island."

Tali sees a fair explanation from Desmond there.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Desmond turns his eyes up. He sees that Tali wants to know. He gulps.

"If I tell you, will you please drop it?" Desmond asks with a look on his face

Tali nods. Desmond sniffs and looks at the fire.

"She died."

Tali flinches back.

"Couple years ago. It happened here. On this island." Desmond says trying to bare with it

Tali sees it's hard for Desmond.

"Can I ask you, how?"

Desmond looks up. He shuts his eyes and gulps really hard.

"I told you enough. Let's leave it there."

"Desmond, I…"

"Please." Desmond says looking hard at Tali

Tali sees Desmond serious.

"Please Tali. Please."

Tali sees that Desmond doesn't really want to talk about it. She nods and gets back down.

"Alright Desmond."

Desmond nods. The two just stare at the fire and Desmond brings up one last thing.

"For the record Tali."

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"I've thought of a number of reasons why I want to leave this island so badly, 'Desmond explains looking up at Tali, 'but ever since you guys showed up…I've thought of more reasons to stay." Desmond explains with a smile at the end

Tali just sees that Desmond, just smiles.

A little while later…

Desmond yawns and suddenly thunder roars loudly. Desmond looks and sees it starting to rain.

"Oh great."

Tali looks.

"Don't worry. The sky won't touch us or the fire."

Desmond nods and leans against a tree bark.

"That's good."

Tali sorta smiles.

"Fear of the light?"

Desmond turns his head slowly and looks hard at Tali who's looking out into the distance.

"Tali…the one thing your going to know very well about me is that I'm not afraid of anything." Desmond explains leaning back against the tree

Tali turns her head not to believe him.

"Anything?"

Desmond sniffs and crosses his arms.

"Anything. What's there to be afraid of?"

Desmond closes his eyes and Tali watches him.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Tali nods and looks back out.

"And if you wake me up again early in the morning I'll be ready."

Tali nods her head up and down to even believe him. Desmond sniffs and falls asleep. Tali stops staring out over the trees and walks back over the fire. She picks at it with a stick and pears her eyes over at Desmond. She puts her hand to her face and sorta smiles.

Later that night…

The rain lightens up a bit, but the thunder just gets worse. Tali, still awake, and Desmond, still asleep are in the same two places. Tali yawns and suddenly Desmond twitches. He sniffs hard and twitches again.

"Ahh…" Desmond whispers

Tali moves her eyes up and sees Desmond perfectly still. She sees nothing and looks back down. The thunder clashes and Desmond twitches.

"No…no…" Desmond whispers

He starts moving his head left and right from the dream he's having. He gulps and starts to sweat.

"Stop…no…no please…." Desmond whispers

Tali moves her eyes back up and sees Desmond moving. She thinks it's nothing at first but suddenly Desmond moves really hard.

"Ah!"

Tali flinches and gets up. She walks towards Desmond.

"Desmond?"

Tali looks down at Desmond and sees he's sweating, shaking and crying at the same time. He moves his head back and fourth.

"No, no…please…stop…"

"Desmond? Desmond." Tali asks for moving closer

Tali grabs hold of his shoulder.

"No…please stop…."

Desmond sees a car in his dream. It's for some reason chasing him. He sees it driving closer and closer to him as he runs away from it. He keeps running away but it keeps getting closer.

"Stop…stop…" Desmond whispers

His tears keep on coming out. Tali tries shaking him.

"Desmond, wake up."

Desmond gulps really hard and sees the car right on top of him. No! A loud thunder clashes, Desmond wakes up and flinches forward.

"AHHHH!"

Desmond breathes heavily. Tali holds onto Desmond to make him realize where he's at. Desmond looks around aimlessly.

"Where…? What?' Desmond gulps really hard and looks around, 'What happened? What's going on?" Desmond asks nervously

"You were having a bad dream. You were crying in your sleep." Tali explains looking at Desmond

Desmond turns his head and wipes his eyes. He breathes slowly as he starts to realize.

"Oh my God…" Desmond whispers

Every now and then…I would get this nightmare that…I'm being chased by a car. I don't know why but every time I try to run away from it, it somehow manages to keep up with me. I would wake up in my room crying my eyes out scared to death. With my Dad at work I'd have no one to be there for me. Desmond breathes slowly and sees his hands shaking to death.

"Not again...please not again."

Tali turns her head down.

"Are you ok Desmond?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No! No I'm not okay. I have this dream every now and then and it scares the living crap out of me…" Desmond explains breathlessly

Tali looks and realizes Desmond might need some water.

"Just hang on. I'll go and get some water for you." Tali explains walking away

Desmond sees her get up but grabs her hand.

"No! Please…"

Tali turns around and looks down.

"I don't want to be alone. I really don't want to be by myself right now. Please. Please stay…"

Desmond gulps, but doesn't exactly look at Tali. Tali sees how scared Desmond is at the moment. She gulps and nods her head.

"Alright."

Desmond closes his eyes.

"Thank you." Desmond says leaning his head back

Tali sits down right next to Desmond. Desmond sniffs and tries to get calm. Tali sees that Desmond is nervous out of his mind. She tries to calm him down.

"Breathe Desmond. Just breathe."

Desmond nods.

"I am. I am. I just can't…stop shaking…" Desmond says looking at his hands

After when I wake up from the nightmare, it would take me forever to fall back asleep. With no one there to…what's the word? Console? Hold me is a better word. I would stay awake until morning. And let the pain pass. Tali looks down.

"Here. Move your head up."

"Huh?" Desmond asks looking back

Desmond moves his head up and Tali moves her arm back behind Desmond's head. Desmond gets the idea of Tali using her arm as a pillow.

"Here. Use this."

Desmond gulps.

"Thank you."

Tali looks back down at Desmond who's trying to fall back asleep. Tali puts her head back up and looks back at the fire.

The next morning…

The fire's out. And the two are still asleep. The sun is up and Tali is not the first one to wake up. A sudden thud is heard and Tali is the first one to wake up. She opens her eyes fast and with a knife in her hand, checks around. She sees it was nothing. She puts the knife down and looks down. She sees Desmond sleeping into her shoulder. Sound asleep, not moving at all. She notices…how calm and collected he is. She sorta reminds him of someone, a quick glance in her eye. But suddenly, Desmond wakes up. His head falls forward and he pushes it back up.

"Huh? What? Whoa. That's bright." Desmond says putting his hand in front of his eyes blocking the sun

Tali quickly gets up without Desmond noticing. Desmond yawns and rubs his eyes really hard. He focuses and notices Tali already up.

"About to wake me up?"

Tali looks down.

"Uh, yes."

Desmond sniffs.

"Well I'm up." Desmond says getting up

Desmond cracks his head and looks at Tali.

"So. What's on the agenda today? More running? Am I going to have to 'wake' my body up?"

Tali looks down at Desmond and sees he's completely. Normal. Acting like last night never happened.

"Tali?" Desmond asks

Tali snaps out of it and Desmond waves his hand.

"Kinda lost in the dark their for a second."

Tali nods.

"What are we going to do today?"

Tali bends down and grabs her things.

"Today I'm going to let you meet a friend of mine."

Desmond narrows his eyes as he watches Tali jump down.

"You have friends?" Desmond asks jumping down as well

In the middle of an open, grassy field. Desmond looks around and starts asking who's he about to meet.

"So. Who am I meeting?"

Tali smiles.

"You'll see."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Well…,' Desmond looks around and sees, nothing, 'there's nothing really around so. Who is it?"

Tali stops and turns around.

"Try not to be afraid."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

Tali smiles and suddenly calls out loud really loud. Annoying call out to something but Desmond doesn't know what it is. He looks at Tali and around. He covers his ears and then she stops. Desmond lowers his hands.

"What the hell was that?"

Tali puts her finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Listen."

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks around. He looks at the trees all around him but suddenly hears flapping. He slowly looks up in the air and sees a Banshee coming in for a landing.

"WHOA!"

Desmond jumps out the way and the Banshee lands near Tali. She welcomes it and hands it to some food. Desmond shakes his head and gets back up.

"Can you warn me next time when this big bird thing comes in for a landing?"

"Sorry but, I have no control of when she's coming in or how she lands."

Desmond shakes his head and looks at the Banshee. It's like…an evolved bird of some kind. Desmond shakes his head.

"Wow. That's all I got to say."

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"I suggest you don't look into her eyes. She will try to attack."

Desmond gulps and looks the other way.

"I wouldn't even look at it."

Tali walks around her ikran.

"When the Warrior is ready, he or she can choose to fly with the ikran. But only if the ikran will the allow the Warrior to let it fly with them."

Desmond gulps and shakes his head.

"Wait a second. You mean I get to, fly one of these things?" Desmond asks excitingly

Tali hops on and the Banshee flaps it's wings and makes Desmond loose balance.

"Whoa."

He falls on his butt but gets right back up.

"Yes. You must choose your ikran, and the ikran will choose you."

Desmond smiles.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better by the minute,' Desmond laughs and smiles looking back up, 'When do I get one?" Desmond asks with a smile

Tali puts on a hat like object on her head.

"When you are prepared for it."

Desmond flinches and watches Tali fly off. She points.

"Home is that way!"

Desmond looks in the direction where she's pointing.

"If should be safe for you. You now know how to defend yourself like a Warrior."

Desmond nods his head.

"I guess some training really paid off." Desmond says with a smile

Tali sorta smiles and calls off her ikran and flies away. Desmond watches and yells up at her.

"CAN I SAY THAT I'M 'PREPARED' NOW!"

Desmond hears the echo and watches Tali disappear in the sky. He laughs and heads in the direction Tali was pointing. Desmond just walks with a big smile on his face thinking about all the cool things he learned. Riding, shooting, knife fighting, surviving. Learning that…makes me feel like I'm not even in the 22nd century…

About a four mile hike and twenty minutes later…

The gang, Dr. Brown, Dennis and Sarah all sit around at the camp fire. Sarah feels around her head from the new design one of the Na'vi girls gave her. Dr. Brown looks.

"Like the new look Sarah."

Sarah smiles letting go of her hair.

"Thank you. I like it to. One of the girls here had some…ideas. Plus I showed them some looks as well."

Sarah and Dr. Brown laugh. Dennis rolls his eyes. Dr. Brown looks over at Dennis.

"What have you been doing around here Dennis?"

Dennis sighs hard.

"Nothing."

Dr. Brown rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you show some of the boys here some things you do."

"I can't."

Dr. Brown narrows her eyes.

"Why's that?"

Sarah laughs and Dr. Brown moves her head.

"Because just like at school, he got rejected." Sarah laughs at the end

Dennis rubs his face.

"Shut up! It's not exactly like that!"

Dr. Brown and Sarah laugh. Dennis sighs hard and stands up.

"Enough about me! Where the hell is Desmond! He's been gone for two days!"

Dr. Brown and Sarah both realize that.

"Well Dennis. I don't exactly know how long his training will be, but maybe a day or so."

Dennis sighs even louder.

"God! He's out there having a blast! And I'm stuck here doing…"

Desmond pops around the corner.

"Who's having a blast?"

Everyone turns around, especially Sarah.

"Desmond?" Dr. Brown asks getting up

Desmond waves.

"Hi guys."

"Desmond!" Sarah yells

Desmond sees Sarah running towards her and he puts his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey! AH!"

She…she's hugging me. Desmond, with his hands in the air is being squeezed to death by Sarah.

"We all missed you!"

"Sarah…"

"You have no idea what I was thinking when you were gone!"

"SARAH!"

Sarah looks at Desmond in the face.

"Hugging me…."

Sarah realizes and lets go.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to hug you…"

Desmond moves his head around.

"Little late on the approach but…good."

Sarah looks back and sees Desmond with no shirt on.

"Trying to get a tan I see?"

Desmond looks down and sees he's changed a little over the training.

"Uhh, yeah. I can move faster and not sweat a lot if I'm not wearing a shirt."

"You really have changed Desmond." Dr. Brown says looking at him

Desmond sees and notices, they all look different.

"Seems you guys are adapting well."

Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Well, most of us."

Sarah moves and Desmond sees Dennis.

"Hi Dennis."

Dennis waves.

"You seem to be as…usual as ever. Do anything when I was gone?"

"Nope. Nothing."

Desmond smiles.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Desmond laughs and notices something about Sarah. He moves back and Sarah notices.

"What?"

"Wait a second. Something's…new…about you."

Desmond actually starts walking in circles. He starts from the bottom to the top.

"It's not the legs,' moves up, grabs Sarah's tail, she jumps, 'Not the tail,' Sarah rolls her eyes and Desmond moves up, 'Hmm…nothing different there,' finally makes it to the face and notices, 'You did something with your hair."

Sarah sorta smiles and waves it around.

"Yeah, I did. You like?"

Desmond puts his hand to his lips.

"Hmm, it's very…Na'vi type. Yeah, I like it."

Sarah blushes and smiles. Desmond smiles and suddenly, Tali walks by.

"Desmond."

Desmond, Sarah and Dr. Brown turn their heads at Tali who's walking by. Desmond waves.

"Wow, she got back here fast."

Desmond walks up to her and introduces everyone to Tali.

"Uhh, Tali, these are my friends I told you about,' Desmond points at all of them and Tali sees, 'That's Helen Brown,' Desmond moves closer to her and whispers, 'Not my mother,' looks at Sarah, 'This is Sarah, the oh-so friendly type,' and points at Dennis, 'And Dennis, the so not friendly happy type."

Tali nods.

"Nice to meet you. All of you."

"Your Tali?" Dr. Brown asks

Tali nods.

"Desmond." Sarah asks

Desmond turns around.

"Yeah?"

Sarah waves and Desmond moves closer.

"Is that the woman you were talking about at the base?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. The one and only."

Dr. Brown steps up to Tali.

"You're the one who's training Desmond?"

Tali nods.

"Yes."

Dr. Brown crosses her arms.

"How's he doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"I mind!" Desmond shouts

Desmond steps between the two ladies.

"Doc, this isn't a science test I took! You can't ask that."

"I just want to know what your learning and such."

"Basically everything a Warrior is needed to learn." Tali explains

Desmond turns around and looks up at Tali. She looks down and nods. Desmond smiles.

"Yeah. What she said."

Dr. Brown moves her eyes up and down between the two.

"Okay. If its what he has to learn to become one. I won't stop ya."

Desmond smiles.

"Good." Desmond whispers

Dr. Brown narrows her eyes and Desmond looks back at Tali.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came by to give you this."

Tali hands over a bow and some arrows. Desmond takes them and looks at Tali.

"Your giving me a weapon already?"

"Your not a real Warrior yet. But it's better that you get familiar with your weapon before the day comes." Tali explains walking away

"Wow…" Desmond says looking at it

"What day?" Dr. Brown asks

Desmond laughs.

"Neat!"

Desmond walks back to the fire, he stands up and everyone watches.

"Wow, my own weapon."

Desmond realizes and looks at Dr. Brown.

"Your _NOT_ taking this away from me."

Dr. Brown looks back at me.

"I don't have to take it away from you Desmond. I know that for a fact."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"How's that?"

"Because you probably don't even know how to use it." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond, begins to laugh. Dr. Brown narrows her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Desmond grabs a bow and holds the two together.

"That's…were your wrong Doc. Watch this."

Dr. Brown stands up and watches Desmond draw the bow. He remembers what Tali taught him.

"Bow straight…shoulder up…" Desmond whispers

He stands the way he's suppose to stand.

"What are you aiming at?" Dr. Brown asks

"Oh Dennis."

Dennis turns around.

"What?"

"Don't move."

Dennis gasps as he sees an arrow being pointed at him.

"Desmond! I don't know what your doing but please but that arrow down."

"I said don't move."

"Desmond, DON'T!" Dennis yells

Desmond lets go of the arrow and hits the tree right behind Dennis. He screams and Desmond smiles. Dennis looks hard at Desmond.

"YOU ASSHOLE! You could have killed me!"

"I didn't. But I did kill it."

Dennis narrows his eyes and turns around. He sees that Desmond shot a snake that was crawling along the tree where Dennis was. Dr. Brown drops open her mouth. Desmond looks up.

"Not bad for a beginner, huh?"

Dr. Brown looks down in amazement at Desmond.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't even think about taking it away, otherwise, I'm still a deadly weapon Doc."

Dr. Brown watches Desmond walk away. Sarah catches up to him and the two walk together.

"Where you going?" Desmond asks

"Desmond. For some reason, I feel a lot safer…if I'm around you."

Desmond smiles.

"I probably am Sarah."

The two laugh and walk down to the stream where everyone gets their water from. Around the corner, Tali notices that Desmond is walking with Sarah. She sees them walking to the stream together, happy, laughing at each other. Having a good, bond between them. She leans against a tree and watches them sit on a log near the stream. She sees them smiling happily at each other.

Later that night…

At the camp fire, Desmond explains in very detail of everything he learned. Sarah just listens very carefully. Desmond also mentions that he might be able to fly.

"Fly?"

Desmond nods with a smile on his face.

"Fly. I'm going to fly Sarah."

"How?"

Desmond gulps.

"Okay, it's like…these big birds. Have you ever scene them? The…Banshee I think."

"Not really."

"Well, the Warriors, use them to fly around the island. And Tali says that when I'm 'prepared' or something. I can get one."

"Wow. But what does she mean by 'prepared'?"

Desmond shrugs his shoulder.

"I have no idea."

"Wow Desmond. That's all I got to say."

Desmond agrees.

"Yeah. I've scene…a lot being out here."

"Really? That's great for you Desmond but…"

Desmond turns his head.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah sighs and looks at Desmond.

"I do like it out here Desmond. I do. I've learned something here and there but…"

"But what?" Desmond asks putting his hand to the side of his face

Sarah blinks.

"I want to see more." Sarah explains looking back at the campfire

Desmond sees that Sarah is serious about the subject. He realizes that she just wants to see a little more. Being stuck here is really not that fun for her. Desmond sorta smiles.

"More, huh?" Desmond whispers

The next morning…

Desmond runs away from the camp and climbs the trees. He searches for Tali in each of them. He swings down and doesn't see her in sight.

"Dang it!"

He slides down and lands on the ground. He looks up in the trees and just, yells.

"Tali! HEY TALI!"

He hears the echo through the woods. He takes a deep breath and…

"TAALLIII!"

Desmond moves his tongue in front of his sharp teeth. Tali jumps down right behind Desmond and scares him.

"Desmond?"

Desmond spins around and gasps. Tali raises her eyebrows and waits for Desmond's calling.

"What is it?"

Desmond takes a deep breath.

"I'd like a fair warning next time you surprise me like that."

"You shouldn't call me out like that."

"Sorry. I couldn't find you so…I called."

Tali rubs her ear.

"I heard."

Desmond smiles. Tali sorta smiles and puts her hand down.

"What is it Desmond?"

Desmond nods.

"Right. Uhhh, I need to ask you something."

Tali narrows her eyes.

"Uhh…do you have any idea what Sarah would like out here?"

Tali blinks for a second and Desmond sees she doesn't get it. He rubs his forehead.

"I want to show Sarah something nice out here because she's going a little…stir crazy. Any thoughts?"

Tali kinda gets it and crosses her arms. She smiles down at Desmond and he sees it.

"What?"

"You seem to be wanting to make her very happy Desmond."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Yeah…I do. So?"

"Do you…care about her?"

Desmond…just stands there and gulps.

"Uhh…how did this go from what I want to know from you wanting to know?"

Tali smiles.

"You two seem very happy to be around each other…"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever. We know each other pretty well, wait,' Desmond knows he's trailing off, 'Can you please tell me where I can take her somewhere…nice?"

Tali walks towards Desmond.

"What makes you think I know some place… 'nice'?"

Desmond gulps and narrows his eyes.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

Tali nods and Desmond flinches.

"Sorry. Wrong question to ask you. But anyway, can you help me with thi? Tali, I just want to show her some nice things out here. Got any ideas?"

Tali thinks for a second. Desmond waits and Tali answers.

"Remember that first night you and I met?"

Desmond thinks for a second and nods.

"Yeah."

"Show her that place you thought was 'nice'."

Desmond thinks for a second about the place and smiles.

"Yeah. That will work, 'Desmond smiles and walks towards Tali, 'Thanks Tali. You are something."

Tali nods her head and watches Desmond head back to camp. She looks the other way for a second and looks back.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns around. She fumbles around with her head for a second and speaks.

"Be careful."

Desmond blinks and nods.

"Always am."

Desmond turns back around and heads back to camp.

Later that night…

Desmond guides Sarah through the jungle with a torch in hand. Sarah looks around and notices something about the area.

"Hey Desmond?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever watch the old cartoons?"

Desmond thinks for a moment.

"Not really. Sometimes. Why?"

"Well…every time two characters are chasing each other, the background is always the same thing over and over again."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Interesting Sarah. What's that got to do with anything at the moment?"

Sarah smiles.

"Well. I think I've scene this same tree before. Twice now and I think were going around in circles."

Desmond stops walking and turns around.

"Were not going around in circles Sarah. I know."

"Okay. But tell me this, where are you taking me?"

Desmond smiles and points at her.

"It's a surprise."

Sarah blinks.

"Now just keep following me. Where almost there. For real."

Sarah sighs in relief and Desmond turns around with a smile on his face.

"I think."

Sarah stops and narrows her eyebrows.

"Did you just say, 'I think'?"

Desmond just smiles and knows he's very close. He puts the torch down and looks at Sarah.

"Okay, where here."

Sarah looks around.

"I don't see anything."

Desmond points.

"It's over there. But right now, I want you to close your eyes."

Sarah just blinks.

"Close my eyes?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because your going to like what your about to see. So please, Sarah. Do this for me."

Sarah crosses her arms and sees that Desmond wants her to do what he says. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Okay."

Desmond nods.

"Thank you."

Desmond digs the torch into the ground and burns it out. He grabs Sarah's hand and guides her to the neon city.

"Watch your head."

They both duck under a branch.

"Eyes still closed?"

Sarah nods.

"Yeah."

Desmond looks up ahead and moves some leaves. He looks around and sees that everything is lit up. Sarah sees past her eyelids something glowing.

"What's around us Desmond?"

"Hang on. Keep them closed."

He guides her into the center of everything. He lets go of her hand and stands right in front of her.

"Okay. Open them."

Sarah slowly opens her eyes and sees…everything.

"Wow…" Sarah whispers

She sees everything lit up around her. She moves around in circles as she sees the trees, the grass, the leaves, everything is lit up like a light. Desmond sees how fascinated Sarah is to see everything around her. She looks back down and at Desmond.

"What is all this?"

Desmond shakes his head and keeps the smile on his face.

"I don't know. But it's amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Sarah says looking around again

"It makes you think if this was here first of all or when they came here, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Desmond gulps and looks at Sarah.

"Come on, let's sit down." Desmond says walking over to a log on the ground

Sarah watches and follows.

"Okay."

The two sit down next to each other and look up at all the things that are glowing in different colors. Sarah looks and Desmond moves his head and looks at Sarah. Sarah moves her eyes and sees that Desmond is staring at her.

"What?" Sarah asks with a smile

Desmond tilts his head.

"You know…you are very pretty."

Sarah smiles and looks the other way.

"Desmond…"

Desmond smiles.

"For a blue alien."

She turns her head back at him and pushes him a bit. Desmond laughs.

"Shut up."

Desmond laughs for another second.

"God…jerk." Sarah says with a small smile

Desmond sighs. Without knowing, Desmond's tail slowly goes down and looks around for Sarah's tail. His tail grabs her tail and wraps around it. Sarah notices and looks back. She follows the other tail and sees that it leads to Desmond. She tilts her head and clears her throat.

"Excuse me."

Desmond turns his head.

"What?"

"Getting kinda grabby, huh?"

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah looks back and Desmond looks down. He sees that his tail is wrapped around Sarah's.

"Oh come on." Desmond says trying to untangle the tails

Sarah just laughs. Desmond grabs his tail and rubs it.

"I swear this thing has a mind of it's own. I'm telling ya." Desmond says putting it back behind him

Sarah turns her head.

"Are you sure it's not just the tail?"

Desmond turns his face and sees that Sarah has a look on her face. Desmond smiles and gets up.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore."

Desmond gets up and stands in front of Sarah.

"What?"

Desmond smiles and looks at Sarah.

"You know what your problem is Sarah?" Desmond trying to sound smooth

Sarah just smiles.

"What?"

"You're hard to figure out. You are so hard to figure out. I have a serious problem when I can't figure someone out."

"Is that a fact?"

Desmond nods and reaches for something behind him.

"Yes, that's a fact."

Desmond pulls out a weird looking feather and Sarah looks at it.

"And what's that?"

"You know. I've come to realize that I have never given you the Ticklish Treatment."

Sarah narrows her eyes.

"Ticklish Treatment."

"Yes, when I'm tickling you to death, you will pour out all your dirty little secrets to me. And just to add, it will be fun for the both of us."

"Your not touching me with that feather Desmond."

Desmond smiles.

"Too late."

Desmond takes the feather and starts tickling Sarah to death. She laughs as she jumps up and down and moving her legs. Good thing her legs are out there. Desmond laughs.

"I'm not enjoying this Desmond!"

"Oh your not huh?"

Desmond stops and pulls out a second feather. Sarah sees.

"Maybe two of them will help me."

Desmond again starts tickling Sarah. Desmond laughs as he sees he's got Sarah right where he wants her.

"Who's your friend? Who's your buddy?"

Sarah just laughs. Desmond smiles.

"I am aren't I?"

Sarah just laughs.

"Your crazy about me, aren't you?" Desmond asks with a smile

Sarah looks up and shakes her head.

"No!"

Desmond laughs.

"You're head over heels in love with me."

"NO!"

Desmond just continues to laugh.

"You're hopelessly, deeply in love with me, aren't you Sarah?"

Desmond stops and Sarah sighs.

"Yes."

Desmond, just smiles. He shakes his head.

"I knew it. I completely knew it. I had that feeling for a long time."

Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. You would have done something sooner."

Desmond sighs.

"I need time for these things Sarah. But for you, it's about time that you came around to telling me." Desmond says moving closer to Sarah's face

Sarah stares into Desmond's yellow eyes.

"Then tell me Desmond. What should I do now?"

Desmond looks up and thinks. Sarah looks down and sees a small pool right behind Desmond. Desmond looks back down.

"Uhh, what do you think?" Desmond asks

Sarah smiles.

"Come closer and I'll tell ya."

Desmond laughs and suddenly Sarah pushes Desmond and he falls into the pool. Sarah laughs. Desmond comes up and wipes the water off his head. He looks around and sees Sarah.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Sarah shakes her head and moves closer.

"How long have you known me Desmond?"

Desmond just smiles and sighs.

"Your right. Now, can you help me out?"

Sarah tilts her head and she thinks he's going to do the same thing to her. Desmond raises his hand.

"Come on. Help me out."

"Mm-hmm."

Desmond sighs.

"I won't pull you in. I swear."

"Promise?"

Desmond tilts his head and his tail criss-crosses.

"Promise."

Sarah sighs and grabs Desmond's hand.

"Come on."

Sarah pulls and sees that Desmond is not moving. She looks down and shakes her head.

"Desmond, don't!"

Desmond smiles.

"Too late!"

Sarah screams and Desmond pulls her in. Desmond just laughs as Sarah comes up and brushes her hair back. Desmond laughs and points at her.

"Desmond!"

Desmond waves his hand and laughs.

"Why'd you just do that?"

Desmond laughs and calms down.

"Now…how long have you known me?" Desmond asks moving closer

Sarah sees Desmond's smile as Desmond moves closer. He clears his throat.

"Now…since where both in here…do you think we can…try that move again?"

Sarah sniffs and moves closer.

"Go for it Warrior."

Desmond smiles. The two move closer to each other and kiss under the colorful forest.

The next morning…

Desmond sits on a log near the river eating some fruit, cutting it up with a sharp knife. He tosses it in the air and catches it in his mouth.

"Boy that's juicy."

Behind Desmond, Sarah drops by and leans forward behind Desmond.

"Hey Desmond."

Desmond turns his head and forms a smile at Sarah.

"Hey Sarah."

Around some trees, Tali drops by and notices that Sarah and Desmond are near each other again. She leans against a tree and crosses her arms. She watches carefully.

"Thanks for last night."

Desmond nods.

"Your welcome. I wanted to show you something nice and I think I did."

Sarah lowers her head and raises it back up.

"That's not what I meant."

Desmond blinks and realizes.

"Oh. That. Okay. Your welcome."

Sarah nods with a smile and kisses my head. She walks away and Desmond turns around.

"I wanted that in a different place."

Sarah turns around and looks at Desmond.

"But the forehead is still good." Desmond explains with a smile at the end

Sarah waves and walks away. Desmond looks back ahead and continues to eat his fruit. Tali leans off the tree and walks towards Desmond. Tali stops right behind Desmond with her arms crossed. Desmond turns his head around and sees Tali.

"Oh hey Tali. Thanks again for the 'nice' idea. It really helped Sarah out."

She nods and Desmond looks back ahead. Tali still stands there, with her arms crossed. Desmond slowly turns his head around and still sees Tali there. He looks forward again and still sees Tali standing there with a look on her face.

"What?"

She shakes her head with a smile and walks away. Desmond rolls his eyes and sorta smiles. He finishes off his fruit he's eating and gets up. He heads to his camp but gets stopped by two Na'vi kids.

"Whoa, hey guys."

Wait, these two look familiar. Oh yeah…it's the two kids I saved from the Pusher the other day ago.

"Desmond?" Na'vi Boy asks

Desmond nods.

"Yeah." Desmond answers kneeling down

It's like I'm an older young one or something. I feel like I'm kneeling down to six or seven year olds or something.

"Your training as a Warrior?" Na'vi Girl asks

"Yep. I just started too."

The Na'vi Girl says something in their language. Desmond narrows his eyes. Then suddenly, their Mother comes over and gets them. She calls their names and tells them to get over by her.

"You two must stay close." Na'vi Mother says

Desmond stands up and laughs. The Mother recognizes me.

"Oh. You the boy everyone's talking about. Young one of the Warriors."

"That's right. I am the one."

"Hmm, my little ones wanted to meet you again. There really thankful for what you did for them."

Desmond puts his hands up.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad they were able to get back safe and sound."

"What are you doing now?" Na'vi Boy asks

Desmond looks up.

"Uhh…just going for a little walk."

The two kids look at their mother and plea with her to take them along.

"Can we go with him?" Na'vi boy asks

"Please?"

The Mother looks at her two children and looks at Desmond.

"They can come with me. I'll watch over them very carefully."

The children get kinda excited. The Mother sighs.

"Alright."

The two kids run behind me. Desmond smiles.

"I won't go to far with them. I'll…keep them close by."

"Thank you."

Desmond nods and heads off.

"Hang on, let me just grab my stuff."

Desmond walks to his hole and grabs his stuff. He throws the arrows behind him and holds the bow.

"Let's go."

The three head off and into the jungle.

Back at the Base…

Colonel Gates looks at the screen and sees the dots of where all the kids are. He sighs hard and slams his hand on the table.

"We have to do something! It's been three days!"

Major Quaid tries to think of something to say to the Colonel.

"We can't go in on ships. They'll notice it within a second. We can't go in with a fleet, they'll see it coming. I don't know what the hell to do."

"Sir, may I offer a suggestion?" Major Quaid asks standing up

Colonel Gates looks up.

"I'm _all_ ears."

"Instead of sending a fleet, send a platoon instead."

Colonel Gates just blinks to hear such nonsense.

"Send a few guys in. Not an army. Just…ten guys."

"And do what?"

"Whatever you need to do."

Colonel Gates thinks for a second. He bites his lip and snaps his fingers.

"Major, do we still have those mines at the armory?"

Major Quaid thinks for a second.

"Umm, I think we still do Sir. But why?"

Colonel Gates looks at the screen and sees the dots all in one place.

"If we can put some of those in some areas around there. I think I can come up with a back up plan." Colonel Gates explains

Major Quaid just blinks.

"Back up plan Sir?"

"Yes! I can't wait for you son's training to go on any longer! Go to the armory and stock up on those mines. Make them pack up to twenty five pounds of explosives."

"Yes Sir."

Major Quaid spins around and heads to the door but stops. He spins around.

"Twenty five pounds?"

Colonel Gates looks at Quaid hard.

"Yes."

"But Sir, with that amount of explosive you can kill something up to fifty feet."

"I'm aware of that Major."

"Sir, how many mines do you want?"

"About a hundred."

Major Quaid gulps. He realizes with that amount of explosive placed on that side of the island could practically blow off that section of the island.

"Major!"

"Sir, may I offer another suggestion."

"No! You have your orders, now, so go!"

Major Quaid nods.

"Yes-Yes Sir."

Major Quaid leaves and Colonel Gates looks at the screen.

"I'll go especially to make sure there placed where _I _want them."

Back out in the jungle…

Desmond just practices with his bow an arrow as he watches the kids just play around a bit with that ball Sarah brought. He smiles as he aims down the arrow. He lets go and it hits right next to the other arrows. He lays the bow down and takes out the arrows from the tree. The boy walks up to Desmond as he draws the bow back.

"Is it hard to do that?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Not really. If you know what your doing."

"Can I try?"

Desmond looks down and draws the bow forward slowly.

"Yeah, you can try. Be careful though."

I hand the bow to him and he holds it.

"Hold the bow with your left hand and draw the bow back with the other."

He nods and the girl watches as she watches her brother try to do the same thing as Desmond. He draws back and Desmond notices he's not doing it right.

"Make sure your shoulders up."

He tries but struggles.

"Uhh, need some help?"

"I can do it."

Desmond nods.

"Let go when you're ready."

His hands shake a little. He lets go of the arrow but the arrow shoots about ten feet away from him. His sister laughs and Desmond smiles. But hides it quickly away.

"That's not bad. It's your first try."

"How well did you do for your first try."

Desmond blows smoke and looks up.

"Well,' Desmond takes the bow and grabs another arrow, he prepares it, 'It kinda went like this."

Desmond releases and hits the tree again. The boy is surprised and the girl is amazed. Desmond smiles.

"Wow." Na'vi Boy says

Desmond nods.

"I am so good at this."

The two look up at me.

"Let's walk around a bit more. Don't tell your mom I said that though."

The two agree and they walk a bit more out into the jungle. Couple miles away, Gates and his team of explosives experts plant the mines he wants around the area. He nods as he sees he's a quarter of the way done.

"Let's keep moving men. We got a lot more to put out."

The men agree and follow Gates. With Desmond, the three jump down and Desmond helps them down. The three look around and see how nice the place is.

"This place is great!" Na'vi Boy says

Desmond looks down at the boy.

"It's a lot better then the other world we went to." Na'vi Girl explains

Desmond looks at her now. He looks straight ahead but thinks about Gates and his plan. He stops walking and sighs hard.

"Oh crap…" Desmond says rubbing his face

The two turn around and see that Desmond stopped.

"Desmond." Na'vi Boy says

Desmond looks up ahead at the two. Desmond snaps out of it.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Desmond rushes up ahead of them. They continue on walking. Back with Colonel Gates, he lays more mines out. He smiles at his men's work.

"Let's keep going men."

The men keep moving. Only a couple yards away from Desmond. Desmond looks up ahead and sees some movement. He places his hands in front of the two and the two stop walking.

"Huh?" Na'vi Girl asks

"What's going on?" Na'vi Boy asks

Desmond narrows his eyes and sees Military men.

"Oh no." Desmond whispers

The kids look and see the men. They gasp and run behind Desmond. One of the men spots Desmond and shouts.

"Sir! We got company!"

Desmond grabs his bow an arrow, but doesn't draw it.

"I won't shoot until they shoot first."

Gates looks and sees.

"Don't shoot! Dammit! Don't shoot! We don't have enough men to start a fight!" Gates yells

Desmond sees more and more men coming out. Desmond narrows his eyes and counts them all.

"Ten guys…" Desmond whispers

Gates walks ahead of them all. Desmond recognizes Gates right off the bat.

"Look Mr. Blue Man. Where not here to start a fight…we just want…"

"Gates?" Desmond asks

Gates blinks as he's surprised to see that the thing knows his name. But, recognizes the voice.

"Wait, Desmond?"

Desmond nods.

"It's me Gates, in the,' Desmond looks down, 'flesh sorta say."

Gates laughs and looks at his men.

"Men, put your guns down. It's okay. Put them down." Colonel Gates orders

The men put down their guns, slowly. Desmond gulps and keeps the kids back. Gates walks forward.

"Well Desmond. It's odd…meeting you here like this."

Desmond sniffs and the kids hide scared to death behind Desmond. Gates sees.

"Are those...?"

Desmond nods.

"There just kids Gates."

"Kids?" Colonel Gates asks looking at them

The Na'vi Girl sees Gates and looks away. Gates laughs.

"I can't believe this is what were up against,' Gates laughs again and looks back at his men, 'Men, take the smaller ones."

"Huh?" Desmond asks watching the soldiers taking the kids

Desmond watches as the kids struggle behind him being pulled away from him.

"Hey!"

Desmond steps forward and Gates pushes him back.

"Hang on a second Desmond. I need to talk to you about something."

Desmond breathes slowly as he watches the soldiers pick on the kids. Colonel Gates continues to talk to Desmond, but Desmond ignores him. He quickly thinks of something to do. He can't do this. Not this.

"Desmond? Desmond, I'm talking to you."

Desmond looks down at Colonel Gates.

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

Desmond gulps and pushes Colonel Gates out of the way. He grabs his bow and a arrow. He pulls it back and hits one of the soldiers hurting one of the Na'vi kids.

"HEY!" Colonel Gates screams

Desmond spins around and draws back another arrow and places it against Gate's face. Desmond struggles not to let it go. Gates looks up.

"Desmond. Get that arrow…out of my face."

Desmond gulps.

"Tell them to let them go. NOW." Desmond orders

"You don't give me orders, _I_ give the orders!"

Desmond puts the arrow close to his eye.

"Tell them to let them go or the last thing you'll ever see is this arrow going through your skull."

Gates looks hard at Desmond.

"Tell them to let them go!"

Gates gulps hard.

"Let the freaks go. NOW!"

The soldiers back up and the two run to Desmond. Desmond draws back the arrow and grabs his knife. Gates watches as his men point their guns at us.

"Just because I'm not holding the bow doesn't mean I can't kill you with this knife Gates."

Gates begins to laugh.

"Your dead Desmond. Dead!"

Desmond keeps backing up and the kids as well.

"The moment I get back I am knocking you out!"

"Will see Gates. If you shoot at us, my people will be here in a second!"

Gates blinks to hear what he just heard.

"Your 'people'?"

Desmond nods.

"Okay guys. When I say 'now' run for it okay?"

The two shake their heads nervously.

"Ready?" Desmond asks

Gates puts his hand up.

"Fire when I say so."

The fight between the two groups stay quiet. A second later…

"NOW!"

"FIRE!"

Desmond and the kids run as Gate's men shoot at the group. Desmond pushes the kids behind a tree from cover.

"Go, go, go!"

The two run ahead and Desmond aims around the tree and hits one of the soldiers. I want to aim at his arm to make him drop the gun. Gates looks at his man and back at Desmond.

"YOU BACK STABBING SON OF A BITCH!"

Desmond laughs and chases after the kids. Gates rolls his hand.

"Go! Go! Chase after them!"

His men chase after Desmond and Gates heads back.

"I'm going to kill you, you little bastard!"

Desmond catches up to the kids and they look back.

"Keep running guys! Get back to the camp!"

Desmond shakes his head and looks up.

"HEY! ANYONE HERE! HELLO!"

The kids look back up at Desmond.

"What are you doing?" Na'vi Boy asks

"Calling for help! Do the same thing! HELP!"

The kids start screaming like Desmond. In the distance, Warriors on the ground or up in the trees hear the cry for help. They all scatter and head into the direction where the screaming is coming from. Tali hears the screaming and recognizes the voice in the distance. She hurry's up to head towards them. And yet again, the Military shoots at Desmond and the three duck behind a tree. The men take positions and shoot at where Desmond and the kids are.

"OH COME ON! Where are you all?"

The kids duck down. Desmond yells at them.

"Stay down! Just stay down!"

Desmond grabs another arrow and shoots at one of them. It almost hits one of the men but he laughs about it.

"Learn to shoot freak!"

Desmond now gets more pissed.

"What did you just call me!"

Suddenly more Warrior's come by and the Na'vi Girl taps Desmond's back.

"Desmond! There here, there here!"

Desmond looks and sees more Na'vi coming into view. He smiles.

"About time. Come on!"

The kids follow Desmond away from the fight. The Soldiers see there's more of the people shooting at them.

"We have to retreat!" Soldier says fleeing off

The other Soldiers agree but one Soldier notices Desmond and the kids running in the other direction. He smiles happily and chases after them.

"Now I got ya!"

Back with Desmond, he guides the kids back to their Mother. The Mother sees them and the kids run to her. The Mother hugs them and makes sure their alright. Desmond spins around and heads back. Sarah sees Desmond running past her.

"Desmond! Where are you going!"

Desmond spins around.

"I can't just sit by and let this happen!"

Sarah just blinks and chases after Desmond. Dr. Brown sees.

"Sarah! Come back!"

Dennis walks up behind Dr. Brown.

"What's going on?"

"Sarah and Desmond headed off back into a firefight I think."

"We have to go get them."

Dr. Brown nods and the two run off after them. Desmond hops over a log and Sarah does the same.

"Desmond! Stop!"

Desmond turns around and sees Sarah.

"Sarah? Go back to the camp! It's not safe out here." Desmond orders

"Neither it's for you!"

"I can take care of myself out here Sarah! You can't!"

"Oh yeah! It's really hard to shoot a bow an arrow!"

"Get back to the camp!" Desmond shouts

The two continue to argue. The Soldier that was falling Desmond hides behind a tree and sees the two arguing. He smiles and aims his gun at Desmond. Sarah turns her eyes and sees the Soldier.

"Desmond, look out!"

Desmond gets pushed out of the way and the Soldier shoots at Sarah. Desmond falls hard on the ground and the Soldier runs off. Desmond shakes his head and look at Sarah who's on the ground.

"Sarah? SARAH!"

Desmond rushes over to her and picks her up. She got shot…badly. He looks down and back up.

"Oh God…not again,' Desmond looks up and around, 'HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Dennis and Dr. Brown look down and see Desmond holding Sarah in his hands.

"Desmond!" Dr. Brown yells

Desmond looks up.

"Doc! Doc, come here! QUICK! Sarah's been shot!"

Dr. Brown and Dennis jump down and Dr. Brown looks at Sarah.

"Give her to me."

Desmond sets her down slowly and Helen looks at her wounds.

"Please Doc…save her."

"I'll do what I can Desmond." Dr. Brown says looking at her wounds

Desmond breathes nervously as he watches Dr. Brown look at her. Some Warrior's drop by and see the accident that happened. Tali runs by and sees that Sarah is on the ground. She peers her eyes over at Desmond who's worried to death about her. Desmond leans over Sarah.

"Well? Is, is she going to be alright?"

Dr. Brown stops completely what she's doing. She looks up at Desmond with a serious look.

"Desmond…I'm sorry."

Desmond blinks and looks down at Sarah who's not breathing anymore. He quickly looks back up at Doc with tears coming out of his eyes.

"No. No. Don't say that. Please don't say that. There's something you can do. There's got to be something you can do!"

"Desmond. I'm sorry. I can't. She's…"

"NO!"

Desmond looks down and his hand shakes nervously. Tali looks down and sees Desmond, completely still. His hand slowly forms into a fist. His face gets really serious and jumps up.

"Desmond!" Dr. Brown says

Desmond flees the area and chases after the Soldier.

"Desmond!" Tali screams

Tali chases after Desmond. He runs as fast as he can and Tali tries to catch up with him. He hops over a log ignoring the pain he's running into along the way. Tali hops up on some trees and tries to gain some speed. Desmond jumps out of the forest and into a grassy plain field.

"Desmond! Stop!" Tali orders

Desmond continues and Tali jumps and lands right on top of him. Desmond and Tali roll and Desmond quickly gets back up on his feet but Tali grabs him.

"NO! NO! LET ME GOOO!" Desmond orders

Tali does and Desmond spins around about to hit her. He swings and Tali steps out of the way and trips Desmond. He grunts hard as suddenly Tali wraps her arms around him to control him.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Calm yourself!"

"NOOO!"

"Calm down Desmond!"

Desmond shakes his head really hard. He grinds his teeth and grunts hard. He slowly lowers his head. Tali looks down and sees that he's still struggling a bit. Desmond breathes really slowly through his nose. He slowly raises his head and calms down a bit.

"Please let go of me." Desmond orders calmly

Tali blinks and slowly lets go of Desmond. She gets up as Desmond stays on the ground still. He bends over and places his head on the dirt. He slams his hand into the ground.

"NO!"

Tali lowers her head as she realizes that Desmond has lost someone he really cares about. Desmond slams his hand into the ground again and starts crying. Tali kneels down and grabs Desmond by the shoulders.

"Desmond."

Desmond gets pulled up slowly. He breathes slowly through his mouth this time.

"Desmond?"

Desmond slowly turns around and Tali sees him destroyed.

"I can't go through with this again Tali…I can't…not again. How can this happen…again?"

Desmond closes his eyes and the tears come out. He shakes his head again and Tali moves closer and wraps her arms around him.

"Come here…"

Desmond cries as he gets held by Tali. Tali pats the back of Desmond's head to try and comfort him. She sighs slowly and closes her eyes.

Later that day…

Desmond stands perfectly still as he watches how they take care of their passed ones. He gulps as he watches Sarah pass by. Tali looks down and sees Desmond completely not moving. She leans down and whispers to him.

"This is the last time you'll see her…"

Desmond gulps and blinks.

"Do what you need to do."

Desmond nods. He slowly walks up to her body on a hand made bed or something. He looks down at her and rubs his hand over her forehead. Tali closes her eyes and watches Desmond. Desmond bends down and whispers in her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

Desmond backs up and watches some men take her away. Tali puts her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her. I look back at Sarah's body being pulled away from me. Desmond closes his eyes and wakes up to find himself in the chair. Dr. Brown takes the helmet off my head and I rub my eyes. Desmond sniffs and sees Sarah's body being pulled away on a bed. He quickly rushes over to her but Dr. Brown stops him.

"Desmond, wait a second."

Desmond looks up at Dr. Brown.

"Is she dead? I mean is she dead here? Come on Doc, tell me that at least…"

Dr. Brown sighs.

"She's not dead Desmond."

Desmond closes his eyes and sighs in relief.

"The wounds on her Avatar didn't exactly transfer over onto her real body." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond gulps and watchers her being pulled out of the room.

"So she's…?"

"She's not technically dead Desmond. She's just in a coma."

Desmond bites his lip.

"But…she's fine…right?"

Desmond slowly looks up at Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"She's…fine."

Desmond sniffs. He gulps and grows a serious face.

"Where's Gates?"

Dr. Brown narrows her eyes.

"Why do you want to see Colonel Gates?"

Desmond cracks his knuckles.

"I have to have a little word with him."

Inside Gate's office…

Gates talks on his phone to someone about more men coming to the island. Desmond walks in the room and Gates turns around. He sees Desmond and continues to talk on the phone.

"Yeah, that's right."

Desmond walks up to his desk and puts his hands on it. He watches Gates talk.

"Hey, Gates!"

He ignores me.

"Gates!"

He turns around and rolls his eyes at me. Desmond looks down and breaks the phone he's talking on. Now he finally looks at me.

"I guess I'll call him back."

Desmond sighs.

"Now that I got your attention."

"What do you want Desmond? I'm very busy."

Gates walks to his chair and sits down. Desmond leans over Gate's desk.

"Right now I have no idea who I'm more pissed at. You or the soldier who killed my friend."

Gates sighs.

"Well I didn't kill your girlfriend Desmond. That's a fact."

"You might as well have pulled the trigger."

Gates laughs and rolls his eyes. Desmond gets more angry.

"Your laughing?"

He gets up and Desmond watches him walk to his little bar.

"I asked you a question."

Gates pours himself a drink.

"I know you asked me a question. Doesn't mean I have to answer it."

"You crossed the line Gates, so answer you bastard!"

Gates spins around.

"Hey!"

Desmond stands there calmly. Gates walks to me.

"Watch what you say Desmond. Otherwise you might find yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Gates explains walking away and sitting back down

Desmond gulps.

"I take it your not here to blame me for your girl's almost death. What are you doing here?" Gates asks taking a sip of his drink

Desmond smiles. He waves his hands around.

"I'm done."

Gates blinks.

"Done with what?"

"This. This Avatar thing. I'm done. I'm out. I'm not going back in again."

Gates smiles.

"And why's that?"

Desmond looks hard at Gates.

"Gates…I…am so screwed up right now. I can't even remember the last time I've told the truth."

"Told the truth?"

"I'm lying so much to these people Gates, its so hard to keep myself straight."

Gates puts his hands up.

"Wait a second."

Desmond stops.

"Did you just say… 'people'?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, people."

"Your calling these things, 'people'?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah I'm calling these people, people. They are people."

"Desmond. These things are not even close to call themselves people."

Desmond smiles.

"Yeah, you would know that from a fact because you've watched your own men get their asses kicked by an alien race."

Gates jumps up.

"Don't say another word about my men. We haven't lost this battle yet, and I…"

Desmond cuts him off.

"Lost this battle? What battle are you talking about? There is no battle between us and them!"

"Yes there is!"

Desmond sighs hard.

"Gates, let me ask you something. Have you noticed that they haven't _ONCE_ come back and fight us? Have you?"

"Well Desmond, your right. I know that because they know they have no chance if they came to us."

Desmond sighs even harder.

"I don't know if your just so damn stupid or completely screwed up in the head!"

"Desmond!"

"You have no idea what they want! NO, IDEA!"

"Then what do they want Desmond? Huh? What is there purpose of being here?"

"They just want a place to live!"

Gates just blinks and Desmond just breathes heavily.

"They somehow travel from…world to world just looking for a place to live. That's all. They don't want to fight us. They don't even want anything from us."

"So your telling me to just sit by and let these things make a nice little home here?"

"Yeah! Is that such a big deal?"

Gates blinks and slowly sits down. Desmond crosses his arms.

"You know what Desmond. I'm beginning to notice here that your starting to like these things a bit."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. I have. The way they live and the way they act make perfect sense to me."

"I'm sure it has. I even remember today when I ran into you, I heard you yell out, 'My people' will come."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. I know I said that."

Gates leans forward.

"Let me ask you something Desmond. Are you forgetting what side you're really on?"

Desmond gulps. He realizes that…he's not really a Na'vi person. Just pretending to be one. Gates sees Desmond struggling with the answer. He slowly smiles.

"Well?"

Desmond looks up and looks serious.

"I'm on the side that's better. That's what side I'm on!"

Gates nods.

"Okay."

"Now, find someone else to do this because, I'm done."

Desmond turns around and walks away. Gates gets up and stops him.

"No, you are not!"

Desmond stops and turns around.

"Yes I am. You got nothing that will make me go back in there Gates. _NOTHING_."

Gates smiles and brings up a screen.

"That's what you think."

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at the door.

"It seems your friend Dennis came to me first about quitting. From his records it looks like he's not really useful out there with them. So, I pulled the plug for him."

Desmond blinks.

"But it also seems that he's got a little record for himself. Oh…that doesn't look good."

Desmond closes his eyes.

"It would be such a shame if he got locked up from all his…violations."

Desmond shakes his head.

"But if you quit Desmond, I would have to make Dennis go back in for you and it looks like he won't survive long out there."

Desmond rubs his eyes.

"And Sarah. Phew. The doctors looking after her told me she's in a serious condition. She might wake up…but then again…she might not."

Desmond lowers his hands off his eyes.

"And your Father. Oh! I got some good things on here that can make him take my job almost. But hey, since I'm ranked higher then him…I could probably do anything I want with him."

Desmond closes his eyes and lowers his hand.

"He really likes his job Desmond. It would be such a shame that he suddenly got fired."

"I'll stay." Desmond whispers

Gates blinks and moves his head forward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear ya."

Desmond turns around with a look on his face.

"I'll stay in."

Gates smiles.

"Good."

Desmond shakes his head.

"Please leave my friends and family alone."

Gates walks around his desk.

"As long as you keep playing along Desmond. I'll just pretend this little conversation, NEVER, HAPPENED."

Desmond nods and lowers his head.

"Now, get the hell out of my office."

Desmond spins around and leaves. Gates walks back to his desk and sits down. He cracks his neck and takes a sip of his drink.

"Damn right there not people."

Down a few floors…

Desmond stands behind the glass wall staring into Sarah's room. He looks at her heart monitor and sees it's…just beating normally. He wipes his eyes and continues to look in. Around the corner, Desmond's Dad pops out and sees him.

"Desmond."

Desmond doesn't turn and his Dad walks towards him. He looks in the room Desmond is staring in and looks at his son.

"I'm…very sorry about Sarah Desmond."

Desmond nods slowly.

"If…there's something I can do…"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. No there isn't Dad. You can't do much in this situation."

"Yes I can. I can have Dr. Brown look at her every minute checking up on her. I can…"

Desmond raises his hand.

"Dad. This really isn't the time right now."

Mr. Quaid gulps.

"Okay. Alright Desmond. Sorry."

Desmond gulps.

"Thank you."

Mr. Quaid sniffs but needs to say something.

"I just have one question for you Desmond."

Desmond doesn't even turn.

"What Dad? What is it?"

Mr. Quaid sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Are you forgetting what side your on?"

Desmond slowly turns his head and looks at his Dad.

"You're the second person to ask me that. And guess what? I'm going to say the same answer I gave Gates. I'm on the better side Dad." Desmond explains walking past him

Mr. Quaid watches him.

"Desmond, you got to understand."

Desmond spins around.

"Understand? I'm sorry, did you just say, 'understand'?"

Mr. Quaid watches Desmond walk towards him. Desmond begins to laugh.

"I can't believe you just said that Dad. Ha, ha! The one man, on this island, tells me, that I got to understand! Ha, ha!"

"Desmond?"

"Dad, I so understand! Ha, ha! You have no idea, how much I understand!"

"Desmond!"

"You made me understand so well, the night when Mom got killed! You made me understand how well it was my fault! You made me understand, how it felt! You made me understand how it was, ALL, MY FAULT!"

Mr. Quaid just stands there looking down at his son who's breathing heavily. Desmond sorta starts to cry.

"You made me understand…very clearly that night Dad,' Desmond points at his father, 'But don't you tell me, I need to understand, what's best for what's going on between us, and the Na'vi." Desmond explains

Mr. Quaid just stands there. Desmond begins to back up.

"Don't you do even do it Dad. Don't even do it."

Desmond turns around and starts walking away but he stops and turns around.

"By the way..."

Mr. Quaid looks at his son.

"An alien woman, her name is Tali. She's the one who's been training me to become a Warrior."

"And?"

Desmond smiles and looks back at his father.

"She's more worried about me then you will ever be in your life." Desmond explains walking away


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Truth

Desmond sits in the chair staring at his hands. _His _hands. Dr. Brown comes around and sees Desmond staring at his hands.

"Are you okay Desmond?"

Desmond snaps out of it and leans back.

"I couldn't be any better Doc. Send me in."

Desmond sniffs and watches the helmet being placed on his head. He slowly starts to fall asleep and wakes up in his Avatar.

The next morning…

Desmond again stares at his hands, his Avatar's hands. He keeps on repeating inside his head that…he's not really a Na'vi boy. Just pretending to be. These are not his people. But even though he's says it, reality comes hitting him back in the face. Desmond sighs hard and puts his hands together. He leans forward and stares hard at the stream in front of him. Behind him, Tali looks and sees that Desmond's just staring at the stream. She walks up behind him.

"Desmond?"

Desmond blinks and turns his head slowly.

"Oh…hey Tali."

"How are you okay?"

Desmond gulps and quickly changes the mood he's in.

"I'm fine, I'm just,' Desmond looks around and grabs his knife, he also picks up a stick on the ground and starts to sharpen his knife, 'curving out my knife." Desmond explains looking away and not paying attention to what he's doing

Tali just blinks and Desmond continues to move the blade up and down cutting little slices off the stick. He sighs hard, still not paying attention to what he's doing. And without knowing, he hits his thumb and slices of a piece of his skin. Desmond looks down and Tali sees.

"Desmond!"

Desmond drops the stick and looks at his thumb that's bleeding. He shows no face expression at all from it. Tali sits next to him.

"You need to pay more attention to what your doing. You could get yourself hurt like this." Tali explains reaching for something in her makeshift bag

Desmond nods without even looking.

"Sorry, I was just…"

Tali rubs this green looking mush stuff on Desmond's thumb. Desmond looks and sees.

"What are you putting on my thumb?"

"A very well healing herb. It rubs the wound off like it was never there."

Desmond raises his eyebrows like he's excited.

"Cool."

Tali rubs it in some more and Desmond sees smoke coming off of it. He looks as Tali wipes it off and Desmond now sees a scar there where the cut should have been. He moves his hand closer to his face and moves his thumb up and down.

"Doesn't hurt no more."

Tali nods.

"It's best if you don't use it as much. For it to heal faster."

Desmond nods. Tali sees that Desmond is in a dark mood.

"What's bothering you Desmond?"

Desmond puts his head down and throws it back right up with a smile on his face.

"Nothing Tali. Nothing at all."

Tali blinks.

"Yesterday, the worst thing to ever happen in my life happened again for some reason."

Tali just blinks to think that, what happened yesterday happened again for Desmond. Desmond just sorta laughs and puts his head down.

"How can the same thing happen to me twice?"

Tali closes her mouth and walks away. Desmond just sighs and continues to look at the river. By Dr. Brown, she tosses some wood in the fire and Tali drops by. Dr. Brown sees.

"Oh. Hi Tali."

"Helen Brown, was it?"

"Yes. What can I do for you Tali?"

"I understand that your not Desmond's mother, yes?"

Dr. Brown sorta smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes. I'm not his mother."

"Mind if I ask what happened to his real mother?"

Dr. Brown blinks for a second.

"She died. A little while back. Why?"

Tali turns her head and looks in the distance at Desmond who's still sitting in the same spot. She looks back at Dr. Brown.

"Do you mind telling how she died?"

Dr. Brown blinks and sees that Tali wants to know. She gulps and crosses her arms.

"Well…from what I remember…Desmond saw it happen right in front of him…"

About ten minutes later…

Desmond scratches his forehead with his eyes closed. Tali comes up right behind Desmond fast.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns around slowly.

"Huh?"

"Get your stuff. We're leaving."

Desmond nods.

"Alright."

Desmond grabs his stuff and follows Tali out. He looks ahead of him and sees that there following a couple more Warriors heading in one direction. He sighs hard and just looks at the ground in front of him. Tali looks back and sees that Desmond is still in his dark mood. She looks up ahead and sees Beyda'amo. She tells him that there going to stop and they should go ahead. He nods and he heads the rest to their destination. Desmond closes his eyes and sighs hard. Tali turns around and stops Desmond.

"There going to go ahead of us. Were going to stop here and wait."

Desmond rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Alright."

Desmond says walking over to a tree on the ground and sits on it. He pulls his leg up and leans against it with his head. Tali sees and sits down too. Desmond sighs again. Tali just looks straight ahead.

"Is there something bothering you Desmond?"

Desmond moves his eyes only.

"I can see it in your eyes."

Desmond looks back down with his eyes and closes them.

"Nothing's wrong Tali."

Tali turns her head.

"Are you thinking of your mother?"

Desmond opens his eyes and lifts it up towards her.

"Now, why would I think about my mom?"

Tali shrugs.

"Because she died the same way as Sarah did yesterday."

Desmond flinches back to not knowing how Tali knows that. Tali looks at Desmond.

"Your friend Helen Brown told me the story."

Desmond gulps.

"I know what happened to her Desmond."

Desmond slowly looks down, and for some reason. Begins to laugh. Tali narrows her eyes and watches Desmond get up. He laughs and points at her.

"Oh. Great. So now you know it, huh? The most famous/worst day of my life. Doc Brown told ya?"

She gets up and nods.

"Yes. She did. I asked her."

Desmond laughs even more.

"Oh that's great! That's just great!"

Desmond spins around and walks the other way and then back.

"So? What else do you want to know what's happened in my life, huh? The day I sprained my ankle? No, no. That's not to dramatic. Oh! Maybe, the day that I lost the trust in my dad, huh? Maybe you want to know that!"

Tali puts her hands up.

"Desmond."

"Well since you know the story now Tali. Let me give you the other side of it as well. I was in the middle of a street in the city. My Mom was running towards me, I looked and saw a car coming, she pushed me out the way and she got hit instead of me! Okay, there! You happy now!"

Desmond shakes his head and walks past Tali.

"Desmond."

Desmond spins around.

"What Tali? What?"

"It was not your fault that she died."

Desmond flinches. He puts his hand to his head.

"Whoa…your right Tali. Your absolutely right. I mean. It can't be my fault. Why didn't I think of that before?"

Tali rolls her eyes and sees that Desmond is acting hysterically.

"But to add on to that story. My Dad made it perfectly clear that it was my fault that she died in the first place."

Tali narrows her eyebrows.

"Your father?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. The one person on this God forsaken island who's got nothing else better to do then blame me for my dead mom."

"Where is he now?"

Desmond gulps and points in the direction where the city is.

"He's in there. Still."

"They still have him held up?"

Desmond smiles and realizes that's kinda true.

"Yeah, you can say that. He's over there still and I'm here now, with you guys."

Tali looks back and fourth.

"Don't you miss him?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. Not at all."

"Why?"

Desmond gulps and looks at Tali. He sighs.

"You don't get Tali. You just…don't get it."

Tali just blinks and watches Desmond sit back on the tree. Tali crosses her arms. Desmond sighs as he stares at the ground.

"I was supposed to meet my mom…but I was running late, 'Desmond rubs his head, 'I saw her across the street…she saw me and just waved at me, 'Desmond smiles as he remembers that moment, 'I smiled at her…, 'Desmond looks up at Tali, 'That's one thing about me. I'm always smiling. Smile when I'm sad, smile when I'm angry…and smile when, I'm just happy."

Tali sorta smiles. Desmond laughs.

"My mom knew I was always doing something. Always…challenging myself. Putting myself in danger. Doing stuff that kids like me shouldn't always be doing."

Tali nods. Desmond's smile slowly begins to form away.

"But…because of who I am…that's the reason my mom died."

Tali's smile goes away.

"I was running late to meet her. I saw her and…I just ran in the middle of the street. I didn't bother to look to see if any cars were coming. My mom panicked. I stopped running because a car almost hit me. And as I turned around…I saw another car coming straight at me. I couldn't move…I couldn't think…all I could do is see those big white lights coming right at me."

Desmond gulps. Tali looks down.

"My mom…pushed me out of the way. When I came to…I saw a bunch of people circling around something…"

Desmond lowers his head and hides his face from Tali. Desmond shakes his head.

"I can't talk about this Tali…" Desmond says walking away

Desmond walks away from Tali and Tali runs up and grabs Desmond by the hand. Desmond spins around.

"Tell me what happened."

"Why? Why Tali? Even if I tell you, it won't bring back my mother."

Desmond tries to walk away but Tali holds his hand tightly.

"Stop running Desmond."

Desmond looks back at Tali hard.

"I'm _not _running." Desmond says hard

Desmond whips his hands out of Tali's grasp. He backs up just a bit.

"You don't know me…you don't know what I've been through."

Tali just blinks and stands there stunned to hear Desmond say this.

"What gives you any right to know anything at all about me? We've only known each other for a short time Tali."

The only thing running through Desmond's mind is that sooner or later Gates is going to come here and kill all the Na'vi...I shouldn't even bother continuing this. Tali nods.

"You are right Desmond. I do not have…right."

Desmond just blinks and listens to Tali.

"I've only known you for a short time. But I know so many things about you."

Desmond crosses his arms.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Tali looks down and back up with a straight face.

"You show no fear. You are strong no matter what comes before you."

Desmond looks down and nods.

"No matter what I do, I see that you bring yourself to me to show me you can do as I do."

Desmond gulps. Tali lowers herself down and puts her hands down on Desmond's shoulders. The two look at each other.

"You can believe me Desmond. You can believe in me…"

Desmond thinks for a moment from what Tali just said. He remembers something that Tali taught him during the training. The word 'believe', also means 'trust'. To the Na'vi's point of view, that's what they use. Two words…completely different from each other…but totally like in some way.

"You hide it in you. And it hurts. I know how you feel."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Know how I feel?"

Tali nods and let's go of Desmond. Desmond gulps.

"Who did you loose that was so important to you?"

Tali looks down and back up with her eyes.

"_My _young one."

Desmond gulps.

"You…had a young _one_?" Desmond whispers

Tali nods. Desmond sighs through his nose and rubs his eye.

"I'm…sorry Tali."

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"Every time I look at you…I see him before my eyes."

Desmond gulps. I remind her of her young one. That's why she's always worried about me. Desmond quickly thinks of something to say.

"When I moved through that crowd to see what they were all staring at…I saw my father holding my mother in his hands. He slowly looked away from her and saw me, 'Desmond thinks of the look he gave him, 'He looked at me like…I wasn't his son anymore."

Tali blinks and hears Desmond's explanation.

"He walked over to me and literally picked me up. He yelled in my face in front of everyone, 'What did you do? Why did you do it? You killed her!'."

Desmond gulps hard and covers his mouth.

"How can anyone say that to their child?"

Tali closes her eyes.

"My father did the same thing."

Desmond looks up.

"The last world we gone to. We were trying to leave from it. I lost track of him. And as we were leaving that world…he was right there in front of me…"

Desmond just listens.

"I tried to pull him in…it was to late…"

Tali blinks and wipes her eyes. Desmond lowers his head and licks his teeth.

"And my father, hasn't forgotten what I did. So I know how it feels to loose someone close to you Desmond."

Desmond crosses his arms as he sees Tali really heart broken of her young one's loss. He crisscrosses his lips and thinks. I didn't kill my mom. Tali didn't kill her son. Were two people…who've lost someone we care deeply about…I thought I was the only one. But it turns out…Tali is the same as me.

"Do you miss him?"

Tali looks down at me.

"Do you miss him Tali? Do you?"

She shakes her head slowly with her eyes closed.

"Everyday."

Desmond stands there away from Tali for a minute. Then he walks up to her and hugs her. He gulps as tears come out of his eyes. Tali looks down at Desmond who's hugger her. She slowly puts her hands around his head and hugs her back.

"I didn't kill my mother. You didn't kill your son." Desmond says stopping the tears coming out of his eyes

I never once said that. I couldn't…when my dad gave his look to me…I actually started to agree with him. If I wasn't late…my mom would still be alive. But…I never wanted to kill her. Why would I kill the sweetest mom on this island? Or in the world?

"I never wanted her to die in the first place."

Tali continues hold Desmond. Desmond opens his eyes and feels him Tali's hands around him. He sniffs and let's go. I'll let this go this one time. But I still rather be told that I'm about to be hugged. Desmond wipes his eyes.

"Your right Tali. I do hold in. Never even talk about it. Thank you." Desmond says clearing his throat

Tali looks down at Desmond and he gulps hard.

"I've wanted to say that for three years."

Desmond looks off to the side and Tali smiles.

"You are now prepared."

Desmond turns his head.

"Prepared for what?"

Tali walks past Desmond and he watches. She turns around.

"It's time for you to get your ikran."

Desmond sorta smiles and shakes his head.

"You really know how to make a boy feel better."

Tali turns around and heads into the forest. Desmond catches up to her.

"Hey Tali. Tell me something."

Tali turns her head down at Desmond.

"What was your son like?"

Tali thinks for a second and sorta smiles.

"He was…like you a bit."

Desmond looks up at Tali.

"But not as thrilled into being a Warrior as you are."

Desmond smiles. Tali smiles and looks the other way.

"What was your mother like?"

Desmond sorta smiles and tilts his head.

"My mom? Well…she's kinda of a long story Tali."

Tali nods.

"We got a long walk ahead of us Desmond."

Desmond turns his head at Tali and she looks back. Desmond gulps.

"Alright. Well Tali…my mom,' Desmond thinks for a second and smiles, 'My mother is kinda like you." Desmond explains

Tali looks back at Desmond.

"But not as deadly."

Tali just shakes her head with a smile and so does Desmond. Desmond follows Tali to their destination. And he cannot wait for his own ikran.

At the cliffs on the other side of the island…

I see. The Banshee or…ikran took the cliffs of the island as a place to live. I mean, there everywhere. Desmond gulps as he stays close to Tali. Tali looks around the corner and sees a bunch of ikran near each other. She waves her hand and guides Desmond in front of her.

"Now's the time for you to get your ikran."

Desmond nods.

"Okay…"

"First you must try and make eye contact with one."

Desmond nods with a look on his face.

"That's sounds to easy."

Tali moves her head forward.

"Here's the part that's not. You must try and make him or her to like you."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"How do I know if it will like me?"

Tali puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It won't try to kill you."

Desmond gulps and closes his eyes.

"Oh that's just brilliant."

"Now go."

Desmond nods. He slowly walks into the pile of Banshee. Tali watches and Beyda'amo on a higher ridge looks down at Desmond and laughs. Desmond walks slowly through the Banshee being careful.

"Okay…witch one?"

Desmond looks and sees one right in front of him. He looks into it's eyes but it flies away.

"Okay. Not that one."

Desmond looks to the right and sees another one. Desmond looks into its eyes but it flies away. He throws his hands up.

"This is harder then it looks."

Desmond gulps and suddenly one Banshee flies and lands right in front of him. Desmond looks at it in its eyes and sees it doesn't fly away.

"Okay…it hasn't flown away yet…so…"

Suddenly it roars at Desmond. Desmond smiles and roars back.

"AHHHH!"

It roars even louder back at me. Desmond gulps.

"Okay, that didn't work."

Desmond begins to back up to the ledge of the cliff. The Banshee follows him. Tali sees that Desmond is backing up over the side.

"Desmond! Behind you!"

Desmond looks behind him and sees he's almost over the side.

"Oh great!"

Desmond slips but keeps himself over the side still. It keeps on moving towards me. Desmond leans forward and shows off his muscles but it doesn't do much. The Banshee lounges forward at Desmond and Desmond falls over. The Banshee tilts his head and flies off.

"Desmond!" Tali screams running towards the edge

Desmond falls down straight to the bottom.

"AHHHH!"

The Banshee flies down after Desmond. Desmond closes his eyes and suddenly the Banshee catches him and flies him back up. Desmond opens his eyes and sees he's flying on the Banshee. He spins around and gets in the position on how to sit on one.

"Whoa…WHOA!"

The Banshee screams. Desmond smiles and pats its head.

"Thank you for saving me!"

It growls or something and I look back up.

"Let's fly back up!"

Desmond pulls back and the ikran flies back up. Tali looks around and doesn't see Desmond. Then suddenly Desmond flies right past her and screams.

"YEEAAHH!"

Tali looks up in the sky and sees Desmond flying the ikran. He flies right under a cliff and Tali smiles. She rushes back and hops on her ikran to join him in flight. Desmond leans forward to gain some speed.

"Let's go faster!"

The bird squawks or something and we zip down to gain speed. Desmond pulls back and looks down at the ocean at the bottom. He laughs. Desmond looks off to the side and sees Tali. He smiles happily at her and she returns it. Desmond throws his hands up in the air.

"WHOAAA-HOO!"

Tali guides her ikran closer to Desmond and he sees it. Desmond slowly lets go of his ikran and slowly stands up. He puts his hands out and pretends he's actually flying.

"I WAS BORN TO DO THIS!"

Desmond laughs and drops back down. He looks off to the side and sees Beyda'amo. He laughs and flies right over to him. Beyda'amo keeps looking forward and suddenly Desmond appears right in front of him, upside down. Beyda'amo looks up and sees that Desmond is flying upside down.

"Hey, Dominos. Listen to me for a second. I'm giving out free flying lessons later on; I thought you might be interested." Desmond explains with a smile

Desmond sees that Beyda'amo is a little mad. Desmond just laughs.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that you were the best Warrior. I think it's about time someone gets to be the best."

He growls and throws his hand at me but I fly away and get right back side up. Desmond just laughs. Desmond looks up ahead and decides to show off a bit.

"Let me show you something you'd never knew before!"

The ikran squawks and suddenly, Desmond stars spinning around in circles with his ikran. Tali watches as Desmond does this. Desmond laughs and shakes his head.

"Whoa! That was fun!"

Tali now starts to think Desmond is going a little overboard.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns his smiling face at Tali. She shakes her head and Desmond looks up ahead.

"Tali! Follow me!"

Desmond leans forward and his ikran flies straight down along the rocky wall to the water below. Tali follows in behind. Desmond pulls back and watches the water splash against the rocks at the bottom. He laughs once again. Tali gets in front of Desmond and she nods her head at him to follow her. Desmond nods and follows Tali straight up. They fly back over the trees, Tali lands in a small plain grass field. She gets off her ikran and so does Desmond. Desmond throws up his hands happy as ever.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Whoa!"

Tali walks up to Desmond with her arms crossed.

"Today, today is absolutely the best day of my life,' Desmond whistles, 'Absolutely!"

Suddenly Desmond's ikran yells at him. Desmond turns around and stares at it.

"What was that?"

"It seems like he likes your calling."

Desmond turns around.

"My calling?"

"Try it again."

Desmond blinks and looks at his ikran.

"Okay…,' Desmond gulps and whistles long and the ikran yells, Desmond smiles, 'Like that, huh?', Desmond does it again and watches his ikran liking his whistling. He laughs and stops, 'I guess I'll use that to call you then big bird."

Desmond puts his hand up and pets his ikrans head. Desmond smiles on the side of his mouth and backs up.

"Go on, fly big bird! Fly!"

Desmond waves his hand around and his ikran, and Tali's fly away. Desmond watches them get up in the sky and flap their wings. Desmond just smiles and thinks about what just happened. He walks up to Tali, slowly.

"That…was amazing Tali. Amazing! I give that a two thumbs up award." Desmond says doing what he said

Tali smiles.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Desmond nods.

"But there is one more thing you must do."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Tali turns around and looks into the jungle. She turns her head back at Desmond.

"You must chase me."

Desmond flinches back.

"Wait…Why?"

"If anything you learned from me is working. Then you can chase me and catch me." Tali explains

Desmond just blinks in a confused way.

"Why do I have to capture you?"

"If you can capture me Desmond. We will continue your training. If you don't, will start all over."

Desmond flinches.

"From the beginning?"

Tali smiles and runs off. Desmond jumps.

"Hey!"

Desmond chases after her. Tali quickly climbs a tree and tries to loose Desmond. He quickly gets up and chases after her.

"Couldn't you have counted or something!"

Tali swings from one tree to another and looks back. Counting? They can't count. What am I thinking? Desmond watches as Tali gets farther and farther away. Desmond blinks and stops running. He looks around carefully and starts running again. Tali jumps down and a few seconds later so does Desmond. Desmond starts to breathe heavily. He shakes his head hard.

"At this rate, I'll never catch up to Tali."

Desmond thinks for a moment and looks off to the side, still running. He smiles and runs in the other direction.

"This will work." Desmond says running off

Tali leaps from tree to tree and from going up and down a bunch of times. She looks back and sees that Desmond is nowhere insight. She narrows her eyes and jumps down from a high tree. She continues to look up and see that…Desmond is nowhere.

"Hmmm…"

She turns around and suddenly…

"Got ya!"

Desmond grabs hold of her wrist and Tali flinches. She looks down at Desmond who's just smiling his face off. He lets go of Tali and backs up. He crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"Now tell me. I didn't know which one it was,' Desmond points in one direction, 'Was I suppose to catch you,' Desmond points in another direction, 'Or to keep up with you? Which one was it because I basically did both of them right here."

Tali blinks and Desmond looks serious at her. Then suddenly, Desmond begins to laugh. He shakes his head and suddenly so does Tali throwing her head up in the air. The two laugh hysterically. Tali calms down, so does Desmond. Tali walks over to Desmond and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"We can continue."

Desmond nods.

"Can't wait."

Tali nods and walks past Desmond. Desmond watches her and slowly looks down at his hand. He stares at it for a couple of seconds and forms it into a fist.

"Your not going to ruin this for me now Gates…"

Later that night…

Desmond walks calmly into Gate's office. He sees him and his father. He claps his hands together to get their attention.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

They turn around and look at me.

"Mind if I talk to you for a minute Gates?"

"What do you want Desmond, I'm very busy."

Desmond nods.

"Busy huh? Doing what? Deciding whether tonight or tomorrow your going to attack the Na'vi?"

Desmond's dad looks at him and back at Gates. Gates narrows his eyes.

"Maybe. What's it to you anyway?" Gates asks looking at his desk

Desmond crosses his arms.

"Well I got bad news for you. Your not going to attack them', Desmond says and both men look at Desmond, Desmond nods, 'Well…not any time soon anyway."

Gates narrows his eyes and looks hard at Desmond.

"What did you just say Desmond?"

Desmond walks up to the desk and puts his hands down. He leans forward at Gates.

"Your not attacking the Na'vi yet Gates. Not when there starting to trust me even more."

"Desmond. I don't care if they do trust you. I got what I need to know, your little 'spying' is over with."

"No it's not. It's just started."

Gates just blinks and Mr. Quaid listens in.

"You said you have what you need to know. What exactly do you know Gates?"

Gates just stands there not saying anything.

"How many Warrior's are there Gates? How many Na'vi men? Women? Children? Do you know exactly when they hunt at night? Do you know where they even are? Come on Gates, answer."

"I don't need to answer you Desmond. I know what I'm doing."

"You don't know jack."

"Hey!"

Gates and Desmond lean forward at each other getting in their faces. Mr. Quaid steps up.

"That's enough. Both of you!"

Gates and Desmond look at Quaid. Mr. Quaid walks along side of Desmond.

"Desmond, step outside for a minute."

"Dad, I can handle this."

"Now. Desmond."

Desmond gulps and looks at Gates.

"I'm going back in tomorrow morning. Don't even think about doing anything Gates." Desmond explains walking out of the office

Desmond shuts the door and Gates hits the desk.

"God Damn brat. I hate your son Quaid. I really, really do."

Mr. Quaid turns around and looks back at Gates.

"I want you to listen to Desmond Gates."

Gates looks up and sees Quaid serious.

"What?"

"My son is right. If he keeps going back in getting more information on the Na'vi. We can have the upper vantage."

"Quaid, I don't need your son to get more information for me. I know where they are all at. And remember the mines?"

Quaid nods.

"One push of a button and they won't even know what will hit them."

"Well Gates, off the record. Your not pushing that button when my son is over there with them."

Gates just blinks to hear this from Quaid.

"The bombs won't kill _him_. He'll just be fine Quaid."

Quaid nods.

"Same way as Sarah? Remember her?"

Gates gulps hiding the fast she died in her Avatar but was placed in a coma in her real body.

"I looked into that little party you brought out. I also talked with the soldier who shot at Sarah. He told me he had his sights in on Desmond, but Sarah pushed him out of the way and shot her instead."

"Accidents happen."

"Well, to me, that was no accident. That was almost murder."

"Murder Quaid?"

Quaid clears his throat and points at Gates.

"Your taking this fight with them, to seriously."

Gates throws up his hands.

"No I'm not. I know what has to be done, I'm going to get it done sooner or later."

Quaid rubs his hair back and suddenly grabs Gates and pulls him over.

"Quaid!"

"My son is over there with them. As long as he's in his Avatar body, your not going to do anything. You hear me? You will not send a single soldier or aircraft over to them, got that?"

"You got no right to order me."

"Only when your head is so far up your ass Gates. So I'm telling you right now. Nothing goes out without telling me first. I find out you do anything, I'll take you all the way to the ground, I swear to God."

Gates gulps to hear this from Quaid. Quaid holds Gates firmly and Gates nods.

"Alright Quaid. Alright."

Quaid lets go of Gates and turns around to the door. Gates fixes his shirt and sits down.

"If its not Desmond it's the other Quaid."

Mr. Quaid exits Gate's office and sees Desmond standing outside. Desmond walks up to his father and asks.

"What took so long?"

Mr. Quaid fixes his sleeves.

"I've given you more time Desmond. You have your time now to get more information from the Na'vi to us."

Desmond blinks to hear this coming from his father.

"You…got me more time?"

"Yes. The way I see it, every night will pop you out. You tell us, _good_ information and you'll be sent right back in the following morning."

Desmond thinks about the offer his dad is giving him and nods.

"Alright. I can do that."

Mr. Quaid nods and walks away. Desmond watches his father walk away and almost says something but…doesn't. He heads back to the chair room.

"Thanks dad…"

The following morning…

I've been given more time. That's great. I feel like my dads understanding about the Na'vi a bit. He warned Gates that he can't do anything when I'm out here. Doc told me about that one. I feel like I should thank him but it took him long enough to actually stand up to his high ranking officer.

"Desmond!"

Desmond shakes his head and waves his hand.

"I'm coming."

Well, since my dad gave me more time out here. As long as I'm out here. I'm going to make the best of it. Especially when Tali is training me more and more everyday. I'm starting to understand more with the Na'vi. I'm learning new things. I'm becoming part of the forest. Tali is teaching me things I've never known before. But the door swings both ways if you know what I'm saying.

"See that?" Desmond asks pointing up in the night sky at the moon

Tali looks at what Desmond's pointing at and sees the bright moon light.

"That's what the people call the 'moon'. It's a whole another world."

Tali stares at in amazement. She says something in their language and Desmond just nods.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Every night I get popped out. I write up a video log for Gates and my dad. Telling them this and that. But truthfully, I could never betray the Na'vi. So I think false information will pass quite nicely. Every morning Tali and I search the island looking at new places. Finding others there as well. Hunting, gathering, seeking new homes for everyone. All they want is a home. Why can't they live here? The city is over a hundred miles away. No one ever goes out…nothing ever goes in. Why can't Gates accept that idea? They don't want anything from us. The moment I get popped out of the chair, I head to the bathroom. I splash hot water on my face to realize I'm home again. I look at myself in the mirror and ask myself, 'Who are you Desmond? Who are you now?'. I think of different answers every night. I'm a boy in a prison inside the city, out there…I'm free Na'vi kid learning from the best.

Day after day, every Na'vi man, woman and child recognize me. They see me a something. Someone different then them. Someone new. The adult Warrior's are starting to recognize me. They see me and they know that I will help them anyway I can. When there around me, I offer my advice to them. Some are a little…odd at first, but they soon get it once I saw it to them. Tali just watches at the side seeing her 'student', being the teacher to all the other Warriors. One day as were running up high in the trees, Tali and I notice the Great Leonopteryx or the Toruk. It looks just like the ikran, but BIGGER.

"Wow…I can't imagine what it would be like to fly on him."

Tali looks down.

"No one has ever flown the toruk Desmond."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Why?" Desmond asks looking up

"The toruk is a special creature. You cannot just look him in the eye. He must choose his rider."

Desmond gulps and looks up.

"He thinks for himself."

Tali says something in her language.

"Makto taw."

Desmond blinks and looks back at Tali.

"What did you just say?"

Tali looks down at me.

"Makto taw…it means...'Rider of the sky'."

Desmond looks at Tali and back up in the sky. Rider of the sky…that's…really cool. While later, Desmond catches some of the Warrior's fighting each other. That's a lot fighting. Beyda'amo tosses a Warrior to the side. He laughs as he sees himself as another winner. Desmond crosses his arms and watches. Tali comes up behind me and looks.

"What's going on?"

"Beyda'amo. He's showing everyone how to fight."

Beyda'amo tosses another man to the side. Desmond raises his eyebrows.

"He's showing? More like showing off."

Tali shakes her head. Desmond gulps and steps forward.

"Time to show him who's boss."

Tali watches.

"Desmond! Wait!"

Desmond puts his hand up and Beyda'amo turns around. He sees Desmond. He waves his hand.

"Get out of here child! You have no business here."

"Let's fight."

Beyda'amo looks around and sees others watching. Then he laughs.

"With you?"

Desmond nods.

"Get out of here. You don't want to fight me." Beyda'amo says walking away

Desmond smiles and only remembers one word out of their language.

"'Eveng." Desmond says with a smile

Beyda'amo stops and turns around. He looks at Desmond who's just smiling at him. Child I said. Calling a Warrior a child is…just plain insulting.

"Big words coming from such a small one." Beyda'amo says walking back

Desmond nods.

"I do have a big mouth', Desmond looks back at Tali, 'Someone sure knows that." Desmond says with a look on his face

Tali smiles and knows that. Desmond looks back at Beyda'amo and steps back.

"You and me. Right now."

Beyda'amo throws his head up.

"Fine."

He stands back funny and I throw up my fists.

"Bring it."

Beyda'amo yells and watches Beyda'amo run right at him. Desmond smiles and suddenly trips Beyda'amo and lands himself right into a tree. Desmond looks and just laughs.

"Wow…and I thought you were smarter then that Beyda'amo." Desmond says

Beyda'amo shakes his head and turns around. He runs at Desmond and Desmond falls backwards making his tail land in a circle like a spring. Beyda'amo lounges forward and Desmond jumps right back up from the bounce on his tail. Beyda'amo spins around and roars. Desmond clears his throat and gets ready for another hit.

Back at base…

Gates walks into the chair room and doesn't see Helen in sight. But he does see Desmond in the chair perfectly still. He walks over to it and stares down at it. He crosses his arms and looks around the chair. He looks at the helmet and sees a tube running out of it and behind the machine. He walks behind it and sees air takes being pumped into the closed off helmet. The helmet seals shut around the head and air is pumped into it. Gates smiles as he grabs it.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond ducks and trips Beyda'amo again. Beyda'amo falls on the ground out of breath and completely done. Desmond laughs and throws down his hand to help him up.

"Come on. It was a good fight. Even though I won."

Beyda'amo looks at the hand and helps himself up.

"I was tired before our fight. You just happen to defeat me."

Desmond shakes his head and hears an applause from everyone around him for defeating Beyda'amo.

"Thank you, thank you."

Back inside the chair room…

Gates grabs hold of the tube and rips it off disconnecting it from the helmet. Desmond's body jumps but still remains in his Avatar. Desmond smiles and raises his hands at everyone. Tali claps as she sees Desmond in his moment. Inside the helmet, Desmond gasps and coughs. Inside his Avatar, Desmond gasps and coughs. He shakes his head and wonders what just happened.

"What the hell?" Desmond says grabbing his throat

The air in the helmet starts to decrease. Desmond's body begins to get no air. In his Avatar, Desmond gasps really loud.

"What the?"

Desmond begins to fall down and Tali sees.

"Desmond?"

Desmond gasps as he realizes that…he's running out of air.

"What the hell is happening?"

Inside the helmet, Desmond gasps and face shifts from the helmet from the Avatar. Desmond falls to the ground not being able to breathe. Tali rushes to him and looks at him. She sees him gasping and moves closer.

"Desmond? Desmond! What's wrong?"

Desmond gulps and tries to speak.

"Can't…can't breathe…"

He begins to shake from the loss of air he's getting from his real body. Desmond pops atomically out of his Avatar and looks around the helmet. He realizes there's no air in it and why he couldn't breathe. He tries his hardest to get the helmet off his head.

"Come on!"

Helen suddenly walks in the room and sees Desmond trying to get the helmet off his head.

"Desmond!"

Helen rushes over to Desmond and lifts the helmet off his head. Desmond gasps as he falls to the ground. He coughs and gets pulled around from Helen.

"Desmond? Desmond, what's wrong? What happened?"

Desmond gulps and breathes in a huge wad of air. He breathes deep and tells her.

"I couldn't breathe in there. Something…"

"No air was coming to you?"

Desmond shakes his head. Helen gets up and looks at the machine. She follows the tube and looks behind the machine. She sees the tube ripped apart. Desmond pulls himself up and rubs his neck.

"What happened?" Desmond asks shaking his head

Helen looks at the tube and sees that it couldn't have possibly been broken. She walks back to Desmond and kneels down at him.

"Your air tube was ripped off."

Desmond blinks and shakes his head.

"What does that mean?"

"Someone tried to suffocate you in the chair. But who?"

Desmond gulps and shakes his head.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Helen blinks and knows who Desmond is referring too. He shakes his head and gets up.

"Come on. I can't worry about that now. You have to send me back. Everyone thinks I'm dead right now."

"Alright."

Helen guides Desmond back into another chair. She slides the helmet on and Desmond falls asleep.

Back in the forest…

Tali looks over Desmond who's not moving or breathing. A bunch of others look as well. Desmond begins to blink and gasp. He coughs and Tali sees he's moving again.

"Desmond!"

Desmond shakes his head. He slowly gets up and sees everyone looking at him. Including Tali…

"Uhh…bad time to take a nap right?"

Desmond tilts his head and pretends he's asleep. Some of the Warrior's laugh. Tali rubs her head from the 'joke' Desmond pulled on everyone.

That day…

Tali and Desmond search from a high ground for hunting. Desmond looks and sees a wild boar in the distance. Desmond taps Tali's shoulder and she sees it too. The two head off in silence. Desmond pulls out his bow and aims along the arrow. Tali watches carefully. Desmond watches the boar eat the at the ground. He takes a deep breath through his nose and…fires. The boar goes down and the two head to it. Desmond pulls out his knife and takes a deep breath. He stabs the boar in the heart and lets out the air. It's not easy taking a life. Especially an animal's life. Tali taught me a whole new way of life. When you die, you just don't die, your, she using inner body, I'm thinking soul at the time. The soul or inner body never dies. It lives on forever. But it's kind of funny, is my inner body me? My real body inside my Avatar body? Its sort of confusing but, I learn quickly.

A few days pass…

Last time I checked…three whole weeks have passed. It's amazing how much time flies when I'm in my Avatar all day. Everyday of training, since Brown told me about the 'side effect', I feel as my Avatar body transfers over all the strength and feels into my real body. I check every night in the mirror to see if there are any changes. There not really noticeable, but I'm tired as hell when I wake up. Brown takes the helmet off my head and I yawn. Helen sees Desmond tired out of his mind and helps him up.

"Here, I'll walk you to the couch."

Desmond nods and Helen helps Desmond over to the couch. She sets him down and Desmond shakes his head.

"What time is it?" Desmond asks rubbing his eyes

"Ten thirty."

Desmond nods.

"Right. I better make a quick video report for Gates."

Helen waves her hand.

"You don't have to tonight."

Desmond leans back in the chair.

"Why's that?"

Helen looks around and back at Desmond.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Desmond sort of smiles.

"Yeah. Your absolutely right."

Helen nods. Desmond sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"You have no idea Doc how much…I'm enjoying this."

Helen looks at Desmond funny. She nods and knows he is enjoying this.

"I know you are Desmond. The moment you wake up, your already in the chair."

Desmond nods.

"Well you know, Tali gets up early and when she's trying to wake me up, I want to be there when she does. If I 'm not, it's going to look odd."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself Desmond?" Helen asks with a smile

Desmond sees Helen's smile and he shakes his head.

"Yep."

Helen sort of smiles. Desmond leans back and realizes something.

"I can do this everyday Doc."

Helen turns her head at him.

"You could huh?"

Desmond smiles.

"I love being out there…I love being in the forest…I love…being a Na'vi."

Helen nods and looks down.

"You love being with Tali?"

Desmond turns his head. Helen looks funny at Desmond. Desmond shrugs.

"Well…yeah. We…pretty much do everything out there together."

Helen smiles.

"It seems to me she's acting like a certain something towards you."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Like what?"

"A mother."

Desmond gulps and realizes that.

"Yeah. She is."

"You don't mind that?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. I just realized it right now. She lost…her son a while back I think."

Helen grows a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're two people who've we've lost someone important to us."

Helen just listens.

"But when were together…it feels like we've never lost someone."

"You do realize that your actually not. One of them Desmond."

Desmond's smile forms away.

"I know Doc. I know. When I'm in my Avatar long enough, I totally forget who I was. Who I am."

"You are yourself in your Avatar Desmond. Even you can't forget yourself."

Desmond leans forward and puts his hands together. He looks up at Helen.

"When I'm out there Doc. I'm not just out there. I feel like…I was born as them."

"Your getting attached to them."

"How can I not?', Desmond thinks for a moment and laughs, 'Do you remember the first day we went out? How much I was saying, 'I'm free, I'm free. Free at last'?"

Helen thinks for a moment and nods.

"Yes. I ruined the moment for you though."

Desmond smiles and gets up. He walks around the couch and leans forward.

"When I'm out there Doc. I'm not just free from this place', Desmond says looking around, and he thinks of the only reason why he's free out there, 'The Na'vi are…my freedom." Desmond explains

Helen blinks to hear Desmond say that. Desmond gulps.

"I would die to protect them…tomorrow there going to throw a ceremony for me."

Helen leans forward.

"A ceremony?"

Desmond nods and leans back.

"Yeah…some kind of…religious thing. It's when…a young one becomes an adult. Or a boy turns into a man. Tan Jala doesn't do it until a young one is almost an adult. But he sees in me that I am an adult. He's also going to finally announce to everyone that I'm one of them. The Na'vi. And finally the Warrior I am."

Helen gulps and gets up.

"You don't know how much longer Gates is going to wait Desmond. Sooner or later he's going to do something."

Desmond nods.

"I know Doc. Sooner or later he's going to have to realize that they are here to stay. One way or the other."

Helen stands there shocked to hear Desmond say that.

"If Gates doesn't like it. He can kiss my blue alien ass."

Inside Gate's office…

Gates taps his fingers slowly on his desk watching a live video footage of Desmond and Helen talking about Gates. Gates gulps hard and opens his desk up. He grabs hold of the remote control to all the mines he has wired.

"Will see Desmond…."

The next morning in the Na'vi camp…

Tan Jala speaks in their language. Desmond stands in front of him, listening to their language. Tali stands by him with her arms crossed looking down at him. Desmond takes a deep breath through his nose. Tan Jala walks up to Desmond and puts a hand made, neck lace around his neck. Desmond looks down with his eyes. All the Warriors wear this. Is this some kinda symbol? Desmond looks down at the paint curving marks around his body. But was the paint really necessary? Tan Jala raises his hands and the Na'vi around Desmond move closer. Tan Jala puts his hands on Desmond's shoulders. Then suddenly, all the rest of the Na'vi do the same. They all…connect. One by one, every Na'vi puts their hands on another Na'vi's shoulder. Then Tan Jala removes his hands off of Desmond.

"You are now…one of us Desmond Quaid. You are now, a Warrior who fight for us."

Desmond sorta smiles and looks at Tali who's smiling too. Desmond looks back at Tan Jala who's looking very serious at him. Desmond quickly clears his throat and wipes away his smile. Tan Jala lifts his pole up in the air and screams.

"From this day on, are escaping, comes to an end!"

All around everyone shouts. Desmond lowers his head and realizes. He closes his eyes. But suddenly, a huge explosion goes off in the distance. Everyone turns around and looks in the direction. Desmond spins his head towards the direction.

"Oh no…"

Tan Jala yells and orders his Warriors to go on and seek out. Tali runs up ahead and looks back.

"Desmond!"

Desmond nods and runs towards her, but starts to get disconnected from his Avatar. He reaches for his head.

"AHH! No!"

Tali sees that Desmond is screaming and runs back to him.

"Desmond?"

"AHH!"

Tali kneels down at Desmond and suddenly, disconnects from his Avatar. Desmond's Avatar falls forward and Tali catches him. Back with Desmond. The helmet is lifted off and Desmond rubs his eyes.

"What the hell? Why'd you knock me out Doc?"

"I didn't, Gates did."

Desmond looks across the room at Gates. Desmond gets up and walks towards him.

"Gates? Wha the hell?"

Gates turns around and so does Desmond's dad.

"What did you just say to me?" Gates asks crossing his arms

Desmond stops right in front of Gates.

"Why'd you suddenly attack them?"

"Were not attacking. We just sent them a little message."

"A message? By blowing up a part of the island? I don't think that's a 'clear' message Gates."

"Whatever you call it Desmond. I'm not going to waste another day waiting for you. I'm getting rid of these things once and for all!"

Desmond flinches back. Dr. Brown walks up.

"Gates, listen to me for a second."

"What Helen? What the hell do you have to say? You and Desmond here said all that you needed me to hear."

Desmond and Helen look at each other and realizes Gates must have been watching. Helen looks at Gates hard.

"You got to understand. These…beings aren't here at all to take over our island or anything." Dr. Brown explains

Desmond nods.

"Yeah! I told you before, they just want a place to live."

Gates points.

"THEY CAN PACK THEIR BOWS AN ARROWS AND MOVE! Then they can be somebody's else's problem!"

"Gates!" Dr. Brown yells

Gates looks at Dr. Brown.

"You don't know what's over there with them. There's families in there. There's children too."

"I DON'T CARE! By tonight either they get eliminated by me or by tomorrow morning a section of this island will be gone!" Gates explains walking away

Dr. Brown and Desmond watch Gates leave. Desmond looks at his Dad.

"Dad. What does he mean by a part of the island will be gone?"

Mr. Quaid looks at his son.

"The day you ran into Gates, he was placing bombs all over that side of the island."

Desmond covers his mouth.

"Oh no. No…please dad. Don't make Gates do this."

Mr. Quaid sighs.

"I'm sorry Desmond."

Gates quickly spins around.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns his head at Gates.

"Don't even think about going back into your Avatar!"

Desmond blinks and watches Gates and his dad disappear. Dr. Brown sighs hard.

"This has gone way past crazy."

Desmond looks at Dr. Brown.

"Doc, you got to get me back in there."

Dr. Brown shakes her head.

"I can't Desmond. Gates said…"

Desmond waves his hands.

"Screw what Gates said! I'm the only chance the Na'vi got! I'm not going to let them die!"

Dr. Brown narrows her eyes.

"What can you do?"

Desmond thinks hard for a second.

"I…I don't know! I can warn them! I can tell them to leave! Yeah! Maybe I can convince to leave!"

"How?"

Desmond gulps.

"They travel from world to world. They take and bring whatever they brought here with them….maybe I can tell them to leave the same way they came."

Dr. Brown sighs.

"I don't know Desmond…"

"Give me fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes is all I need before Gates finds out that I'm in my Avatar."

Dr. Brown rubs her eyes.

"Okay."

"Yes!"

The two walk back to the chair. Desmond sits down in it quick. Doc starts activating the machine.

"Once your in I'm going to tell Gates you went back in by yourself."

Desmond looks up at Dr. Brown.

"Gates finds out that I helped you…"

Desmond nods.

"I don't you need to be dragged into this Helen. This is all my fault. I should have done something to prevented it."

Dr. Brown blinks and Desmond sees.

"What?"

Helen smiles slowly.

"You haven't called me Helen in three years."

Desmond thinks and nods.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

Helen looks back at the machine.

"You ready?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Yes."

Helen slides down the helmet and Desmond slips right back into his Avatar. Desmond slowly opens his eyes and sees he's laying on the ground staring up into the trees. He shakes his head and gets up with his hand on his head.

"Talk about switching places."

Desmond shakes his head and looks around. He turns his head and sees the Na'vi all surrounded where the Chief is. He's yelling at his people in his language. Desmond gets up barely.

"God, I can barely walk. Lousy connection here Doc."

The Chief continues to shout. Desmond moves through the yelling crowd. He shakes his head and makes it to the front. He sees that the Chief is preparing for all his Warriors to get ready for battle. Desmond moves closer and Tali sees him.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns his head and sees Tali running towards him. He gulps hard and Tali kneels down.

"Tali!"

"Are you ok Desmond? You fell out of your body for a while."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"You have no idea."

Desmond shakes his head and looks at the Chief.

"What's your father saying? What's everyone getting ready for?"

Tali looks at her father and back at Desmond.

"Were preparing for when the military comes here."

Desmond looks down at Tali hard.

"What?"

"We can't stand by no more and let them do this to us."

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. You can't! You don't know what your up against!"

Tali blinks and gets up.

"How much stronger can they be?"

Desmond jumps.

"A lot! You have no idea what they've done around here!"

Desmond looks at the Chief.

"I need to talk to your father." Desmond says walking towards him

Tali watches.

"Desmond!"

Desmond walks up to the Chief and he looks down at him.

"Tan Jala! I need to talk to you."

"Now is not the time Desmond Quaid." Tan Jala explains walking past Desmond

Desmond quickly rushes back in front of him. Tan Jala looks down at him.

"Move!"

"Listen to me! You have no idea what your up against!"

"Out of my way." Tan Jala

Desmond spins around.

"If you stay and fight your all going to die!"

Tan Jala spins around and everyone looks at Desmond. Desmond gulps and Tali moves forward.

"Listen to me Tan Jala. You can't fight these people. If you fight them, you have no chance. You're going to die."

"How do you know this?" Tan Jala asks holding his pole firmly

Desmond gulps and looks at everyone. He breathes slowly.

"I…I um…"

Tali moves closer to Desmond.

"Desmond?"

Desmond looks up.

"You…knew this was going to happen to us?"

Desmond blinks and looks down. He puts his hand on his face and looks back up. He shakes his head.

"Yes…yes I did Tali."

She blinks from the shock she just learned. Desmond takes his hand off his face.

"I was sent in from a man named by Colonel Gates. Me, Sarah, Dennis and Helen Brown. He wanted us to…learn about you. Know everything about you all."

"You were sent in to spy on us!" Tan Jala yells

Desmond shakes his head.

"Spy is such a harsh word. More like learn is the best word to use right now. So I'm using that right now."

Tali stands around trying not to believe Desmond's words.

"I believed you." Tali says

Desmond turns his eyes at Tali who she now is looking at him different.

"What?"

"I believed you…I believed you!"

Desmond puts his hands up.

"You still can Tali!"

She starts to get a little upset.

"Tali. Tali!"

Tali looks sadly at Desmond.

"Everything I told you. Everything. About me. About my life. Even about my mom. It's all true. But right now Tali, my people are coming here."

"Why would you betray your own kind!"

Desmond looks down and realizes that…but does she mean me? Or the Na'vi.

"I'm not…you. I'm not."

Tali just blinks. Desmond moves his hands up and down at his body.

"I'm not a Na'vi. I'm just…a kid who's controlling this body right now! I'm,' Desmond puts his hand about the same height of how tall he is in his real body, 'that high! I'm a human who's controlling this body right now!"

Tali just blinks and everyone around Desmond is more confused then ever. Desmond sees.

"On this island, people can control other people. We call them Avatars!"

Then suddenly, Tali slaps Desmond. Desmond rubs his face.

"You will never be one of us!"

Desmond gulps.

"I want to make this right Tali. I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me."

"Why?"

Desmond sniffs.

"Everything I learned. Everything I've scene here. Learning everything about you people,' Desmond blinks and Tali just listens, 'Everything changed after that. Right now…the most important thing to me then ever is to see that all of you make it out of here…alive."

Tali just blinks. Desmond just gulps.

"I never wanted this to happen.' Desmond looks at Tan Jala, 'Tan Jala,' Desmond sees he's not exactly in the mood to listen to Desmond at the moment, 'However you got here, however you managed to get here, you need to use whatever powers you all have to get the hell out of here!"

"What will happen to us?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond gulps.

"Let's just say you will be bombed back to the stone ag…,' Then suddenly Desmond starts to feel the disconnection between him and his Avatar, it hits him hard, he puts his hand on his face, 'AHHH! GOD!"

Tan Jala grabs hold of Tali and moves her back. Everyone watches as Desmond struggles to remain in his Avatar. Desmond shakes his head hard and feels his body being slipped away. He tries his hardest to look at Tan Jala and Tali.

"Listen to me, just listen to me!"

Tan Jala narrow his eyes and Tali looks more worried at Desmond.

"There going to come here! They will! I assure you! AHH!, 'Desmond starts to feel less and less of his legs, he begins to hear whispering from _his_ body around him, Desmond shakes his head, '…Tonight's going to be…the last night there coming…ahh… for you all!, 'Desmond sniffs and tries to look at Tali, 'I don't…want to see anyone else die because of me! Tali…believe me on this! Please!"

Tali gulps. Then suddenly Desmond actually hears the inside of _his _own body.

'_Gates, I'm telling you. It takes a second for him to come out." Dr. Brown explains_

"_I don't care how long it takes! Get him out, now! Crank up the signal then!"_

Gates does what he says, he cranks it up. Desmond looks at Tali one last time.

"Please…just leave this place!"

Then suddenly Desmond is disconnected out of his body. His Avatar falls to the ground and everyone stares at it. The Chief stares at it and points.

"Get his body."

Some Warriors walk towards it but Tali runs ahead of them. She kneels down and pulls out her knife.

"Get away! Get back!"

She growls silently.

Back at the base…

The helmet gets pulled off of Desmond and he sees Gates standing right in front of him. He jumps up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

Gates smiles.

"Now _you're_ the one who crossed the line Desmond."

Desmond breathes slowly.

"So,' Gates gets angry and pushes Desmond, 'Sit down!"

"Hey!"

Soldiers grab hold of Desmond and hold him in the chair. His dad just watches. Gates looks back at Major Quaid.

"I told you to keep your boy in line."

Major Quaid gulps. He looks back at Desmond.

"Now I know where he gets it from."

Desmond gets more pissed and Gates smiles.

"Lock him up. I don't want to see his face for the rest of the day."

The soldier's force Desmond up and out of the room. Mr. Quaid gulps and follows.

"I'll take him to lock up."

Gates blinks. Mr. Quaid grabs hold of his son.

"Major."

Quaid looks back at Gates.

"You better."

Quaid nods.

"Yes Sir."

"Dad!"

"Be quiet Desmond. Please." Mr. Quaid orders forcing Desmond onto the elevator

Gates watches the two in the elevator and disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Escape the City

Mr. Quaid guides his son down to the lock up. Desmond walks behind the door and spins around. He watches the door slide and lock up. Mr. Quaid sighs and looks at the two guards.

"Go to Colonel Gates. I got this here." Major Quaid orders

The two soldiers nod.

(Same time)

"Yes Sir."

The two soldiers run off and Desmond sighs hard.

Back with Colonel Gates…

He talks over his phone in his office.

"I want the Dragon here. Not tonight! Now! Also, I want as many A.M.P. Suits we have fully loaded. That's right. I want them packed enough fire power. Scorpions too."

Back in the lock up…

Desmond sighs hard and walks to the door.

"Dad. Dad!"

Mr. Quaid turns his head around and looks at his son through the door.

"Let me out. Come on."

Mr. Quaid looks back straight.

"I can't Desmond. Your in a lot of trouble right now."

"No. I'm not in trouble. The Na'vi are! There all going to die because of me!"

My Dad looks back at me.

"Dad. I'm the only one that can help them right now."

"How?' Mr. Quaid turns all the way around and looks at his son, 'You can't get back in your Avatar. How are you going to help them now?"

Desmond gulps.

"I have to get them to them _in_ person."

Mr. Quaid blinks and realizes.

"Go to them? Out there? No way Desmond!"

"Dad, Dad!"

Mr. Quaid turns back around.

"I'm sorry Desmond. I can't let you leave here."

"But Dad, Gates is wrong about them. They don't want to fight us. Well…now they do but they never wanted to start a fight with us!"

"Then what do they want?"

"A place to live. That's all. We leave them alone they'll leave us alone. That's all."

"Your certain about this?" Mr. Quaid asks turning his head around

"More then ever."

Mr. Quaid blinks. Desmond looks down.

"All you have to do is open this door. I can get to them Dad. I can. And just maybe, I can get them to leave. They trust me,' Desmond thinks and realizes what happened right before he was popped out of his Avatar, 'I think. But, they have no chance at all if Gates sends more men to them tonight."

Mr. Quaid sighs.

"That's not their only problem."

Desmond blinks.

"What then?"

Mr. Quaid turns back around. He rubs his head.

"Remember Gate's bombs?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. Don't remind me. Where are they placed? Maybe I can…"

"You can't Desmond. There…everywhere over there."

Desmond sighs.

"Oh shit."

"But besides. Your not getting out. I have orders to keep you here."

Desmond slowly raises his head.

"Dad. Please."

Mr. Quaid gulps.

"Please let me out. I can save these people. I really can. But I need your help. Mom would help me…why can't you?"

Mr. Quaid flinches. Desmond lowers his head and suddenly the door opens. Desmond lifts up his head and steps out. He looks at his Dad.

"Dad?"

"I'll give you a five minute head start." Mr. Quaid explains

Desmond looks down the hallway and back at his Dad.

"Otherwise they'll know I helped you get out."

Desmond nods.

"Thanks dad."

Desmond runs and out of the lock up. Mr. Quaid leans against the wall and sighs hard.

"I sure hope your right Desmond."

Back with Desmond…

Desmond runs past a set of double doors and looks at the stairway door leading down. He sprints towards it and quickly jumps down the stairs. He reaches the bottom level and opens the door slowly. He sees the outside and looks around. He quietly moves behind some containers. He peeks around them and sees Gates walking past a lot of A.M.P. Suits. He sees them all and shakes his head.

"This just keeps getting better and better."

Desmond looks around the other corner and notices Military Vehicles parked. He bites his lip.

"I'm going to need a car to get out there."

I can't run to them, it's like forty miles. Desmond looks both ways and quietly sneaks his way to the trucks. Gates finishes inspecting the A.M.P. Suits and starts walking back the same way he came. Desmond comes up to one of the trucks. He opens the door and hops in. He looks around and finds the keys and starts it. He puts the truck in drive and drives out of the base as…unnoticed as possible. Desmond's Avatar sunglasses slip out of his jacket and falls on the ground. He reaches down trying to grab them looking away from where he's driving. Desmond finds them and suddenly slams on the breaks. Gates looks inside the truck and sees Desmond. Desmond sees Gates.

"Gates?"

"DESMOND!"

Suddenly the alarm raises and all the soldiers in the area see. Gates yells.

"He's right here! DESMOND QUAID IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

Gates pulls out his gun and points it at Desmond.

"Get out Desmond! Or I will shoot you!"

Desmond gulps and revs the engine. Gates tilts his head knowing Desmond won't move. Desmond slams on the gas and hits Gates. He falls on the ground and soldiers help him up. He orders his men to shoot at Desmond.

"Fire!"

The soldiers aim and shoot at Desmond. Desmond slams on the pedal and crashes through the entrance to the base. Gates and some soldiers run up to the entrance.

"Lock the gates leaving the city."

"Yes Sir." Soldier says radioing the call

Desmond turns the wheel on the bridge to the gates leaving the city but slams on the brakes. He sees the gates becoming locked. Gates also orders some soldiers to grab more trucks and chase down Desmond. Desmond looks back and sees more trucks chasing after him. Desmond turns the wheel and heads into the city being chased by soldiers. Gates grabs a soldier near him.

"Get the A.M.P. Suits ready and get them near the gates. Now!"

The soldier looks back and fourth.

"Why? We have him on the run Sir. He can't get out of here."

Gates looks serious at the soldier.

"He's going to drive around the city and end up right back here. This is his only exit to get out of here. And when he comes back here, will _ALL_ be ready. So go!"

The soldier nods and runs off. Back with Desmond, he drives through the city like a maniac trying to avoid cars and the military at the same time. He turns hard left and drives down a one way street. A military vehicle comes along side Desmond and slams into him. Desmond looks and does the same thing. The two drives look at each other and Desmond looks up ahead. He points and the soldier sees he's about to crash into a car. He slams on the breaks but to late. Desmond swerves and sees a traffic jam up ahead. He slows down and drives on the sidewalk. He slams on the horn as people get out of his way. The other military vehicles try and get through the traffic jam as well. Desmond gets in front of the jam and slams on the gas. He looks back and sees he lost a few cars. Desmond looks up ahead and sees that construction crew workers building in a new light pole. Desmond suddenly gets a little idea and hits the gas. The construction crew see Desmond coming right at them. Desmond aims for the forklift that's holding the pole up and crashes into it. It drops as Desmond passes it right up. Desmond looks back and sees the military vehicles coming right at it but the light pole is very thick and wide that the drivers swerve and flip over. Desmond laughs and yells back.

"I HOPE YOUR MILITARY INSURED!"

The trucks flip over and stop chasing after Desmond. Desmond looks back up ahead and turns around.

"Back to the gates!"

Desmond drives through a short alley and heads back to the gates. He gets on the bridge and doesn't see any military personnel by. He smiles and turns the wheel leading to the gates. But suddenly, a military truck slams right in the back of Desmond's car and Desmond spins around making his back face the gates. Desmond shakes his head and looks around. He sees he's spun around and looks back behind him. He sees several A.M.P. Suits guarding the gates leading out. And also sees Gates standing right in front of them all. Desmond shakes his head and grows a serious look. Gates smiles holding his gun.

"If he comes, shoot! And don't stop shooting until it's stopped moving!" Gates orders

The A.M.P. Suits cock their big guns and Desmond sighs.

"Oh great…"

Desmond gulps and looks into the distance.

"If I give up…there dead. But if I drive towards them…I'm dead."

Desmond gulps and Gates sees the truck not moving. Desmond slides the gears in reverse. He slams on the pedal and starts going in reverse. Gates points his gun at the truck.

"FIRE!"

The A.M.P. Suits start firing at Desmond. Desmond covers himself from the gun fire as the truck gets shot to pieces. Desmond turns the wheel and slams right into a A.M.P Suit switch makes the guy loose his grip of his gun and shoots at the gate. Desmond quickly shifts gear and crashes right through the gate the A.M.P Suit shot at. Gates quickly runs out and shoots at Desmond.

"AHHH!"

Desmond drives through the rainforest and disappears. Gates slams his gun into the ground.

"Damn it!"

Desmond drives as quickly as possible through the forest. He watches out for stuff that's in his way and avoids hitting anything at all. Desmond breathes heavily and tries to take off his jacket. He looks away from the road for a second and up ahead of him, a Dire Horse is in front of him. Desmond looks and gasps.

"OH SHIT!"

Desmond swerves and dodges the Dire Horse but drives right off the road he was on and down a steep hill.

"AHH!"

The truck swerves and begins to roll down the hill in circles. Desmond tries to remain in one place as the world around him spins. The truck finally meets the bottom and the truck, upside stays perfectly still. Then suddenly, the driver's side door gets kicked open. Desmond continues to kick it and climbs out. He crawls out and falls to the ground. He catches his breath as he slowly turns his body around. He gulps and pushes himself up. He looks at the truck that's completely destroyed. He looks up at the hill he rolled down of. He shakes his head.

"What the HELL was that?"

Desmond shakes his head and catches his breath. He touches certain parts of his body and sees if he's injured.

"Nothing's broken…"

He touches his crotch.

"Oh thank God."

He touches his neck and face and smiles.

"Nothing's broken…"

He touches his head and feels a sharp pain.

"AH!"

He touches the back of his head softly and looks at his hand. A small smudge of blood is on his hand.

"Oh…great."

Desmond shuts his eyes really hard and starts to loose his balance.

"Okay…now I'm hurting."

Desmond shakes his head and starts to walk in the direction where he thinks the Na'vi are.

"Come on Desmond. You got to make it…"

Desmond starts barely walking in the one direction he heads. And hopes its the direction he needs to go.

About twenty minutes later….

Desmond starts breathing heavily. He's sweating a lot from the wound on his head. He coughs and looks around.

"Water…I need water…"

He sniffs and looks around. He suddenly remembers what Tali taught him.

"My awareness…"

Desmond closes his eyes and hears the noises around him. He tilts his head and points in the direction of where he thinks a river is flowing. He quickly runs in the direction and sees it. He smiles happily and jumps down towards it.

"Thank God!"

He kneels down and takes big gulps from his hand. Sip after sip and Desmond sighs hard. He breathes heavily and looks up. He gulps hard and looks down. He sees his reflection from the water. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"It's good to see a familiar face…"

Desmond gulps and stands up. He stretches his arms and looks back down in the water. He sees the trees from the high vantage. He sees something moving and looks closer. He tilts his head and sees a clear image of a Na'vi Warrior pointing an arrow at him. He quickly spins around and puts his hands up.

"Don't SHOOT!"

The Na'vi Warrior fires and Desmond jumps out of the way. He shakes his head and looks at the arrow. Desmond looks up.

"I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

Suddenly another arrow gets shot at him and Desmond runs for it. The Na'vi, from the trees chase after Desmond. Desmond jumps over a tree and looks back and forward.

"If I'm not getting shot at by my own people I'm getting shot at by the Na'vi!"

Desmond slides and runs in another direction. The Na'vi try and keep up with Desmond. Desmond spins around and runs backwards.

"Tali! If your there! Don't shoot!"

Behind Desmond, a large branch sticks out of the ground with Desmond in the same direction.

"It's me! DESMOND!"

Desmond hits the branch and falls backwards down another hill. He rolls hitting trees, grass and small rocks. He finally reaches the bottom and hits the ground hard. Desmond tries to move and crawl but he's too weak to move. He breathes slowly and looks forward. He sees a blue foot in front of him and passes out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – _I'm_ Desmond Quaid!

Night soon falls on the island. Near the camp of the Na'vi, Desmond lies against a tree passed out. He moves in his sleep from the dream he's having. He's standing in the middle of the street. His self image is just like he is now. No one is around. It's all quiet. Not a sound is heard. Desmond looks around and sees that he's in the same spot where the car would have hit him. Desmond gulps and suddenly a light is flashed on him. He turns around and sees that same car coming at him. So, Desmond tries to move out of the way but, he can't. He looks down at his feet which aren't moving at all. He looks up back at the car and suddenly, he wakes up.

"Ah!"

Desmond breathes heavily and looks around. He gulps and realizes he's in the forest.

"Oh yeah. I fell...,' Desmond looks funny, 'again."

Desmond tries to move but can't. He looks down and sees that he's tied up around the tree.

"Huh? Huh!"

Desmond tries to free himself but he's tied pretty tight. Desmond looks up and sees darkness.

"Hello? Hello!"

Desmond gulps and suddenly sees a light coming from the distance. Desmond shakes his head and sees a little blur. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head hard. He sees a group of Na'vi Warriors walking towards him. Desmond looks all the way up and they stare down at him. Desmond gulps.

"Hi ya fellows. Nice night, huh?"

They just look at each other and one of them pulls out a sharp knife. Desmond gulps.

"Okay, no need for the violence guys."

He raises the knife. Desmond gulps.

"No, no, please no!"

He throws down the knife and Desmond shuts his eyes. He soon opens them and realizes that he just cut the rope around him. Then they pick him up and tie the rope around his hands. Then drag him back to the camp. Desmond starts to see the entire camp. The entire colony of the Na'vi are near where Tan Jala, Marali and Tali are. Desmond tries to see what's going on but can't because their so tall and blocking his view. Some people hear the Warriors coming. They open a path way and Desmond looks at the Na'vi staring at him like _he's_ the alien.There all staring at me like I'm a monster. They start growling at me lightly. We start to come up to the Chief. Desmond shakes his head and looks up at the Chief. The Warriors stand side by side next to me. The Chief stares at me and talks in his language to the Warriors to take the ropes off of me. One turns me around and cuts the ropes off of me. Desmond rubs his wrists and the Warriors walk away. Tan Jala looks hard at Desmond.

"What are you doing here?"

Desmond looks up and sees the three staring hard at him. Desmond clears his throat and points at him.

"I still see that you haven't left here yet Tan Jala." Desmond explains

Tan Jala looks at Marali and Tali. He wonders how he knows his name.

"I told you, you have no chance at all."

"How do you know who I am?"

Desmond looks funny at Tan Jala. Desmond sorta laughs.

"I know who you are. And you,' Pointing at Marali, 'Marali,' and points at Tali, 'And your Tali. I know you all." Desmond explains

Tan Jala moves his head closer.

"Then who are you?"

Desmond looks really funny at Tan Jala.

"Oh come on. Don't you recognize me?"

They all blink at me not recognizing me.

"It's me.' Desmond looks at Tali, 'It's me Tali. Desmond. Desmond Quaid. Don't recognize me?"

"I have never scene you before."

Desmond gulps. He blinks and realizes. He looks down and pats himself. He sighs hard and closes his eyes.

"That's right. I'm not in my Avatar. That's why you don't recognize me."

Desmond shakes his head laughing. The three just look at each other and wonder why he's laughing. Desmond wipes his mouth and looks at Tan Jala.

"It's me Tan Jala. Desmond?"

"I know one Desmond. But you are not him."

Desmond tilts his head.

"Well…kinda sorta."

Tan Jala just blinks. Desmond claps his hands.

"Anyway." Desmond says

"Why have you to come us?"

Desmond gulps.

"I'm here to help you."

Tan Jala just blinks and Desmond just breathes slowly.

"Help?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond nods.

"That's right."

Tan Jala stands up and shouts in his language. Desmond turns around and hears all the Na'vi laughing. Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at Tan Jala.

"What's so funny? Why's everyone laughing?"

Tan Jala looks down at Desmond.

"Your kind what's to destroy us…and you want to help us?"

Desmond nods.

"That's right. I know how it looks but you got to believe me."

Tan Jala laughs. Desmond sighs.

"Oh man…" Desmond says putting his hand over his eye

"Why would you want to help us?"

Desmond puts his hand down and looks serious at Tan Jala.

"Because I understand the things you all gone through."

Tan Jala just blinks.

"I've been here the past few weeks learning everything about you guys, 'Desmond points at Tali, 'Your daughter taught me everything to know on how to become a Warrior."

Tan Jala looks at his daughter and back.

"I was _here_. Technically. Controlling things happens A LOT on this island Tan Jala."

Tan Jala lowers his head.

"You too all about this… 'controlling other things'?"

Desmond puts his hands on his sides.

"You don't believe me?"

Tan Jala shakes his head. Desmond bites his lip.

"Okay then. I'll show you. I prove it to you. Let me see my body,' Desmond realizes, 'His body,' Desmond thinks again, 'Desmond's body,' Desmond finally figures it out, 'The body! Can I please see Desmond's body?"

Tan Jala flinches back. So does Tali. Desmond sees.

"What? What did I say?"

Tan Jala leans forward.

"You have no believe to see any of our dead! Especially Desmond's body!"

Desmond bites his lip.

"It's my body to begin with,' Desmond whispers, 'I have to see his body to prove it to you!"

"It is out of your hands."

Desmond looks up and around. He looks in the large crowd of Na'vi and sees Beyda'amo. He looks hard at Desmond and Desmond smiles.

"That's it." Desmond whispers

Desmond looks back at Tan Jala.

"How about this, I'll make a bet with you."

Tan Jala just blinks.

"A…bet?"

"A deal between me and you. If I win, I get what I want. If you win, you get what you want. Getting it?"

Tan Jala thinks for a second and nods slowly.

"I'll make this deal with you then. I fight your best Warrior,' Desmond points and points at Beyda'amo,' Beyda'amo right? He's your best? If I win the fight, I get to see Desmond's body."

Tan Jala looks at Desmond and at Beyda'amo. Then starts to laugh. Desmond tilts his head.

"Saw that coming."

"Defeat…Beyda'amo? He'll kill you." Tan Jala explains

Desmond shrugs.

"Then you got nothing to loose then."

Tan Jala blinks. And thinks about Desmond's offer. He puts his pole down into the ground.

"Fine. I accept your offer."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"If you defeat Beyda'amo, you may see Desmond's body."

Desmond nods.

"But if you don't. You'll die."

Desmond looks back and fourth.

"Die? Yeah right…" Desmond says walking in the middle of the empty lot

Tan Jala orders everyone to move back and for Beyda'amo to come forward. Desmond watches him go to Tan Jala. He orders Beyda'amo, there just going to fight. No weapons. Beyda'amo nods and wonders onto the field. He tosses his weapons to the side and Desmond cracks his neck. Beyda'amo cracks his fingers. Tan Jala puts up his pole.

"BEGIN!"

The two get in their fighting stance. Desmond breathes really slowly listening and watching Beyda'amo very carefully. Desmond puts up his hands and Beyda'amo laughs.

"This…is going to be fun!"

Desmond smiles.

"Yeah, for me!"

Beyda'amo rushes over to me arms and legs swinging but I jump out of his way. He quickly spins around throwing his legs at me and I cover myself. I get pushed back a little but I regain my balance. Desmond shakes his head and gets his head back in the game. Beyda'amo points at Desmond.

"You will not defeat me."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Will see Dominos. I already have once."

He growls real hard at me. Desmond tilts his head and does the same thing. Beyda'amo smiles and runs at Desmond. Desmond ducks and slides right under Bedya'amo. He spins around and suddenly picks up Desmond.

"Wha? HEY!"

Desmond struggles as he sees himself being picked up like he's nothing. Beyda'amo laughs as he looks at what he picked up.

"Ha, ha. This is what were fighting! The people who live out here! Look at this!"

Desmond struggles to try and let himself go. Beyda'amo looks at Desmond.

"You won't get out of my hand that easily."

Desmond looks at Beyda'amo.

"You won't get out."

Desmond smiles.

"You sure about that?"

Desmond grabs the top of Beyda'amo's hand.

"HERE!"

Desmond lifts his weight up and kicks Beyda'amo right in the face. He lets go of Desmond and he falls on his back.

"Oh!"

Beyda'amo growls and starts pounding the ground. Desmond rolls away from him. Beyda'amo looks around. He shouts something to his other Warrior brothers. Desmond gets up and sees that some of the Warriors toss some knifes at Beyda'amo. Desmond backs up into a tree. Beyda'amo smiles happily and Desmond gulps. Beyda'amo throws the knife and Desmond, throws up his arm and dodges the knife, and ducks from the other knife and sighs.

"Close shave!"

Beydan'amo looks at Desmond and watches him pull out the knives from the tree and use them as his weapons. Beyda'amo smiles and gets tossed two more knives. Desmond gulps and spins a knife around in his hand. The two move closer. Beyda'amo just strikes at Desmond who just simply dodges his hits. Beyda'amo sees what kinda moves he's playing against him. Beyda'amo runs up against Desmond and tackles him. Beyda'amo throws the knife down into Desmond head, but Desmond turns his head and Beyda'amo just plunges it into the ground. Desmond knocks out the other knife from Beyda'amo's hand by cutting a part of his hand and Desmond kicks him right off of him. Beyda'amo goes flying and Desmond jumps back up. Beyda'amo growls loudly and asks for a sharp stick. Desmond looks at how long it is and gets ready. Beyda'amo runs over and starts swinging. Desmond tries his hardest to avoid his swings but the stick is so long and he's so tall. Beyda'amo spins the pole around and swings it right into Desmond's chest.

"AHH!"

Desmond drops the knives and runs backwards into a crowd of Na'vi who catche him and throw him right back into the fight. Desmond gets into his stance and sees Beyda'amo running right at him swinging the pole like a bat.

"AHH!"

Desmond ducks and Beyda'amo misses. Desmond looks around.

"Someone give me a pole!"

No one does. Desmond looks around and pears over at Tali.

"Give me a pole!"

Desmond looks and sees he's about to get hit again. He dodges and rolls away. Beyda'amo spins around and prepares to swing again. Desmond looks around and suddenly Tali throws a pole at Desmond. It hits his feet and Desmond looks down. Desmond looks up and sees Tali walking away. Desmond throws it up with his feet and blocks the attack from Beyda'amo. Desmond pushes away and holds the poll firmly. Beyda'amo smiles and spins the poll in his hand.

"This will be fun."

Desmond breathes slowly. This guy is seriously trying to make me pass out again. Beyda'amo rushes up to Desmond again and swings. Desmond tries to block but gets pushed around really hard. Beyda'amo lifts up the pole in the air and swings down hard. Desmond puts it in front of him and gets pushed down from Beyda'amo's attack. He pushes down really hard making Desmond kneel down. Desmond's hands begin to shake from the weight. He begins to feel weaker and weaker. Beyda'amo leans forward near Desmond's head.

"Give it up."

Desmond looks up slowly.

"You won't win. So give it up."

Desmond gulps hard. His hands continue to shake. Beyda'amo begins to laugh and suddenly Desmond begins to push up. Everyone's surprised to see what Desmond is doing, even Tali. Desmond gets back on his feet. Desmond looks up at Beyda'amo and suddenly he steps on his foot really hard.

"Ah!"

Desmond pushes him back and attacks him. He swings the pole around him and hits both sides of Beyda'amo's chest. Desmond spins around and plunges the other side right into his face. Desmond backs up and Beyda'amo grabs his face. Desmond gets ready for Beyda'amo to turn around. Beyda'amo shakes his head and looks for Desmond. He turns around and sees him. Desmond gets ready. Beyda'amo runs and straight on attacks Desmond. He knocks the pole right out of Desmond's hands and kicks him back. Desmond looses his balance and Beyda'amo straight on attacks Desmond. Everyone watches at Beyda'amo beats the crap out of Desmond. Tali just watches and suddenly, Desmond falls to the ground hard. Beyda'amo stands right above Desmond with the stick in his hand. He raises it up but suddenly, Tan Jala orders Beyda'amo to stop. He has won. Beyda'amo nods and tosses the pole right in front of Desmond. Desmond opens his eyes and sees the pole right in front of him. Beyda'amo speaks to his people.

"This is what were up against!"

Beyda'amo speaks in their language. Desmond gulps hard and reaches for the pole. He pushes himself up and everyone sees, except for Beyda'amo. Desmond turns around and walks to Beyda'amo. Beyda'amo sees everyone staring at something and suddenly, Desmond swings the pole really hard at Beyda'amo's feet.

"AHH!', Desmond watches as Beyda'amo flips right off his feet and into the air, he spins the pole around and slams it right into Beyda'amo's chest forcing him into the ground, 'Ah!"

Beyda'amo hits the ground hard. Desmond rushes up to him and sticks the sharp end at Beyda'amo's face. Beyda'amo sees it and moves his eyes up at Desmond who's breathing heavily.

"Go on." Beyda'amo orders

Desmond narrows his eyes hard.

"Do it. I know you people want to."

Desmond still breathes heavily and his hands shake.

"They do…but I don't want to."

Desmond gulps and lowers the pole away from his face. All the Na'vi are surprised to see this. Desmond takes a deep breath.

"But let me show you…what I _really _want to do."

Desmond raises the pole and slams it right next to Beyda'amo's face. From the look of it, it looked like Desmond put the spear right into Beyda'amo. But Beyda'amo turns his head and stares at it. He looks right back up to Desmond. Desmond begins to walk away. Desmond walks right to Tan Jala but some Warriors step in front of Desmond and Desmond looks at them. He sighs hard and rubs his face.

"Alright…fine…who's next?"

Tan Jala talks and orders his men to stand down. Desmond sighs in relief and looks up.

"Thank you!"

Desmond looks at Tan Jala and points.

"I won…so keep up your end of the bargain."

Tan Jala blinks and looks at Marali and Tali. Desmond lowers his hand.

"Let me see…Desmond's body."

Back at the Military Base…

Major Quaid looks around and sees heavily armed troops preparing to go out. He sees Colonel Gates ordering his men to suit up to the fullest. He rushes over to him.

"Gates."

Colonel Gates turns around and sees who it is.

"What is it Quaid?"

"I may ask that I get a pilot to get me out there before you go in."

Colonel Gates nods.

"And why's that?"

Major Quaid tries to remain calm.

"Because my son is out there and I don't want him to get killed!"

Colonel Gates looks hard at Quaid.

"He wouldn't be out there if you hadn't let him out of the cage."

Major Quaid gulps. Colonel Gates walks past him.

"It's not your fault. It's your son's."

Major Quaid turns around and watches Colonel Gates walk away.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond watches as some Na'vi carry his body on a table and watches them set him down. Desmond claps his hands together and looks at his Avatar.

"Okay…here you are."

He examines it and looks at the face. He gulps and shakes his head.

"It's like looking into a mirror." Desmond whispers

Desmond reaches in his pockets and pulls out the Avatar necklace. He tries to put it on the neck but can't. He struggles to get it on.

"Come on!"

Desmond sighs and comes up with a quick idea. Everyone watches and suddenly Desmond lifts up the table and knocks the body off the table. Some Na'vi gasp and Tali flinches. Desmond walks around and picks the top part up.

"Here we go."

Tali grows an angry look and rushes over to Desmond. Desmond almost puts the necklace on the body but Tali puts a knife against Desmond. Desmond sees.

"Whoa!"

"You have no respect for what you are doing to him right now."

Desmond gulps and turns his head slowly.

"Tali. Please."

"Get, away from him. NOW."

Desmond gulps.

"I will, the moment you let me prove, that I can control him. Then, you can do whatever you want."

"I will not let you do whatever you do to him as you do in this place."

Desmond gulps again and sighs softly.

"Tali. Please."

Desmond slowly turns his eyes at Tali and they meet eyes.

"I know what I'm doing doesn't look right to you people. But it's the only way."

"You have no idea how much this young one means to me."

Desmond blinks and looks down.

"I know how much he means to you Tali,' Desmond slowly looks up, 'And you mean a lot to me too."

Tali just blinks.

"But right now, you're the only thing stopping me from proving that I was here. In this body. Learning everything you taught me on how to be a Warrior."

Tali tilts her head. Desmond sees.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

Tali shakes her head. Desmond gulps and realizes something.

"I've been thinking a number of reasons why I want to leave this island Tali."

Tali looks back at Desmond and hears what he just said.

"But ever since you guys showed up…I've been thinking of more reasons of staying."

Tali just blinks and opens her mouth a bit. Desmond sorta smiles.

"Now, how many people have told you that?"

Tali just blinks and looks at Desmond's Avatar. She stands up and backs up.

"Do what you have to do."

Desmond nods and puts the necklace around his Avatar. Desmond stands up, reaches in his coat pocket and puts on his glasses. Desmond looks at his watch and turns on the program. Desmond looks at his Avatar and takes a deep breath.

"Oh God, I hope this works."

Desmond lays down the same way as his Avatar. He sits right in front of it and pushes the watch on. He looks through the eyes and suddenly, the eyes of the Avatar open up. Desmond sees his reflection through the glasses and tilts his head. He sorta smiles.

"It works." Desmond whispers

Desmond raises his hands and so does his Avatar. Tali looks and sees that the boy and Desmond are doing the exact same thing as him. Desmond slowly gets up and so does his Avatar. All the Na'vi are surprised to see what Desmond is doing with the Na'vi boy. Desmond waves his hand around for a few simple tricks. He turns around and looks at Tan Jala. Desmond lifts his glasses up and so does his Avatar.

"I told you that people on this island and control things."

Tan Jala looks at either his kind or the human. Desmond puts the glasses back on and looks at the table. He shows how by him simply moving his arms he controls the Avatar to pick up the table. Same movement, at the same time. Desmond pretends he's fighting and kicks the pole on the ground. Desmond picks up the pole, and so does the Avatar but not actually. Desmond spins around and tosses it backwards and actually catches it. Desmond spins back around and spins it around his body. Desmond makes his Avatar drop the stick and walks right to the side of him. He looks one way and the Avatar looks the other. They both lean against each other's back and looks at Tan Jala and Marali.

"See? Now do you believe me?"

Tan Jala and Marali look at each other. Marali nods and Tan Jala looks at Desmond.

"You prove that you are able to do what you said on this island."

Desmond nods and throws up his hand.

"Yes! Told ya!"

So does his Avatar.

"But, that does not prove that you were here with us."

Desmond stops and looks at Tan Jala.

"Huh?"

Tan Jala points at me.

"You proved that you can control another, but that doesn't prove you were actually here."

Desmond looks up and around.

"Oh, come on!"

Desmond turns around and switches off the Avatar. He catches himself or the Na'vi and lays him on the ground. He looks at Tan Jala.

"Come on! What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Tan Jala doesn't exactly say anything. Desmond rubs his hair back.

"I had to fight your best Warrior and put on a great show for you but still that doesn't cut it! Or to the fact that I just showed you I can control a living thing. JEEZ! What do I have to do?"

Desmond starts putting on a show.

"God! Tell me what I have to do! JUST TELL me! Because I am sure as hell running out of ideas!" Desmond screams

Suddenly, the large Leonopteryx flies over head. Everyone looks up and so does Desmond. Desmond slowly looks down and snaps his fingers.

"That's it! That's it!"

Tan Jala, Marali and Tali look at Desmond who's laughing.

"Why didn't I think of that before! My ikran!"

Desmond whistles as loud as he can. The whistle echoes through the forest. Everyone watches. Including Desmond. Desmond hears his ikran flying in. Desmond laughs and watches it land in the open field. Desmond walks towards it.

"Now, that's it. Come here big bird."

The ikran turns around and sees Desmond coming. It roars and Desmond gets knocked back. The Na'vi gasp. Desmond shakes his head.

"Whoa."

Desmond looks around sees that the ikran doesn't recognize him.

"Come on. It's me!"

Desmond whistles again but when Desmond whistles, it looks like the ikran is searching for the other Desmond. Not the one in front of him. Desmond puts up his hand.

"Come on big bird. You're my last hope. It's me,' Desmond whistles again and the ikran looks at Desmond, 'It's me. It's…me."

The ikran calms down. Desmond slowly puts his hand on the head. Desmond looks into the eyes of his ikran. Desmond sorta smiles.

"You know it's me don't you?"

Desmond pats the head of the ikran. Tan Jala and Marali get up to see what there seeing. This boy who they've never scene before is on top of an ikran, and not dead. Tali drops open her mouth to see Desmond managing to get on top of the ikran and sitting down on it. Desmond smiles and taps his foot against the neck.

"Fly boy."

He gets a little higher up in the air. Desmond turns and looks down at Tan Jala.

"If I was never here, don't you think this ikran would have killed me?"

Tan Jala shakes his head.

"That's…impossible."

"No. Not impossible Tan Jala. I was here. After learning everything about you all, I made the mistake betraying you. But right now. I want to help you."

"Help us?" Tan Jala asks with a look on his face

Desmond nods.

"What makes you even think we want your help?"

Desmond gulps.

"Because you need it."

Suddenly Desmond's watch vibrates. Desmond looks down at it and sees who it is.

"Dad?" Desmond whispers

Desmond looks up.

"Look, I got to fly away for a second. But _I _will be back. You got to believe me."

"Believe you?" Tan Jala asks with another look on his face

Desmond shuts his eyes.

"Okay then. Trust me. I will come back. I'm not like the other people on this island."

Desmond pulls back.

"You can believe that the moment I'm back!" Desmond says flying away

Tan Jala and Tali watch Desmond fly away. Tali looks down and doesn't know what to believe. Up in the sky, Desmond slows down his speed and looks at his watch. He pushes it and a small screen pops up of his dad.

"Dad?"

"Desmond! Where are you?"

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"The same place where I told you dad. I'm here, with the Na'vi."

Mr. Quaid sighs.

"Desmond look. Your out of time. You need to come back."

"No. I'm not leaving them here to die dad."

"Desmond! This isn't one of your games! This is serious!"

"I know this is serious dad! And if I leave them, there all going to die because of me! I can't let that happen!"

Mr. Quaid sighs hard.

"This is your final warning Desmond."

Desmond sniffs.

"I'm not coming back dad."

Mr. Quaid looks hard at his son through the screen.

"You have two hours Desmond. Two hours to decide to come back. After your time is up, were coming in. With everything. And I mean, _everything_."

Desmond nods and bites his lip.

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Quaid narrows his eyes.

"For what?"

"You just told me what your bringing over here."

Desmond shuts off the screen and looks around. He sets his watch on a timer for two hours. Desmond thinks for a second and looks up.

"Oh shit."

Desmond turns around and flies back to the Na'vi.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Everything? Gates has seriously lost his fricken mind!"

Desmond sighs hard and suddenly hears the roar of the Leonopteryx. He looks off into the distance and sees the huge bird flying. He looks at his ikran and back at the Leonopteryx.

"I think it's time for a huge ass upgrade."

Desmond aims towards the Leonopteryx and flies towards it.

Back with the Na'vi…

Tan Jala raises his hands and tells his people in his language. He tells them that nothing horrible will happen to them. None of them. Beyda'amo walks up to Tan Jala, speaking the language telling him that they should start forming small squads. Tan Jala nods and Tali just continues to stare at the ground. But suddenly, a loud noise is heard from the air. Everyone looks up including Tali. They see the giant Leonopteryx. Tali looks to see who is flying it. She sees and sees that it's Desmond. All the Na'vi see that it's Desmond flying the Leonopteryx. The Na'vi back up as Desmond lands in the corner of the area. The Na'vi back up worried as they see the Leonopteryx landing down. Desmond jumps down and walks to the side of the face.

"Just relax. Calm yourself. You did well. Thanks for making me your rider."

He pats the face and looks hard in the eyes. Tan Jala and Marali look and are surprised to see this one boy controlling the Leonopteryx. Tan Jala blinks and says 'Makto taw' in their language. Desmond nods and jumps down off some rocks on level ground with the Na'vi. He walks straight towards Tan Jala as the Na'vi move out of Desmond's way making a straight line ahead of him. Desmond looks and sees the Na'vi looking at him differently then before. They look at me differently now…not as before. Like I'm some kinda…chosen one. Tali told me before that the ikran can be flown by the Na'vi. But never flying the Leonopteryx. But for a human? I took my chances really well. As Desmond walks closer and closer to the Chief, Tali steps down and kneels in front of Desmond. Desmond blinks and the two look at each others faces.

"Are you really Desmond?"

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Look into my eyes Tali."

Tali blinks and stares into Desmond's eyes. For a quick second, she sees him in his Avatar look, but ends up looking right back at him. She sorta smiles.

"It's you."

Desmond nods.

"The one and only."

Tali smiles as she realizes that…Desmond is telling the truth. About everything. They both move closer to each other and hug.

"I was afraid Desmond. I was afraid you were…"

Desmond shakes his head. He slowly moves back.

"I pretended do be something I'm not. That was my first mistake. But now I'm here. As _myself_ now."

Tali nods. Desmond stands down below from Tan Jala, Marali and Beyda'amo. He gulps hard.

"I told you I would be back."

Tan Jala just blinks. Desmond looks at Beyda'amo.

"You're the best Na'vi Warrior Beyda'amo. I don't want any hard grudges against us if I'm going to help you."

Beyda'amo looks at Desmond and at the Leonopteryx.

"If I'm going to help you. I need you to believe me."

He looks back at me.

"I may not be one of you on the outside but I sure as hell feel like one of you on the inside."

Beyda'amo looks funny at me.

"I give you courage boy. I give you that. But managing to fly the Toruk…I don't know what to see in you at all."

Desmond lowers his head and raises it back up to see Tali.

"Tali."

Tali looks at Desmond.

"Everything you taught me…I still know. Everything. I can use what you taught me to fight."

Tali just blinks for a second and nods. Desmond shuts his eyes and looks at Tan Jala and Marali.

"I can help you Tan Jala. I really can."

Tan Jala looks funny at me.

"How? What can one small boy do to help us?"

Desmond nods.

"Actually I was wondering when one of you were going to refer me as a 'short' person."

Desmond shakes his head.

"My dad's in that military that's going to come here. I basically know everything there going to use against you tonight."

"Do you plan on fighting all by yourself?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond blinks and looks behind him. Tan Jala looks at Marali and back. Desmond sighs and looks back at Tan Jala.

"Not without your help."

Desmond moves closer.

"May I have permission to speak to your people?"

Tan Jala just shrugs. Desmond sighs. Marali speaks.

"You may speak."

Desmond and Tan Jala look at Marali.

"Marali!" Tan Jala yells

Marali looks at Tan Jala.

"Let's see what the boy has to say."

Tan Jala just blinks and looks at Desmond. Desmond bows.

"Thank you."

Desmond turns around and lifts up his hands.

"Can I have your attention please? Everyone, can I have your attention please!"

None of them will listen. Desmond sees he can't get everyone to listen to him. Desmond rubs back his hair and looks at the Leonopteryx. He smiles and whistles hard. The Leonopteryx roars loudly and everyone looks up at Desmond. Desmond nods.

"That seemed to work."

Everyone looks at Desmond and Desmond gulps. He rubs the side of his head.

"I can't speak a word in their language."

Desmond turns around and looks at Tali.

"Tali, I need your help."

Tali walks towards Desmond and kneels down. Desmond gulps.

"I need you to translate what I have to say to them."

Tali looks at her people and back at Desmond.

"They won't listen to you."

Desmond glups.

"They will when they hear the truth."

Tali just blinks.

"So, please."

Tali nods and stands up. Desmond clears his throat.

"I understand what you've all been through."

Tali translates what Desmond wants to say to the Na'vi.

"Traveling from world to world. Finding a place to live. Finding a home for you all. A suitable home for you all to live in. But you could never find it. Could you?"

Desmond sees the different looks in each of the faces. Desmond bites his lip.

"Every place you've gone too is worse then the last right?', Desmond sorta smiles, 'But what about this place? This island? This…tropical, rain forest of an island?"

Everyone looks around. Desmond sees.

"What if this island, could actually be your home, where you could live in?"

Everyone looks up at Desmond.

"What if this is your home? You know what that means? No more hiding. No more living in fear from anything. Living in a peaceful place without worrying about anything at all!"

Some people in the crowd are kinda happy. Desmond gets serious.

"But there's a small catch. There are other people living on this island as well. _My _people.' Desmond taps himself, 'Who want nothing more then to get rid of you because he thinks, this is his island! This is not his island! This is our island! And we will not give it up, without a fight!"

Tali screams out the last part and the Na'vi scream. Desmond smiles.

"If you want this to be the last fight you'll ever going to face, step forward!"

Tali shouts out what Desmond says and each row of Na'vi step forward. Desmond nods and looks at Tan Jala.

"Tan Jala."

Tan Jala looks down at Desmond. Desmond walks towards him.

"I promise you by the end of tonight…all your people…will make it."

Tan Jala grunts. Desmond walks up right by him.

"Is that something you can promise?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond nods.

"Of course. I put my life on it."

Marali taps Tan Jala's shoulder.

"He means it Tan Jala. Give him what he needs."

Tan Jala sighs hard.

"Fine."

Tan Jala looks back down at Desmond.

"We will help you…Desmond."

Desmond nods.

"Thank you."

"What do you need?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond thinks for a second and realizes something.

"Gather some of your hunters. Can they capture any animal without actually killing it?"

"Of course." Tan Jala says

Tan Jala yells and waves his hand around. Desmond looks at the group.

"Ok. Tell them, to capture as many Viperwolfs as they can."

They all look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about. Desmond rubs his eyes.

"The Nantang, the Nantang!"

Tan Jala nods and orders them to do what Desmond says.

"Plus, when you capture them, do you know how to make cages or traps?"

"Of course we do." Marali says

Desmond nods.

"Good. Were going to need a lot of cages and traps."

"Why?" Tali asks

"Because I don't think the military got a good greeting from the Nantang the first time."

Desmond walks away and Tali follows.

"And where are you going?"

"To the car I crashed in to get here. Do you know where it is?"

"What?"

"The thing I came here in upside down."

"Yes. I know where it is."

"Good. Take me there."

"Why?"

Desmond smiles.

"Oh…there's just a few things in there _I_ might need."

At the car crash site…

Desmond reaches in the wreckage in the back and pulls out a heavy weapon.

"Christmas came early this year!"

Desmond tosses it out and Tali looks. He reaches in and grabs a few more things. He grabs a large bag.

"What do we got here?"

He lifts up the side and sees it's a large quantity of explosive.

"Holy bomb."

Desmond gulps and sets it out. He gets out and grabs the gun.

"Now, this is what I call a weapon."

Tali leans against the truck.

"What are you doing?"

Desmond sighs and checks the magazine. He pops it back in.

"Were going up against heavily armed men. Who have…guns,' Desmond cocks the gun, 'Heavily equipped vehicles,' Checks the scope of the gun, 'And all we have is…bows and arrows. And that right there, that's where I come in to help."

"And how can you help?" Tali asks crossing her arms

Desmond looks up.

"I'm the guy who evens up the odds."

Tali just blinks and Desmond looks at the grenade launcher.

"Hello."

Tali looks. Desmond aims it in the distance and fires. It explodes and Tali flinches back. And all on Desmond is a huge smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Desmond reloads. He walks around the truck to Tali.

"Let's go back. I have a few more, tricks up my sleeve."

Tali looks down at Desmond and watches him.

"There's something you need to know about me Tali."

"What's that?"

Desmond stops walking and looks up at Tali.

"I've never lost a battle in my life Tali…"

Tali just listens to Desmond

"I don't plan on loosing this battle were about to face."

Tali just blinks and Desmond nods. He starts to walk away and Tali follows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Last Stand

Desmond and Tali head back to the camp. Desmond explains there going to have military ships in the air like the Scorpion and the Samson. Bows and arrows won't exactly work.

"Bows and arrows won't work! I'm telling you that! You'd be lucky if you can get a scratch on that kinda armor."

"Then what else can we use?" Tali asks

Desmond sighs. He looks around. Getting up close won't work. Desmond sighs hard.

"God. If only we can somehow…throw something at it and…"

Desmond realizes something.

"Desmond?" Tali asks

Desmond snaps his fingers and forms a screen from his watch. The Na'vi are surprised at first and Desmond shows them a picture of a catapult.

"A catapult! That's what we need!"

They look at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm telling you, this thing you see here will work. Watch."

Desmond shows how it works.

"Look, it's perfect. We put a huge, whatever on it, pull a lever and, bam!"

The Na'vi flinch back.

"The whatever hits the Scorpion or Samson and they will go straight down. It's perfect."

"Yes it is, but…how can we build it?" Tali asks

Desmond laughs.

"It's a…unique design but I don't think we have to build that. Maybe…"

Desmond flips and turns his watch and shows a sling shot.

"This is simpler. Find some trees with a opening in it. And find something that will stretch really well and make a pouch. Go, go." Desmond orders

Same Na'vi run off and do what Desmond said. Desmond looks at his watch.

"Hour and forty three minutes."

"What else?" Tali asks

Desmond bites his lip.

"I want to see the traps you guys are making."

Tali nods and follows Desmond.

Out in the forest…

Desmond checks out the traps the Na'vi set around. Desmond looks up and sees mostly nets and…garbage.

"What is this?" Desmond asks looking up

Tali looks up as well.

"Nets."

"I see that. But that won't help at all."

Tali looks down at Desmond and Desmond looks up.

"This, I'm sorry, but, this is all wrong. I got to tell everyone."

Desmond rushes up and climbs up some fallen down trees.

"Hey!"

Desmond whistles and catches everyone's attention.

"You have to make these traps more, deadly. Instead of capture nets. Use something else!"

"Like what?" Tali asks

Desmond looks down and sees what he's standing on.

"Trees! We can use the trees!"

Tali looks.

"How?"

Desmond kneels down and looks into Tali's face.

"Just like the net, the moment someone trips the wire the tree will come flying down and smacking the hell out of the person."

"Really?" Tali asks looking at the trees

"There going to be in A.M.P. Suits', Desmond nods and thinks, 'Were going to need to knock them down in order to disable them. Tell them to do that." Desmond orders

Tali nods. She tells everyone to use the trees and heavy objects in the traps. Next, Desmond and Tali look at the hunters work. Desmond sees the Viperwolfs in hand made cages. He sees them pissed off more then ever.

"Hello again you fury bastard."

Desmond stands back up.

"We've managed to capture plenty of them." Hunter Woman says

Desmond nods.

"I see that."

"But the problem is, how are we going to open them when they come?"

Desmond tilts his head. He looks up and into the trees. Tali and the Woman Hunter look up. Desmond guides his hands up at the tree.

"Can, you tie a rope around the front of this thing? That way, all you have to do is lift it up?"

The Woman looks up and down.

"That can be done."

"Okay then. Place some of these cages around the area a bit. Separate far apart from each other. Some of you will be placed in the trees. Hide in there, see them coming, pull the rope and the wolfs are free.

The Woman Hunter nods.

"Understand." The Woman Hunter says walking away

Desmond nods.

"Good,' Desmond clears his throat, 'Very good."

Hour and five minutes left…

Desmond and Tali keep checking back with the groups. He makes sure that there doing what Desmond wants them to do. Desmond recalls his history teacher with all the crap he taught him. To think that old stuff that he learned is actually helping him in the situation at hand.

"Thanks Teach." Desmond whispers

Fifty one minutes left…

Desmond sighs and looks down at all the Na'vi getting ready. Tali walks up to Desmond and sees him a little worried.

"You think it will all work?"

Desmond sighs.

"I don't know. It's to hard to tell."

Tali nods and Desmond walks away. Desmond walks past a few trees and Tali looks down and sees Desmond gone.

"Desmond, Desmond?"

She turns around and sees Desmond walking away. She quietly follows him. Desmond walks in the area where his Avatar body is and Helen's Avatar body is. He looks at his for a moment and looks at Dr. Brown's Avatar body. He gulps and sorta smiles.

"Oh God…why am I going to talk to you now when I know that you can't hear me?"

Desmond shakes his head. Tali appears around a tree and seeing him looking down at her. Desmond sighs really hard.

"Oh boy Helen. Here we are. It's funny how I'm here and your not because…I find it…very amusing."

Tali just blinks. Desmond shakes his head.

"Look, I'm starting to get a bad feeling here. So…I want to talk to you now. Since I kinda blew you off the other day."

Desmond bites his lip and looks down.

"There was so much I wanted to say to you but…I couldn't. I kept thinking to myself that of all people on this island, why would you even want to talk to me."

Desmond sighs.

"I've done things I regret in my life in which I cannot change. Even now, I hope I can change the fate of these people."

Tali looks down and comes out behind the tree and to Desmond.

"I don't know…if I can do this…I can't,' Desmond lowers his head, 'I really can't do this by myself…"

Tali kneels down and crosses her arms.

"You won't have to."

Desmond gulps really hard and forms a smile on his face.

"Can you, PLEASE!' Desmond turns around, 'Tell me when your sneaking up on me like that. God!"

Tali stands up. Desmond sighs. He slowly looks up.

"Uhh, let's get back. I think I should see how the trap Na'vi people are doing."

Desmond walks away and Tali turns.

"Stop."

Desmond freezes and mumbles a few words shaking his head.

"What Tali?"

"Are you afraid of loosing?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"I'm not afraid of loosing."

Tali raises her eyebrows. Desmond sees.

"Okay. I'm not afraid of loosing this battle Tali. I'm not. I'm pretty sure were going to win. But it's just…"

Tali waits. Desmond rubs his forehead and looks up.

"When my mom died, all my dad did was point out who killed her. Me,' Tali blinks, 'With him doing that to me…all I wanted to do was to kill myself."

"Desmond."

Desmond puts his hand up.

"Hang on a second Tali. With me being who I am, I was hoping one of my crazy stunts I always pull would…you know. Kill me."

Desmond puts up his hand again.

"Hang on, I'm not done. So, you know. I'm passing time doing crazy stuff no other kid would and I hope that crazy stuff would do something to me. But since I'm here now. Right at this moment. I can't think of a reason why I want to do that to myself. Because right now…I have a good reason worth fighting for." Desmond explains sniffing at the end

Tali just blinks and thinks for a second. Desmond crosses his arms and Tali looks past Desmond.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

Tali grabs Desmond by the hand.

"Whoa! Where are we going?"

Tali doesn't say anything. Couple yards away, Desmond sitting on the ground watches Tali filling a hand made bowl with paint in it. Desmond sees and gulps.

"Uhh, can I ask you what you are doing?"

Tali turns around and dips her fingers in it.

"You said you had a good reason worth fighting for."

Desmond nods as he watches Tali put the paint around his face.

"Yeah? And?"

She looks serious at me.

"Don't go back on your word."

Desmond sorta smiles and Tali continues. After Tali is done, Desmond looks at himself from the watch. He nods and smiles.

"Cool."

I look ready for battle. Desmond looks up at Tali.

"Let's get back to work."

Tali nods and the two head off.

"Forty two minutes left…

All the Na'vi set up everything as Desmond ordered. Building, setting and placed traps everywhere.

Thirty five minutes left…

Desmond, talking to all the Warriors, Hunters, Fliers, to everyone. He goes through a plan that he set up in the middle of the area. Showing where and when he wants everyone at. He also comes up with a back up plan incase everything goes bad. Desmond shrugs.

"Twenty five minutes left…

Everyone starts getting ready. The Warriors prepare their bows, sharpening their knifes and getting ready to go out. Desmond is asked by Tan Jala to meet him by his throne.

"You called?"

"Here."

Tan Jala reaches behind him and hands Desmond a bow.

"This is?" Desmond asks

"For the fight."

Desmond looks up.

"Tan Jala, I…already have a weapon. See?" Desmond showing off his gun

"Hmm. Such a thing should never be considered as a weapon."

Desmond smiles.

"Well,' Desmond looks at the bow, 'Thanks. I'll defiantly use this too. Thanks."

Desmond walks off and Tan Jala just watches him.

Ten minutes left…

Desmond orders where he wants everyone to be in the trees. He checks the slingshots the Na'vi made. He sees them packed with large boulders.

"Perfect! B-E-A-UTIFUL!"

We got about six slingshots. I hope they work.

Back at Base…

Gates checks everything. He sees that everything is the way he wants them. Back with Desmond, Desmond looks at his watch and sees it getting close to the time. Colonel Gates sees it's about time. The two men look up and stare in the distance at each other.

(Same time)

"We're ready."

Desmond looks at his watch and see it hit zero. He takes a deep breath and radios in to the different teams from his watch.

"Sling shot team, status?"

Desmond handed out radios to the other teams in the area. A Na'vi Warrior answers.

"Ready."

Desmond nods.

"Trap team, status?"

A Na'vi Woman Warrior answers.

"Ready."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Cage team, status?"

A Warrior answers.

"Ready."

Desmond gulps and takes a deep breath.

"Bird team, status?"

A Woman answers.

"Ready."

Desmond sighs softly.

"Tali, how are things on the ground?"

"Everything's good."

"Beyda'amo?" Desmond asks

"Everything's ok."

"Good."

Desmond climbs up a tree and looks into the distance. He takes a deep breath and calls back on his watch to Tali.

"Okay…the moment you see my signal. Get ready."

Tali narrows her eyes and radios back to Desmond.

"What will be your signal?"

Desmond smiles and nods.

"Oh, you'll know when you see it."

Desmond hops on the Leonopteryx and flies in the direction the military should be coming in. Aboard the huge airship, the Dragon, Colonel Gates looks through the windows of the Dragon and sees nothing in the distance. He grabs a radio and calls his men on the ground to move ahead.

"A.M.P team, move in now."

The men on the ground in the A.M.P. Suits start moving ahead. Colonel Gates smiles as he sees the men on the ground moving forward.

"That's it men. Anything blue and tall you shoot to kill. Understand?"

Back with Desmond, he flies straight towards the group. In the Dragon, a man spots something, huge on the radar.

"Uhh, Sir?"

Colonel Gates walks over to him.

"What?"

"I'm picking up something, very large on the screen."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Uhhh, straight ahead of us."

Colonel Gates flinches back and grabs a pair of binoculars and looks ahead. He sees closer and sees the giant Leonopteryx flying towards him.

"Jesus…" Colonel Gates whispers

The Leonopteryx continues to fly straight at them but stops.

"Huh?"

Desmond radios into the Dragon.

"Gates? Come in Bastard Gates. This is Desmond speaking." Desmond says calmly with a smile

Colonel Gates grows an angry look on his face and walks over to the speaker panel.

"Give me that!', Gates talks on the loud speaker, 'Desmond?"

"Hello Gates."

"Well Desmond. It seems to me like you haven't come back on our side yet."

"No, it hasn't."

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

Gates turns his head and sees that Desmond, in the distance, is on top of the Leonopteryx.

"You try to kill these people Gates, you might as well as kill me too."

Gates smiles.

"Oh, I will make sure of that."

"Come and get me Gates!"

Gates smiles even more. Desmond grabs his rifle and shoots up in the air.

"COME AND GET ME~!"

Gates sees gun fire coming from Desmond on the Leonopteryx. Gates moves his hands forward.

"Alright! Move forward now! Everyone!"

Desmond sees a bunch of Scorpions and Samson's heading his way.

"Here they come! Ha!"

Desmond turns the Leonopteryx around and flies back towards the Na'vi. The Scorpions and Samson's pass up the Dragon and they go on ahead. The A.M.P. Suits are just yards away from the traps the Na'vi set. Desmond looks back and sees where everything is. Tali looks up and sees Desmond flying fast. She talks on the radio.

"Desmond?"

Desmond flies past the hidden slingshots and turns around. He yells in his watch for the Slingshot team.

"Don't fire yet! There not close enough! Hold on a second!"

The Na'vi wait for Desmond's signal. Desmond looks through the scope of the gun. He takes his eye away from it and sees the Scorpions and Samson's moving in.

"Wait! Almost there!"

The Na'vi wait to push the trees away from the slingshots. Desmond sees them moving closer and yells.

"Go! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

They push the trees away and launch the flaming balls of fire at the Scorpions and Samson's. Four out of six of the flaming balls of fire hit the Scorpions and Samson's. Desmond gets on the radio.

"Bird team! Go, go, go!"

Desmond turns around and watches several Na'vi on their ikran fly straight up and into the battle. Desmond throws up his hand and the gun in his hand yelling.

"YEAH!"

Desmond raises the head of the Leonopteryx and flies into battle. He looks down and sees the A.M.P. Suits getting close.

"Ground team! The A.M.P. Suits guys are coming in fast!"

Tali, Beyda'amo, and several other Na'vi people wait for them to arrive.

"Let the traps hit them first and hit them with everything you got! Cage team, release the dogs the moment you see them running around!" Desmond orders

Both teams copy that order. Desmond looks up ahead and sees a Scorpion right ahead of him.

"Your going down!"

Desmond aims at the Scorpion and shoots at it. The pilot of the Scorpion looses control from the gunfire being shot at him and goes down hard. Desmond flies away shooting at anything military. As Desmond flies, a Samson comes flying in right behind him. It shoots rockets at him and Desmond dodges them by going down.

"WHOA!"

Desmond looks back and sees the Samson right on his tail.

"You think you can fly as good as me? Well lets see!"

Desmond pulls back hard and makes the Samson do hard turns through the battle. Desmond looks off to the side and sees many of the Na'vi on their ikran shooting at the pilots of the machines and the men in them shooting back at them. Desmond looks back and sees the Samson right behind him. Desmond smiles and pulls back hard making the Leonopteryx completely do a whole circle and flying exactly right behind the Samson. The pilot looks around wondering where Desmond went and turns around slowly. Desmond aims the grenade launcher at it and smiles. The pilot sees and looks at Desmond.

"Bye."

Desmond pulls the trigger and it hits the engine's propeller. Desmond watches as the Samson looses control and crashes below. Desmond smiles and throws his hands up.

"Yeah!"

Desmond looks on the ground and sees the A.M.P. Suits.

"Time to get my feet back on the ground. Let's go!" Desmond orders the Leonopteryx to fly away.

On the ground…

The A.M.P. Suits cross paths from the traps set on the ground. Each A.M.P. Suit either gets knocked off it's feet or smashed in from the debris. Tali and Beyda'amo tell each Warrior to stay hidden until Desmond gets back. Tali reaches in and calls Desmond.

"Desmond? Can you hear me? These things are getting knocked around but there getting back up, what should we do?"

No answer. Beyda'amo looks out.

"We should move out and fight back!" Beyda'amo says getting up

Tali grabs him.

"No, not yet!"

"They're getting closer!"

Suddenly an A.M.P Suit spots them and shoots. The two and several other ground team members scatter. Everyone runs in a different direction. Tali runs into a corner and a A.M.P Suit stops her. He aims his gun at her and Tali prepares. But suddenly, a grenade hits the back of the A.M.P. Suit. Tali looks and quickly runs away. She turns around and sees Desmond.

"Desmond!"

Desmond quickly reloads another shell into the launcher.

"Looks like you needed a hand!"

Tali sorta smiles and waves her hand.

"This way!"

Desmond nods and follows her. They cross paths between arrows and gunfire. Tali jumps down a small hole in the ground and Desmond hides behind a tree. He takes a quick peek and sees some A.M.P. Suits damaged and abandoned. Some soldiers take cover behind some trees. Gun fire is shot at him and quickly ducks back behind the tree.

"Uhh…that was close."

Desmond quickly thinks of what to do. He reaches in his pockets and pulls out two grenades. He looks to the side and sees Beyda'amo.

"Beyda'amo!"

He turns his head and looks at Desmond. Desmond pulls both strings off the grenades and tosses one to Beyda'amo.

"Throw it at them!"

Beyda'amo catches it and throws it towards the soldiers. Desmond spins around and tosses one and runs for it. Tali sees Desmond running right towards the soldiers.

"Desmond!"

Desmond runs as quickly as he can. The grenades go off and the soldiers duck. Desmond jumps out behind a tree and smacks a soldier right in the face with his rifle. Another soldier notices and Desmond, quickly tosses his rifle at him. Making him catching it. Desmond runs and jumps right on top of the soldier and knocks him out. But suddenly Desmond gets surrounded. He picks up the rifle and looks around. Quite a few of them…Desmond aims the rifle up in the air and shoots off a grenade off the rifle. The soldiers duck and suddenly, the Titanothere screeches and stampedes right towards Desmond and the soldiers. The soldiers scatter and Desmond runs away from them but they chase him knocking everything down in there path. Desmond runs panting to death. He looks behind him and sees the Titanother are getting really close. He gasps and suddenly Tali rides by on a Dire Horse.

"Desmond!"

Desmond looks to his right and sees Tali on a Dire Horse riding next to him. She lends out her hand.

"Looks like you need a hand."

Desmond sorta smiles and jumps for Tali's hand.

"AH!" Desmond yells grabbing Tali's hand

Tali pulls Desmond up on the Dire Horse and Desmond looks back. He aims his rifle at a large tree and shoots at it with a grenade. The tree falls down and the Titanothere stop chasing him. Desmond reaches in his pocket and pulls out his last shell for his grenade launcher.

"Great, last one." Desmond says putting it in

Back on the Dragon…

Gates radios in every remaining soldier on the ground.

"I want every remaining soldier to retreat at once. Dragon is coming in hot." Gates orders

The soldiers on the ground, shooting at the Na'vi. Get the call from Gates and one man waves his hand.

"Fall back! Fall back now!"

Some of the gun fire slows down. The soldiers disappear in the distance. Some of the Na'vi begin to notice that the soldiers are going. They get out of their hiding spots and start to think they've given up. Some raise their weapons and some shout. Desmond and Tali ride back and see the soldiers going away. Desmond drops and sees everyone happy and glad the fight's over. Desmond looks around and notices something in the air. Tali looks around and sees Desmond looking up. She walks over towards him.

"We did it Desmond. We won."

Desmond shakes his head and points up.

"No. Not exactly."

Tali narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Desmond points up and gulps.

"Look."

Tali looks up and notices a large ship flying over by them. Desmond gulps and lowers his hand.

"Oh no. Not the Dragon. This just keeps getting better and better."

Desmond spins around.

"Come on!"

Tali follows Desmond. But suddenly, missiles from the Dragon shoot off. Desmond spins around and sees missiles flying right at them.

"Oh no!"

Desmond and Tali turn around and run away.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Desmond yells

The Na'vi notice Tali and Desmond running. They look up and see something flying right at them. Everyone scatters. The missiles fly right down into the ground and explode right behind everyone. In the Dragon, Gates smiles as he sees the explosion from the Dragon.

"And that's how you kill the aliens."

The explosion goes off so hard, Desmond gets pushed off his feet and flies right against a tree. Desmond shakes his head and looks around at the destruction. In the Dragon, a soldier notices more movement on the ground.

"Sir, we still got movement on the ground."

"Fire at will, fire at will."

Desmond shakes his head and gets up. He looks at small fires here and there and notices some Na'vi on the ground. He helps them up and pushes off junk off of them. He searches and doesn't see Tali in sight.

"Tali! TALI!"

He spins around and sees her running towards him. He sighs in relief and runs towards her. She kneels down at him.

"Are you hurt?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No…not really."

Desmond looses balance and Tali holds him.

"I'm little dizzy but…"

Beyda'amo runs past the two.

"That thing is killing us!"

Tali and Desmond look at Beyda'amo and look up at the Dragon. Desmond gulps and walks past the two.

"Get everyone out of here. I can stop it."

Tali gets up.

"What are you going to do Desmond?"

Desmond spins around and throws his hands up.

"I don't know…I'm making this up as I go. Just get everyone out of here and far away."

"What will you do?" Beyda'amo asks

Desmond spins back around and looks at the big satchel case of the bomb he has. He points at the Dragon.

"That thing, is coming straight down."

Tali and Beyda'amo look at each other and back at Desmond.

"Go on, go! Get everyone out of here!" Desmond orders running off

Tali and Beyda'amo spin around and run off too. Desmond quickly climbs a tree and passes the tree line. He looks up and sees the Dragon.

"Got to get up there."

Desmond whistles as loud as he can and sees the Leonopteryx flying right towards him. He hops on and points up.

"Let's go boy! Up to the Dragon!"

The Leonopteryx roars and the two fly up. Inside the Dragon, the soldier notices something big flying right towards them.

"Sir, something is flying right towards us."

Gates looks and looks out the window. He sees the Leonopteryx and sees Desmond on it.

"Son of a…', Gates radios in to any Samson or Scorpion left out there, 'Is there anyone out there still flying?"

A Samson radios in. And it happens to be the same soldiers in the Samson who were with Gates the day placing the bombs everywhere. And the soldier who shot Sarah, radios back to Gates.

"This is Davison Sir. Were the last Samson out here."

"Davison! There's a big ass ugly bird flying around me. Get if off my ass, now!"

"Rodger that Sir."

"And also…"

Davison waits.

"Desmond is on it. Get rid of him too."

Davison smiles.

"With pleasure Sir."

Gates nods and smiles. Davison orders the pilot to look for the Leonopteryx. The pilot flies and sees the Leonopteryx flying around the Dragon. Davison looks through his sniper scope and looks for Desmond.

"Where are you?"

Desmond slows down the Leonopteryx and looks down at the Dragon's roof right below him.

"Okay…"

Desmond jumps and lands right on top of the roof of the Dragon. The Leonopteryx flies away. Inside the Dragon, a Soldier notices that something or someone is on top of the Dragon.

"Sir, we got some movement on top of us."

Gates turns around.

"Let me see."

The Soldier pushes a button and a camera pops up on top of the Dragon. Gates spins the camera around and suddenly sees Desmond staring right into it.

"Whoa!"

Desmond kicks it and breaks it apart. Gates flinches and stomps his foot.

"Get me another camera! You there!"

Desmond looks around on top of the roof for the fuel line of the Dragon. He thinks he's standing right on top of it and places the satchel charge right on it.

"Okay. One minute should be good."

He sets his watch with an exact time estimate. He pushes both buttons and the count down begins.

"Alright." Desmond stands up and walks away

Gates looks closer on the screen and sees a bomb has been placed.

"He placed a bomb!"

The Soldiers look around and at Gates.

"Abandoned the Dragon!" Gates orders

The Soldiers scatter and head down to the docking bay. Desmond looks off and around.

"Okay, time to get out of here."

Desmond almost whistles but suddenly gets shot at.

"AH!"

Desmond jumps and ducks behind an engine pillar. He looks around and sees somebody shooting at him from a Samson.

"Oh, come on!"

Desmond looks at his watch and sees it's forty five seconds to go. Desmond reaches for his gun and shoots back.

"AH~!"

Desmond shoots and the Soldiers take cover. The pilot swerves and Desmond aims his launcher at it. He shoots but the pilot dodges it.

"Shit!"

Desmond continues to shoot back but his gun empties. He looks at it and rolls his eyes.

"Can't I get a break here?"

But Davison shoots back and almost hits Desmond. Desmond jumps.

"That's not what I meant!"

Twenty five seconds left…Gates walks to the last A.M.P. Suit and sees a Soldier needs it as well.

"This is the last one Sir."

"I can see that."

They both look at each other. Outside, Desmond wonders what he should do.

"If I stay here, I'll die!"

Desmond sticks his head up and ducks it back down from the shot. He whistles as hard as he can and sees the Leonopteryx flying right at him. He moves really low to the side and sees how high up he is. He gulps really hard. Fifteen seconds left.

"Sir, why don't we both take it?" Soldier asks

Gates thinks for a second and shakes his head.

"No."

Gates punches the soldier and hops into the A.M.P. Suit. Davison orders to the pilot to move another inch the other way so he can get a glimpse of Desmond. Desmond hangs onto a ladder built into the Dragon and looks at the Leonopteryx almost near him.

"I promise…I'll never, even think about ever jumping on top of a Dragon and placing a bomb on it ever again."

Desmond looks down and gulps.

"Oh God, please don't let me die."

Desmond turns his head and sees the Samson in clear sight. Gates activates the A.M.P. Suit and jumps down through the hole. Davison aims through the scope and Desmond jumps. Zero hits the bomb and the bomb goes off. The explosion is so big it causes the Samson to loose control.

"Get us out of here!" Davison orders

The Samson flies away and Desmond falls down into nothing. He screams for his life but gets caught by the Leonopteryx. Gates falls down hard in the A.M.P. Suit and quickly runs away from the crashing down Dragon. Desmond spins around and watches the Dragon hit the ground and explode some more. Desmond throws up his hands.

"YEAH!"

The Samson looses an engine and the pilot sets down hard on the ground. Davison and a few of his men get off.

"Come on guys! That little bastard is still out here! We have to get him!"

Desmond safely lowers the Leonopteryx on the ground. He jumps off and walks up to the head of it.

"Good job catching me boy. Good work."

It opens it's mouth and blinks at me. Desmond nods and waves his hands around.

"Go on. Get out of here!"

The Leonopteryx gets what Desmond wants it to do and it flies out of here. Desmond looks around and looks in the direction where he thinks the Na'vi must have gone.

"This way." Desmond says running in the direction

In the distance, Davison and his men search the area, but find nothing. Davison looks ahead and sees something running in the distance. He puts his hand up and stops his men. He pulls out a pair of binoculars and sees it's Desmond.

"Well, well."

Davison waves his hands forward and they move in the direction where Desmond is. Desmond jumps down and past some wreckage. Davison grabs a flash grenade and tosses it in front of Desmond. Desmond stops running and looks at what's on the ground. He recognizes it and runs.

"Oh, shi..!"

It goes off and Desmond falls on the ground rubbing his eyes. Davison and his men come out and see Desmond on the ground.

"Oh, God!"

Davison smiles and looks down at Desmond.

"What's the matter, can't see?"

Desmond tries to see but can't. That voice. Davison laughs.

"You can put on quite a show Desmond. I'll give you that. But your not so tough without your little Avatar huh?"

Desmond opens his eyes but gets kicked in the stomach by Davison.

"Oh, oh!"

Desmond rubs his stomach.

"What? Can't fight no more?"

He kicks him in the back.

"AH!"

Davison breathes slowly. Desmond shakes his head and gets up, but sits on his knees. He breathes slowly. Davison gets ready for another hit with his fist this time.

"You know Desmond…I always wondered, what its like to be an Avatar."

Desmond rubs his eyes.

"But I guess, I'll never know."

He throws his fist back and hits Desmond, but suddenly, Desmond catches his fist. Davison looks at his hand and at Desmond. Desmond slowly looks up hard at Davison. I can…barely see him. But I _am_, fully aware of where he is.

"Just because…', Desmond slowly begins to get up, 'I'm not in my Avatar', Desmond begins to control Davison's hand and his hand shakes, 'Doesn't mean…I can't kick your ass."

Davison looks hard at Desmond and Desmond kicks him away. He looses balance and falls on his back. A soldier next to Desmond cocks his rifle. Desmond hears it and grabs it. He throws it up and smacks him with his own rifle. Desmond again, hears another soldier cock is rifle and points it at him. Desmond spins around and the soldier accidentally shoots him the solider Desmond's hiding behind. Desmond kicks him in the back and makes him go flying into the soldier. The last soldier shoots at Desmond and Desmond runs away. Davison gets up and shakes his head.

"I can't believe he just did that. Guys, what's your status?"

"I shot Conrad."

The guys walk over to Conrad who's on the ground. He got shot in the vest but two bullets got through to his arms.

"He hid behind him. I tried shooting him." The Soldier explains

"I can see that.' Davison says looking down at Conrad, 'Conrad, can you move?"

Conrad shakes his head.

"You got me…pretty good."

Davison looks at the man who shot him. Desmond leans against a tree with a blindfold around his head. If I can make my eyes dark enough, the flash will disappear. But I think I'm going to enjoy this too. Desmond leans his head against the tree he's hiding in.

"Your man is down." Desmond explains to the soldiers

The men get up and look around with their guns pointing. Desmond, quietly jumps to another tree. Desmond peeks around the corner. He looks directly down at the last three guys.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave."

Davison smiles.

"And why would we leave?"

Desmond moves back and goes to another tree.

"Because you can't beat me."

Davison looks at the other two guys. They smile and Davison laughs.

"You think you can beat us?"

Desmond stops moving.

"Yep."

Davison looks around up in the trees.

"Were trained soldiers! What are you?"

Desmond jumps down.

"A trained Warrior."

Davison laughs.

"We got guns! What do you got?"

Desmond feels for his bow and arrows. Plus his knife.

"Hmm…let's see. Your guns against my bow and arrow. I say that's a good fight."

Now Davison and the guys laugh.

"_I'll say_ that's a good fight." Davison explains

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

Desmond sorta smiles and jumps down to ground level.

"How are you suppose to shoot me when you can't even see me?"

The guys stand up their guard. Desmond draws back an arrow and shoots the guy to the left of Davison in the shoulder.

"Ah!"

Davison and the soldier turn around. They see an arrow sticking out through his shoulder. Davison gets up and checks the area.

"Where'd you go? Where'd you go!" Soldier yells

Davison looks at the soldier.

"Relax. We can hunt this kid."

The soldier turns around.

"Were not hunting him, he's hunting us!"

"Shut up!"

But suddenly, Desmond shoots again and hits the other shoulder through the arm.

"AH!"

Davison looks down and sees he's the last man standing. He looks around very carefully. He gulps and begins to feel afraid.

"Where are you…WHERE ARE YOU?"

Desmond drops down right behind Davison without a single noise.

"Right here." Desmond whispers

Davison gasps and Desmond pushes Davison into a tree. He trips him and throws him back. He lands on his back and Desmond puts a knife against his throat. Davison stops moving. Desmond gulps and takes off the blind fold. He sees clearly now.

"You're the one who almost killed Sarah."

He looks at me in a confused way.

"The Na'vi girl you shot who pushed me out of the way. Your very lucky that she isn't exactly dead. That day I wanted to hunt you down and kill you."

Davison feels the knife harder against his throat. But Desmond takes it back.

"But I'm not like you guys."

Desmond puts the knife away.

"But instead…"

Desmond head butts Davison. Desmond reaches inside his coat and pulls out his sunglasses and necklace. He grabs Davison's collar and pulls him up.

"You want to know what it's like to be an Avatar? Do you want to? Well, I show you then myself!"

Desmond quickly puts the necklace around Davison's neck and backs up. He puts the sunglasses on and slams the watch in. Desmond clearly sees himself through the eyes of Davison. Desmond reaches down and grabs the gun near Davison.

"Now…this will be fun."

Desmond begins to run ahead and Davison leads. In a small open field, some soldiers gathered some Na'vi and put them into a steel cage. Desmond looks around from the corner of a tree and sees several Soldiers guarding the cage. Desmond gulps and runs towards them. He shoots down one soldier and the other see. Desmond shoots another two men and one soldier manages to hit his Avatar. And for a second, Desmond actually felt the pain for a second in his stomach. But Desmond ignores it and shoots down the soldier. Desmond rubs his stomach and looks at it.

"That felt real for a second."

Desmond looks at the cage full of the Na'vi. He turns off his Avatar for a second and grabs his rifle. Davison begins to wake up for a second and Desmond knocks him out again.

"Don't go anywhere."

Desmond rushes over to the cage and see its locked.

"Okay…uhh…stand back. I'm gonna open it!"

Some of the Na'vi stand back and Desmond aims at the lock. He shoots it and hears a click. Desmond drops the gun and opens the cage.

"Come on! It's open!"

The Na'vi rush out, women, some children and Warriors. Desmond notices Beyda'amo.

"Beyda'amo!"

He turns around.

"Where's Tali? Tan Jala? Marali?"

"Someone giant man took them over there." Beyda'amo explains pointing

Desmond sees.

"Giant man? You mean he took all three?"

"Yes."

Desmond sighs.

"Alright. Stay with your people. I'll go get them."

Beyda'amo nods and Desmond grabs the rifle. He puts it in the hands of Davison and re-activates the Avatar. He runs off and towards where the 'giant man' took Tali, Tan Jala and Marali. Where the giant man is at, it's Gates in the A.M.P. Suit. He looks down at the tied of Tali, Tan Jala and Marali. Gates smiles and sorta laughs.

"Not only did I get three of you freaks, I got the leader, wife and daughter. This night it turning out to be better then I thought."

Tali looks up.

"Why do you want to get rid of us so badly?"

Gates looks at Tali funny.

"This is my island sweetheart. I'm not going to let you come here and make yourselves at home!"

"You have no heart in you at all." Marali explains

Gates looks at Marali.

"What was that?"

"What kinda person can do such a thing to us when you know nothing at all?"

"Oh I know your kind honey? You showed it to me the night you killed my soldiers."

"They were trying to kill us." Tan Jala explains

Gates looks at Tan Jala.

"If your men weren't shooting at us we wouldn't have fought back. We protected ourselves."

"You didn't protect nothing!" Gates yells pointing his giant hand at Tan Jala

Tan Jala stays quiet.

"You…monsters have done nothing except be a hassle for me."

Gates reaches in his pocket and grabs the detonator to the bombs.

"And by the end of the night. You'll all be gone!"

"I'm not going to let that happen Gates!" Desmond yells

Everyone turns their heads and see Desmond but a soldier in front of him. Gates looks closer and realizes what Desmond is doing. Desmond makes the soldier point at Gates.

"Let them go Gates!"

"Huh…"

Gates lifts up the glass and sees Desmond even clearer now.

"Oh I see. Your using my soldier as your little Avatar, huh?"

"That's right."

Gates begins to laugh then. Desmond narrows his eyes and Gates reaches for his pistol.

"Let me ask you something Desmond. What makes you think I won't shoot him to get to you?"

Desmond blinks for a second and shrugs.

"I didn't."

"Thought so."

Gates points the gun at Davison and shoots him. He falls down and behind a tree. Desmond looks at Gates and puts his hands up.

"Oh shit."

Gates sees Desmond with his hands up. Gates sighs and looks back at Desmond.

"Take off your glasses Desmond."

Desmond gulps and takes them off. He puts them back in his jacket and puts his hands back up.

"Now put down your hands."

Desmond looks at both of them and lowers them. Gates smiles.

"Thanks."

Gates points and shoots Desmond in the left shoulder. Tali freaks.

"Desmond!"

"Ah!"

Desmond falls back and lands on the ground hard.

"Ah, ah!"

Gates keeps his gun pointed at Desmond.

"I told you I would kill you if you were going to be out here. Didn't I? Huh?"

Desmond gulps really hard. He sighs hard and slowly pushes himself up. Gates flinches to see Desmond getting up, and so is Tali. Desmond turns around and Gates sees the war paint on his face. He nods.

"Well, well Desmond. Look at you. If I had known better, if you were seven feet tall and blue, I would call you one of these freaks."

Desmond sorta smiles and puts his other hand over his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Thought you would. Move." Gates orders waving the gun in a direction

Desmond slowly moves where Gates wants him. Desmond comes to an edge of huge cliff. Desmond looks down and back at Gates.

"So, what? What do you want me to do now?"

"Jump Desmond. Just jump. The suicide look will look nice and easy."

Desmond gulps.

"And if I don't?"

Gates points the gun at Desmond.

"A bullet through the head this time."

Desmond points.

"What about that gun Gates? My dad's going to figure out you shot me with it!"

"Desmond! I _OWN_ your father!' Gates begins to smile, 'Besides. Your father couldn't figure out who really killed your mom that night."

Tali looks up and at Desmond. Desmond narrows his eyes and gulps.

"What?" Desmond whispers

"I was in that car Desmond. I was the one who drove right into her."

Desmond's hand begins to shake. Desmond looks really pissed.

"You son of a…YOU SON OF A!"

Gates shoots but at the ground.

"Thanks to you Desmond. ALL the blame was taken away from me. But I never would have guessed your dad blaming you for it so badly."

Desmond gulps.

"Why? Why did you kill her!"

"I didn't! It was you! You were in the middle of the street! If she hadn't pushed you, I would have hit you instead! So tell me why do I have to stop for you?"

Desmond begins to lower his hand and over his watch. He pushes it in and a recording stars.

"Say that…again…"

Gates sighs.

"Fine Desmond. Fine. I'll tell you. Even though you are going to die. I'll say it again."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"I killed your Mom Desmond. Ran right into with my car. Would have hit you but instead I hit her,' Gates laughs, 'And to think, your father was standing and taking orders from the guy who killed his wife. But thanks to you, you took all the blame for me."

Desmond hits the watch again.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Desmond. Now, you have two choice. One, I shoot your again, or two, you jump. Make up your mind fast because I'm itching to shoot you again right now."

Desmond looks back and down. But looks back at Gates. Desmond sorta turns his head and sorta smiles. Desmond whistles.

"Got to tell you Gates. Your not just an insane Colonel. You're an insane murdering Colonel. And that's all you'll ever be."

Gates bites his lips and points the gun at Desmond hard. Desmond backs up and looks down. He looks at Tali and winks. Desmond jumps down. Tali leans forward.

"Desmond!"

Gates raises the gun and grows a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously?" Gates asks

Tali lowers her head down. Gates smiles and walks over to the edge.

"Didn't know he had it in him."

As Gates gets closer and closer to the edge. The Leonopteryx comes into view and Gates sees Desmond right on top of it.

"What in the hell?"

Desmond smiles ands whistles. The Leonopteryx roars and knocks Gates on his back of the A.M.P. Suit. Desmond quickly rushes over, jumping off the Leonopteryx's head and lands on the A.M.P. Suit. He pulls Gates out of the cock pit of the A.M.P. Suit and pushes Desmond away. Desmond quickly spins back around and jumps on his back.

"Ah! Ah!"

Gates reaches for his pistol and tries to shoot Desmond off his back. Desmond grabs hold of it and aims it up.

"Get off of me!"

Gates flips Desmond over his back and Desmond kicks Gates right in the head and he falls on his back. Desmond quickly spins around and sits on Gates. He punches Gates in the face twice but Gates catches Desmond's fist and punches him right off of him. Desmond quickly gets back up but Gates reaches for his pistol. Desmond runs towards where Davison's body is. Gates looks around and sees Desmond running away. He points his gun at him.

"Your dead you little son of a bitch!"

Desmond hops over the tree and Gates shoots. Desmond lands on his butt and sees Davison's body. Desmond looks over the tree and sees Gates running towards him. Desmond grabs the rifle off of Davison and shoots at Gates. Gates takes cover and Desmond hides back down. Gates reloads and grabs the detonator.

"Your dead Desmond! You hear me? Your all dead!"

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks over the tree. He sees Gates holding a remote of some kind and holds it up.

"I pushed it Desmond! You hear that! You got ten minutes!"

Desmond sighs and starts up his watch. He starts it from ten and watches it count backwards. Gates realizes and runs off.

"I got to get out of here!"

Gates runs off and Desmond sees. Desmond hops over the tree and after Gates. Gates sees some of his men nearby and orders them to shoot the people around the corner.

"There over there, kill them all!"

Three guys rush over to where Desmond and the three Na'vi are. Desmond shakes his head and feels his arm.

"Ah.."

Marali looks and sees Soldiers running towards them.

"Desmond! More are coming! Come quick!"

Desmond gets back on his feet and runs in front of the A.M.P. Suit but trips. He drops the gun and looks up ahead.

"Oh boy."

He turns his head and sees the Soldiers. Desmond turns around and sees the A.M.P. Suit. He reaches in and puts his hand through the gun controller. Desmond lifts up his hand and shoots down the soldiers. Desmond breathes slowly and takes his hand out of it. Desmond shakes his head and walks behind the A.M.P. Suit and stares down at the three.

"You glad that I'm on you side?" Desmond asks with a small smile

The three wait for Desmond to cut the ropes. Desmond does and the three get up.

"Are you ok Desmond?" Tali asks

Desmond feels his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to go after Gates."

Desmond spins around but his arm hits him really hard.

"Ah!"

Desmond falls to the ground and Tali rushes over to him.

"Your in no condition to go on."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Desmond falls forward.

"Desmond, I can take care of the rest." Tali explains

Desmond lifts up his head.

"I'm not going to let Gates get away. I'm fine."

Tali looks hard at me.

"Desmond. You can't go on."

Desmond looks up and down.

"Then…rub the herb thing on me like you did before."

Tali blinks and looks at her mother.

"Desmond, I can't."

"Tali. I'm not going to stop until Gates is done for."

Tali sees how serious Desmond is. She looks up at her mother.

"Mother?"

Marali walks in front of Desmond.

"You want the herb?"

Desmond looks up and nods.

"Yes. Please."

Marali looks at her daughter.

"Fine. Hold him then Tali." Marali explains sitting down

Desmond gulps and narrows his eyes.

"Hold him?"

Tali grabs hold of Desmond. He looks back and fourth.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?"

"Shh." Marali says

Desmond looks at Marali and sees her hand covered in that herb stuff. Marali lifts up Desmond's shirt and moves to his left shoulder.

"This will burn." Marali explains

Desmond tilts his head.

"Burn?"

Marali places her hand over Desmond's wound and Desmond jumps.

"Oh, ah! Oh my God!"

Marali pushes hard against his wound. Desmond waves his hands around and Tali grabs hold of them. Desmond gulps really hard.

"My arm is on fire, MY ARM IS ON FIRE!"

"Shh!" Marali says

Desmond shakes horribly as he feels the wound burning up like crazy. Desmond holds in his yelling. His eyes almost pop out of his head. Desmond looks at his shoulder and sees smoke coming out. Desmond shuts his eyes really hard and suddenly it ends. Marali takes her hand back and Tali releases Desmond. Desmond falls and pushes himself back up. He looks up at Marali.

"What the hell was that?"

"You asked for the herb."

"I know that but why did it burn the hell out of my arm?"

Marali looks up.

"Placed on our skins it merely wipes away the wound." Marali explains

Desmond shakes his head and stands up.

"But placed on the skin of others', Marali looks down and Desmond looks, 'It will burn."

Desmond shakes his head and picks up a soldier's rifle.

"Well, now that's over with. I got to chase down Gates."

"Why?" Tali asks watching Desmond walking away

Desmond turns around and puts the rifle over his shoulders.

"Gates activated hundreds of bombs that are wired to blow on this side of the island."

They all look around.

"We got', Desmond looks at his watch, 'Oh shit! Eight minutes. I got to go after him."

Tali grabs her bow and arrows on the ground and catches up to Desmond.

"I'm coming with you."

Desmond turns around.

"Wha? No you are not Tali."

Tali looks down at Desmond.

"What?" Tali asks

"Look Tali. This is personnel. This has nothing to do with you."

Tali blinks back.

"Nothing to do with me?"

Desmond nods.

"Let me tell you something Desmond', Tali explains kneeling down, 'This has a lot to do with me and my people. Don't forget that now."

Desmond gulps.

"I was the one who trained you. I didn't want to but I still did because I knew you had it in you."

Desmond nods.

"And to your mind, I know how to track someone. Can you?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No."

"Then I'm coming with you." Tali explains getting up

Desmond sighs.

"Alright. Were wasting time. Come on!"

Tan Jala and Marali rush up by Desmond.

"What do you want us to do in the mean time Desmond?" Tan Jala asks

Desmond spins around.

"If I don't turn off that remote in time, you'll have the chance to get as many of your people away from this side of the island."

"And if I don't have that chance?" Tan Jala asks

"It's simple Tan Jala, you get the chance to save your people if I can't turn off that remote. And I do get the chance to turn off that remote, I saved everyone."

"And if we both don't get our chanced?"

Desmond turns back around.

"Then were both dead. Go on, go! Get to your people!"

Tan Jala and Marali run in one direction. Tali and Desmond in the other. Desmond looks at his watch and see it's less then seven minutes. Tali comes up to a cut in the forest and wonders where Gates could have gone. Desmond sees.

"Which way did he go Tali?"

Tali kneels down and examines the ground. Desmond looks at his watch and Tali points.

"He went this way. In a circle. We should…be able to cut him off through there."

Tali points in the direction where they'll be able to cut Gates off.

"Alright, a short cut! Let's go that way then!"

Tali nods and follows Desmond into the forest. Tali runs ahead of him and stops up ahead. Desmond stops.

"What?"

"Problem."

"What?"

Desmond looks and sees there's a huge gap behind them and the other side.

"Big problem."

Tali looks around.

"There must be another way."

As Desmond sees Tali looking for another way. Desmond backs up quietly. Tali sees a possible way to cross. Tali turns around.

"We can go up…Desmond?"

She turns around and sees Desmond running and jumping across the huge gap.

"Desmond!"

Desmond grabs hold of a branch and jumps down to the lower ledge. He spins around and waves his hands.

"Come on! It's a sinch! You can do it!"

Tali looks down and backs up. She catches her breath and runs it. She jumps and grabs hold of what Desmond grabbed on to and jumps down. Desmond smiles and moves up ahead.

"Alright."

Tali lands down but looses her footing.

"Desmond!"

Desmond spins around.

"Tali!"

Tali falls and Desmond dives toward the edge and grabs hold of Tali. Desmond holds onto Tali very tightly.

"Come on. I got ya."

Desmond pulls Tali up and she pushes herself up. Desmond manages to pull Tali up and breathes breathlessly.

"Now were even."

Tali looks at Desmond and Desmond looks back.

"Come on!"

Tali gets up and runs with Desmond to where Gates is. To where they think Gates is…The two hide behind two big trees. Tali holds her bow in her hand and Desmond holds the rifle in his hand. They both come out, weapons drawn and see no one in sight. Desmond looks and sees nothing so he looks up at Tali. She too looks down at Desmond and Desmond lowers his rifle.

"Where is he?"

Desmond walks out and sees no one. Tali does the same but she keeps her guard up.

"I thought he come through here. He had too!"

Desmond walks closer and closer to the edge of the cliff he's walking on. He kneels down and sees something moving down below. He looks closer and see it's Gates.

"He's right there. He's right here!"

Tali turns around and walks over towards Desmond. But back by the trees, a soldier looks through his scope and aims it at Desmond. Tali notices a red dot on the back of Desmond's back. She looks back and knocks Desmond out of the way.

"Look out!"

Desmond gets pushed on the ground and Tali gets hit in her arm. Desmond jumps up and sees Tali got shot. He looks back by the trees and shoots.

"HEY!"

He shoots rapidly at the guy who's hiding and gets him. He looks down and runs to Tali.

"Tali!"

He kneels down and sees she only got shot in the arm.

"Are you okay?"

She pushes herself up and leans against a stump.

"I'm fine Desmond. I'm fine."

Desmond looks back and back at Tali.

"Just wait, I can take Gates down here with this."

Desmond walks to the edge and looks through the scope. He aims it at Gates body and pulls the trigger. But nothing comes out.

"Huh?"

Desmond pulls the trigger again but realizes the gun is empty.

"No, no, no, no!"

Tali looks up.

"What's wrong?" Tali asks putting a bandage around her arm

"My guns empty. I got no guns. I got nothing! Were all dead!"

Tali looks down and at her bow. She looks up and calls Desmond.

"Desmond."

Desmond turns around and sees Tali is handing him her bow.

"Take it. Use it."

Desmond takes it and stares at the two pieces.

"Tali…I can't hit him with this."

"Yes you can."

"Tali…"

"Desmond!"

Desmond looks at Tali who's serious now.

"Yes you can. I believe in you."

Desmond realizes he's acting like a fool. He shakes his head and walks back to the edge.

"I can do it."

Tali nods. Desmond lifts up the bow an arrow but doesn't draw back the bow yet. He watches carefully as he moves up along where Gates is running. He's running to far, I won't be able to hit him. Desmond lowers the bow and yells.

"GATES~!"

Gates stops running and turns around slowly. He looks up the cliff and sees Desmond there pointing an arrow at him. He smiles and waves.

"You going to kill me with that thing Desmond!"

It echoes through my mind. Desmond shakes as he points it at Gates.

"Come on Desmond! Give it your best shot!"

Desmond gulps. Gates reaches in his pocket and pulls out the remote. He looks on the timer and sees it's less then thirty five seconds. He puts it up in the air.

"Come on! Try and hit this!"

Desmond sighs. He looks at his watch from an angle and sees it's less then thirty seconds. I got one arrow. I can either, hit the remote and destroy it. Save the Na'vi. Or kill Gates and finally get him out of the picture. Gates slowly lowers the remote in front of him. Gates sees the timing. Twenty seconds left. He puts it back in front of him and yells.

"Say, goodbye Desmond!"

Desmond draws back the bow.

"Goodbye."

Desmond releases the bow and it goes flying through the air and right at Gates. Gates narrows his eyes and the arrow, breaks right through the remote and right into Gate's left shoulder. He falls backwards and the remote breaks into piece. Desmond lowers the bow and sorta smiles.

"Killed two jackasses with one arrow. Hmm."

Desmond turns around and remembers Tali.

"Tali."

Desmond drops the bow and rushes to Tali's side. He kneels down and looks at her arm.

"How's your arm?"

Tali nods.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Is it over?"

Desmond looks up and looks at his watch.

"Uhh, let's see…oh!"

"What?"

"Five seconds left."

Tali blinks.

"Three…two…one…"

The watch hits zero. Desmond gulps and Tali sees the look on Desmond's face. Desmond moves his eyes around and sees…nothing's happening. He lowers his arm and looks at Tali.

"We did it. We stopped it." Desmond says with a smile

Tali smiles too and points at Desmond.

"No. You did it Desmond. You saved all of us."

Desmond smiles even bigger and laughs. Tali smiles really happy too and suddenly Desmond wraps his arms around Tali and Tali raises her hands away from Desmond. Desmond just hugs Tali and she realizes what he just did. She sorta smiles and puts her arms around him.

"Thank you for the hug Desmond but next time, tell me before you do it?"

Desmond laughs and backs up. He wipes his face and nods.

"I can do that. I can do that Tali."

Desmond backs up and lends out his hand.

"Come on."

Tali grabs Desmond's hand and Desmond pulls her up. They both nod and walk to the edge. They see nothing and Tali looks up.

"It's over."

Desmond nods with a smile on his face. But notices something moving on each side of the tree line.

"Huh?"

Tali looks down and into the open grass land area down below. The two notice, on each side are the Military and the Na'vi walking towards each other. Desmond rubs his hair back and sighs hard.

"This just never ends."

Desmond looks down and sees there going to have to climb down.

"Come on. Let's get down Tali."

"Alright."

Tali and Desmond head to the ground below. The fight may be over with. But they think the beginning of the end is about to start.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The One Thing I Should've Done

Desmond and Tali head down into the grassy field where they see both their people marching towards each other. They run through the field and Desmond notices Gates on the ground, still alive. He's struggling to get the arrow out of his shoulder but Desmond just passes him and notices his father.

"Dad. Dad!"

Mr. Quaid notices his son waving to him.

"Desmond?"

Tali runs up to her father as well and tells him in their language that they stopped the bombs. Tan Jala nods and looks over where Desmond is. Desmond runs up to his Dad.

"Dad!"

"Desmond!"

They both look at each other and Mr. Quaid sees the paint on his son's face.

"Desmond?"

Desmond remembers the paint on his face.

"Oh! Yeah…about that…"

Desmond wipes it all off his face from the sleeves on his coat.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me about it later."

"Sir!" Soldier yells

Mr. Quaid and Desmond turn around at the soldier.

"What is it?'

"Colonel Gates is here. He's wounded from an arrow shot."

"Arrow shot?" Mr. Quaid whispers

Desmond gulps as he watches two soldiers pick up Gates and remove the arrow.

"Ah! Be careful you idiot! Don't tear my arm off!"

"Sorry Sir."

Gates grunts hard. Desmond sighs as he's brought over by the two soldiers carrying him.

"Colonel? Are you alright?"

Gates looks funny at Quaid.

"I just had an arrow pulled out of me, how would you feel?"

"Who shot you?"

Gates looks at me. He points slowly with his other hand.

"Your _son_."

And then suddenly, it starts raining. Mr. Quaid slowly looks down at Desmond and Desmond looks up.

"My son shot you?"

"Yep. And almost tried to kill me as well out here tonight. Isn't that right Desmond?" Gates asks looking down at Desmond with a look on his face

"Desmond?" Mr. Quaid asks

Desmond slowly looks up at his Dad.

"Yeah Dad. I did."

"What?" Mr. Quaid shouts

"I had a good reason. Well…two of them actually."

"Two reasons to kill Gates?"

"Yeah. Well one was to stop the bombs from going off. Well actually, I was aiming for the remote he was holding. But I didn't guess it would go through the remote and hit him too but hey, it's killing a murderer for a good reason."

"Murderer? Desmond what are you talking about?" Mr. Quaid asks

Desmond sighs and looks at Gates.

"Go on Gates. Tell him."

"Tell him what?" Gates asks narrowing his eyes

"Tell him what you told me up there."

Gates smiles.

"I don't know what your talking about Desmond."

Desmond grows a more annoyed look on his face. Desmond raises his hand and puts his finger over his watch.

"Last chance Gates."

"I don't know what your talking about Desmond."

Desmond sorta smiles.

"Here, I'll remind you."

Gates looks down at Desmond's watch and realizes.

"Quaid, don't listen to your son. He's nuts being with these things tonight."

Mr. Quaid looks both ways at Desmond and Gates.

"Dad."

Mr. Quaid looks at his son.

"Just listen, please."

Mr. Quaid just blinks and Desmond pushes the watch screen in.

"_I killed your Mom Desmond. Ran right into with my car'_, Mr. Quaid looks at Gates, _' Would have hit you but instead I hit her,' _Gates laughs and Mr. Quaid grows furious_, 'And to think, your father was standing and taking orders from the guy who killed his wife. But thanks to you, you took all the blame for me_."

The recording ends and Gates looks at Mr. Quaid.

"Don't believe it Quaid. Your son…"

"My son is right."

Gates blinks and Mr. Quaid looks at his son. He puts his hands on his soldiers.

"I'm sorry Desmond. I'm, so, sorry."

Desmond nods. Quaid turns his head at Gates.

"Men, secure the Colonel."

"What?, Gates asks being held by the soldiers, 'Quaid, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking you away from your duty. Your no fit to stand as Colonel no more."

"Hey, no!"

Gates struggles as he's being held. Desmond smiles and looks up at his father.

"What will happen to him now?"

"Don't know yet. But I have a good idea for him."

Desmond nods.

"You have a idea for him?"

Mr. Quaid looks down.

"Yeah."

Desmond smiles.

"Well that's great Dad. But I got a better idea just for him."

Mr. Quaid blinks and suddenly Desmond grabs his father's pistol out of his holster and points it at Gates. He aims it at the two soldiers and points it right back at Gates.

"Let go of him!"

Mr. Quaid jumps back and Tali sees what Desmond's doing.

"Desmond, what the hell are you doing?" Mr. Quaid asks looking at his son with his gun in his hand

"What should have been done, three years ago dad."

"Desmond, put the gun down!"

"No, I will not put the gun down dad! He deserves to die!"

Gates blinks as he wonders if Desmond will shoot him this time. Desmond smiles at Gates and he sees it.

"What's wrong Gates? You look a little worried."

"A little…"

Desmond moves the gun up and down.

"Maybe I won't kill you Gates, maybe I'll just put a bullet in _your_ shoulder. You might feel the pain as I did when you shot me!"

Mr. Quaid looks at Gates.

"You shot my son?"

Gates looks at Mr. Quaid.

"He was shooting at me first Quaid!"

"He's lying dad! He's always lying! Does anything he wants and gets away with it!"

"Desmond, please! Put the gun down!"

"He doesn't deserve to live! He killed my mom!"

"I know Desmond! I know! I want him dead as much as you do but this isn't the way!"

"This is the _only _way!"

"Desmond, give me the gun!"

Desmond cocks the gun and points it hard at Gates. Tali starts to walk over at Desmond. Desmond's hand shakes with the gun in his hand. He breathes slowly as he looks really hard at Gates. Desmond almost pulls the trigger, but doesn't. He slowly moves his eyes down his hand and sees a blue hand over his hand. Desmond gulps and turns his eyes at Tali.

"Don't do it. You have done enough tonight."

Desmond gulps and closes his eyes.

"What's wrong with one more?"

Tali turns her head at Desmond's face.

"Killing this man won't bring peace within you."

"I don't need peace Tali, I need to settle this once and for all." Desmond explains gulping at the end

Tali looks down and back up.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to do this."

Desmond closes his eyes and holds the gun firmer.

"Neither would I."

And that, strikes Desmond hard. He blinks a couple times realizing what he's doing. Desmond slowly lowers the gun and tosses it to his dad. Desmond sniffs and Tali grabs hold of him.

"Its okay Desmond. Its okay."

Desmond hugs Tali and Tali does the same. Mr. Quaid sighs in relief and holsters the gun. He orders the soldiers to grab hold of Gates again.

"Take the Colonel back to Base."

"Yes Sir." Soldier says

Tali lets go of Desmond and Desmond watches Gates being pulled away. Gates looks back at Desmond.

"Couldn't do it, huh Desmond?"

Desmond gulps and shouts.

"Stop!"

The soldiers stop and they look back. Desmond tilts his head at Gates.

"Gates…let me tell you something."

"What?"

"Your not worth it. Not anymore."

Gates just blinks.

"There's nothing more you can do to me. You're finished. I rather see you suffer as much as I did for the rest of your life." Desmond explains walking away

Tali walks along side Desmond. But then Gates begins to laugh. Desmond hears him and turns around.

"You sure about that Desmond? Are you certain?" Gates asks with a smile

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. Why?"

He laughs for a second and suddenly punches one soldier in the face and knocks down the other one. He grabs his gun and points it at Desmond. Desmond flinches.

"I took away your mother Desmond, I can also take away your father!"

"No!"

Gates points at Mr. Quaid and Quaid just stands there with his hand over his gun. But Gates just laughs.

"But killing you won't matter because your not as close to your son as I know of."

Mr. Quaid gulps and slowly looks at his son. Desmond looks at his father and shows his worried face.

"So, instead Desmond, I'll take away someone who's more important to you then your father!"

Desmond watches as Gates slowly turns the gun and points it at Tali. Desmond looks at Tali and sees she's standing frozen still. Desmond looks back and sees Gates about to pull the trigger. Desmond turns back and runs. Gates pulls the trigger, Desmond jumps up and knocks Tali out of the way. Instead of hitting her, Desmond gets hit in the chest and falls back down face flat.

"NOO!" Mr. Quaid shouts

Gates sees he missed and shot Desmond instead. Mr. Quaid runs towards Gates and tackles right on top of him. The two other soldiers help and Quaid pulls Gate's face up.

"YOU SHOT MY SON!"

"I WAS AIMING AT HER!"

"YOU!"

Mr. Quaid punches Gates in the face really hard. The three men make sure he's chained well and Tali gets up. She looks around and sees Desmond on the ground not moving.

"Desmond!"

She crawls towards him and sees he's lying face down.

"Desmond?"

She slowly rolls him over and lays him down against her arms. Desmond slowly opens his eyes and looks up.

"Desmond?"

He gulps and opens his eyes up more. Tali sorta smiles and yells to her family in her language.

"Tali…Tali…Tali." Desmond tries to say

Tali looks down.

"Try not to say anything."

Desmond shakes his head slowly.

"Listen Tali…please listen to me." Desmond whispers

Tali just looks down and listens to Desmond. She sees the rain hitting his face. Desmond gulps really hard.

"I'm…', Desmond gulps again, 'sorry for what happened…to your young one…,' Desmond blinks and tries to stay awake, 'He…was lucky…to have you as his mother."

Tali just blinks.

"Desmond…" Tali says looking down at Desmond

I…can barely see. Desmond tries to keep his eyes open. He slowly moves his hand up against Tali's face.

"I'm so glad that I met you Tali."

Tali grabs Desmond's hand and holds it tightly.

"Your going to be alright Desmond."

Desmond tries to hold onto Tali's hand. Desmond sorta smiles.

"Looks like one of my crazy stunts finally got to me…"

"Desmond?" Tali asks

Desmond slowly begins to close his eyes. His grip from Tali's hand slowly begins to fall out. Then it falls out completely. Tali looks down at his body and back up to his face.

"Desmond? Desmond!"

She softly shakes him and he doesn't respond.

"No. No!"

Mr. Quaid sees that the Na'vi woman crying, holding Desmond in her arms. He realizes and looks down. The rain begins to slowly stop. Tali cries right against Desmond's face. Everyone around, the soldiers, the Na'vi. They have sad looks on their faces. The Na'vi, this one boy fought to protect them to make sure that they al could live past tonight. The soldiers, this one boy fought against an entire army so that he could let these, people live. And for Tali, she cries her eyes out wondering, why does another young one have to die in front of her.

Inside Desmond's mind…

Desmond's body may be dead, but his mind is fully awake. Desmond standing tall, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing's around him. Just all black. Desmond stands there, with his eyes closed, just thinking.

'_I did it. I saved them. I saved the Na'vi. Everyone single one of them. I kept my word that I would fight for them. I even…died to protect Tali. But now…what else do I have to live for? I did everything I could. So there's nothing else for me to do…'_

Desmond suddenly opens his eyes.

"Except for that."

Suddenly, the entire place Desmond is in turns into that night where his mom got killed. Desmond looks around and sees no one insight. Just himself. He walks in the street and suddenly stops. He feels his legs are not moving. So he looks down. But then he sees those same two headlights coming at him. Desmond puts up his hand and sees the car coming at him fast. Desmond looks down and sees he's still not moving. He looks back at the car and sees it's only yards away from him. Desmond takes a deep breath and looks hard at the car. The car comes closer and closer and suddenly, Desmond moves back. He watches the car fly down the street and walks back in the middle of the street. He looks both ways before crossing again and makes it to the other side of the street. He takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. He sorta smiles too.

"That's what I should've done."

Desmond looks down and hears a footstep nearby. He looks up and gasps. He blinks and covers his mouth.

"Mom?"

She smiles at me. That smile of hers. She always told me that I got it from her. She always told me she loved my smile.

"Mom."

Desmond walks forward but his Mom puts up her hand. Desmond stops and stares at it. Desmond's Mom points and Desmond looks back across the street. He looks back at her.

"You want me to go back?"

She slowly lowers her hand and nods. Desmond gulps.

"I never…meant to hurt you Mom…' Desmond starts to cry, 'I never wanted it to happen. You know that right?"

She slowly nods. Desmond gulps and sorta smiles.

"I'll look both ways this time."

My Mom smiles at me. Desmond nods and turns around. He walks to the curb and looks both ways. He walks across the street and turns around.

"See ya later Mom."

My Mom smiles at me one last time. Desmond smiles as well and turns around and runs in the opposite direction.

Back in the real world…

Tali continues to cry against Desmond's face. Without knowing, Desmond begins to feel his body again. His eyes close hard and whispers.

"Is it still raining?"

Tali opens her eyes and moves her head away. Desmond slowly opens his eyes and barely sees Tali.

"Tali?" Desmond whispers

"Desmond?"

Desmond slowly touches his face and feels the tears from Tali. He moves it around his fingers and looks up.

"Why are you crying?"

Tali doesn't know what to say. All she can say is…

"I thought you died."

Desmond blinks and remembers. I got shot…_again_.

"I got shot again…"

Desmond moves his head up and looks at his chest. He looks back up at Tali.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily."

Tali just sorta smiles. Desmond looks back down at his chest.

"Why am I not bleeding?"

Desmond leans forward and Tali helps.

"Careful." Tali says

Desmond sees the hole in his coat and reaches inside his coat pocket. He pulls out his sunglasses which has the bullet in it. Desmond examines it and Tali sees it.

"Huh…well that's ironic."

Desmond turns his head and sees his father. He gulps and tries to get up.

"Help me up Tali."

Tali helps Desmond to his feet. Desmond shakes his head softly and looks up at Tali.

"There's one more thing I have to do."

Desmond walks to his father and his dad rushes over to him.

"Desmond?"

Desmond waves and Mr. Quaid hugs his son.

"I thought I lost you too!"

Desmond struggles.

"Dad, I may not be dead but my chest still hurts."

Mr. Quaid lets go of Desmond.

"I'm sorry. Sorry."

Desmond sighs.

"Dad. Listen to me."

Mr. Quaid blinks.

"I know what's best for all of us. Gates won't do it. But I know you will."

"What Desmond?"

Desmond turns and points.

"All they want is a home Dad. A place to live. That's why there here. They travel from world to world finding a home they can all live in. But couldn't. This place can be there home Dad. I know it can."

"Desmond, you want _them _to live here?" Mr. Quaid asks looking over at them

"Yes."

"What about…those animal's? What if they come near the city?"

"Have you gotten a report of a strange creature coming near the city?" Desmond asks with a look on his face

"What if they come near the city?"

"They won't Dad."

Mr. Quaid looks at his son seriously.

"How do you know?"

Desmond gulps.

"If we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone. Never a bother towards us and them dad."

Mr. Quaid puts his hands to his sides. He looks down at his son knowing that he is telling the truth. Mr. Quaid rubs his face and looks down at his son.

"What do you want me to do then?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Walk over there, talk to Tan Jala, their leader. Tell him that this place can be their home and have a peace between us."

Mr. Quaid blinks. He looks over at what he thinks is the leader. He takes a deep breath through his noise and pats his son's shoulder.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

Desmond nods and watches his father walk over to them. He speaks with Tan Jala. They talk for a minute. Desmond sees his dad nodding and finally turns around.

"We have a peace." Mr. Quaid says

The soldiers cheer and Desmond smiles. Tan Jala shouts in their language and every Na'vi cheers. Tali smiles and sees Desmond walking up to his father.

"You did it dad."

"No Desmond. You did."

Mr. Quaid puts his hand on his sons shoulder and nods. Desmond smiles as, Tan Jala, Marali and Tali walk by.

"Desmond, come here." Tan Jala orders

Desmond and Mr. Quaid look up. Desmond looks at his father and asks.

"Dad?"

He looks down at his son.

"Go to him and see what he wants."

Desmond nods and walks to Tan Jala.

"Yeah?"

"You have kept to your word. You saved us all and given us this place to live on."

Desmond nods.

"No problem. What else was I going to do?"

Tan Jala sorta smiles. Marali steps forward

"We, the Na'vi are forever in your debt Desmond. You have given us something we've been longing forever." Marali explains

Desmond smiles.

"Glad I was able to help."

"Step forward Desmond." Tan Jala orders

Desmond steps forward and Tan Jala kneels down. He reaches inside his robe and pulls out the necklace that was given to him when he was announced at a Warrior.

"This…belongs to you."

Tan Jala puts the necklace around Desmond's neck and he looks at it. He touches it and looks at Tan Jala.

"I don't deserve this Tan Jala."

"This necklace…belongs to _you_. This belongs to the greatest Warrior any of us…have ever scene."

Desmond gulps and looks down at it.

"Thank you. I'm honored to have it."

Tan Jala nods and steps back up. He calls out to his people in their language and orders everyone to return back. Desmond watches as the Na'vi leave. Mr. Quaid gets the same idea and orders everyone back to base. Desmond stands in between the two groups who are leaving. Tali turns around and sees Desmond looking at his people leaving. She stops near the trees and watches him. Mr. Quaid turns around and sees his son still standing still. Desmond looks back at both people. Tali and his father. He takes a deep breath through his nose and lets it out.

"I did it."

Back at the Base…

Desmond stands in the room where Sarah is still asleep. Dr. Brown looks at her monitors and sees no improvements.

"She's still out."

Desmond nods.

"Might need a miracle to wake her up Desmond."

Desmond sighs.

"I thought you would say that."

Dr. Brown walks to the door and stops.

"Are you coming Desmond?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No. I'm gonna…stay here for a while."

"Alright."

Dr. Brown almost leaves but Desmond stops her.

"Helen?"

Helen turns back around.

"Yes?"

Desmond gulps.

"You tried to talk to me before a couple weeks ago, remember?"

Helen thinks for a second and remembers.

"Yes, and?"

Desmond looks at Sarah.

"I would like to try it again."

Helen sorta smiles and nods.

"Alright."

Dr. Brown leaves and Desmond sits down on the bed at Sarah's feet. He sighs slowly and looks at her face.

"I really missed your face."

The next morning…

Desmond, with his head asleep on Sarah's bed at the corner. Desmond slowly begins to wake up and looks at Sarah. He blinks hard and sees Sarah awake.

"Desmond?"

"Sarah?"

Desmond shakes his head and moves closer to Sarah.

"Are you awake?" Desmond asks looking at Sarah

"How long have I been out?" Sarah asks

Desmond gulps.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No." Sarah says

Suddenly Desmond grabs hold of Sarah's cheeks and squeezes them hard.

"Ow! Let go Desmond."

Desmond lets go and smiles.

"Oh, thank God. Your alive."

"Yes, I could have told you that."

Desmond just smiles and sits down. Sarah looks around and sees where she's at.

"How did I get here?"

Desmond gulps and thinks on how to explain this to Sarah.

"When you were in your Avatar you got shot and killed. Your Avatar died but it placed you in a coma. From what Doc Helen said. I don't remember all what she said."

"I…got shot?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. You pushed me out of the way. Remember?"

Sarah moves her eyes the other way for a second and remembers.

"Yeah. That Soldiers was going to shoot you."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way."

Sarah sorta smiles.

"I wanted to protect you."

Desmond shakes his head with a smile. Sarah looks and sees Desmond in a sling.

"What happened to you?"

Desmond looks down.

"Oh that? I got shot."

"You got shot!"

Desmond puts up his other hand.

"Not once, but twice."

"Twice!"

"Relax!"

Desmond puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder to calm her down.

"What else did I miss since I've been asleep?"

Desmond sorta smiles and looks funny at Sarah.

"Not much. Started a war…fought to protect the Na'vi…Gates lost and I won. The usual."

Sarah blinks like she believes Desmond.

"You were in war?"

Desmond nods.

"The Na'vi fought against the military?"

Desmond puts his hand up.

"With me on their team. That's how we won."

Sarah chuckles.

"I'm so glad I'm on your good side. What happened to Gates?"

Desmond takes a deep breath and lets it through his nose.

"I don't know and I really don't' care. But what I do care is that I'm glad to see you awake Sarah. I…really missed you."

Sarah gulps.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And to realize, I've only kissed you through my Avatar."

"And?"

Desmond gulps and moves closer.

"I want to kiss _you_ in this body this time."

"Desmond I…"

Sarah gets cut off from Desmond just going right up to her and kissing her. Her eyes are wide open at first, but then she slowly closes her eyes and just enjoys what Desmond is doing. The door suddenly opens up to the room and Helen walks in.

"Hey Desmond, I see that…" Helen says but stopping

She sees the two kissing. She gulps and slowly starts to back up.

"Sorry…I'll leave you two alone…"

Desmond just waves his hand and Helen leaves. The two stop kissing and place their foreheads against each other.

"From now on…I do the protecting. Ok?"

Sarah just smiles as the two meet their eyes with each other.

Couple days later…

Life on the island is getting better. Especially Desmond's. His life has completely turned around for the better.

"Desmond! Hurry up! School, remember?" Mr. Quaid yells from downstairs

Desmond sticks his head outside the door.

"One minute!"

Mr. Quaid shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen. Desmond walks over to his bed and puts his things in there. As he puts his stuff in his bag, over on his dresser, sticking out of the mirror on the side, are photos of times when Desmond, Sarah and even Dennis are out of the city spending their times with the Na'vi. Laughing, enjoying themselves. Playing soccer and all that. Some of the pictures are of Desmond holding his bow and arrow, one with his knife in his hand really up close to the picture. And another where he's standing next to Tali while she's kneeling down. Plus one right above it where Desmond is standing on a large rock, standing the same height to Tali. Smiling and laughing. Desmond turns around and walks to the dresser. He puts on the necklace Tan Jala gave him.

"Don't want to forget this now."

Desmond puts it on and leaves. He heads downstairs and just goes straight towards the door.

"Bye dad!"

Mr. Quaid sticks his head out and follows Desmond out. Desmond looks to the side and sees Helen pulling up in the driveway. Desmond smiles and waves his hand.

"Hi Helen!"

Helen turns around and sees Desmond waving and walking away. She waves back. Desmond walks past the gate and watches Helen walk up to his father. Mr. Quaid waves goodbye to his son.

"I'll see you tonight Desmond."

Desmond waves back. He also points at the two.

"Try to behave yourselves you two." Desmond says with a smile on his face

The two adults look at each other and Desmond's father points at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Desmond just laughs.

"I can't leave you two alone for one second. Ha, ha." Desmond says walking away

The two adults shake their heads. Mr. Quaid invites Helen in and they both go inside. Desmond walks down the street with the smile still on his face. I got to say, I think my Dad deserves some…peace in his love life. I think…Desmond looks up ahead and sees Sarah and Dennis. He waves towards them and they see him. He walks up to them and Sarah gives Desmond a hug.

"Hey." Desmond says

"Hi."

The two kiss and Dennis gags.

"I'm still trying to get used to this picture here."

Desmond looks at Dennis.

"Well get used to it. Because your going to be seeing a lot of it from time to time."

Dennis rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right."

Sarah just smiles. The three begin to walk towards school. Dennis quickly spins around and looks at Desmond.

"Hey, Desmond. I heard a new challenge of Avatar Shooting is up for tonight. Want to take the challenge?"

Desmond thinks and shakes his head.

"I don't think so Dennis."

Dennis and Sarah look at Desmond.

"Did I just hear you right Desmond?" Dennis asks

"You heard me right Dennis. I'm done with Avatar Shooting. You will never see me in that place ever again."

Sarah sorta smiles and looks at Dennis who's also surprised to hear what Desmond just said. The three make it to the school, and a surprise is there waiting for Desmond.

"Yo Desmond!" Greg yells

Desmond stops walking and sighs hard.

"And one more pain in the ass I have to deal with."

Desmond turns around and Sarah and Dennis watch him walk to Greg.

"Can I borrow some money?"

Desmond crosses his arms and looks at Greg.

"No."

Greg flinches to hear what Desmond just said.

"What?'

"I'm not giving you no more money Greg. And I'll tell you why. I have faced things that are far worse then you'll ever be and I have to say I have faced those things with my life. So typically, ask someone else for your money because I'm done."

Suddenly Greg grabs Desmond's shirt. Desmond sighs.

"Wrong move Greg. But the only thing I'll ever pay for you is your hospital bill."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So you might want to take a look at that bruise on your head."

Greg narrows his eyes.

"What bruise?"

Desmond smiles and suddenly head butts him in the face. Greg falls down and Dennis and Sarah flinch back.

"That bruise."

Desmond spins around and walks up to his friends. Sarah smiles happily.

"I think I fell in love with you again Desmond."

Desmond smiles and laughs.

"You might be seeing new things around me Sarah."

Dennis just shakes his head and the three head inside the school. In history class, everyone takes a seat including Dennis and Desmond. The teacher walks in and says, 'Good morning' to everyone. He begins his class morning speech as usual but Desmond stops him.

"Teach, can I ask you something?"

The teacher turns around and looks at Desmond.

"What is it Desmond?"

"I know you want to talk about crap that happened over five hundred years ago but if its alright with you can I show you and everyone in the class something that happened a day ago. Please?"

He looks funny at Desmond and at the class. He crosses his arms.

"What do you want to show us?"

Desmond gets up and holds a data pad.

"Oh…a little history lesson of my own…"

The teacher just blinks and looks how serious Desmond is. He waves his hand at him.

"Alright. Go ahead."

Desmond smiles and walks to the desk.

"Thank you Teach. Thank you."

Desmond uploads the data pad into the desk and pushes play. The room gets quietly and the lights dim. It's a short video I made up when I was outside the city the other day. I thought it had some…useful stuff to put in. A camera shows Desmond right in front of it.

"_Okay, is this on? Is it recording? Yeah it is,' Desmond clears his throat, 'So…hi everyone. It's me, Desmond outside the city and having a blast._"

The Teacher looks at Desmond and he nods at him to continue on watching. The Teacher rolls his eyes. The video keeps on playing.

"_This must be history class because if your watching this. I convinced Teach to watch this. Okay, it's a beautiful day I might say. The Na'vi are enjoying themselves quite nicely here. I've been learning a great amount of stuff about them. Not like the Teacher can because he likes to talk about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago. Get a life Teach._"

The kids laugh and the Teacher turns around facing away from the screen. Desmond covers his laugh and continues to watch. Desmond in the screen looks hard at the camera.

"_Turn back around Teach. I know you just turned your back on me._"

The kids laugh some more and the Teacher just shakes his head.

"_Teach? Teach. TEACH!_"

The Teacher jumps and spins around. The kids laugh once again. Desmond laughs and looks down.

"_So you don't want to listen to me huh? Okay, let me show you what will happen next time when your not watching one of my little videos teach', Desmond kneels down and picks up a bow and arrow, 'You see that tree over there?', The camera moves to a thin tree in the distance, 'This is what will happen to you Teach when your not listening to me', Desmond pulls back the bow and lets it go, it his straight on perfectly on the tree.' Yeah!_"

The kids flinch and the Teacher gulps. Desmond turns around and smiles at the Teach. He looks worried at Desmond and looks back at the screen.

"_So…now that's covered, I should explain…' Some Na'vi kids yell beyond the camera and Desmond sees, 'Okay, I'm cutting this short, it looks like the guys need me in the game. See you next time everyone!_"

The video ends. Desmond looks at the Teacher one last time.

"To be honest with you Teach. I think learning about the Na'vi is a hell of a lot more better then learning about the boring Trojen War. It's better to learn about stuff that's happened recently then something that happened hundreds of years ago. Don't you agree?"

The Teacher blinks and fixes his glasses. He sighs and looks funny at Desmond.

"Alright Desmond. You believe these people. The Na'vi are more interesting then the Trojens."

"Of course." Desmond says

The Teacher gulps.

"Alright. Let's learn about the Na'vi then."

Desmond smiles and the kids clap. Who wouldn't want to learn about the Na'vi?

After school…

Desmond, Sarah and Dennis walk out of the school and towards the huge gate doors leading out of the city. Desmond spins around and looks at Dennis.

"You got the soccer ball right?"

Dennis nods.

"Yeah. But what's the point?"

"What?" Desmond asks spinning back around

"Every time we face them, we get are butts kicked."

"So?" Desmond asks

Dennis runs in front of Desmond.

"We suck at playing them Desmond. We always loose."

"It's about having fun Dennis. Not about always winning."

Dennis turns his head at Sarah and back at Desmond.

"Am I hearing this correctly? The one kid on this island who's the best Avatar controller is saying it's better to loose then win?"

"I never said that. I'm just saying, I rather have fun then trying my hardest to win. What's the matter with you?"

Desmond walks past the large gates. Dennis and Sarah look at each other before passing the gates.

"I'm starting to miss the old Desmond." Dennis says

Sarah looks hard at Dennis and Dennis sees.

"I take that back. I like the new Desmond."

Sarah smiles and catches up to Desmond. Dennis sighs hard and caches up to the two. When the battle ended, my dad was then placed in charge of everything of the island and the city. My dad sent Gates off the island back to the real world. But placed him in a military 'insane' hospital for the confused soldiers out there in battle. He keeps telling everyone that there's an alien race on the island. But all my dad told the scientists that they can look around if they want. But it's a pretty big island. It might take months to find anything. So they just drop the idea and keep 'Colonel' Gates in solitary confinement. But with Gates gone, my dad was promoted to Colonel to replace Gates. But my dad turned down the offer because he said, 'I'm better at being a Major then a Colonel. I'll stick with my rank.'. And as a apology for the last three years…my dad decided to open the gates leading out of the city and into the forest around us. I'll give him my respect towards him back for that one. The three come to an open field. Desmond puts his bag down and looks up.

"It's a nice day, don't you think?" Desmond asks looking up

"It's nice." Dennis says

"Yeah."

Desmond clears his throat and whistles really hard. Dennis and Sarah see Desmond whistling. They both look up and see his ikran flying and landing near him. Desmond smiles and pats his head.

"Hey boy…nice to see you again."

It opens his mouth and Desmond tosses a fruit from the jungle. He pets it really hard.

"Enjoy it."

Sarah walks closer and looks at Desmond's ikran. Desmond turns his head and looks at Sarah.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Sarah smiles and looks at Desmond.

"Thought you never ask."

Desmond smiles and hops on top of it. He lends down his hand.

"Come on."

Desmond helps Sarah up and sits right behind him. Desmond turns his head around.

"Ready?"

Sarah wraps her arms around him.

"Uh, yeah. Lets go!"

Desmond nods and smiles.

"HA! LETS GO!"

Desmond pulls back and the two fly away. Dennis runs up at them.

"I'll meet you at our original place!"

Desmond nods and the two fly away. They gain a very high level. Sarah looks down and sees how high there up.

"Wow…"

Desmond smiles and looks down too.

"You can't beat that sight."

"Yeah."

Desmond guides his ikran on the side walls of the island. Sarah looks into the distance of the island and sees miles and miles of oceans everywhere. She puts her head against Desmond's back.

"You know, it's ironic Desmond."

Desmond looks back.

"What's ironic?"

"That night you told me you would do anything to leave here. To leave the island."

Desmond looks straight ahead and remembers.

"Yeah."

"Well, here's your chance Desmond. A whole new world is in any direction you fly your ikran in."

Desmond realizes. He bites his lip and looks down. He sees a bunch of Na'vi in an open field.

"Why would I want to see a new world Sarah?"

Sarah looks up and Desmond looks back.

"I got a whole new world right here. Right down there." Desmond says pointing

Sarah looks down and sees them.

"I like this world better then any other."

Sarah just smiles. Desmond leans his ikran down.

"Let's go say 'hi'."

Sarah nods and the two head down into the field. Desmond lands in the middle of the field. Desmond helps Sarah down and Dennis walks up to them.

"Glad you could make it." Dennis says

Desmond laughs and the three head to a small rock to put their stuff down. Sarah and Dennis leave Desmond behind and turn around.

"Come on Desmond. Let's begin our loosing streak." Dennis says

Desmond smiles and turns around. Behind Desmond, Tali secretly sneaks up behind Desmond. Sarah and Dennis see her but don't say anything.

"You say were going to loose one more time Dennis I'll hurt you."

Dennis and Sarah smile at each other and look back at Desmond. Suddenly, Tali picks up Desmond and Desmond freaks out.

"Hey! What the!"

"I got you. Again."

"Tali!"

She holds onto him tightly and is toying with him.

"Put me down, put me down!"

She shrugs and lets go. Desmond falls and lands on his butt. He sighs fast and looks up.

"Very funny. But one of these days I'm going to know when your coming." Desmond says getting up

Tali smiles and kneels down. Desmond wipes himself off and looks straight at Tali.

"And when I do, I'm just going to scare the skin off of you." Desmond says pointing at Tali in the face

Tali just smiles.

"I'll be waiting for that."

Desmond watches Tali get up and walk away. Desmond just shakes his head with a smile. He sighs and kneels back down on his bag. My mom is dead. She died three years ago in a car accident. I thought it was my fault, but it wasn't. The way I acted killed her. But still…I didn't kill my mom. I miss her everyday. I would do anything just to see her again. But…I feel like…I have a mother watching over me right now. I love spending my time with Tali. She sorta…reminds me of a mother I lost and got back.

"Desmond!" Dennis yells

Desmond turns around and suddenly catches the soccer ball. He looks at it and sees everyone waving towards him.

"Come on, lets play!" Dennis yells

Desmond nods and smiles.

"Coming."

For the first time in my life…

"Here!" Desmond yells kicking the ball

I'm free…

The End


End file.
